


Spawn of Satan

by SinfulSecrets



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dark Romance, Dark erotica, Demons, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Edging, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/M, Family Incest, Father/Daughter, Forbidden Love, Gangbang, Hardcore, Horror, Hot, I'm Sorry, Incest, Incest Kink, Masochism, Multi, Orgies, Parent-Child Relationship, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Self-Harm, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Taboo, Uncle/Niece Incest, Voyeurism, dad/daughter incest, dark and sexy, davina/klaus, elijah and hope, father daughter incest, hardcore fucking, klaus and davina, klaus/hope - Freeform, klavina - Freeform, klope, kol and hayley, kolbekah - Freeform, read if you dare, rebekol, reluctance, the originals smut, vanilla sex, x rated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 112,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSecrets/pseuds/SinfulSecrets
Summary: AU: One witch will bring an entire city to its knees, including the notorious Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson when his only child is used as a weapon against him to usher his inevitable demise. Freya Mikaelson is evil, wicked to the core, with an insidious agenda to ruin her entire family. Hedonism feeds debauchery, as morality evaporates into thin air. If you enjoy a dark smutty fic that pushes the boundaries...this story is for you.extremely dark smut (18+)





	1. Lucifer Enters the Garden

 

 

Chapter Rating: **18+**

***DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT OFFENSIVE***

A/N: **Reuploaded** for your viewing pleasure, as requested. **I was unable to recover the first two chapters** so I am posting from chapter three, now as chapter 1. I think as you read on, you should be able to put two and two together and figure out what’s going on.

* * *

 

 

Niklaus was alone in his study that evening. His siblings Rebekah and Kol were not home, and Elijah was out of town for the week. His daughter Hope sat across from him on a sofa with a book in her lap. Within the course of a year, baby Hope had aged so fast that it was as if Niklaus had blinked and _presto_ … she was sixteen years old. The young teenager had her mother's forest green eyes, long dark hair, soft plump lips, and the fairest complexion. Haley was truly a beauty, but her daughter was more radiant, desirable, and stunning compared to her hybrid mother. Klaus was a proud father.

"What are you reading there, love?" he asked while stroking his paint brush over a canvas. They were both up late, listening to music that echoed from the streets below and enjoying their hobbies.

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin," Hope replied.

Klaus could not hide his devilish smile. "I had met her centuries ago. She was a closet lesbian."

"Dad!" Hope yelled out in shock. "You're lying."

Their eyes locked for a moment as he chuckled. "She was the only woman to ever turn me down."

Hope shook her head laughing. Even though her mother hated Klaus and always complained about him being controlling, she loved her dad.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, sweetheart." Klaus set his paint pallet down and faced his daughter as she approached him.

"So you know how I've been growing crazy fast?"

He nodded.

"What if it doesn't stop?" Hope frowned. "What if by next year I'll be like… 60?"

"That won't happen," Klaus reassured, even though he had every reason to be just as concerned as his daughter.

"How do you know, though?"

"Because I am Niklaus Mikaelson, which means I’m omnipotent." He kissed Hope's forehead and caressed her cheek. "Your Uncle Elijah is away because he has traveled to Europe to visit a witch who can help us figure out why you've aged so fast, and whether it will stop. If it doesn't, we will find a way to stop it."

"I don't want to become a vampire," said Hope.

It pained him to see her so conflicted and afraid.

"I'm sorry, dad. I don't mean to offend you… I know that's what you are—partially."

"I'm not offended, love. I understand how you feel."

"I know I'm not entirely human, but I _feel_ human."

Klaus pulled her in his arms and hugged her. He never felt such unconditional love until Hope was born. He hated to think back on the time he rejected Haley's pregnancy.

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Klaus.

One of his vampire minions stepped inside. "Your sister Freya is here. She's requested to see you."

 _What does the wench want now?_ Klaus wondered. He was under the impression that Freya was not a threat because she had helped them capture their deranged mother and had also killed Dahlia, securing Hope's safety. What he didn't know was that Freya was the one who was severely deranged, twisted, and had stepped into his home with the most wicked plan… there would be no going back.

"Escort her into the drawing room. I shall meet her there."

The vampire nodded and did as he was told.

Hope looked up at her father. "Can I come too? I miss Aunt Freya."

Klaus let out an uneasy sigh. "I know she saved your life, sweetheart… but I still don't trust her yet."

"Please? I just want to say hi," she persisted.

He hesitated to respond but finally said. "Let me speak with her first, and then I will let you see your aunt."

Hope seemed satisfied with his decision as she watched her handsome, hybrid father saunter out of the room.

* * *

 

Freya was admiring the artwork in her brother's drawing room when he suddenly entered.

"What are you doing here at this hour, sister?"

The witch turned around and smiled warmly. Technically, Niklaus was older than her in human years. Freya had stopped chronologically aging at 21. Klaus was 26, but she was older than him in terms of their immortality. "I've missed my little brother." She had dressed provocatively, knowing it would entice her brother's appetite. Freya knew all of Klaus's darkest secrets, including his forbidden desires for their sister, Rebekah. All she needed to do now was plant a seed into the Hybrid's head and help it grow. Freya's most powerful weapon was her masterfully manipulative mind. She preyed on the weaknesses of all her foes, and she knew exactly what her brother's weaknesses were. He was different than the rest of his siblings… he was more like Freya—but with a soul.

"How is my beautiful niece? I sense her presence." She sat down on a couch and crossed one thigh over the other.

Klaus's eyes cascaded down her body. He had a weakness for sexy legs. "She is in good health. She was asking about you, as a matter of fact."

"What a dear." Freya simpered.

Klaus fixed them both a drink and handed his sister a glass. He may not have been able to read her mind, but she was incredible eye candy. Little did he know that their father had fucked her silly all evening. Freya was still sore from his massive cock pounding.

"Now tell me why you're really here," Klaus demanded.

She took a sip. "I've learned some new information about Hope's growth process."

"I'm listening."

"She is aging at a rapid rate. By next year she will look like a forty year old."

"What?" Klaus could not believe his ears. "That can't be."

"I've discovered a way to stop her growth spurt permanently. But…" She paused.

"But what? Who must be sacrificed? I don't care if I have to massacre the entire bloody town!" Klaus was losing his patience.

"Calm yourself, Niklaus. What I am about to tell you… is an extremely unconventional method. But it's the  _only_ method." She sipped her drink and met his eyes again.

"What needs to be done, Freya?"

"You must have sex with her and ejaculate inside her womb."

The Hybrid had had many moments where he'd blown up, lost his temper and destroyed things with ease, but in that instance he was too flabbergasted to even respond to her absurd suggestion.

"Have you gone mad? Are you mentally ill? She's my daughter for fuck's sake!"

Freya stayed serious. "Believe me, if there was any other way… but there isn't. If you don't do this, she  _will_ age, and she  _will_ die prematurely."

Klaus looked distressed as he paced around. "I will wait for Elijah to return. I cannot and will not do this!"

"But, Kla—"

"I want you to leave! _Now_!" He bellowed.

Freya faked a sad expression and stood up, slowly walking toward him. She knew her bother was very temperamental, but she had already won and achieved what she needed to accomplish. All she had to do was "plant that seed of thought" into Niklaus's head, and then he would obsess over it relentlessly until he would finally succumb to his darkest deed.

"I only want the best for her," she expressed before softly kissing her brother's lips.

He did not flinch or pull back. Freya held his face and murmured. "She's a teenaged girl with raging hormones. All you have to do is seduce her and she's all yours… you can save her life this way. We are immortals, my dear brother. The rules of society have never applied to us and never will, especially for a vampire Original like yourself. I trust that you are more than experienced in the bedroom, it will be a fulfilling experience for you and for Hope. She loves you and she trusts you. You can easily carry out this task and save her life. It will only be one night. No one has to know… and I won't tell anyone. Neither will Hope. I can talk to her if you like?"

"This is madness," he replied.

"No, it is not. Ever since ancient times werewolves have been mating within the pack. The Alpha is allowed to mate with whomever he chooses—alpha daughter's included. Hope is more wolf than vampire. She will easily succumb to her body's impulses and the powerful need to mate. She is at that age now. It's better to do it now before she finds herself a boyfriend and falls in love."

"I cannot do this." Klaus shook his head.

"Just think about it." Freya smiled sympathetically, caressing her brother's chest. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

Klaus scowled at her.

"Don't look so offended, Niklaus. I told you already that it's completely normal for an Alpha wolf to want to mate with his daughter." She reached for his cock and began to palm it, smiling when he got hard. "You have the ability to seduce any woman, my dear brother. Seducing your virgin daughter will be the easiest thing you have ever done."

He shut his eyes and growled low. The truth of the matter was that he  _had_ been having very graphic sexual dreams starring Hope ever since her 16th birthday. Now it all made sense why.

" _Give in to lust,_ " she whispered in his ear. "Save your daughter's life."

Freya kissed him sensually before pulling away and leaving her brother alone to digest all she'd said.

* * *

 

 

©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author. 


	2. Revenge: Orchestrated

Chapter Rating:  **NC17**

* * *

 

 

A week had passed since Freya's visit with Klaus, and the Hybrid had found no peace nor resolution on what he should do. When he chose to be honest with himself, he knew that he had strong sexual feelings toward Hope. She was beautiful and very desirable, and it was in his nature to want to conquer any female he was attracted to. But the fact that she was his daughter got in the way of him actually carrying out what his sister had suggested.

All his life he'd always been attracted to Rebekah and had wanted to sleep with her, but had controlled his impulses. The reason why he always killed her lovers was because he was insanely jealous.

But now that Hope was at that ripe age of sexual maturation—(especially since the solution was on the table), he was constantly battling with himself.

Klaus stepped out of his bathroom and got back into bed with two women he had picked up from a local bar. They were both brunettes, attractive in all aspects. The night only heralded a marathon of hardcore “fucking and feeding”.

Holding his raging hard-on, the Hybrid bent the women on all fours and fucked them both in the ass in turns while they screamed in pain and pleasure. Klaus closed his eyes, and just like Freya had hoped… that "seed of thought" began to grow as he started to fantasize about violating his daughter's virgin hole. It only made him hornier and stimulated him beyond belief. His sister had successfully flirted with his potential for great evil, and seduced him to surrender to the idea of committing incest. What Klaus didn't know was that Freya had bugged his bedroom with surveillance and was recording his "party of one" _and_ " _menage a trois_ " on camera. She was planning to collect the footage and get it on Hope's laptop so that she could stumble upon on it "by accident" and watch her father have sex with other women and jerk his big hybrid cock. It was a wicked little plan, but Freya knew she would have to give them both a little push.

" _Ohhhhh, yes! Harder!"_ screamed the blonde, as Klaus thrust his pulsing cock into her ass, drilling it hard and good before he pulled out and shoved it in her loose shaven pussy. The brunette was on her hands and knees in front of her friend, lustfully kissing her until it was her turn for a proper pounding.

* * *

 

 

Elijah had returned from his travels and he had stopped by the bayou to not only visit the woman he was in love with, but to tell her the unfortunate news about her daughter. Hayley had been living there with her husband Jackson ever since there was no longer a threat to Hope’s life. Jackson had managed to build them a nice little house, and on that particular night, the Alpha was present while he and his wife sat across the Original in their living room.

"Are you sure what she said was accurate?" Hayley asked in despair.

Elijah placed his drink down on the coffee table and met her forest green eyes. She was always a vision of beauty, and he was worried that he could never be able to extinguish his feelings for her.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," he started. "But it was almost impossible to locate this witch, and when I finally found her… this is what she told me: there is no way to stop Hope's rapid aging. She is immune to magic. All this time, we had been afraid that Dahlia would kill her—and she certainly made us believe that that was her intention, but all she wanted was to turn your daughter into her latest guinea pig project."

Hayley began to tear up, which upset Jackson as he comforted her.

What the trio didn't know was that Hope had been upstairs listening to what they were saying the entire time. It saddened her, but then that sadness immediately turned to anger as she stormed back to her bedroom, packed her duffel bag with her things, and raced down stairs.

"Hope!" Jackson called out. "Where do you think you're going?"

Elijah was suddenly in front of the entrance in a flash at vampire speed. He blocked the rebelling sixteen-year-old from leaving. They locked eyes for a brief moment and all the Original could feel was the same sort of love and attraction he felt toward Hayley. Hope was indeed more beautiful than her mother, but he loved her in a protective way.

"Hope," Elijah said, gently. "I know you must have overheard our conversation, but I would strongly advise you to calmly turn around and sit down with us so that we may discuss this together."

"No!"

Hayley was now at her daughter's side, trying to get her to drop her bag.

"Let me leave!” Hope jerked her arm away. “I want to go Dad's!"

"Sweetheart," Hayley said, "I know you're upset, but this doesn't mean anything. We're not going to stop looking for a way to help you."

"Are you deaf? I don't want to be here right now! I want to go and see my dad!"

Elijah and Hayley exchanged a grim look. "Let me drive her back to the mansion.” He offered.

"Absolutely not," Jackson interjected. "We need to talk about this with her right now."

Hayley and Elijah seemed to have always had a silent understanding with one another. She trusted him and knew he would try and talk to Hope during their drive. It was probably the best way to calm her down, she thought.

"You can go, as long as your Uncle Elijah takes you.” Hayley surrendered.

"Fine."

Elijah moved aside and followed his niece out the door.

* * *

 

 

It had started to rain on the drive back to the family mansion. Elijah had switched off the stereo and was carefully driving through the city while one very rebellious teenager sat beside him. Hope looked out the window, forcing herself to push back the tears that desperately wanted to fall down her cheeks. It terrified her to know that she was destined to die.

"I'm going to find a way to cure you of this affliction," Elijah said, hoping to comfort her.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled. "I don't care anymore."

"Don't say that. You're a Mikaelson, and Mikaelson's live forever."

 _Not me,_ Hope thought. She didn't want to yell at her uncle because she really did love him. In fact, Hope had a naughty, secret crush on him. Her diary was filled with pages about her _sexy Uncle Elijah_. He really was handsome and charming to a fault. He had always loved spending time with Hope because it allowed him to be closer to Hayley as well. His niece was a part of the woman he loved, and so it was impossible to stay away, even though Hayley had married another man.

Elijah glanced at the moping teenage beauty queen and reached for her hand. He kissed it softly, catching her attention at last. "I made a vow to your mother to always protect you. I am promising you right here and now that I  _will_ find a way to stop this atrocious aging process."

A hint of a smile touched her face. She couldn't stay mad at him, not when she was secretly in love with him.

"Are you listening to me, Hope?" He glanced at her again before focusing on his driving. "I won't let you down."

The Original began to worry when she didn’t respond, but then he thought it was a good opportunity to bolster her morale so that she wouldn't lose faith in him. He talked to her all through their drive back while she listened.

When they finally entered the gates of the property, Elijah parked the black Audi and rushed to Hope's passenger door at vamp speed. He opened it like a gentleman and closed it once she had stepped out.

The rain had let up and all the lights inside the Mikaelson mansion shone brightly from the windows, illuminating the darkness with a yellow glow.

Hope slung her bag over her shoulder and looked into her uncle's brown eyes. Her heart began to squeeze inside her chest. She was aware of her mother's romantic history with him and she'd always felt a twinge of jealousy when she learned of the nature of their relationship through Davina.

"Are you coming up?" Hope asked.

"No, sweetheart. I do not wish to impinge on your time with your father. I will visit him tomorrow." He reached out and caressed her cheek. "You have many people who love you. We're not giving up, remember that."

Overwhelmed with love for him, Hope did something she had never been brave enough to do before. She dropped her bag and flung herself at Elijah, forcing their lips to collide in a forbidden kiss. It was impulsive and unexpected. Elijah had not anticipated it at all. He was a vampire who'd always had amazing reflexes. Her vanilla lip balm tasted sweet against his lips; lips that were so reluctant to part with hers. But when Hope wrapped her arms around his neck, he surrendered and allowed her further entry. She slipped her timid tongue inside and began to explore while they kissed… out in the open… in the dark.

She shut her eyes while her heart hammered in her chest like a jackhammer; she knew he could hear it.

For Elijah, it felt like instinct to reach for her waist and pull her closer, but he was still too nervous to dominate and control the kiss. His niece had disturbingly ignited a passion within him, and now that it had taken spark, he had to question if it was Hope whom he’d been infatuated with for the past three months.

When she finally pulled back, they were both breathless. Hope said nothing as she reached for her bag, slung it over her shoulder again, and slowly looked into Elijah's lustful eyes. She could see his desire for her, which sent the most dangerous thrill through her body.

"Thanks for the ride, Uncle Elijah." She smirked.

Her black boots clicked behind her as she made her way to the doors.

Elijah turned around and watched his niece before she disappeared out of sight. She was wearing a skirt and had very attractive legs. He stood for a moment, confused, aroused, and questioning his own sanity.

* * *

 

 

©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author. 


	3. Corruption of Innocence

Chapter Rating:  **NC17**

*WARNING, EXTREMELY EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT*

* * *

 

 

When Klaus heard the front doors of the mansion, he listened to that familiar heartbeat and knew right away that his daughter had dropped by unannounced.

Plunging balls deep inside a very wet cunt, he forced himself to pull out, snapped the neck of both broads he'd been screwing, and summoned two members of his hybrid army to get rid of the bodies.

"Dad!" Hope dragged her feet up the stairs. "I'm home!… Da—" she ended up bumping into him when she'd turned the corner.

"Sorry, love," he said. The Hybrid was fully dressed now, looking like his usual diabolical self. "Your mother didn't tell me that you were coming over."

She hugged her father. "That's because I wasn't supposed to be here tonight. Uncle Elijah drove me." Hope pulled back and stared into his aqua eyes. "You don't mind, do you? I'm sorry if I ruined your plans."

"Don't be silly, sweetheart." He smiled congenially and cupped her face. "I have been missing you all week. I'm glad you're here." Klaus kissed her forehead and embraced her again. Hugging her this time felt different. It was difficult for him to block out the overload of sexual thoughts. She looked and smelled so good. It was hard not to make his mind  _go there._ "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Hope nodded. "I just missed you." After listening to Elijah's lecture in the car, she didn't want to hear a second one from her dad.

Klaus felt happy knowing that his daughter depended on him.

"Are you tired? Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I had dinner a few hours ago—and no, I'm not tired."

"Would you like to watch a film with me?"

Her face lit up. "Of course, Daddy. Let me drop off my bag, change into something comfy and I'll meet you in the theatre room."

* * *

 

 

Once Hope was inside her bedroom, she put some things away and noticed that her laptop had been left on. Thinking nothing of it, she was about to turn to her closet when an incoming email arrived in her inbox.

She stared at the screen and noticed that it was an email from her Aunt Freya:

* * *

 

_Hope, my Dearest,_

_I heard about your mother confiscating your cellphone, which is why I am emailing you. I miss you. Let's do lunch this week._

_-Aunt Freya_

_xox_

* * *

 

The teen was about to hit reply, when another email message showed up in her inbox. She didn't recognize the address, but the subject heading was: OPEN ME :)

Too curious to resist, she did just that and saw that it was a media attachment with a message that read: WEAR YOUR EARBUDS AND WATCH ME :)

Unable to trash the email, she downloaded the video, wore her earbuds, and let her fingers hesitantly hover over the track pad before double clicking.

The media player opened and three seconds later… her eyes widened… in shock.

" _Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Unnnhhhhhh yes! OooOooOoohhh Gaaahhhhddd!_ [ _Slap! Slap! Slap!_ ] _"_

Hope listened and watched her naked father impale a woman's pussy against the wall inside his bedroom. After about twenty seconds of footage, it switched to him fucking her missionary on the bed, clutching her throat with both hands… then doggy style with a gag ball and chains in the woman's mouth… he was ruthlessly aggressive, yanking on those chains—but the woman seemed to have been enjoying it.

Hope was not able to look away from her screen, despite the shocking discovery. The next thing she saw was a close up of Klaus jerking off in bed, fisting his big fat cock… vigorously stroking…

She felt an uncomfortable pull at the pit of her stomach as she continued to watch, traumatized.

" _Oh, yes love, just like that…_ " Klaus groaned until he shot ropes of thick, white cum all over himself. It kept spraying as he throbbed harder and harder.

Hope’s pussy was pulsing, and her breathing had hitched.

" _Hope…"_

As soon as she heard him utter her name, she snapped her laptop screen shut and slowly twisted her body away from the device. There had been thirty minutes of footage and she'd only watched three minutes of it. Her cheeks had gone flush, her temperature had risen, and much to her shame… she was soaking wet below. She ran her fingers through her hair and stood up to pace the floor, fanning herself.

_What the hell did I just watch? OH MY GOD!_

She could still hear the sex noises: her father groaning, the women moaning, the sound of his balls slapping against their pussies, the way his cock was coated with cum after he'd cum and said her name…

Hope's nipples were hard and she had never felt so unaccountably turned on before.

 _Oh my god, what is going on with me!?_ A part of her wanted to lock her bedroom door, open up that laptop and touch herself while watching her dad's sex videos. But Klaus was waiting for her.

_Does he even know? Who sent this to me? Should I tell him? No fucking way!_

Her hormones were raging, and her inner wolf desired to submit to her Hybrid father and let him fuck her as he pleased. But she didn't know that Klaus desired her.

"Hope? Sweetheart?" He showed up at her doorway and noticed her physical signs of arousal right away: the swollen lips, the hardened nipples, flushed cheeks… he could even smell the sweet scent of her secretions that had soaked her panties. She was clearly ready to get fucked. He just couldn't understand _why_ or _how_ she was so aroused in such a short time.

"Is everything all right?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

She nervously brushed back a strand of her hair. "Y-yes. I was just, uh—I was looking for, um…"—she frantically looked around—"My book!" Hope grabbed her Jane Austin novel and waved it in the air. "Just wanted to do some late night reading after." She laughed nervously.

The Hybrid entered her bedroom and was now a foot away from his daughter. He knew without a doubt now…  _she was in heat._

Hope's eyes flashed toward her father's crotch, and then she quickly forced them back up to his face.

_I'm in love with Elijah! I can't be feeling this… What the frig!?_

"So.” Klaus simpered. “Shall we?"

* * *

 

 

Esther watched as her firstborn daughter milked her father's cock back and forth, nice and slow. The immortal witch had been moved from her prison in the crypt to a fancier prison inside Freya's mansion. She was tied to a chair next to the bed and was forced to watch their incestuous sex again. Freya sucked on her father's finger and moaned in pleasure when he shot his eleventh load of cum inside her pussy. She circled her hips and kept sucking and sucking on his finger. She had tattooed "Daddy's Whore" on her pelvis and had gotten a clit piercing, too—including nipple rings. She loved using sex to control Mikael. She relished in the fact that she had caused so much dysfunction in her family… and this was only the beginning.

Mikael leaned forward and affectionately sucked on his daughter's nipple, flicking his tongue around the silver ring that was clasped through the rosy pink flesh. His ten inch cock kept throbbing inside of her and he felt no sympathy for his wife. It turned him on knowing they had an audience. He didn't care that it was Esther.

"Do you love fucking my cunt, Daddy?"

" _Mmmm_ , yes."

"Is my cunt the best cunt you have ever fucked?"

Mikael sucked on her nipple and groaned when she slammed her pussy on his dick again.

Esther cried, which only seemed to please Freya more; she was sadistic that way. The deranged witch looked at her mother and grinned. "This is how you should fuck a man, Mother. You take his cock like a whore because men love whores in bed." Then she looked at Mikael. "Isn't that right, Daddy? Don't you just love how I'm a good little whore for you?" She started to grind on him again while his cum drizzled out of her.

"You are sick, Freya! _SICK_!" Esther screamed.

"Mmmmmm, Mummy… Daddy's giant cock feels so gloriously good!" She began to bounce on him faster and faster while Mikael gripped her hips and kept thrusting, demonstrating his extraordinary stamina.  _"Ohhhhh, Daddy! I'm cummingggggggggggggggggg! OHHH YESSSSSSSSS OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_  Freya screamed out her orgasm while Esther watched in horror.

Satisfied with her mother's cries, the witch waved her hand in Esther's direction and used magic to make her shut up. Esther was suddenly mute; though she was still forced to witness the debauchery that was shamelessly displayed before her.

Mikael had sat up and was resting his back against the headboard. Freya sat in the lotus position, kissing her father, while their tongues wildly darted in and out. They moaned and groaned into each other's mouths: Satan in bed with his devil child.

Mikael grabbed his daughter's perfect breasts and caressed them, then he started rubbing her clit with his thumb, knowing that it really drove her crazy.

"Mmmm, Daddy… I love you. Your cock feels wonderful. I love it when Mummy watches us fuck." She giggled, sucking back his lip. "I want you to eat out my pussy now," she demanded, and he obeyed.

Mikael flipped her over and was in between her legs in a matter of seconds. He kept licking and probing her sopping cunt until she screamed in pleasure.

She eventually rewarded him and let him fuck her ass once she was fully satisfied with his oral skills.

Esther was in tears through it all. When Mikael came, Freya forced her mother to suck his dick clean, and she had no choice but to obey.

"Give her all your inches,” the witch demanded. “Make sure she sucks every last drop of cum off your cock!"

Once Mikael's cock was no longer glistening with semen, he followed his daughter into the master bath where they took a nice and quiet bath together.

Esther was in hell… absolute hell.

 

* * *

 

 

©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author. 


	4. Do What Thou Wilt

Chapter Rating: **NC17**

*Warning, extremely explicit sexual content*

* * *

 

 

 

Freya Mikaelson's mansion had turned into a forbidden harem that catered to the darkest sexual desires. On that particular night she had summoned approximately a hundred male werewolves to participate in a huge gang bang. Her mother lay naked in bed, legs wide open, taking one cock up her ass, one in her pussy, and another in her mouth while each man drilled her and filled her up before letting another wolf have a turn.

Esther was forced to let them use and abuse her and she was completely powerless to fight back. Freya walked around the men, wearing red lingerie and six inch heels as if she were a Madame brothel keeper. Her tittering laughter was disturbing to hear, but she loved to see her mother being used so aggressively.

"Look at you, Mother!" She giggled. "Why, I've never seen you so hungry for werewolf cock before!"

Esther choked on a throbbing dick, while one of the muscled men shoved his inches deeper into her.

"Your cunt is nothing but a cum dump now!"

The men kept groaning and moaning as they plowed into her holes and used the former witch like a whore.

"I'm doing you a favor, Mom," she whispered in her ear. "I'm allowing you to live out your fantasy. You've always wanted to be the village whore for the werewolves! Well, now you can! Behold my mercy!" She laughed wickedly and slapped Esther's pussy while a random dude drilled her.

Esther had numbed herself to the best of her ability.

"I'm going to pimp you out to these fine men until you beg me to let you get fucked every day like a bitch in heat!"

One of the wolves pulled out of Esther's mouth and shot a whopping load all over her face, which only pleased Freya's evil nature. He finished himself off and let the next guy have a turn.

"Feel free to piss on her, boys! Mark your territory, she's all yours!"

Freya left the large gathering room that had been turned into an orgy dungeon.

* * *

 

 

When she returned to her bedroom, she found her father lying naked, stroking his big cock violently. Freya loved his insatiably high sex drive—hers was ridiculously abnormal as well. In a matter of seconds, she stripped herself of her lingerie and was lying next to him with her legs spread apart.

Mikael got in between her thighs and started licking her pussy with his greedy tongue. She moaned and squirmed in pleasure.

" _Mmmmm, I love feeling my daddy's tongue inside my pussy_ …"

He kept licking her up and sucking on her pussy lips until her clit was all swollen and ready for stimulation. Freya thoroughly enjoyed playing God with everyone's lives. What gave her more pleasure was corrupting her family members and collecting their souls like the Hell spawn that she was. There were no redeeming qualities about her; she was simply pure evil: cunning, manipulative, vindictive, and violent… the list went on.

She lit herself a fancy cigarette and inhaled a drag while Mikael smothered his face into her pussy. Occasionally, she'd pet his head and moan when he'd make her cum.

After about an hour of eating out his deranged daughter, Mikael was balls-deep inside of her pussy, flooding her with jet loads of cum. Every time he slammed her with his thick, hard cock, Freya's eyes would roll back in pleasure and her entire body would shudder because she loved being stuffed with her father’s cock. It was so big and thick… stretching her walls every time. He licked and sucked on her pierced nipples, while ejaculating inside her and filling her womb with incestuous seed.

When they were both spent and exhausted, they lay in each other's arms while the echoing sounds of Esther's cries trailed from down below.

Freya grinned and kissed Mikael's chest. "Your birthday is next week, Father. I would like to give you a very special present."

"And what to do you plan to give me, my dear?"

"My little sister's cunt, at your disposal."

His cock became instantly hard, despite the scowl on his face. "I absolutely loathe the slag. She's a vile vampire that should have been killed centuries ago."

"Killing her would be too easy. An appropriate punishment for Rebekah would be to her rape her every day… as much as you want… Just think of how devastated she will be once she discovers that your cock is inside of her! _Oh_ , I have the perfect little surprise!" Freya's pussy was getting wetter just thinking about it.

She was going to capture her sister, bring her back to the mansion and have Mikael hide his face behind a mask while he fucked her. Rebekah would be tied up, and as soon as she’d begin to feel pleasure from the penetration, her father would remove the mask and traumatize her. It was such an evil, insidious plan; Freya was exhilarated by the sheer possibility.

"Say you’ll do it, Father."

"If it pleases you, my love, I shall."

The headboard of Freya's bed kept slamming into the wall all throughout the night, as Mikael fucked her till the early hours of daybreak.

 


	5. Desperate Measures

 

Her face was flushed. She could hardly sit still through the movie and concentrate on the action when all she thought about was what she had seen on her computer screen half hour earlier. Hope’s Hybrid father sat next to her, deeply engrossed in the film.

Her insides were twisting and turning, tugging away at her increasing desire as she realized that she was still completely aroused… more than ever. She could never look at her father the same again—not after seeing his homemade sex tapes. The disturbing part was that she wanted to go back in the privacy of her room to finish watching the rest of the footage, rather than watch a movie like a normal teenager.

_Fuck me… fuck me harder… HARDER!_

Hope closed her eyes and squirmed a bit as she recalled the way the woman moaned in pleasure when Klaus plowed into her.

“Are you sure you’re all right, love?”

The film suddenly paused, as the Hybrid put down the remote and turned his undivided attention on his daughter. As a supernatural being, he was expertly skilled at reading physical cues, but Hope’s body language, her scent, and visible distress was only confusing him.

“Hope.” He reached for her face and noticed the tears welling up in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Dad. I just had a rough day—argued with Mom and Jackson.” She exhaled deeply.

Klaus moved closer towards her and noticed that her heart was racing.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Hope shook her head. “It’s not worth it.”

He stared at her pensively. “This is about your aging process, isn’t it?”

She remained silent.

“Look at me, sweetheart.” He coaxed her chin. “I promise you we will find a way.”

“Everyone has been saying that to me forever now… we haven’t found a cure.”

Klaus seemed to hesitate as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

“That’s not entirely true, love,” he finally revealed.

“Dad, what are you not telling me?”

He took a moment to decide his next few words wisely. Freya’s voice suddenly echoed in his mind:

_You must have sex with her and ejaculate inside her womb…_

Ever since she’d said it, he couldn’t stop obsessing over it. But there was no way he could violate his innocent daughter like that. As her father, Klaus wanted nothing more than to give her the world, but they had exhausted all other options. They spent years looking for a cure, dabbling with magic…nothing. Freya had always been the family’s saving grace. Klaus trusted her.

 _There must be a way around this,_ he thought to himself.

“Dad?”

Hope’s lyrical voice broke his anguished silence.

“There is a way,” he finally answered. “I just… I wasn’t quite comfortable with the method.”

“What do you mean?”

Her doe-like eyes penetrated through his barriers as he gazed back at her and felt his heart break.

“Do you trust me as your father?”

“That’s such a stupid question.”

“I need to hear it,” Klaus reiterated firmly. “I _need_ you to say it.”

“Dad, I trust you. You _know_ I do.”

“Do you believe that I would do anything for you? Absolutely anything? Even if it meant massacring millions…”

“Yes.”

The Hybrid chugged back his liquor and placed the glass on the table. “Then I need you to trust me when I say that I found a way.”

He watched her eyes suddenly light up and it killed him inside because the cure that Freya had provided him with was a Hellish reality: a nightmare that he wanted to protect his daughter from.

 _Mating with her would break her—absolutely break her,_ Klaus thought, ignoring her subtle scent of arousal and concluding once and for all that it was simply teenage hormones.

“Oh come on!” Hope exclaimed. “The anticipation is killing me! Let’s hear it!” She sounded so excited and happy.

He didn’t want to tell her what they would have to do. There was no way he could tell her to her face. He didn’t want to tell her. Ever.

_If only I could compel her, if only to protect her mind from the act…_

But it was useless to even think about. Hope’s mind was untouchable. No one and nothing could compel her. She was completely immune.

And then it suddenly struck him. There _was_ a way to save her life without having sex with her.

_Ejaculate inside her womb…_

Freya’s voice echoed once more in his head.

If his semen was all that was needed to stop her rapid aging, then there were advanced medical methods that could assist them both, without fornication. Klaus immediately began to calculate a plan as he pulled out his cellphone.

“Dad?” Hope looked confused. “ _Hello_? I thought we were having a conversation here…”

He ignored her, which seemed to annoy her; but what really pissed her off was being ushered out of the room so that her father could continue his conversation in private.

 _So much for father-daughter bonding,_ Hope thought, sauntering back to her room.

* * *

 

Her laptop was shut. For the past ten minutes she kept staring at it obsessively while she sat in bed with her legs stretched out in front of her. The Hybrid’s sex tapes were literally a click away and she was torn between curiosity, desire, disgust, and shame. Hope exhaled and decided to distract herself. She pulled out her cellphone and started texting some friends.

The conversation quickly shifted to sex with her best friend Sarah:

**Sarah: I LOVE guys with big cocks LOL**

**Hope: OMG Sarah…**

 

Immediately, she had flashbacks of seeing Klaus’ thick, veiny…

 

**Sarah: What?? Dont tell me ur still a virgin**

**Hope: …**

**Sarah: Hope wtf? Jake is totally into u. Just do him and get laid already**

**Hope: You know I’m shy**

**Sarah: he wants to ask u out. Hes prolly just intimidated.**

**Hope: intimidated??**

**Sarah: ur dad, dummy**

Just as Hope was about to type a response, she heard a knock on her door.

“It’s me, sweetheart. May I enter?”

A crimson blush spread across her cheeks as she put her phone away and straightened up.

“Um, yeah, Dad. Come in!”

The door swung open as he entered and shut it behind him.

“There’s something I need to speak to you about,” he said, sitting down on the mattress.

“Is it about…”

Klaus nodded. “Yes. The cure. As I said, I have found a way, but it requires you to be sedated…as in, anesthetized.”  

Hope narrowed her eyes in confusion. “Why?”

“Don’t ask me that, please.” His eyes seemed to plead for compassion.

“But, Dad I just want to know—”

“It’s not necessary for you to know.” He cut her off, desperately trying to control his temper. This wasn’t Hope’s fault. It wasn’t her fault that he was completely uncomfortable with the idea of…

“I have a right to know!” Hope stood her ground.

“Is that so? Well, I’m your father and I decide what’s best for you to know and what isn’t. This will save your life. Be bloody grateful!” He shouted angrily.

As Klaus stood up, the guilt piled onto him. He wanted to apologize for raising his voice. But he also knew that he couldn’t go soft in that moment. He had to be unfair to her. It would be worth it in the end, he thought.

“A doctor will be here shortly,” Klaus said, keeping his back to her. “All you need to know is that you will be put to sleep and the rest is history. A procedure will be performed—this will save your life.”

Hope began to panic. For all she knew she could wake up without an arm or a leg.

“Don’t break my trust like this!” Tears began to stream down her face as she stood up and blocked his exit. “Don’t you understand that I’m scared?”

He searched her crystal eyes and gently wiped her tears away. “You said you trusted me.”

“I do, but—”

“What I’m asking from you requires trust.”

“But, Dad—”

“I would never allow any harm to come to you.” He interjected, ignoring her attempts to reason with him.

Hope stifled her sobs. She hated crying. It made her feel stupid, childish, and weak. 

“Step away from the door, Hope.”

With much reluctance, she finally moved.

Klaus opened the door and paused briefly. “I love you fiercely with my whole heart. I would set this entire world on fire for you. Please believe me when I say that I’m doing what’s best for you. The less you know about this, the better.”

 

 

 

 


	6. Intervention

Nothing was working. His daughter was sedated and put to sleep through monitored anesthesia in the room across from him; the pressure was on the Hybrid. He _had_ to ejaculate into that fucking cup, he thought.

Pornography never really did anything for him. Klaus was more of a _hands-on_ kind of man. Prostitutes would have really helped him out, but he had overlooked arranging for escorts on such short notice.

Dr. Fairfax was waiting.

_This will save her life… just do it… bloody well do it!_

With newfound determination, Klaus gripped his cock and closed his eyes. He took off his earbuds that were connected to his phone and allowed his mind to wander. He’d already wasted the last five minutes on pornos, so it was time to abandon surfing XXX sites and attempt a more traditional form of masturbation.

He began to fantasize about Rebekah. Her lush, blonde locks caressing her naked shoulders… her perky pink nipples…

His cock immediately sprang to life as he began to stroke himself, keeping a steady rhythm as his fantasy became more vivid by the second.

She was sucking him off on her knees, wrapping both hands around his cock and milking it with her warm mouth.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Klaus cursed under his breath.

His breathing hitched as he aggressively pumped his throbbing cock.

This time, Rebekah was being pounded into on his bed as he continued to fantasize about fucking his half-sibling… _while Marcelle was forced to watch_.

In no time at all, ropes of thick gooey cum spurted out of his cock.

Klaus was mentally and physically drained. His sister had always been a cock tease and if there was ever a time where he was thankful for his forbidden desires… now was it.

* * *

 

 

The Hybrid was pacing his office, drink in hand and anxiously waiting when a short, grey haired woman finally entered. She was wearing a white lab coat.

“The procedure is complete."  

“Thank you, Dr. Fairfax.”

The poor woman had no idea that she had been compelled. She was the best of the best in her field when it came to invitro fertilization, but she never would have completed the procedure knowing everything she knew about Klaus and Hope’s blood relations, much less their supernatural circumstances.

“We never put a patient under anesthesia for an IVF procedure, but I made an exception for you, Mr. Mikaelson.”

“I appreciate that.” Klaus forced a smile.

He humored the doctor and allowed her to carry her discussion regarding possible pregnancy chances, medical concerns, and so forth; but for Klaus, the most important part was successfully achieved. His semen was swimming inside his daughter’s fertile womb without having engaged in any sexual act. Her life was saved.

“We gave her a sedative at your request, so she will sleep the remainder of the night.”

He thanked Dr. Fairfax and called Freya once she left.

“I’m on way,” said his sister, hanging up the call.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Sex Magic

“YOU TOLD ME THIS WOULD WORK!”

The sound of glass shattered all over the floor as Freya watched her brother become dangerously unhinged.

“You told me this would save her!” Klaus bellowed in a fit of rage.

“That’s where you’re wrong. What I’d told you was that you must have sex with her and ejaculate inside—”

“I did!” He cut her off.

Freya crossed her arms and shook her head. “You cheated. It’s called sex magic for a reason… there’s a whole ritual to it.”

“And you just happened to forget mentioning that part to me!?” He paced his study like a madman.

“I thought I’d made myself clear.” She looked at him in confusion. “What part did you not understand?”

Klaus groaned furiously and cleared everything that was resting on his desk.

His sister inspected the damage and sighed. “You need to calm down and control yourself.”

“ _Control myself?_ ” He laughed sardonically. “That’s rich, coming from you.”

She ignored her brother’s passive aggressive insult. “Where’s Hope?”

The Hybrid tried his best to pacify his temper before answering, “Asleep. The doctor sedated her for the night.”

“This was a really stupid idea. You should have saved yourself all the trouble and called me first.”

“Yeah, well I can’t bloody well turn back the clock, can I?”

“You’re getting far too lost in your head about this, Klaus.” Freya stepped over the broken glass and bridged the distance between them. “Is it because of your reputation?”

He said nothing.

“You’re a supernatural being. The rules of society and humankind don’t apply to you—to us… Hope included.”

“I’m her father, Freya. I can’t. You can’t fucking fathom what I’m going through.”

She forced a compassionate gesture and rested her hand on Klaus’s shoulder.

“I do understand. Your love for Hope is admirable. I respect you so much for that. I love her, too, you know. I want her to be happy and live long. If you don’t do this, Klaus… she has no other chance. It’s the only way. We spent years trying other avenues. You know there is absolutely nothing left to try. The longer you wait, the faster she will continue to age before her body gives out and she dies. Is that what you want for Hope? For your beautiful daughter? Your _only_ daughter?”

Her words were finally hitting home for him as he met Freya’s gaze. She could see how visibly tormented he was.

She liked it.

She wanted to taste his vulnerability and gorge on it.

“I love you, Klaus. I’ve never done anything to steer our family wrong. You know that.”

He searched her eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

“I need your help, Freya. I can’t do this alone.”

She smiled insidiously while rubbing his back. “You won’t have to. That’s why I’m here, to help. Always to help.”

Freya’s motives and “good deeds” had always been self-serving throughout the years. It took time to gain everyone’s trust, but her master plan for revenge was finally coming to fruition. Klaus had no idea that his beloved sister was in fact his greatest enemy.

“We won’t tell anyone else about this,” she reassured. “We’ll keep it just between you, me, and Hope.”

“Hope?” Klaus withdrew from her embrace.

“Yes. Trust me, Klaus. There will be no coercion or force. She will want you to—”

“Don’t.” He stopped her midsentence. “Don’t say it.”

Freya sighed. “Very well. But you know what I mean.”

“And how do we go about…”

“Seduce her.”

The very thought made him want to vomit blood. “Freya, I can’t.”

“You _can_ , Brother!” She cupped his face. “Your _Niklaus fucking Mikaelson_! You do as you please! You don’t follow rules, you _make them_. You’re charming, handsome, powerful, mad sex appeal… you have all the qualities that Hope could ever dream of finding in an ideal lover. Have you ever heard of the saying that every daughter marries her father? Well, it’s true. You have it in you to seduce her. Stop fighting your natural desires and just give into those animal instincts. That’s what we all are beneath our humanity. Every single one us: _animals_.”

Klaus turned his head away and tried to gather his thoughts.

“If it were just the two of you alone,” Freya continued, “in this god forsaken place… or stranded on some stupid island, I guarantee your relationship would transgress into sexual territory.”

He shut his eyes and resisted the urge to block out her words. He knew she was right. It scared Klaus to realize just how well his sister knew him; much better than he knew himself at times.

“You can’t fight nature,” she said. “Society restricts, represses, and imprisons us. That’s why we value our supernatural abilities—it’s liberation from all that shit!”

Freya felt confident that she was finally getting through to him: a successful reprogramming of the mind. Or perhaps, she was merely bringing unconscious desires to the surface.

“You don’t have to feel ashamed.” She let her hand move down his chest to his midsection, then his crotch. “You and I are related, and look…”

She began to palm his cock, smirking as it began to harden.

“Freya…”

“I’m just trying to prove a point, Klaus.” She leaned into his ear and murmured, “The rules don’t apply to us. You need to sexualize your daughter in your mind. That young, nubile body…”

Freya began to rub him a bit faster, moaning softly as he became rock hard.

“You’ve thought about it, haven’t you? At least in a dream… sliding that big cock of yours inside of her…”

Her lips were poison, spewing nothing but venom in his ear. Klaus should have stopped her. He should have walked away. But he couldn’t. He was a slave to pleasure. He was a hedonist and Freya recognized it from the start. Like a lethal cobra…she was waiting for the opportunity to strike.

“Tell me you’ve thought about it… me… _Rebekah_ …” She slowly dragged her nails up his tented trousers and back down, tracing his bulging shaft before she licked her brother’s ear. “You need to control…devour… _possess_.”

“… _Yes,_ ” Klaus uttered under his breath. He was fully aroused and wanted nothing more than to have all his stress sucked out of his cock by his willing sister.

“Hope’s no different. She’s _your_ property… to own… to _fuck_ …” Freya unfastened his belt and squeezed his cock through his boxer briefs.

A loud groan rumbled through his chest as he hung back his head and closed his eyes.

She had him right where she wanted him. As she slowly pulled out the thick long snake in his pants, she reached further down and felt the weight of his balls in her hand.

“Hope belongs to you,” Freya whispered in his ear, stroking him slowly. “Your cock should be the first she should ever experience in life. You are her father and you have rightful ownership over her body…”

Another feral groan… shooting spurts of pre-cum down his sister’s hand.

Freya was pleased with herself. She nibbled on Klaus’ earlobe and listened to the way his breath became harsh and jagged once she picked up her speed.

“You _need_ to fuck her.”

“…fuck…”

“You _need_ to be inside her.”

“… _yes_ …”

“Take what is yours and seduce her.”

She was jerking his big fat cock uncontrollably, all while continuing her dirty talk in his ear.

“FUCK! FFFFFUCKKKK!!!!”

Klaus’ cock was violently throbbing as he shot load after load of sticky white cum—all under three minutes. His sister’s method of seduction was more than effective.

He never expected to find himself in this type of situation. What shocked him even more was watching Freya crouch down and suck every inch of his dick clean.

It felt good.

He didn’t stop her.

When she finally rose to her feet, she wiped her mouth with her arm and smiled at him.

“See? No shame. Why feel ashamed of anything that feels good?” She leaned toward his lips and paused just as she was inches away from a kiss. “And even if you _do_ feel ashamed, just give it to me. Give it all to me and I will destroy it for you, because I love you. You’re my family. And as a Mikaelson I would do _anything_ for my family.”

She had finally hit his weak spot. Klaus reached for the back of her hair and kissed her hard and deeply. He kissed her without reservation or shame. Freya was elated inside because she knew he was finally descending on the path of true darkness. There would be no turning back. She had summoned the monster inside of him, and soon, that monster would reign free and wreak havoc on the lives of everyone.

When he finally pulled back, he stared at his sister and whispered, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Freya smirked, playfully drawing circles on his chest.

“For accepting me as I am. For loving me despite—despite all my darkness.”

“I’ve always seen your darkness, Klaus. And I think it’s glorious. It’s time to stop repressing that part of you. Let him out. Elijah may judge, Kol…Rebekah… But I… I will _never_ judge you. The reason why we bonded so fast was because we’re both outcasts in our own family. We have a lot more in common than you think.”

Something moved inside of him as he began to feel aroused once more.

Freya seemed to read his mind. She sat on his desk and spread her legs. “Say it,” she said. “I know you’re thinking it. Just say it.”

“… I want to fuck you right now.”

Almost immediately, she boldly took off her panties and let them drop on the rug before she shamelessly spread her legs wide open, exposing her pussy.

“Come take what’s yours, _King of New Orleans_.”

Everything seemed to happen so fast as Klaus found himself between his sister’s thighs, impaling her with every inch of his cock.

Freya moaned in pleasure and leaned her elbows back on the desk to give him more access into her body.

He was rage fucking her relentlessly. All his pent-up desires were surfacing. What he didn’t know was that Freya was _preying_ on those desires and exploiting them. She was actively brainwashing him, and she didn’t even need to compel him to do it. The witch was manipulative beyond belief.

“Fuck me…oh god…yes….YES!” she breathed out, basking in mind numbing pleasure, though staying present long enough to continue his reprogramming. “Close your eyes.” She panted, feeling her breasts bounce out of her shirt as he continued to thrust into her. “Close your eyes and pretend it’s Hope’s pussy you’re fucking.”

Klaus had lost his ability to rationalize and had become a slave to pleasure. He simply was no longer equipped with the ability to recognize how deeply disturbing and wrong their sex acts were, let alone the fantasy of fucking his daughter. Instead, he shut his eyes and obeyed his sister while she continued to create a fantasy inside his vulnerable mind.

“So tight…. _so wet_ … just waiting for you…to impale her with that big…fucking… _cock_.”

He groaned and plowed right into her, feeling nothing but mind shattering pleasure ripple through his body.

“ _Fuck me… fuck me Daddy_ …”

It wasn’t Freya’s voice. It was Hope’s. The Mikaelson witch had used magic to alter the sound of her voice.

“ _Please, Daddy…harder…OooooOoOoh_ …”

He wanted to open his eyes, but some how he couldn’t. He didn’t want the fantasy to vanish, so he kept drilling his sister’s slutty cunt while fantasizing about his daughter.

“ _Cum inside of me… fill me up… I need your cock in me so bad, Daddy. That’s why I always come over…Needing…Craving… I need you… to fuck me_.”

That was all it took to push Klaus over the edge as he gave one last powerful thrust and exploded, draining his balls entirely inside his sister’s greedy pussy.

Freya tossed her head back and giggled.

When he finished flooding her womb, he pulled out to clean himself up.

The evidence of what they had done dripped down Freya’s leg as she leaned down to pick up her panties.

“That felt good, didn’t it?” she said, dressing herself.

Klaus was silent. He tossed a few tissues in the trash and tucked his cock back into his boxers. His lust was finally sated, and the demon was asleep, but not dead.

“Seduce her,” Freya said, holding her brother’s face in her hands. “Have sex with Hope. You’ll be saving her life and liberating yourself at the same time.” She left a sweet kiss on his lips before grabbing her handbag and showing herself out.

A sinister grin touched her face while she left the mansion and headed to her car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Cruel Intentions

A/N: There’s bad blood between Davina and the Mikaelsons in this fanfic, unlike the TV show that depicts an eventual reconciliation.

 

* * *

 

Sinful… shameless… wicked… _spawn of Satan_ … The list was never exhausted of synonyms when it came to describing Freya Mikaelson’s true nature. The humble mask of compassion that she wore day to day was exactly that: _a mask._ Beneath her beguiling façade laid something evil. The Mikaelson witch left her lover in bed and sat in front of her mirrored vanity. Mikael was sound asleep after pleasing his daughter’s insatiable appetite for sex.

Freya rubbed some lotion on her ageless skin and began to think about the best way to lure Rebekah into her bedroom to give their father the ultimate gift…

She couldn’t help but smile at the thought. She’d always envied her younger sister. Rebekah wasn’t the one who was thrown away and abandoned by their mother. Even though it wasn’t her fault for what happened to Freya, the witch resented her, nevertheless. Freya wanted to break her. She wanted Rebekah to finally understand what it meant to truly suffer.

As she continued to bathe her body in vanilla cream lotion, her train of thought was suddenly derailed when she remembered what she’d recently discovered about Davina Claire.

 _A lovely surprise indeed,_ Freya thought, simpering at her reflection. _And they have no idea…_

She snickered at her discovery and prided herself on her devious plan that would soon involve the unsuspecting Harvest witch. Everyone was a pawn on a chessboard in Freya’s world. She loved playing “God” with their lives. She got off on the absolute power. No one was safe from Freya’s reach.

Mikael began to stir as he sat up on his elbow and scanned the room for his daughter.

“Come to bed, my love.”

Freya put on a red silk robe and sauntered toward him. If there was one person she truly loved, it was Mikael— _only_ Mikael.

“I will, Father.” She leaned towards his face and left a soft kiss on his lips. “I want to check on Esther first.”

Mikael stole one last kiss before she him alone in their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

A heavy iron door creaked open.

She refused to lift her head.

She knew who it was.

Esther had no more strength to move. Her body had been beaten, bitten, abused, and raped. She simply had no more strength to entertain her daughter’s mind games.

“And how are you doing tonight, Mother?” Freya’s singsong voice echoed around the room.

Esther remained lifeless as her body was shackled to a wooden apparatus that was shaped like an X; her wrists were bound in chains as well as her ankles.

“Quiet as usual, I see.” Freya sighed. “You know, you should be thanking me. At least I’m kind enough to allow you to have as many cocks as your whore cunt desires.” She laughed.

Esther shut her eyes and pushed back her tears. She had never felt more humiliated, powerless and degraded.

“I feed you, shelter you… really, Mother, it could be _so much worse._ ” Freya’s condescending tone had lost its usual effect on her. Esther was broken. Completely. Broken.

“I’ve been taking good care of your husband,” Freya added, pacing around her mother. “You never deserved my father. I bet you regret the day you ever gave birth to that bastard son of yours.” She was trying her best to provoke her mother to get a reaction, but nothing seemed to be working.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you!” Freya dug her nails into her mother’s blonde locks and grabbed a fistful of hair before she yanked her head up. “Fucking whore!” She slapped the beaten woman across the face, smiling sadistically when she saw the handprint.

Esther no longer cried out in pain. She was numb.

“You think you’re better than me?” Freya laughed out loud. “ _You_ made me this way! Don’t think for a second that you’re the victim in all this. _I AM!_ ”

Silence.

“Death is too good for you, Mother. That’s why I’m keeping you alive.” She caressed Esther’s face.

The dam that Esther had created in her mind finally broke. Infinite tears streaked down her face as she met her daughter’s eyes and begged for mercy.

“P-p-….” Esther stuttered.

“ _P-p—what_?” Freya laughed patronizingly. “Spit it out, Mom!”

“Please….pl-please…”

Freya rolled her eyes and folded her arms in her chest.

“K-k-kill…me.”

“ _Shhhhhh_.”

Esther winced when she felt her daughter’s hands cupping her face.

“I promise I will… Just not yet.”

Her daughter’s laughter stung her to the core.

“By the way,” Freya added. “Your little bastard is an amazing lay.”

All the color drained from Esther’s face as she looked at her deranged daughter. “W-what d-id you…d-do?”

“What do you think I did? I fucked your precious Niklaus. Well—” She giggled. “ _He_ fucked me. I just didn’t stop him.”

Esther knew there was no use in having any form of rational conversation with her at all.

“What? No didactic lectures, Mother?”

“The only… p-person you are… d-destroying is yourself, F-f-freya.”

Howling laughter bounced off the walls.

“You’re really too much! You know, Mom, the irony in all this is that I’m convinced my psychopathy comes from _your_ side of the family—in other words, _you_.” She beamed.

Esther shut her eyes and tried to focus on fixing her stutter. She had to quiet her mind from the trauma.

“Dahlia did this to you. Not me.”

“Wrong again.” Freya sighed. “You haven’t learned a thing in isolation it seems, except how to control your embarrassing stutter. How disappointing.” She pouted, ridiculing her mother. “Fortunately for you, I’m generous enough to give you the time you need to realize your mistakes and beg me for absolution.”

“But I do recognize my wrongs! I’ve begged for your forgiveness over and over!” Esther sobbed.

“I don’t want, nor need your empty apologies,” Freya responded, coldly. “You’ve managed to fool our entire family for centuries, but you don’t fool me, you narcissistic whore!” She slapped Esther again and spit in her face. “I hate you with every fiber of my being! But I’m thankful for that hatred because it’s kept me alive. That is the only kindness you have ever given me.”

Esther shook her head, crying uncontrollably. “I wish I could take it all back—if only to never see this day—what you’ve become… my beautiful daughter…”

“The daughter you abandoned without a second thought!” Freya’s scorching hot rage was consuming her. She knew that if she didn’t calm down, she would murder her mother right there and then.

In a last-ditch effort, she began to pace the dungeon and decided it was time to leave.

As she paused near the door, she looked back at her mother and said, “Speaking of abandonment… Klaus has another daughter, did you know that? She’s been living here in New Orleans right under his nose this entire time. I can see how he takes after you when it comes to neglecting his responsibilities as a parent. Oh, the cruelty of fate…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Damaged Psyche

 

She regretted it. All of it. The realization of accepting that she never should have watched the rest of the videos made Hope feel so depressed, guilty, traumatized, and ashamed. She should’ve deleted the email and the videos altogether, she thought. She never should have given into curiosity.

A few days had passed since she’d received that anonymous email. She wasn’t sure if she was more ashamed for watching her father’s sex tapes from beginning to end, or for being aroused by what she had seen and developing a chronic masturbation problem.

It happened every night as she lay in bed in the darkness. Her hand would travel down…down… sliding into her soaked up panties as she would begin to touch herself and recollect the images of her Hybrid father fucking the shit out of other women and jerking off. She couldn’t help it. Her psyche had been traumatized. Permanently damaged. There was no way Hope could undo what she had seen.

Her orgasms were always so intense. But coming down from that indescribable release was a nightmare within itself. She would cry herself to sleep from the overwhelming feelings of shame. What daughter in their right mind would ever fantasize about their father the way she did?

 _I don’t want him that way. I don’t._ She’d desperately attempt to convince herself.

_He’s my dad and he loves me. I love him. But not like that._

_Then why do you keep touching that virgin cunt and fantasizing about him?_ A voice would often intercept her thoughts. A voice that was so foreign to her. Her subconscious, perhaps? Or maybe her shadow self.

Hope shut her eyes and tried to drown out the accusatory question. At only sixteen years old, she was already so fucked up. And yet, she couldn’t stop obsessing over the fact that her father had uttered her name while he was jerking off in that video she’d seen. She had replayed that part over and over and increased the volume just to make sure she wasn’t imagining it. Klaus had clearly said her name while he was stroking himself.

She couldn’t understand how all of that footage was captured and who had sent it to her. Part of her felt guilty for not telling her father about it because his privacy was so evidently compromised. For all she knew, her bedroom was possibly bugged as well with cameras; this made Hope feel sick to her stomach.

_What if he gets an anonymous email with a video attached of me touching myself!? Or watching his sex tapes!? OMG-OMG-OMG-OMG!_

She panicked, sitting up in bed, close to hyperventilating.

_Calm down, Hope. Just breathe. Freaking out won’t help. Just try and talk to him about the email._

But how? She didn’t want to embarrass him, nor herself.

_Make a fake email account and send him an email warning him that his room is bugged. He won’t even have to know it was sent from you._

Enslaved to neuroticism, Hope turned on the lamp on her nightstand and opened her Macbook.

In no time at all, she created a bogus email account and had finished writing her message to her father when she suddenly paused to reflect. The mouse icon hovered over the “send” tab, but Hope hesitated.

She moved her hand away from the trackpad and read the message repeatedly in her mind.

* * *

 

* * *

 

From: onyourside@yahoo.com

To:     nikmikaelson@gmail.com

 

**Your room is bugged with cameras, which means the rest of your home is most likely bugged as well. Just letting you know.**

**-A**

 

* * *

* * *

 

_‘A’… really, Hope? What is this? An episode of ‘Pretty Little Liars?’_

She exhaled deeply and cringed inside.

Feeling hopeless and foolish, she discarded the email and shut her laptop.

 _Maybe his room’s not even bugged. What if_ he’s _the one who set up the cameras,_ she wondered.

If anything, the cameras were either hacked or someone got their hands on the files and deliberately sent them to her when they were possibly intended for _his_ eyes only.

She let her weight drop down on her mattress as she stared at the ceiling.

_I need to talk to someone. But who?_

She knew she could never talk to her mother about this, let alone her stepdad. Her relationship with her Aunt Rebekah was great, but not to the point where she was comfortable talking about sex. The only person Hope could think of was Freya.

_She always said I could talk to her about anything. I won’t go into details but I guess it’s worth a try talking about these weird feelings… maybe it’s just a werewolf thing._

She sighed and closed her eyes. It was difficult falling asleep knowing that her father’s bedroom was just down the hall from hers. She hadn’t returned to her mother’s place and Klaus still hadn’t told her about any details regarding the “medical procedure that was done to her.”

If she hadn’t discovered his sex tapes earlier, she would’ve thought that the reason why these sexual feelings were occurring was because of that procedure he’d forced her to undergo. But that wasn’t the case. Aside from waking up groggy the next day, Hope felt perfectly fine—all body parts in tact.

 _Tomorrow,_ Hope said to herself.  _I'll talk to Aunt Freya tomorrow._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Sign on the Dotted Line

 

Davina hated him. She hated everything about him. Her vendetta against Klaus was far from impersonal. He was the reason why she grew up never knowing a father’s love. Ever since she was old enough to learn the truth about her father’s death, her grandmother had told her that it was Niklaus Mikaelson who had killed him when she was only ten days old in the crib. The details of his murder had never been disclosed to Davina. Her mother, Lilly had passed away one year later. Davina’s grandmother had been her only living relative to care for her until she, too, eventually passed away five years ago when Davina was fifteen.

Her coven was supposed to protect her, but they wound up betraying her as well as the Harvest witches that were slaughtered that night. Marcelle had been her saving grace. He was the only father figure she’d known since her adolescence. Her bond with the vampire was still very strong and unbreakable, though she loathed his ties to Klaus and the Mikaelson family—but it couldn’t be helped. Davina knew that he would always be connected to them forever, which is why she kept her agenda a secret when it came to killing the notorious hybrid maniac. Magic was her only option, since all the daggers that were made of white oak ash were destroyed.

The crypt in Crescent cemetery had become her home. Davina felt more at peace among the dead than with the living. At only twenty-years old, she’d seen and experienced far too much in life. Her soul was tired.

As the Harvest witch placed three black candles on the concrete floor, she lit them one after another, forming a wide triangle. Then, she closed her eyes and focused her energy before she began her incantation. 

“ _Coniungere me universum…exaudi me spirituum…”_

A gust of wind suddenly forced its way through the candlelit space and made the flames of the black pillar candles go out.

She was no longer alone. She felt an ominous presence, lurking in the shadows.

“Lord Asmodeus, third prince of Hell… Hear my plea… Fill me with your dark power… tell me what I must do to end Klaus Mikaelson’s life. In exchange, I offer you my soul in complete servitude to you within the seven realms of eternal fire…” Davina pulled out a ceremonial blade from her black hooded robe and sliced her palm open. Crimson blood dripped from her hand onto the floor as she traced the emblem of his sigil in blood.

“Accept my sacrifice, Lord Asmodeus.”

She waited in suspense, while her heart hammered in her chest.

Suddenly, the black pillar candles were lit once more by an invisible force.

“Are you sure you want to make a deal with the Devil?”

Davina’s heart dropped as she immediately spun around and came face to face with a man.

“Who… how did you get in—”

“You summoned me.” He flashed a handsome smile. “And so, I came.”

She was awestruck. She’d successfully summoned a prince of Hell and instead of prostrating herself before him, she was fixed in place, speechless and paralyzed.

“What were you expecting?” Asmodeus smiled. “A red demon with horns and a pitchfork?” He chortled to himself and kicked his weight off the wall.  

Every hair on Davina’s body stood up as she watched him walk towards her; all 6 foot 3 inches of him towered above her small frame in such close proximity. She had never seen anyone so devastatingly handsome in all her life. It was hard to believe that he was a prince of Hell.

 _More like prince of Heaven,_ Davina thought.

Asmodeus laughed. “Not quite, sweetheart. Though, I suppose we’re all Divine in origin before The Fall.” His voice was a deep baritone—bass sounding in vibration, with a hint of an English accent.

“You… you can—”

“Read your mind? Yes. You can’t keep secrets from me I’m afraid. No human or supernatural being on this earth can.” His seductive smile was unraveling Davina at the seams. Everything about him was oozing with sexuality, desire, and lust.

_Holy Hell._

“You can say that again.” Asmodeus chuckled, brushing a fallen lock out of her heart-shaped face.

She shivered.

His brilliant blue eyes pierced through her soul as she gazed at him, spellbound.

“I’ve been using this body for quite a few centuries now. Not too shabby, huh?” Asmodeus flashed another charming smile.

 _I’m in love,_ Davina thought, feeling a swam of butterflies flutter about in her tummy.

“Trust me, you don’t want to fall in love with a demon—much less a prince of Hell.” Asmodeus laughed. “We’re not exactly… monogamous.”

A rosy pink blush spread across her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I…” She was at a loss for words.

“Don’t be. I expected your reaction.” The handsome demon began to pace around the vulnerable witch, like a predator that had trapped its prey. He was dressed sharply in a gray suit, with his dark hair cut short and styled, as if he’d walked right out of a photoshoot for GQ magazine.

“Now that I’m here,” he continued, “Let’s get down to business, shall we?”

“I meant what I said,” Davina answered, strengthening her resolve.

“Hmm…yes. I know you did. If you didn’t, I never would have shown up.” He continued to walk around her, scanning her body from head to toe.

A prince of Hell was circling her like a hawk inside a crypt and all she could think about was wanting him to initiate sex with her.

“That’s because I’m the embodiment of Lust itself—kind of what I’m known for,” Asmodeus answered, reading her mind once more without permission.

Her face flushed in embarrassment.

“Occupational hazard.” He chuckled. “So, you want to kill the self-proclaimed ‘King of New Orleans’? Lucifer’s reserved a nice little place in Hell for that one.”

Davina was completely out of her element.

“The real question is, my dear… are you absolutely certain about signing your soul away to me?”

She wavered, fearing that her hesitation would be perceived as an insult.

“Things get…” Asmodeus paused. “ _Quite_ _hot_ in Hell, if you know what I mean.” He simpered.

When he finally stopped in front of her again, Davina met his eyes and felt as if she were drowning in an ocean of blazing lust. Her insides were on fire and she was close to climaxing when he suddenly vanished and appeared behind her, enveloping her in his arms. 

Davina closed her eyes and tried to steady her quivering breath. “I’m certain, Lord Asmodeus,” she said.

Goose pimples formed down her neck when he brushed her hair to the side and kissed her naked flesh.

“You smell delicious… almost as delicious as your soul.”

“I’m offering it to you.”

“So you are,” he murmured in her ear before he dragged his lips along the curve of her delicate jaw. “You wish to destroy the Hybrid. The method is simple. I’ll tell you what you must do after you bind yourself to me.” Asmodeus kissed her neck again. “Face me, please.”

His voice caused a sweltering heat to grow between her thighs as Davina obeyed the demon and met his seductive gaze.

“Strip,” he casually demanded.

The Harvest witch wasted no time as she divested herself out of her clothing and stood before him completely naked.

The prince of Hell looked pleased, admiring the view. He took off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor as he stood across Davina, naked from the waist up.

He opened his left hand and slowly raked his index finger across his skin, opening a gash of blood that swiftly seeped out.

“Give me your right hand,” he instructed.

Davina offered it to him and felt her heart accelerate; his presence was _doing things_ to her; things that made her far too embarrassed to say out loud.

With careful precision, Asmodeus slowly dragged his index finger over her open palm and made a clean slice into her flesh. He guided her hand to his muscled chest and laid it right on his heart chamber. Next, he reached for the center between her breasts and pressed his bloody palm flat against her skin.

“Now.” He smiled crookedly. “Repeat after me: I bind myself to you…”

“ _I bind myself to you.”_

“Body and soul.”

“ _Body and soul._ ”

“I reject the trinity.”

“ _I reject the trinity_.”

“And pledge my allegiance…”

“ _And pledge my allegiance…”_

“To Lucifer’s army.”

“ _To Lucifer’s army,”_ Davina repeated, word for word.

Asmodeus’ penetrative gaze burnt with intensity as he moved his hand to Davina’s lips.

“Drink,” he whispered.

Her soft lips covered his bleeding palm as she tasted his blood and consumed it. He took her hand and did the same before he pulled her body flush against him and kissed her deep and sensually, pouring his darkness into her.

When he finally pulled back, he noticed that his victim’s eyes were drenched in lust.

“Master,” Davina breathed.

“Now we are one.” He caressed her face. “ _Forever_.”

Within a blink of an eye, he was gone.

_You are the key, Davina._

Asmodeus’ voice suddenly echoed through the caverns in the young witch’s mind. He was telepathically communicating with her.

_There is already a weapon of mass destruction hidden inside the Mikaelson family. She is valuable to us. But you…you, my dear are the secret weapon that will bring Klaus to his knees. He will offer his life to you willingly._

_How?_ Davina asked in her mind.

 _When I kissed you, I felt all your emptiness, despair, longing…and pain. Beneath all of that—right at your core—is your undeniable need for surrender. You yearn to be liberated. You wish to be recognized, **known**_ , **_penetrated_**. _You are a masochist, Davina Claire, and you don’t even know it._

 _Please tell me what to do._ She started dressing herself.

_Seduce your enemy. Give your body to Klaus and he will willingly offer you his heart on a platter._

_I don’t understand, Master. How will this bring me closer to killing him?_

_You must learn to trust me. He has something that you need, and you have something he cannot live without. All will be revealed in time. Patience, Davina. Remember my promise to you. You will exact your revenge. Klaus will die at his own hands, but it will be in your name. **You** are his kryptonite. His hate will make him love you. _

Davina was so confused. She felt as if Asmodeus was speaking in riddles.

_By the next full moon, Marcelle will seek out your help and you will be asked to assist him. He will take you to the Mikaelson manor. Do not refuse. Go with him. Your magic will be needed. Klaus will ask you for a truce; oblige him. His family will protect you when the assassins come for you._

_Assassins?_

_Yes. The Three. They are already searching for you._

_Why?_

_You are part of a powerful ancestral line of witches. You’re a threat to every coven across the earth. That is why they wish to kill you. But fear not. They won’t succeed. Klaus will protect you in exchange for helping him. You will be taken to a safehouse. He will visit you regularly as he will be under the impression that you need his blood to survive. A simple hex should do the trick in deceiving him._

_You want me to hex myself?_ Davina could hardly believe what she was hearing.

_No, Miss clever-clogs. I want you to **make him** **believe** that you are hexed. You need a reason to keep him isolated with you in a secluded environment in order to strike when he’s vulnerable. _

_Okay… but then what?_

_Consuming a vampire’s blood is like psychic sex for a vampire. You are walking temptation. He just doesn’t know it yet. But we will remind him._ Asmodeus chuckled.

_You want me to have sex with Klaus!?_

_I want you to allow him to unleash his demons. Let him use your body however way he desires. It may feel like a torturous punishment at first, but you will understand what I mean when I say that you yearn for surrender. He will break your body, but not your mind. Lure out his demon and you will have the heart of the man within your hand._

_How long?_ Davina asked.

_Expect another visit from me within a month. I will tell you what to do next. Until then, do as I say and you will succeed in having your revenge, Davina Claire._

 

* * *

 

A/N: Please review/leave kudos if you'd like more!  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Insidious Minds Think Alike

“You seem pleased with yourself.”

“I am.”

“This is going to kill her, you know that, right?”

“I do.”

Asmodeus smiled and poured himself another scotch on the rocks before he leaned against the black leather sofa.

“… And that doesn’t bother you one bit?”

“Why should it?” he replied.

“You have a soft spot for the pretty ones.”

“She willingly gave herself to me.”

“How could she resist after seeing you? You honestly left her no choice.” Lucifer chuckled as he sat across Asmodeus. “I’m starting to notice a pattern here… you always drive them to the brink of madness.” He admired him like a proud father.

“Death by suicide is my speciality, Lucifer. You know that.”

“ _Hmm_. Yes. The death instinct is a peculiar mortal phenomenon. Fascinating what happens when that drive is completely forfeited—lost.” He paused. “Tell me… what do you plan to do with her soul exactly?”

“Enslave it for all eternity—business as usual.”

“ _How romantic._ ” Lucifer laughed.

“I learned from the best.”

“Yes. Yes, you have.” He grinned. “I’m quite impressed with the work you’ve done on that Mikaelson witch. Her descent to darkness has been—well, deliciously entertaining to watch, to say the least.”

“I’m happy you’re pleased.” Asmodeus flashed a subtle smile.

“Anything that hurts that arrogant asshole upstairs always makes my day.” Lucifer lifted his drink. “To remorseless rebellion! _Salute_!”

“Cheers!”

They clinked their glasses together and drank the liquor down in one sitting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Trust Breeds Trust...

 

“Something’s bothering you.”

Hope reluctantly met Freya’s eyes and stopped fidgeting with the straw in her drink. “Am I _that_ transparent?”

“Just a bit.” Freya smiled.

They were sitting on the patio at Emilio’s Bistro, eating lunch downtown.

“Wanna talk about it, sweetie?”

Hope exhaled deeply and stared at her iced tea. “I don’t know, Freya. I just… I feel so confused about something. I wanted us to hang because I needed advice—but every time I think about it, I end up feeling…”

“More confused?”

“Yes.”

“Sad?

“Yep.”

“…ashamed, perhaps?”

Hope looked up at her aunt dejectedly. She gave a little nod and averted her gaze.

“You came to the right person.” Freya affectionately touched her hand. “Whatever you tell me will always stay between us, you know that.”

“I know. It’s just hard to talk about my problem.”

“I like to think of myself as a very liberal minded person—maybe _a little_ too much.” Freya giggled. “Hope, whatever it is that you’re going through I can promise you one thing: I will _never_ judge you. Ever.”

Hope stole a moment to absorb everything her aunt had said before she took a deep breath. Her palms were sweaty, and she was slightly aroused as flashbacks of her father’s sex tapes accosted her once more: _Klaus jerking off…the threesome in his bed… slapping their asses… pulling their hair… choking them while he drilled their pussies…_

“Hope?”

She suddenly snapped out of it. “Sorry. Zoned out.”

Freya took a sip of her margarita and leaned in across the table. “If this is about a boy, you don’t have to feel ashamed.”

Hope felt her face redden.

“It’s completely normal to have feelings for a guy at your age—even if they’re sexual.”

Hope nearly choked on her drink. She coughed and pounded her chest. “… Went down the wrong way.”

Freya smiled amusingly. She knew exactly what was distressing her niece. But she had to play her part in her master plan accordingly.

“You’re right,” Hope admitted. “I do have feelings for someone. But they sort of—shouldn’t—exist,” she stumbled with her words.

“Do I need to remind you that both your father and mother are hybrids?”

“No… but how is that important?”

“Well, it means that sometimes you’re going to feel attracted to certain individuals in your life—people that ‘society’ would deem as ‘inappropriate’—though I assure you that it’s no such case.”

 _Oh my god!_ Hope panicked. _She knows._

“We’re supernatural beings, honey. The ‘status quo’ can fuck off for all I care.” Freya leaned back with a smile while sipping her drink, looking entirely unbothered. “You seem surprised.”

“Well…” Hope laughed nervously. “It’s the first time you cussed in front of me.”

“Your mother really needs to ease up about that. I mean for fuck’s sake, everyone says it. _Fuck this! Fuck that! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_ ”

The patrons on the patio suddenly stopped eating, leaving nothing but dead silence. Freya looked at them and said, “Freedom of speech people!”

Hope couldn’t help but laugh. She never knew her aunt was such a rebel. She admired that about her.

“I could never do that,” Hope muttered.  

“Do what? Yell out expletives in public? It’s easy!” Freya chuckled.

“Mom and Jackson are so strict with me. If I even say ‘shit’ around them I’m grounded. That’s why I try to stay over at Dad’s literally any chance I get.”

“I don’t blame you. Honestly, the more a parent tries to tighten the reins on their kid and protect them from the world, the more that kid will want to break free and say ‘fuck you!’ while they do it.”

“Is that what happened to you?” Hope asked. “Like—I mean—after Dahlia.”

“Yes.” Freya sighed. “I guess you could say the taste of freedom corrupted me because the bitch kept me locked away for centuries. But never mind my history. Let’s focus on you.”

Hope felt that familiar tug at the pit of her stomach. She was anxious.

_How the hell am I supposed to tell her that I’m attracted to my dad!?_

“As I was saying,” Freya continued, “Hybrid blood is coursing through your veins, my dear, and I’m not sure you understand the side effects. For example—hypothetically speaking—you might find yourself attracted to Jackson and—”

“Oh my god! No!” Hope scrunched her face in disgust.

“Or your Uncle Kol, for instance…”

“Aunt Freya! Stop!”

“Or even Rebekah,” she casually continued. “Primal attraction is in your blood and it doesn’t discriminate.” She winked at her niece.

Hope buried her face in her hands. She was more embarrassed than ever.

Freya remained silent for a moment before she said, “Don’t hide. _Talk_. Tell me what’s bothering you. I want you to feel safe with me. I know what it’s like to be the black sheep—the outcast that no one understands. You go to school, you have all these friends, but the only person they know is your persona, not your authentic self.”

Freya was going in for the kill while Hope was vulnerable, as she repeated a familiar rhetoric she’d used on Klaus not too long ago.

“You’re forced to live a double life because of who you are and that makes you feel so unbearably alone.”

Tears began to well up in Hope’s eyes as she sniffled and wiped them away. “I’m used to it.”

“And I’m telling you that you don’t have to be. Not anymore. Please let me be here for you. Let me help you.”

“Mom and Dad have all these expectations from me and sometimes I just want to give up. Sometimes… I don’t want to be a freak of nature.”

“Hey,”—Freya grinned— “Being a freak of nature is awesome! You just haven’t discovered how incredible it is yet. But you will.” She finished her margarita and placed it down on the table.

“If I wasn’t a freak, I wouldn’t be attracted to…” Hope stopped. She couldn’t finish that sentence.

“To whom?” Freya pressed on, gently.

“To…” She pushed back her tears before she spoke in the quietest voice, “…my dad.”

Hope couldn’t look at her. She felt so ashamed and exposed. She assumed Freya’s silence was due to her unspeakable disgust. But she was wrong.

“Hope. _Honey_ ,” Freya softened her tone. “It’s completely normal to feel that way. I’d be surprised if you weren’t attracted to him, to be honest.”

She continued to stir her drink with her straw, soaking in her own shame.

“When did you begin to feel this way?” Freya asked.

“About a couple weeks ago, I guess.”

Freya didn’t need the details of how it happened. She knew exactly what caused it; she’d sent that scandalous email to her niece, after all.

“I’m going to share something with you that your mother and stepfather have deliberately decided to withhold from you.”

Hope met Freya’s eyes in curiosity.

“A wolf pack never discriminates,” Freya began.

She waited for her aunt to continue, but the long pause was driving her nuts. “Um… I’m confused. What are you getting at?”

“It doesn’t matter if you’re a Beta, Gamma, Delta—or even an omega, which is literally the lowest on the wolf hierarchy. My point is that it doesn’t matter! Every wolf has a natural desire to mate with whomever it wants—alphas especially; they have ample freedom in that department, while everyone else is limited by choice for mates. So, let’s use your mother, for example. She’s an Alpha and technically the leader of all the wolves in this city. Klaus is alpha by default when it comes to his hybrid army—but since most of them got killed off, let’s take him out of the equation.”

Hope looked more confused but listened attentively.

“Your mom’s an Alpha and Jackson’s an Alpha. Keep that in mind. Let’s say your mom happens to visit…oh… I don’t know… _Tom and Sally_ —hypothetically, and Tom and Sally are part of a wolf pack—‘Betas’—and Hayley feels attracted to Tom. Well, technically, based on the rules of their social hierarchy, Hayley has every right to choose Tom as her mate and mate with him, regardless of the fact that he is married to Sally and has children with her. Hayley has limitless options to mate with whomever, _whenever_ , _wherever_ , simply because of her status and power as an Alpha. The same thing applies to Jackson. They’re married but they have these unspoken privileges.” Freya popped a French fry in her mouth. “Which makes your parents ‘swingers,’ and what _that_ basically means is that they can fuck whoever they want.” She smiled.

Hope was speechless.

“That’s honestly one of the things that bothered me the most about your mom. Ever since she had you, she acts like she’s a saint, when she’s far from one. Her and Elijah were a thing for a while, did she ever tell you that? Those weekend getaways with Jackson… ever thought about _why_ they skip town a couple times a month?”

Hope shook her head.

“Three words: Wolf. Pack. Orgies.”

“Oh my god! Why are you telling me this stuff!?”

“Because you’re old enough now to know the truth. They have animalistic desires just like the rest of us, but with wolves it’s amplified, and they’ve been hiding it. They’re trying to keep you sheltered from that part of their world.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“I dated a wolf, which makes me privy to _a lot_ of intel. Trust me. I know.” Freya gulped back her drink. “You needed context to understand what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours regarding the attraction towards your dad. I know it’s a lot to take in, but I had to explain it to you in the simplest way possible in order for you to comprehend why you feel the way you do. Hope, it’s in your nature to want to breed with whomever you wish—family members included. Jackson’s probably done it with his sister or even his—”

“Aunt Freya, _please_!”

The Mikaelson witch sighed and ordered herself another drink when a server came by. After the waiter left, she studied her traumatized niece inquisitively. It was clear that Hope was shocked by all this information she’d given her, but Freya had simply relayed the truth; it was far from embellished.

“You’re a sexual being,” she said. “You think your father doesn’t feel the same? He’s no different. If you have wolf blood, you'll want to fuck almost anything that moves.” Freya laughed. “Sorry. Bad joke.” She paused. “Klaus has been denying and repressing his wolf side for centuries. If anything, he should be taking Jackson’s place as Alpha down at the bayou. What I’m trying to say is that your attraction is not one-sided. It’s mutual.”

“ _What_?” She could hardly believe her ears. A scorching heat spread across Hope’s face before it made its way through her body.

“There’s no doubt in my mind that he’s attracted to you.”

“But… Dad has never…”

“Of course he’d never act on it! Klaus represses his wolf side, remember? He considers himself more vampire than wolf, though I strongly feel it’s because he wants to feel accepted by us—his siblings I mean—to bridge the gap between us.” Freya sipped on her freshly made strawberry daiquiri when the waiter brought it to their table.

Hope had hardly touched her food. She couldn’t eat after discovering everything that her aunt had told her.

“There’s been something I’ve been wanting to tell you,” Freya began, “But I was advised by your father not to say anything until he had the opportunity to talk to you about it…”

The snake in the grass was slithering closer and closer to Hope.

“What is it?” she asked.

Freya hesitated. “Hope, we’ve discovered a cure. We found a way to save your life and stop your body from aging.”

“Wait— _what_? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because it requires a ritual… sex magic, to be specific—a very dark expression of the arts that only a small number of witches practice.”

“Freya, can you please just simplify it for me?”

“Sweetheart,” she sighed, lowering her voice as she leaned in and said, “You need to lie with your father. As in…”

Hope’s eyes widened in shock.

“He has to have sex with you—no contraceptives. The ritual requires that he spill his seed inside your womb to save you. That is the cure—the _only_ cure.”

She was horrified. Suddenly, everything began to make sense as Hope remembered her father forcing a medical procedure on her. She clasped her hand over her mouth and gasped.

“Yes.” Freya nodded, seemingly reading her mind. “He thought he could avoid the ritual altogether by getting a doctor to perform an invitro fertilization procedure on you. That’s what happened to you that night.”

“Oh my god… oh my god…”

The realization hit Hope like a ton of bricks. Her father’s semen had been swimming inside her for days—and she had no idea.

“He loves you too much to go through with it. Don’t tell him I told you. I just felt you had a right to know because the clock is ticking. It’s up to you now, hun. You need to seduce him to save your life.”

“I… I don’t know what to say—or think! This is all too much.” Hope held her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. “It’s way too much for me to handle right now.” She looked up at her aunt in anger. “Everyone’s keeping secrets from me. You, Dad, Mom, Jackson…everyone!”

“Sweetheart, calm down. I understand your anger and confusion, but it ends today. I’m telling you everything because you deserve to know the truth.”

Hope looked away and folded her arms in her chest. Her mind was racing as tears streaked down her face.

“Hey,” Freya said. “Look at me.”

She reluctantly met her eyes.

“Trust breeds trust.” Freya reached into her handbag and pulled out a dusty old grimoire that used to belong to Dahlia. “I’m giving this to you to read for yourself. No other witch in the world aside from Dahlia and I has studied this grimoire. Your mother wants you to have a normal life as much as possible, but she’s deluding herself. You can never be ‘normal,’ Hope. You’re a wolf, a vampire, and a witch. You. Are. _Extraordinary_.” She smiled.

“You need a mentor if you’re going to become stronger. Let me be that mentor for you. We can keep it strictly between us. No one has to know. I love you. All I want is the best for you. I was the one who discovered the cure. Klaus is the only person who knows how to cure you. He’s not strong enough to do it. He needs your help, honey. Let me teach you how to free yourself from the chains in your mind.” She paused. “I’m asking you to trust me, Hope. Starting today—a clean slate. No more secrets. All I wish to bestow upon you is nothing but wisdom and knowledge. You must learn to align yourself with the light and the dark. They coexist. Let me help you.”

Hope wiped her tears away and stared down at the leather-bound book.

 _Trust her,_ a voice whispered. _She’s the only one who understands. Everyone else has been lying to you and keeping secrets. Freya is the only one…_

Hope reached for the book and slid it into her vintage bohemian bag.

Freya beamed, looking pleased with herself.

Hope Mikaelson had no idea that she was basically agreeing to be “mentored” by the Devil himself.

“All I ask from you,” Freya said, “is to be courageous and to trust me. I’ll take you under my wing and teach you everything you need to know about everything and anything. You will become the most powerful witch, not just in this God forsaken city—the entire world! I see your potential! But in order to do that, we must cure you first. The sex magic ritual is inside that grimoire. You’ll find it on the last page. I’m happy that you’ve been studying Latin, otherwise the book would be useless to you.” She sipped her drink. “Still, there is so much more to learn and so much more knowledge to acquire about the dark arts.” Freya smiled lovingly at her niece. “I have such high hopes for you. You will achieve greatness.”

Something shifted in Hope’s malleable mind as she listened to her aunt. The shocking truth about her parents was still a lot for her to digest, but she was more relieved to be enlightened than kept in the dark. She’d only spent an hour in Freya’s presence and already her precious soul was becoming marred by Freya’s darkness.

“Let's get out of here and go to my place so we can have more privacy.” Freya said, throwing some bills on the table.

“Sounds good. I have no plans for the rest of the day.”

“Great!”

The witch could hardly contain her excitement. She’d laid a trap for Hope, and the poor girl had walked right into it, completely blind to the fact that she was now ensnared by all consuming darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Lesson 1: Manipulation

* * *

 

“Did you move?” Hope asked, stepping out of the car.

“No,” Freya replied. “I have several expensive properties in the city. This just happens to be one of them.” The Mikaelson witch locked her corvette and headed toward the front door of her duplex.

When they went inside, she gave Hope a little tour and then settled into the kitchen to pour a glass of wine.

Hope made herself at home and sat on a sofa in the living room before she checked her phone for any texts. When her aunt returned, she noticed that she was holding two wine glasses.

“A little alcohol won’t hurt you.” Freya simpered, handing her a glass.

“Um, are you sure?” Hope hesitated.

“It’ll be _our_ little secret.” She winked. “Besides, you won’t get drunk off such a measly amount.”

Freya seated herself in an armchair and turned on some music to drown out the silence. She lowered the volume to a comfortable level so that their voices would still be audible when they talked.

“So,” she began. “Let’s get right into it, now that we have more privacy.”

Hope sniffed her wine glass before she forced herself to take a sip. It was a rich red wine that had a spicy citrusy flavor. It wasn’t exactly doing wonders for her taste buds, but she was secretly enjoying the act of disobeying her parents.

“You need to learn the art of seduction,” Freya stated. “Fortunately for you, I’m more than happy to teach you.” She flashed a devious smile and sipped her wine. “Start out subtle— _always subtle_. We need to ease your father into the idea of considering you as a sexual partner. He already does, but he’s struggling to accept it.”

Hope immediately blushed. She forced another sip, praying that the alcohol would loosen her up a bit since she felt so tense.

 _I guess that’s why she gave me a glass of wine,_ Hope thought. _Duh, dummy._

“Klaus is living in that big ol’ mansion all by himself now that our siblings have moved out. Use that to your advantage, Hope. Let him catch you walking around in your bra and undies.”

Hope almost choked. “Uh… I don’t know about that. What if he gets mad at me? Dad has a horrible temper. I hate pissing him off.”

“Oh, expect him to be pissed. I’m not saying he won’t be. But a temper tantrum is the worst that can happen. A man’s rage is usually disguising something else… a raging passion within. All that tension is necessary. Dismiss his threats and do as I say. You’re the only one who has complete power over him because you’re his daughter. He would lay down his life for you. Trust me. Seeing you half naked will bother him in _all_ the right ways. You need to provoke the beast first before you bring him out.” Freya giggled, taking another sip.

“I… I just.” Hope sighed. “I’m not sure I know _how_ to be sexy—as embarrassing as that sounds.”

Freya stood up and sauntered towards a tall shelf that was next to her television. She opened a drawer and rummaged through some DVD’s before she pulled out the ones she was looking for.

“You need to watch these: _9 ½ Weeks, Malèna, Lie with Me,_ and _The Principles of Lust._ My top four favorite erotic films.”

Hope looked at the covers in curiosity when her aunt handed them to her.

“We learn through imitation,” Freya emphasized. “Once you finish watching those, we’ll move on to porn.”

“ _Porn_?”

“Yes.” She beamed. “Don’t tell me you don’t know what that is.”

“What? No! I mean, I _do_ know what it is—I just… haven’t really… well…”

Freya laughed. “The best way to learn how to have amazing sex is to watch others do it first—gives you a better idea about what you’re in for.” She sat beside her niece and urged her to finish her drink as she poured herself another glass of wine. “As an experienced lover, I can honestly tell you that big cocks feel the best.”

Hope couldn’t help but giggle. She could hardly believe that she was having this conversation with her aunt of all people, but part of her was grateful for it. Freya made it easy for her to open up.

“Your first time with your dad is most likely going to hurt—especially if he’s got a big snake down there, but…”

She felt a wave of heat as she recollected the image of his big hybrid dick beating off in bed.

“I guarantee you’ll be grateful for it later,” Freya continued. “Whoever said that ‘size doesn’t matter’ is an idiot. Men with bigger cocks have more testosterone than the average guy—just a little fun fact.” Her eyes glimmered with pleasure as she thoroughly enjoyed corrupting her niece. “Have you ever given a guy a blow job?”

Hope shook her head in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you. We can use sex toys!” She grinned. “Guys love that—being sucked off… _deep_ , _hard_ , _sucking_.” She licked her lips. “You should try that on your dad while he’s sleeping in the morning.”

The scandalous idea alone was a huge turn on, Hope thought.

“He’d seriously kill me if I did that,” she said. “Or send me away to boarding school.”

“Well, you’re not gonna be sucking that cock of his overnight, silly. That’s why I said you have to seduce him first—kind of like encouraging him to dip his toes in the water before he swims out to the deep end.” Freya snickered.

“I can’t believe you’re actually helping me with this.”

“And what kind of aunt would I be if I didn’t? Your life depends on this ritual.”

“I know. But a part of me feels like… maybe I should let him know that I know and then ask him to just—you know… _do it_ with me.”

Freya furrowed her brows. “Now where’s the fun in that?” She set her glass on the coffee table and looked at her niece in all seriousness. “You love your daddy, don’t you?”

“Obviously.”

“Then don’t you think you owe it to him to at least be a good lay—at the very least?”

Freya knew exactly what she was doing. She was manipulating Hope without an ounce of remorse.

“I… I guess I never thought about—”

“Your father is an Original. A _Hybrid_. He’s not an average joe. The last thing you want is to just lay there like a lifeless body and let him do all the work. He has dark urges. I’ve accessed his memories before. I’ve seen his demon.”

Hope had seen it too… in those sex tapes. Her father was never gentle with his lovers. He was always rough.

“Honey, I’m not trying to upset you.” Freya softened her gaze. “I’m just being honest and giving you advice. The choice is ultimately yours, really.”

Hope stared at her empty wine glass and shook her head. “No. No, you’re right. I trust you. I… I want Dad to like it. I want him to like…” she paused. “Having sex with me.”

Freya had to use all her strength to hide her wicked laughter. Instead, she forced a look of compassion and placed a gentle hand on Hope’s shoulder. “If you convince him that you like it, he’ll be less burdened by guilt afterwards. That’s the only reason why I suggested easing him into seduction without him being aware that you know about the cure.”

“I don’t want him to feel guilty. If anything, _I_ feel guilty for feeling this way, Freya.”

“Don’t. You have absolutely no reason to. So just shut off those thoughts and embrace your transformation, sweetie.” She raised her glass to her lips and took a greedy sip. “Sit on his lap at every opportunity. Ditch your panties and bra whenever you’re at your dad’s. I’ll help you update your wardrobe—you need a sexier sense of style to tantalize him.” She giggled. “Sneak into his bedroom at night and use the excuse of: ‘I had a nightmare, Daddy’ to sleep with him. Get him used to holding your body in his bed. Do this repeatedly every so often and grind up on his cock. He will smell your arousal, if he hasn’t already. It’ll drive him nuts.”

Hope was suddenly aware that her nipples were hard.

“Your father has an iron will, but you can break him. Be confident in that, no matter how angry he gets. Women are masters when it comes to manipulating men. You will have to learn to appeal to his sympathy when needed—soften him up, make him vulnerable.”

“I’m not sure if I can do all this successfully in such a short amount of time.”

“Give it a month—tops,” Freya replied. “He can only resist for so long before he caves into the pressure. He knows that sex magic is the only way to save you. At some point, he will give in.”

Hope sat quietly and absorbed everything her aunt said.

“I want you to masturbate regularly every night if you don’t already.”

Her cheeks turned red again. “Um,” she nervously uttered. “Why?”

“To get your body used to craving release. It will also increase your chances of having an orgasm the first time you have sex.” She lied. “Don’t worry. Masturbation is perfectly normal and very healthy, actually.”

Freya simply wanted to push her into developing a sex addiction. It was wrong. It was disturbing. She loved it.

Hope nervously hooked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

“I know this entire process seems very daunting to you right now,” Freya said. “But I promise it’ll get easier. Be brave, remember?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“You can do this.”

“I can do this.” Hope exhaled.

 


	14. Overbearing Brother

* * *

 

 

He hated being around her. He loved _and_ hated it. Rebekah had always been a cock tease and he was convinced that she knew it. The sassy blonde was to blame for her brother going off the deep end, ever since they’d turned into blood sucking demons.

Kol admired her body as she napped on the sofa next to him. Her beautiful blonde tresses were sprawled out on the cushion while her long, slender legs were stretched over his lap. They had been watching a movie together and Rebekah had passed out, per usual.

Kol forced his gaze away from the sleeping beauty and gulped back some whiskey. Initially, he was against the idea of rooming with her, but he really had no choice when he learned that Rebekah’s life was in danger. Ever since Mikael’s return, no one was safe. He loved his sister far too much to let her live alone. He needed to protect her.

“ _Mmmm,_ ” Rebekah moaned softly.

Kol turned his attention away from the television and looked at her in silence.

She was dreaming.

He was tempted.

_Oh so tempted._

Without realizing it, he began to caress her legs; they were silky smooth to the touch. Something in his trousers began to throb. Kol had always been a “leg man.”

He wanted to trap her against his body and kiss her. The fantasy began to unfold as he imagined dropping his weight between her thighs and pushing her panties aside before sliding his cock inside in one deep thrust.

“ _Mmm… that feels so good,_ ” Rebekah cooed. “ _Don’t stop._ ”

He was so engrossed in his fantasy that he hadn’t realized that his hands had moved to her feet. He was massaging them.

Rebekah’s toenails were pedicured to perfection: a glossy crimson color. He gently rubbed the soles of her feet and smiled crookedly when she moaned in pleasure once more.

For centuries Kol had envied Klaus; he was jealous of the bond he had with their sister. From Kol’s perspective, his hybrid brother had always been Rebekah’s favorite. He couldn’t forgive him for shoving a dagger through their chests and locking them away in coffins for what seemed like aeons. He hated the way Rebekah doted on him. Kol’s resentment ran deep, but he could never completely sever ties with his family. He was doomed in that regard because of his sister. He loved her too much, even though he never expressed his love and affection for her the way that Elijah and Klaus did.

Their two-year age difference was supposed to have brought them closer together—and yet, from the moment they’d turned they grew further and further apart. As her older brother, Kol felt responsible for letting her down so many times throughout their hardships in life, but he had no way of communicating how he truly felt about her. Klaus would have daggered him with no chance of resurrection, and Rebekah would have hated him for all eternity if they ever discovered the truth. This is what the Original feared the most, which explained why he kept his distance from his sister as much as possible.

Until now…

“Your hands perform miracles.” Rebekah smiled, opening her eyes.

Kol’s heart began to race. “You fell asleep— _again_.”

“I don’t know why I’m so tired lately.” She yawned, bending a languid arm over her forehead.

“That’s what happens when you start drinking from blood bags instead of living hosts.”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“I don’t know why you deprive yourself, Bekah.”

“Marcelle suggested—”

“ _FUCK Marcelle_!” He interrupted.

She was taken aback by his sudden angry outburst. “What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Rebekah joked, hoping to humorously calm him down. She knew that Kol was never a fan of Marcelle. There had always been bad blood between the two of them, though not as potently obvious as with Klaus.

“Well?” She quirked an eyebrow and sat up when he refused to look at her.

“Forget it,” Kol replied, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume.

Rebekah wasn’t one to back down when it came to Kol. She swung her feet off his lap and leaned in to grab the remote.

“Hey!” Kol tried to snatch it back but she muted the volume and buried the remote inside the couch.

“Real mature, Bekah.”

“I’m sick of you always avoiding my questions. Why do you insist on hating Marcelle so much? He’s part of our family.”

“If he’s part of our family, then why are you spreading your legs for him every chance you get?”

Seething fury flickered in Rebekah’s frozen blue eyes as she raised her hand to strike her brother.

_SLAP!_

“Don’t you ever speak to me like that again.” She glanced at her handprint on his cheek. “Do you understand me?”

Kol’s blood was boiling with red hot rage. Impulsively, he pushed her back on the sofa at vampire speed and pinned her arms above her head.

Rebekah looked… afraid. He liked it.

“If you think that I’m like our lapdog brothers who will obey you at your every beck and call, you’re dead wrong, darling.” He flashed the smuggest smile.

She squirmed beneath him. “Get off of me!”

Kol squeezed his grip on her tiny wrists and distributed his weight so that his crotch was pressed against hers. He was insanely horny now and didn’t care if she felt it or not.

“Don’t. _Ever._ Slap me again,” he warned in a glacial tone.

Rebekah began to panic when she felt her brother’s cock throbbing against her inner thigh.

“Kol,” she whimpered. “You’re hurting me.”

“ _Good_ ,” he replied through gritted teeth.

The sexual tension between them was so palpable. Rebekah ignored it.

“Kol!” She pleaded again.

Reluctantly, he relaxed his grip and slowly peeled himself off her.

Rebekah sat up and collected herself while her brother poured himself another drink.

“Perhaps you should ease up on the alcohol.”

Kol shot her an irritated glance.

“Fine. Sorry.” She sighed. “You’ve just… never done that before.”

“And you’ve never slapped me before. I don’t go around accusing you of being a drunkard.” He gulped back the liquor.

“No, all you do is accuse me of being a _slag,_ ” she said, sardonically.

“I didn’t call you a slag.”

“Well, what do you think ‘spreading your legs for Marcelle’ means? You know I’m not dating him.”

“You don’t need to be dating the bloke to be fucking.”

Rebekah was angry again as she resisted the urge to attack him. “You really have no filter, do you? And here I thought you had reformed your douche-bag tendencies.”

Kol ignored her while taking another swig of his drink.

“If you’re going to be an absolute dick to me based on my romantic track record with Marcelle then I suggest you move out. I can’t change the past.” She stood up and stormed away into her bedroom.

Kol shut his eyes when she slammed the door.

“Perfect _,_ ” he muttered to himself. “Just what I needed… a bloody silent treatment for the rest of the night…days? _Weeks_?”

“Shut up, Kol!” Rebekah hollered. Of course she was able to hear him—(vampire hearing and all).

* * *

 

She couldn’t understand what his problem was. Two hours had passed since Rebekah decided to barricade herself inside her bedroom, and she was glad for it—though it really was a nuisance having to avoid her brother in her own home.

A relaxing bath had soothed her nerves, but she was still troubled by his outburst. She always knew that Kol was a hot-head. Anything could set him off, and that usually led him to massacre a couple hundred people just to pacify his rage. This was way back when. She was certain he was obeying Marcelle’s peace treaty with the locals.  

While Klaus was hungry for power, dominance, and acceptance, Kol lacked control. On the other hand, Elijah exercised control in all things, but Kol…

“Just one bad apple,” Rebekah said out loud.

She finished applying her makeup and examined her reflection in the mirror. Her short black dress hugged her curves in all the right places with a plunging neckline that showed off ample cleavage. Her black spiky heels were killer, adding height to her elegant legs. Rebekah possessed an old-world beauty. While she had no problem finding a man, she was extremely selective and picky.

After she reapplied some red lipstick, she grabbed her clutch purse and opened her bedroom door.

Much to her surprise, she found her brother leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

“Christ!” she exclaimed. “You scared me!”

“You’re not going out looking like that, darling.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“You’re dressed like a prostitute.”

“How dare you!” Rebekah was flabbergasted.

“It’s the truth.”

“Since when did you become such a misogynistic asshole?”

“Since Klaus retired and passed the baton to me.” Kol beamed, folding his arms in his chest.

She rolled her eyes and started to walk past him when he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her backwards.

Her spine hit the wall with such impact that she feared she’d find a crack behind her if she moved.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Rebekah looked outraged; a combination of fear and frustration swirling in her crystal eyes.

“Do I really need to repeat myself, Bekah?”

“Stop treating me like a child! I’m so sick of these arguments with you, Kol!”

“You _know_ how dangerous it is for you to be roaming the streets at night.”

“I’m not _roaming_ anywhere, I was invited to a party! Now, _move!_ ” She tried to get past him again, but he pressed his hand against her midriff and pushed her back.

“I’m going to give you two choices,” Kol stated. “ _One_ : you get back inside and tell your little friends something came up, or _two_ : I go with you.”

“Are you insane? Have you literally gone mental?”

“I’ve always been a little mad in here, darling.” He tapped his temple, grinning nonchalantly.

Rebekah was so frustrated. She couldn’t miss her friend’s birthday party. At the same time, she really needed some space from Kol.

“ _Tick, tock, Rebekah_ …”

“Fine! You can bloody come with me!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Jekyll and Hyde

* * *

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about their last encounter… especially whenever he glanced at his desk. Having sex with his sister was impulsive. He’d done it on instinct. _Purely_ instinct. As a hybrid, Klaus’ sex drive was severely amplified compared to his siblings’. He hadn’t seen Freya since that evening and was afraid that being around her would be awkward. He felt guilty. It wasn’t so much about the fact that he’d “fucked the living daylights out of Freya,” it was more about what he fantasized about when he did it.

Hope was his beautiful angel. He still struggled with the idea of fornicating with her; it was beyond depraved. As a father, Klaus felt fiercely protective of her, which included protecting her from himself. For the first time in his life, he felt as if he was trapped in a labyrinth, unable to find his way out.  If he refused to have sex with Hope, he’d be giving her a death sentence. If he _did_ have sex with her, it would be spiritual suicide—for both. There was no way out.

 _She’ll hate you for the rest of your life,_ his subconscious whispered. _Kiss your fatherhood goodbye, Nik. There’s no bloody way she will ever love you the same after this. You’re a sick bastard, that’s what you really are. Mikael was right about you…_

Shards of glass suddenly smashed against the wall. He had chucked the bottle of Bourbon in frustration.

During moments like this, Elijah was usually there to calm him down, but his brother was out of town, relentlessly searching for a cure.

“He’s wasting his time,” Klaus bitterly muttered.

He opened another bottle of liquor before swigging down the alcohol. He’d underestimated how lonely he would feel living in the family mansion all by himself. Life was so much better when Hayley still lived with him and Hope was just a baby; it seemed simpler then, even though Hope’s life was always in danger.

Klaus shook off the memories and walked down the hall to his bedroom. The escorts he’d hired and compelled lay dead on the sofa, completely bled out: two brunettes and a blonde.

“A shame, really.” He sighed. “Should’ve fucked them first before draining them dry.”

He was about to call one of his “guys” to clean up the mess when his heart suddenly dropped.

“Dad? Are you home?”

Hope’s voice became more audible as he heard her footsteps climbing the stairs.

“ _Hellooooo_?” she hollered.

Klaus cursed under his breath. He’d forgotten that it was his turn to have her over for the weekend.

“Dad?”

He panicked and quickly rushed to his door, locking it. “Just a minute, love! I’m getting dressed—took a shower… Be right out!”

_That was smart. Now you’re actually going to have to hop in the shower, you drunk prick._

He knew he needed to sober up, especially since his daughter was over.

 _At least she didn’t walk in on me pounding these slags,_ he thought, attempting to assuage his paranoia.

But little did he know that his daughter had already seen him in action…many times over… repeatedly.

* * *

 

Klaus smelled like Old Spice, aftershave, and a hint of Bourbon when he entered the living room. His hair was still wet, but he was slowly sobering up.

“Sorry about that, love.” He smiled at Hope, feeling his heart break just a little. She was a rare beauty. It filled him with so much pride knowing that he’d contributed to her creation.

 Hope met his eyes and slid her phone in her pocket before she rushed into his arms.

“Did you forget I was coming over?”

“No, I didn’t, sweetheart.” Klaus kissed her forehead.

 _I can’t,_ he dreadfully thought. _There’s no bloody way. I can’t do it._ His psychological torment was endless; it plagued his mind everyday as he tried to forget about the ritual.

“Well…” Hope smiled. “I’m all yours for the weekend.” She hugged him again.

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “What’s got into you, love? You saw me just last week.”

She squeezed him tighter and stared up at him. “I know. I just missed you. You know how I hate living in the bayou…”

“I’m fully aware, but your mother needs you.”

“Can’t I move in with you instead? You live here all by yourself. Don’t you get lonely?”

Klaus paused for a moment, thinking carefully about his response. He was still a bit tipsy and he didn’t want to say anything that would reveal too much about how he really felt.

“Of course I get lonely sometimes,” he nervously stated. “But I can’t force your aunt and uncles to live here. They have their own lives. I can take care of myself. Your father’s immortal; an ageless vampire, remember?”

“A _nd wolf,_ ” Hope added.

“Yes. That, too.”

He left her briefly to open the terrace doors. The nightlife in New Orleans was always magical. A band of musicians were playing smooth jazz near a fountain in the town square. Klaus could see them clearly from his vantage point.

“Sometimes I wish I had siblings.”

Hope’s lyrical voice caught his attention as he turned around and stared into his daughter’s lush green eyes. She looked sad.

“You are my only child,” said Klaus, “And shall remain as such. What happened between your mother and I was a bit of a strange supernatural occurrence that neither of us had expected—not that I regret it,” he quickly added.

Hope closed the space between their bodies. Her father’s handsome features were overwhelmingly breathtaking. She couldn’t trust her feelings anymore. First she was crushing on her Uncle Elijah and now… all she could think about was her dad… the most illicit desires. She silently cursed her existence and pushed back her tears.

“ _Hey_.” Klaus frowned in confusion. “What’s the matter, love?”

Hope wavered. “I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

“No.” He grimaced. “Don’t think that way. Don’t ever think that way.” He pulled her into the safety of his arms and hugged her tightly. “You won’t be dying. Not on my watch.”

“But no one’s found a cure,” said Hope, feigning cluelessness. “You thought you could cure me last week, and even though I have no idea what you did… it didn’t work.”

His chest felt heavy as he slowly withdrew and searched her eyes. “I won’t let you die. I promise you that.”

“But, Dad… you’re not being realistic.”

“Did you not hear me, Hope?” he reiterated, desperately trying to control his frustration.

“I did, but I feel like you’re—”

“ _Please_ ” —he cut her off— “Let’s not discuss this tonight.” Klaus ran his fingers through her silky hair. She looked so beautiful in the dim lighting.

As his eyes cascaded downwards, he suddenly noticed that she wasn’t wearing a bra. He could see her nipples right through her shirt.

Something moved in his pants.

Anger. It was the second thing he felt after his body responded to her “accidental” sex appeal.

 _Strictly a biological response,_ he tried to convince himself.  

 “Would you care to explain to me why you’re not dressed appropriately?” Klaus questioned, controlling his temper.

Hope gawked at him, looking absolutely puzzled. “Um… what do you mean?”

“Your… you’re not…” He huffed in frustration, more irritated than before. “For fuck’s sake, Hope!” Klaus forced himself not to look down. 

“ _Dad_! Don’t cuss at me!” She folded her arms in her chest with a frown.

“Did you just happen to forget to wear a bloody bra before stepping outside?”

Hope narrowed her eyes at him in a challenging way. “It’s _my_ body. I can wear what I like. Second wave feminists in the 60s used to burn their bras during public demonstrations, did you know that?”

“Well, isn’t that just grand?” He chuckled condescendingly. “My sixteen-year-old daughter is an aspiring radicalized feminist! Go to your room right now and put on a bra.” There was nothing but dominance and authority in his voice.

His powerful presence was arousing to Hope. But she knew he was being serious. She wanted to press his buttons, just as Freya had instructed her to do.  

“Let me tell you something, _Dad._ The day that every single guy on this fucking earth starts wearing a bra, will be the day I’ll wear one as well. Until then, don’t hold your breath. I’m setting the twins free, whether you like it or not.”

Klaus seemed to snarl something under his breath, infuriated by her attitude and lack of respect for his authority. Hope had always been very obedient. He wasn’t used to this side of her.

_She’s a teenager. What did you expect?_

He wanted to bend her over and give her a proper _hard_ spanking for challenging his authority.

“You’ve got guts, speaking to me like that.” He flashed a smug smile.

Hope seemed to stand taller, feeling somewhat accomplished. But his calm reaction was deliberate. He wanted her to believe that she’d disarmed him because what he really planned to do was pull the rug out from under her and terrify her to the point that she’d _never_ consider challenging him again.  

Black spider veins began to appear around the Hybrid’s cheekbones as his aqua eyes plunged into a black pool that glimmered in flecks of gold.

 _Oh. Shit,_ Hope thought. It was the first time she had ever seen him like this.

“Go. To. Your. Room... _NOW_!” Klaus growled, ragefully.

She hadn’t expected this kind of reaction from him. She knew her father had a horrible temper, but he’d never lost it on her this badly before. Hope always opted to stay on his good side; she wasn’t used to acting like a delinquent.

“Are you fucking deaf!?” Klaus reiterated, towering over her.  

Her lips quivered slightly, backing away from him.

 _I’m so stupid,_ Hope thought. _I never should have done this. This was such a stupid,_ stupid _idea._

She had to abort her mission as she turned around and ran upstairs.

Hope was a sensitive soul and was still too young to have developed a kind of cynicism that would strengthen her character in life.

Klaus shut his eyes and tried to calm down. The spider veins slowly disappeared. He felt bad for shouting at her, but he couldn’t trust himself. His insatiable appetite for sex made him a predator, especially around his daughter now that he’d opened Pandora’s box.

 _Was that really necessary?_ a voice spoke in his head. _Sh_ _e's acting out like every other teenager._ _Don't be so hard on her._

But he had to be. For her own protection. 

 _What's the point? You know what you have to do,_ another voice whispered.  _You own her. She's your property. Freya is right and you know it. What are you so afraid of? Losing control?_

He almost laughed out loud, realizing that he was slowly losing his mind. 

_The mad king of New Orleans..._

_You're not mad. You're complicating things when they don't need to be._

_Shut up. He's trying to protect her._

It was happening again. The voices. 

_Call Cami._

_This is none of her business. Keep the human out of it. If you love Hope, you'll listen to your sister, Niklaus._

_"_ SHUT UP!" Klaus screamed into the night. 

Had any witnesses been around him at that moment, they would have thought he'd gone insane. The Hybrid had always dealt with moments of dissociation and fugue states ever since he'd turned. It was his mother's "gift" to him. He hated her for it.  

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Hedonism

* * *

 

 

“I’m way in over my head. I can’t do this!”

“Calm down.”

“He’s so mad at me!”

“Hope, stop crying please and listen to me.”

“I don’t have it in me to pull this off, Freya. I can’t!”

The Mikaelson witch rolled her eyes and shook her head as she held her phone to her ear. “We already discussed this. We both knew he would get angry, remember?”

Hope sniffled and grabbed a tissue. “I’ve never seen his eyes change… the veins…”

“He was just trying to scare you because he’s terrified of his attraction to you. Don’t throw in the towel. There’s no need.”

“But you weren’t there! If I keep provoking him I’m scared he’ll send me away.”

Freya sighed in annoyance. “He won’t.” She glanced at the clock. “Look, in a couple hours he’ll head off to bed. Sneak into his room and guilt trip him. I’m sure he already feels terrible for yelling at you.”

“I can’t.” Hope dried her eyes. “He doesn’t want to see me.”

“He does. You’re just feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Don’t. Your father reacted the way he did because he wants you. _Trust me._ ”

As much as she wanted to believe everything that her aunt was saying, Hope had lost her confidence. She was still a virgin and had no idea how to become the “sex kitten” that Freya wanted her to transform into.

“I think I rushed it, Freya.”

“No. You didn’t. Rushing it would have been walking around topless. All you did was make a clear statement about _why_ you refuse to wear a bra—which is completely legitimate in my books, from a feminist perspective, of course. He can’t argue with that. Don’t back down.”

Hope exhaled slowly and tried to calm her nerves. Seeing the monster that lurked within her hybrid father had terrified her. She wasn’t prepared for it.

“This is about life and death now, sweetie,” Freya said. “Your life depends on this ritual. You can’t afford to back off given everything that’s at stake.”

“I know.”

“If you don’t want to talk to him now, wait till he goes to bed. There’s no way he’ll go off on you if you enter his bedroom in tears. In the meantime, watch one of those movies I gave you and try to relax.”

Hope scrunched up the tissue in her hand and threw it in the waste basket. “Okay.  I’ll do that. Thanks for picking up and calming me down.”

“Always. Call me anytime.”

“Thanks, Aunt Freya. I’ll probably call you tomorrow.”

“Okay, hun. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

As soon as she hung up, Freya looked at her father who was sitting on the edge of her bed. “Now”—she grinned— “Where were we?” She unzipped Mikael’s pants and pulled out his steel hard shaft.

He groaned in pleasure as his daughter stroked and sucked his big throbbing cock.

“Your surprise will be here soon.” Freya giggled, teasing his swollen head with her slithering tongue. “Tonight, in fact.”

“ _Mmmmmm…_ You spoil me.” He groaned, brushing her hair to the side to get a better view of her mouth around his cock. “I love it.” Mikael grinned.

* * *

 

It was torment; absolute hell to watch sister flirt with other men. Kol had tried to socialize with other women at the party, but the truth of the matter was that he’d forced Rebekah to take him as her “chaperone,” and of course she’d go out of her way to make him feel miserable.

 _The bitch is vindictive like that,_ he thought, gulping back a kamikaze.

He could hardly focus on anyone else when he was on edge.

“Do you always drink alone at parties?”

Kol turned his head and locked eyes on a beautiful redhead in a red dress.

“Usually… until I find a stunning woman to keep me company.”

“Must be your lucky night then, because I’m the one who found you.” She smiled flirtatiously and seated herself on a stool next to him.

Kol wasted no time and ordered a drink for her.

“I’m Savannah, by the way.”

“Pleasure to meet you, darling.” He took her hand and kissed it. “I’m—”

“Kol Mikaelson.” She smiled. “I know.”

The Original looked somewhat surprised. “I see my reputation precedes me.”

“You’re quite popular in my coven.”

“A witch…” He smiled charismatically. “I have a _penchant_ for witches.”

Savannah giggled as they bantered back and forth with each other.

After twenty minutes of conversation, she finally mustered up the courage to say, “I really want you to kiss me right now.”

Kol seemed to hide his smile as he moved in closer to her lips. “I think I can manage that.” He leaned in…

“Not here, though.” Savannah stopped him and stood up. “Come with me. I want to show you something.”

 _What if it’s a trap?_ The Original wondered before he quickly decided that he could handle any threat. Kol was always arrogant that way; hubris was one of his most fatal flaws.

He finished the rest of his drink and slammed the shot glass down on the bar counter. “Lead the way, gorgeous.”

* * *

 

Savannah took the Original down a long hallway. They were able to hear each other better now that the music wasn’t blasting into their eardrums.

“You’re going to need to wear this,” she said, reaching into her handbag and pulling out a black mask that appeared to be designed for a masquerade.

Kol retrieved the item and examined it. “Do you always carry one of these with you?” He chuckled.

“For this particular event… _yes._ ”

“A private party?”

“Something like that.” She simpered, putting on a golden mask and slipping her hand into his. “Come.” Savannah walked further until they reached a dead end.

Before Kol could question her, she pressed her palm against the wall and chanted something in Latin.

A pair of tall mahogany doors appeared. The Original looked impressed; but more than anything his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

“ _Crimson Lust,_ ” Savannah said out loud.

After a short pause, the doors were suddenly opened by two men in silver masks and tuxedos. They bowed and gestured for them to enter.

Kol followed Savannah’s lead, carefully absorbing his surroundings as they were ushered into what looked like a dimly lit, upscale lounge.

“I hope you’re up for some fun,” Savannah murmured in his ear.

Kol was in awe; not because of the regal décor, nor the expensive furniture… what had truly stunned him were the groups of naked bodies that were gyrating, grinding, and slamming into one another. They had walked in on a giant orgy of at least sixty to seventy people.  

“Holy fuck,” he said under his breath, allowing his eyes to slowly scan the space.

Several couples were fucking on the sofas; others were erratically going at it on tables…against the walls… the pool table… men and women rotating and switching partners while some hooded figures in capes looked on near dark corners of the lounge: _voyeurs._

Pleasurable cries and guttural groans flooded Kol’s ears. It was sex, sex, sex _everywhere_ … nudity, obscenity, and debauchery that was safely obscured behind glittering masks.

Savannah suddenly appeared in front of the Original, completely naked. She leaned into his lips and kissed him deeply before she unbuttoned his shirt and helped him out of his clothes.

They walked barefoot through the lounge, hand in hand.

“Take your pick,” she said, in a casual tone.  

“Who are all these people?”

 “Witches, wolves, vampires. We’re all equal here. No judgment. No shame. No need to hate one another, nor hate ourselves for being what we are.”

As soon as Kol stopped in his tracks, she crouched on her knees and stroked his thick, veiny shaft.

He mumbled an expletive and shifted his attention on her. Savannah was certainly gifted with her “oral skills,” Kol thought.

While the promiscuous witch took her time with his engorged manhood, he lifted his head and let his eyes wander once more.

A couple blondes were getting rammed missionary style on opposite ends of a sofa, while simultaneously taking another cock in their mouths.

Kol felt as if he was completely in his element. He’d experienced group gangbangs and orgies before, but none that were this big.

He continued to scan the premises, skimming over bouncing breasts, and throbbing cocks, until he locked his gaze on a beautiful long-haired brunette that was mercilessly being pounded into by a man with salt and pepper hair. She had lush, pouty lips, rose-bud nipples, and a slim, petite frame.

Kol used his superior senses to make her voice more audible above the moaning crowds of people. 

“ _Oh God… oh God, yes…. Fuck me in the ass, you motherfucker…harder!_ ”

It was her.

It was unmistakably her.

He was almost sure of it.

“I think I’ve decided what I’d like on the menu,” he said to Savannah, never taking his eyes off the raven-haired mystery woman. Her face was hidden behind a red mask, but he could’ve sworn he knew her identity based off the sound of her voice.

Savannah stood up and bit her lip. “After you, handsome.”

Kol casually sauntered towards his target. Everyone else was too busy fucking to even notice him. He stopped right in front of his potential partner and began to shamelessly fist his cock.

Savannah snaked her arms around the man who was plunging his dick into the brunette from behind. She kissed his neck and made him turn his head in her direction before she shoved her tongue in his mouth and rubbed his balls.

Kol couldn’t help but bask in the sinful pleasure. He slapped his swollen shaft on the brunette’s lips until she engulfed his length in her mouth, sucking it hard like a cock-hungry whore.

The guy who was plunging his pole inside her tight ass suddenly exploded and pumped his pulsating cock as soon as he pulled out of her. Ropes of cum shot out all over her ass cheeks while she continued to suck Kol’s cock.

Savannah pulled the man away towards a sofa and made him eat her out. She motioned for Kol to join in, but he didn’t want to; not yet.

Instead, he fixated his lustful gaze on the brunette who seemed determined to make him cum as she deep throated every inch, slapping his swollen head on her tongue and lips.

“Fuck,” he cursed. “ _Fuck…here it comes_ ….” A feral groan rumbled through his chest as he shot jets of cum down her throat.

“ _Mmmmmm…_ ” She hummed on his shaft, feeling pleased with herself. Slowly, she sucked him off till every last drop of cum was deep in her belly.

Despite what Savannah had warned him not to do, Kol reached for her mask and suddenly pulled it off.

She gasped.

 _I fucking knew it,_ Kol thought, completely mind blown.

Hayley looked up at him in full blown panic. She was now vulnerable and powerless, but her anxiety heightened when he removed his mask as well.

“Kol…”

“Fancy seeing you here.” He grinned.

Hayley reached for her mask and immediately put it on before she turned around and briskly walked away from him.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Kol obstructed her way in a flash.

“You shouldn’t be here.” She folded her arms in her chest to cover her naked breasts.

“I was invited.” He reached for her face.

“Don’t.” She turned her head, rejecting his affection.

In truth, Hayley felt ashamed. This was _her_ secret; the only secret she felt she had every right to keep from everyone in her life.  

“You just gave me a mind-numbing blowjob and now you want to act all shy?” Kol snickered. “ _Relax_ , darling. Your secret’s safe with me. No judgment here, right?” He smiled wickedly.

She felt sick to her stomach. She didn’t want to argue with him. The last thing she wanted was to be blackmailed by a self-proclaimed sociopath.

“So,” he said, “Did you like it?”

She shot him a glare. “Like what?”

“My cock in your mouth.”

Hayley cringed inside. Of all the Mikaelson’s combined, she hated Kol the most.

“I must admit,” he continued, “It was a massive turn on to watch you get fucked up the ass while you sucked me off. Can’t say it was exactly on my bucket-list because I’d done it before but… knowing that it was _your_ lips around my cock… icing on the cake.” He laughed. 

She couldn’t tolerate this conversation a second longer. Hayley brushed past him and disappeared down a dark corridor.

Kol followed her.

“I had no idea you were a freak.” He chuckled, catching up to her. “Does your husband know?”

She ignored his question.

“Or better yet… does _Elijah_ know?”

Kol suddenly found himself pushed against the wall, as Hayley’s glowing eyes pierced right through him. “Don’t you dare say anything to him about this. Do you understand me?”

“Is that a threat, little wolf?”

She wanted to crawl into a corner and cry. Her world of darkness had finally devoured her. There was a karmic price to pay for her illicitly hedonistic delights. She never knew that Kol of all people would be responsible for her undoing.

“I’m not threatening you,” Hayley voiced, hiding her hatred. She forced herself to calm down and stepped back.

“As I said, darling. Your secret is safe with me.”

“How can I trust your word?”

“You can’t.” Kol simpered. “But you have no other choice.” He enjoyed mind games. “Now,” his eyes darkened. “Are you going to give me what I want, or am I going to have to take it by force?” He slipped his hand between her thighs and began to finger her bald pussy.

Hayley had to resist every impulse to stop him. She didn’t want him touching her—at all, but he had her in checkmate.

“Please,” she pleaded. “Not tonight, Kol. I’m exhausted.”

“Something tells me that’s a lie.” He slid a finger inside of her. “I would strongly advise you not to fib around me.”

She shut her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

Kol took the opportunity to move behind her, kissing her in places only Elijah and Jackson had kissed.

Hayley had a strict rule when it came to orgies: _no kissing. No sentimentality or sensuality_. She had base animal instincts and they needed to be satisfied.

“Kol…” She silently counted to ten while he continued to play with her puffy pussy lips.

“I’ve always wondered how good of a fuck you are in bed.” Kol sank his fangs into her neck and began to drink.

Her blood dripped down her neck and slid down her arm as the Original satiated his blood lust in hopes of arousing her as well.

It worked.

She was turned on and ready for penetration.

Everything seemed to happen in flashes. Hayley’s brain could hardly register what was happening as Kol lifted her up in his arms and shoved his cock in her ass, bouncing her on his rock-hard shaft.

Hayley cursed out loud, feeling ripples of pain and pleasure.

“You like getting fucked in the ass? Filthy slut…”

She moaned and reached down to spread her ass so she could feel him deeper. Before she could rationalize her next decision, Hayley slid her tongue against Kol’s and let him explore her mouth.

She broke her rules for the first time.

He was fucking her ass in the middle of some dark hallway. And they were kissing.

Her mind was screaming for her to stop. But her body begged to differ.

Kol’s balls slapped against her asshole as he continued to fuck her like a fuck-doll. She weighed practically nothing in his arms.

Hayley moaned uncontrollably; a slave to pleasure. His cock was so big and hard, drilling into her gaping hole.

Kol was right. She _did_ feel like a filthy slut. It was her little dark secret; she loved being man handled. Elijah was the only person who came close to giving her exactly what she needed—minus the guilt that would pile on afterwards.

Hayley had split her psyche in half. Within the safety of those walls, she felt liberated. Her shadow self could finally be free. But back at home with her husband… she felt claustrophobic… repressed. She was certain she’d been with more men than all the lovers Elijah and Jackson had had put together in their lifetimes. Hayley had a sex addiction, ever since she was 16. Transforming into a hybrid only worsened her symptoms.

“ _Oh God… Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_ ” She screamed, as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed through her body.

“ _Fuck!…I’m gonna blow…_ ”

Kol buried his cock inside her tightly drilled asshole and stayed completely still. His breath came short and jagged as he drained his balls, shooting ropes of cum inside her. It was years’ worth of sexual tension that needed to be addressed— _released._

“Fuck-me,” he cursed, carefully lowering her on her feet.

Hayley’s legs were shaky and sore.

“Premium quality ass.” Kol smirked, slapping her heart shaped bottom.

_Now if Bekah only let me fuck her ass like that, I’d die a happy man._

He couldn’t help but smile when he noticed gobs of cum dripping down Hayley’s thigh.

“Oops. Sorry about the mess.”

Their eyes locked momentarily. Hayley didn’t know what to say. This man could have been her brother in law if she had married Elijah. She felt as if she’d betrayed him.

“I need to get going.” Hayley put on a poker face and decided to keep their interaction to a bare minimum going forward.

But before she could turn around, Kol grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him.

He leaned into her ear and softly murmured, “When you sleep next to your husband tonight, I want you to think about my cock in your ass… fucking you hard and _deep_ … and once your panties get soaked, I want you to touch yourself and fantasize about hate-fucking me.”

She inhaled sharply when he licked her ear and fondled her breast.

“This can’t happen again,” she said, freeing herself out of his clutches.

“I’m sure it won’t,” Kol sarcastically replied.

Hayley refused to face him. She knew it was time for the walk of shame. Her heels echoed down the hall before she disappeared through a door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Be Careful What You Wish For

****

**TRIGGER WARNING** : depictions of non-consensual sex

A/N: Do not read if the following subject matter is distressing to you. As a human being, I don’t condone rape/assault/or harassment. But as a writer, I also don’t believe in censorship, so just giving a bit of a heads up. Please remember that this is simply fiction, not real life.

* * *

 

 

She was blindfolded.

Gagged.

Tied up.

Terrified.

Rebekah’s entire body trembled in fear as she lay on a bed, stripped down against her will with her ass in the air, completely exposed. Her wrists and ankles were bound together with what appeared to be iron cuffs; a ball gag had been shoved into her mouth by force. She had no idea how she ended up where she was. The last thing she recalled was walking out of the lady’s room at her friend’s party before everything faded to black.

Tears flooded down her face as she sobbed in silence. She’d spent the last twenty minutes screaming until she finally recognized defeat. No one could hear her. No one was going to save her.

She remembered feeling relieved when she noticed that Kol wasn’t “stalking” her anymore, but now she wished that he’d never taken his eyes off her at that party. Had he been watching her every move, he could have intervened and saved her. Someone had abducted her, and she was entirely powerless to help herself.

Rebekah assumed that whoever had taken her must have been a witch or a warlock. As a vampire, she could have broken her restraints to escape, but magic was most definitely at work since she had no strength to break free.

Footsteps suddenly approached from behind her. The Original tried to stifle her sobs and sharpened her senses to listen for a voice—anything that might reveal her abductor’s identity.

A foreign hand gently caressed the smooth arch of her bum, tracing the curve up and down before she felt something wet on her skin.

_Oh God. He’s licking me!_

She tried to scream through the ball gag as she shuddered in fear and disgust, not knowing whose tongue it was that was slowly lapping up her butt cheeks.  

_Please stop… please!_

Rebekah shut her eyes and cried. She had no idea who was standing behind her and violating her in the dark, but from the masculine weight and sensation of their hand, she assumed it was a man.

_SLAP!_

She screamed in pain.

_SLAP! SLAP!_

A large red handprint began to bloom on her right butt cheek before she felt him spreading her wide open.

Two fingers suddenly wedged their way inside of her, digging deeper.

He pulled them out momentarily and she heard him suck on his fingers before he shoved them back inside her vulnerable pussy.

Rebekah knew what was about to happen. There was no way out of it. It was useless to beg for mercy when she was gagged and tied up like a helpless animal. Her worst nightmare was about to come to life.

 _Is it though?_ A voice suddenly spoke up in her mind. _Are you sure it’s a nightmare, Bekah? You’ve always fantasized about this…_

She ignored her subconscious and screamed through the assault, even though her pussy was beginning to soak up in juices.

The side of her face was pressed against the mattress and she couldn’t see a thing through her blindfold. Her heart was racing, accelerating rapidly when she felt the assailant’s lips on her ass. He left a trail of kisses before he spread her cheeks open and darted his tongue into her exposed pussy. 

Rebekah screamed and cried through the defilement.

_Lick, lick, lick… suck, nibble…_

He knew exactly what he was doing. The vampire’s body responded in arousal. As much as she wanted to stop him, she was powerless to assert any agency over her body.

Suddenly, her neck jerked backwards, as she soon realized that she had a collar on.

The chain that was connected to the collar was pulled back once more, causing her immense discomfort.

Rebekah’s tears had soaked the bedsheet. She never felt so humiliated… _violated._  Her arms were sore and the aching sensation that was spreading down her neck and spine soon dissipated when she felt her head bounce back on the mattress; he’d finally released his grip on the chain, Rebekah thought.

Before she could anticipate his next move, something hot was suddenly pressed into her vulnerable hole. He was penetrating her with his long, hard shaft.  

Her muffled screams echoed around the room as the assailant stuffed his thick girthy cock inside her cunt. He was raping her aggressively.

 _Slap-slap-slap-slap…_ His testicles slammed against her pussy.

She wanted him to stop, but her body begged to differ. The deeper he thrust into her, the wetter she got, and she hated it.

Throughout her immortal existence, Rebekah never had to worry about any man taking advantage of her. Her superior strength as a creature of the night made her bulletproof. But now… she’d been bested; immobilized: a victim.

Her body bounced back and forth as her rapist clutched her ass cheeks and plowed into her soaking cunt in short, deep thrusts, stretching her slick, tight walls. His entire focus was on his pleasure alone. He didn’t care for hers.

Rebekah tried to numb herself as she cried through the trauma. His pleasurable groans and feral grunts would forever be burned into her consciousness. She wanted him to finish and end her torment.

Within minutes, she heard him growl and dig his nails deeper into her flesh as he pounded her pussy harder and faster until he gave her one last thrust and buried his cock to the hilt.

She could feel his shaft pulsating as jets of cum pooled inside her womb. He was ejaculating. His cock throbbed violently inside her soaking cunt.

She couldn’t stop herself from going over the edge as she cried out in shameful pleasure, grinding her pussy on his pole until she found her release.

Rebekah could hear his jagged breaths while she breathed out her orgasm.

He kept his thick, fat shaft submerged inside of her, jiggling ass cheeks and clapping them together.  

She was drenched in sweat. It was difficult to breathe through the ball gag, but that was the least of her worries. Her body had taken over her mind and forced her into submission. She’d orgasmed all over a stranger’s cock and all she could feel was shame. Her unconscious desires had finally surfaced, and she was deeply disturbed by the truth.  

After what seemed like forever, Rebekah felt him pull his thick, long length out of her.

Gushes of cum poured out of her pussy and dripped down her thighs. She wanted to convince herself that it was Marcelle who’d done this to her. She could’ve lived with that. But she knew it wasn’t him. She could tell by the feel of her rapist’s cock; it was much bigger and thicker than her ex’s.

A few minutes passed before she heard something.

_He’s fixing a drink._

The footsteps approached the bed and briefly stopped behind her. A soft towel was pressed against her creamy cunt as he cleaned off all the cum on her pussy and thighs.

Her fear had returned. She wasn’t sure what he was going to do next. All she wanted was to escape.

While he continued to fondle her ass and pussy, Rebekah heard another pair of footsteps. Someone else was present in the room. 

 _Were they here the whole time?_ she thought, stricken with panic. But before she could formulate an answer, something powdery was blown into her face…

And then it was lights out.

* * *

 

Her head was throbbing by the time she slipped into consciousness. Rebekah’s eyes felt heavy as she struggled to open them. Her blindfold had been removed, and although the room was dimly lit, she kept squinting.  

When she was finally able to see, she realized that she was lying on her back—on a bed, with her legs and arms restrained, tied to the bedposts. The ball gag was still in her mouth, but she was grateful the blindfold was gone.  

Immediately, she scanned the room cautiously. No one was around, and the space was not familiar. But from what she could gather, she knew that she was inside a lavish hotel room.

A door suddenly creaked open. Rebekah tried to raise her head to see where it came from, but her movement was limited.

The footsteps padded closer until the figure was finally within her line of sight.  

“I’ve always wondered if the rumors were true…”

Her eyes widened in sheer horror.

That face.

That voice.

She stared back at him, shaking like a leaf.

“Now I know without a shadow of doubt that my daughter… the apple of my eye… truly is… _a whore_.” Mikael grinned wolfishly.

 


	18. The Aftermath

 

**TRIGGER WARNING: DEPICTIONS OF NON-CONSENSUAL SEX**

**A/N:** **to readers who haven never watched _The Originals_ ,** just to give you some context: Mikael, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, are all vampires—British accents and all. Klaus is the only sibling who is a Hybrid because his mother (Esther) slept with a man who was a werewolf and he became the bastard child. Mikael is his stepfather. They’re called “The Originals” because they are the original vampire race who sired other vampires. Their mother, Esther (Mikael’s wife) turned them into vampires through magic--like a thousand years ago. Freya is the only sibling who is not a vampire, she’s a witch. They have a brother who is dead, named Finn.

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

He hovered over Rebekah’s body and held his weight while he licked her neck. It aroused him even more to hear his daughter’s whimpering cries, muffled through the ball gag.

“How does it feel?” Mikael murmured in her ear. “Knowing that my cock was inside of you… _penetrating you… raping you._ ” He paused, snickering under his breath. “ _Oops_. I forgot. You can’t answer me with that thing in your mouth, can you?”  

Rebekah shut her eyes and sobbed through her fury and disgust.

“I could’ve sworn you enjoyed it.” Mikael chuckled.

She couldn’t look at him. She refused to. She was unfathomably disturbed and repulsed by what he’d done to her. She knew that her father wanted her dead, her siblings included; but she never once thought in a million years that he was capable of doing something like this.

Evil incarnate; that’s what he was, she thought.

“I must admit that I _thoroughly_ enjoyed stretching your cunt, though something tells me you’re quite used to that” —he sucked on her left nipple— “Being a whore and all…” Mikael laughed, glancing up at her with a sinister stare before he licked her right nipple and sucked it back.  

Rebekah opened her eyes and screamed. She pulled on her restraints and tried to untether herself, but it was useless.

“Look at me,” Mikael commanded. “I said, _look at me_!” he shouted in his thick English accent.

Rebekah’s blue eyes pierced through her father’s lustful gaze with hatred and revulsion. She wanted to break free and gouge his eyes out before castrating him and plunging a stake into his heart.

“I’m going to fuck you again.” He grinned crookedly. “And you’re going to enjoy it.”

He stroked his throbbing shaft and slapped it lightly on her swollen pussy lips.

Rebekah shrieked so loud that her lungs began to hurt. Her father was pushing her towards a psychotic break. She pulled so hard on her restraints that the metal cuffs were starting to slice into her wrists.

“Are you ready for your punishment?”

_Oh God…No! NO!_

She felt a familiar intrusion before her father thrust his entire length inside of her, filling her up with every inch that he had.

“ _Take my cock, you dirty slut… try and escape now…_ ”

Dark spider veins spread over his cheekbones while his irises filled into dark pools.  

Rebekah closed her eyes and cried as he pounded his cock in her beat-up pussy, breathing heavily in her ear.

She shrieked in pain when her father’s fangs clamped down on her neck. He consumed her blood and raped her. No vampire could resist blood sharing; it was Viagra for vampires: aphrodisiacs. She hated him even more for this.

A tightly wound knot began to twist and pull at the pit of her stomach. Blood was dripping down her neck and shoulder, and her painful cries slowly faded into pleasurable moans. Rebekah’s arousal intensified as her father greedily drank her from her life force. 

_Please...s-stop..._

Mikael relentlessly thrust his cock into her, slamming against her G spot. 

She knew this was a battle her mind would not win. As much as she yearned to believe that she was more human than vampire, her predatory instincts were taking over; her father was forcing it out of her. She felt as if she was drugged. Her mind was spiraling, and every part of her body had become a slave to pleasure. Mikael was ruthlessly raping her, yet all she could focus on was release.

The mattress continued to bounce and creak beneath them as the headboard banged against the wall.

He suddenly withdrew from her neck and pulled out, sliding a finger in his daughter’s cunt.

Rebekah’s pink nipples were involuntarily erect. She was so turned on that she could hardly breathe.

Mikael flashed a devious smile and allowed his eyes to cascade over her desirable body. He plunged his fingers inside her pretty pussy, as a line of spit slowly dripped down on her clit before he rubbed it with his thumb.

Rebekah unwillingly responded to the sensation and writhed in sinful pleasure. Her eyes rolled back as he continued to finger her.

“I should have fucked you centuries ago.” Mikael chuckled, spreading her pussy lips to get a better view of her clit; it was swollen and pulsing, which meant that she was edging close to release. “I’ll just have to make up for all those years…” He grabbed his cock and shoved it inside of her in one deep thrust.

Rebekah screamed in ecstasy as the ball gag was suddenly ripped out of her mouth.

“ _UUUUUUNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh  Fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_ ”

She panted through her mind-numbing release, while Mikael groaned and exploded inside of her. He cursed out loud and pounded her pussy till every last drop of cum was swimming inside her womb.

* * *

 

She lay in bed, catatonic, staring up at the ceiling like a lifeless corpse. A crystal tear streaked down her cheek, yet she hardly felt it. Her mind was somewhere else; some place where chaos and terror reigned free. Rebekah was traumatized and in shock.

Mikael slowly caught his breath as he gave his daughter one last thrust before he pulled out his flaccid cock. He slowly left a trail of kisses down Rebekah’s taut tummy and raked his long-wet tongue between her slit before he got off the bed.

“You forgot to wish me happy birthday,” he said, toweling off all the cum off his dick.

The blonde vampire remained unresponsive. Her entire world had been destroyed and she had no idea how to cope with what had happened.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter.” He chuckled. “You were an excellent gift. Better than I expected.” He towered over her on the side of the bed. “Perhaps I’ll spare your life. I haven’t forgotten my vow. I still plan to exterminate every single one of you for the abominations that you are. However,”—he paused for dramatic effect— “I shall grant you some mercy tonight. You can thank that glorious _cunt_ of yours.” He laughed.

His words faded in and out, as Rebekah struggled to stay far, far away from the horror of her present circumstances.

She stayed completely still while Mikael blindfolded her again.

She didn’t put up a fight when he released her wrists.

She didn’t even bother to escape when he finally freed her ankles from the restraints.

She was broken. Completely. Utterly. Broken.

* * *

 

A black van pulled up to a curb and parked before the passenger door slid open. Rebekah sat inside, shaking in silence.

 _I’m going to die. I’m going to die…_ it was all she could think about.

The next thing she knew, she was dragged out of the vehicle and dropped on concrete. She couldn’t see anything; a black pillowcase had been pulled over her head. Her wrists were bound together with rope and she was gagged with masking tape. She couldn’t break free.

The person who left her there retraced their steps and closed the van door.

Tires screeched, as the vehicle sped away.

Rebekah rolled on her side, terrified and traumatized. She had no fighting spirit left. She’d been abducted, humiliated, and raped by her own father.

_There’s no point living anymore. I want to die._

Suicide seemed like the only solution. The idea of bursting into flames had suddenly become more attractive to her volatile psyche.

She kept remembering the rape, as Mikael’s sinister gaze flashed before her eyes. A part of her had always wanted to believe that her father had a soft spot for her, even after she had turned into a vampire. He’d always been so kind and gentle with her while they were both still human.

Being hunted for centuries upon centuries by her father had been exhausting and terrifying at times. He was the only threat to their immortal existence: a vampire hunter who was the exact same “abomination” he perceived his children to be.

Rebekah always knew that Mikael was sincere about his mission to exterminate them, but she never thought he would do something like this to her. The father that she knew and loved was nothing like the monster she had seen when she'd looked into his eyes as he fucked her senseless.

 _I can’t live through this. I can’t,_ Rebekah told herself as she lay beneath a streetlight in an empty alleyway. Her body ached. She was sore inside out.

 _I don’t fear death anymore._ She sobbed. _It’s the only thing I can control now._

Even though her wrists were bound together, she was able to reach for her daylight ring and managed to pull it off her index finger. The enchanted trinket hit the ground and rolled on the concrete. There was no turning back now. She was sentencing herself to death. She only wished she had the opportunity to hold her loved ones one last time before ending her life once and for all. Marcelle, Klaus, Elijah, Freya, Hope, even Kol—as much of a pain in the ass that he was—she loved them dearly and it broke her heart a thousand times over knowing that she would never see them again.

All she had to do now was wait until sunrise.

“Rebekah!”

A voice suddenly faded into her foggy consciousness.

“REBEKAH!”

 _Am I dead already?_ She wondered. _I don’t remember the pain._

A pair of hands grabbed her and propped her upright before the pillowcase was pulled off her head.

“Oh my God… what happened to you?”

Rebekah’s lifeless eyes found her brother’s. Rich mahogany pierced through ice, yet the warmth of his gaze could not comfort her frozen soul.

Kol quickly untied her and tried to stay calm. “I’m going to pull off the tape real quick, okay?”

She remained catatonic… until he tore off the tape.

Kol noticed her daylight ring and immediately retrieved it. “Who did this to you?” He slipped the ring back on her finger without questioning whether she’d taken it off or not. He assumed that whoever had left her there must have taken off her ring so that she’d die by sunup.  

“Bekah?” He crouched closer and brushed away her tear strained mascara. “ _Who did this_?” His voice trembled with anger.

“I want to go home.” She sounded so lifeless.

Kol helped her up.

“I can walk,” Rebekah said, stepping away from him. Her legs were shaky, and she soon realized that it was difficult to walk in heels.

He watched her struggle before he scooped her up in his arms, saving her from tripping. “Right. Let’s get you home.”

* * *

 

Rebekah was quiet. Much too quiet for Kol’s liking. It was frustrating him.

He sat across his sister in their living room while she was curled up in a blanket with a steaming mug of tea in her hands. She had showered as soon as they arrived, and her hair was still wet.

Kol exhaled deeply and gulped back some Bourbon to take the edge off. “Bekah, you still haven’t said anything. What the hell happened tonight?”

She determinedly fixed her gaze on the coffee table.

“Come on,” he tried again. “Please, just talk to me.”

“How…” —she swallowed hard— “How did you find me?”

“Vincent helped me track you down. We were trying to find your location all night, but you didn’t appear on the map until ten minutes before I found you.”

She blinked back tears and sipped her tea, refusing to look her brother in the eye. How could she possibly tell him what happened? She was ashamed. So ashamed.

“I hate myself for letting you out of my sight,” he said. “I started talking to someone, and by the time I came back I—”

“It’s not your fault.” She cut him off.

“But I feel responsible, Bekah!”

“Don’t. Just… don’t.”

Kol studied her carefully. He’d never seen his sister like this. She appeared to be a million miles away from him. He stood up and sat next to her.

“Rebekah, do you know who took you?”

She shook her head. Lying to him was more convenient. She had a deep dark secret that she had to protect with her life. Her dignity was on the line.

“Can you please try and tell me what happened? Were you attacked? Did they torture you?”

She stayed silent.

“Why are you being like this?”  Kol raised his voice, resisting the urge to shake her. “I nearly lost my mind trying to find you! You have no idea how guilty I feel…”

His phone suddenly vibrated. Kol reached into his pocket and looked at the caller ID: _Freya._

He rose to his feet and picked up the call.

“Hey… I found her… Yes, she’s fine…. She’s sitting with me now… Don’t worry… just call the others and let them know she’s all right… We’ll talk in the morning… Thanks, Freya… Goodnight.”

Rebekah startled him when he turned around. She was standing right behind him. Something had changed about her. He could see it in her eyes.

“I was raped,” she finally admitted in a monotone voice. “I don’t know who it was, and I don’t want to talk about it ever again.”

He looked down and noticed that the mug that she was holding was trembling in her hands.  

“I’m going to sleep now,” Rebekah said, internalizing her pain.

“Bekah…” Kol was at a loss for words. He wanted to comfort her, but she gave him no opportunity. He watched her walk away from him before she disappeared down the hall.

He stood dead in his tracks, clenching his fists, confused and angry. There was no other choice but to digest the horror of what she’d confessed to him. He vowed to hunt down and kill whoever did this to her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Lesson 2: Seduction

18+

Do not read if you find vulgar sexual content offensive

* * *

 

 

A cool summer breeze danced through Davina’s lush brown hair as she stood on a veranda, overlooking the city. Asmodeus’ voice echoed in her mind unexpectedly when she looked up at the night sky; the moon was full.

 _He was right,_ Davina thought, remembering his words.

_By the next full moon, Marcelle will seek out your help... He will take you to the Mikaelson manor... Go with him… Klaus will ask you for a truce…_

Marcelle had paid her a visit earlier that night. He needed her help. Rebekah had gone missing and Vincent hadn’t been able to track down the Original on his own. Her magic was needed.

Under normal circumstances, Davina would have refused. But Asmodeus had warned her about Marcelle’s visit, even though he’d left out the details. The full moon was a sign.

“Peaceful, isn’t it?”

His voice had startled her.

“Quite often I find myself out here…. thinking… Always overthinking.”

The Harvest witch turned around and met Klaus’ glacial eyes. She hated him with every fiber of her body.

“How’s Rebekah doing?” she asked, changing the subject.

“She’s well. I trust she will pay us a visit tomorrow.”

“I’m glad she’s okay.”

Klaus bridged the gap between them and stood next to Davina. “Don’t think for a moment that your service to me and my family will go unnoticed. I appreciate what you’ve done tonight, even though you had no obligation. I’m aware of the bad blood between us, Davina. With that said, Marcelle has also brought something to my attention this evening… your life is still in danger.”

She stayed silent and allowed what Asmodeus had prophesied to unfold.

“I would like to offer you a truce,” Klaus said, glancing at her anxiously. “In exchange for your loyalty to me, I will promise you protection. I’ve built quite a repertoire for myself throughout the centuries, especially in this city. I won’t allow any harm to come to you, so long as you pledge your allegiance to me.”

 _I will_ never _be loyal to you,_ Davina replied in her head.

“How can I trust you?” she said.

“I figured you’d say that, which is why I’ve prepared _this_ …” He pulled a folded paper from his pocket and handed it to her. “It’s a deed to a house under your name—a safehouse. I won’t lie, I’ve been ruminating over this for several weeks after Marcelle suggested I make peace with you. What you did for me—for my family tonight… it’s the least I can do.”

Davina skimmed through the contract; it was legitimate. She met his aqua eyes and tried to read them.

“I can’t take back the past, Davina. You’ve lost people you love because of my ruthless vendettas, but if you allow me the opportunity to make amends, I promise you I won’t make you regret it.”

_Poker face, Davina…poker face._

She smiled and extended her hand. “Truce.”

Klaus looked half surprised by her sudden change of heart. He was almost sure it would’ve taken a lot more convincing on his part to make her see him as a friend and not an enemy. Nevertheless, he took the opportunity and gave her delicate hand a firm squeeze.

A jolt of electricity buzzed through Davina’s body as soon as they touched. She was careful to hide her reaction, though she hadn’t been expecting it at all.

“You’re welcome to stay the night in one of my guest rooms,” Klaus offered. “It’s late.”

“Thank you, but I should get going. Marcelle said he’d take me home.”

“Are you sure that’s wise? Given the fact that you’re on someone’s hitlist…”

“I can take care of myself.” Davina realized that her response came off a little cold. “Thanks, though.” She smiled. “I guess I’ll call you tomorrow. Maybe you can show me the house?”

“I’d be happy to.”

The Hybrid returned her smile and finished their conversation, unaware that his daughter had been eavesdropping.

Hope watched the way her father’s eyes lit up around Davina. All she felt was envy. Jealousy was something that she wasn’t used to, but now that she recognized that emotion, it began to poison her heart.

_She’s beautiful, of course he’d be attracted to her. Killer looks and power… meanwhile I can’t even manage to seduce him—at all._

Hope felt discouraged and depressed. She snuck away down the corridor before her father would discover that she’d been spying on him.

 

* * *

 

A violent thunderstorm was passing through the city that night. It was so loud that Hope woke up from the thrashing sounds that were shredding the sky. She reached over her nightstand and turned on the lamp. Thunder always made her feel uneasy ever since she was a child. Even though it was the middle of the night, she didn’t want to sleep alone.

She stared up at the ceiling and remembered her dream.  

_He was on top of me… inside me…_

The knot in her stomach kept twisting and twisting, until she couldn’t take it anymore. It was impossible to ignore her arousal. There was no doubt about it; Hope was ready to lose her virginity.

She hated going to bed angry and upset at her father. But after Rebekah had gone missing, he’d focused all his energy on finding her whereabouts.

_I need him._

She sat up and swung her legs off the bed. If there was an ideal moment to catch him off guard and seduce him, it was now.

Dressed in nothing but black panties and a crop top, Hope opened her door and quietly padded down the hall to her father’s bedroom.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. By the time she reached his door, she was trembling as she let herself in.

“Dad?” she whispered.

Lightning lit up his room in split second intervals, revealing his sculpted upper body.

Hope tiptoed toward the king-sized bed and hugged herself nervously. “Daddy?”

Klaus muttered something in his sleep.

“Um… I’m scared.”

Five seconds seem to pass, which seemed like the longest time ever to the anxious teen.

“Dad, are you awake?”

 _Stupid question,_ Hope thought.

The Hybrid mumbled again incoherently.

 _This was such a bad idea,_ she said to herself, wondering if it wasn’t too late to retrace her steps unnoticed.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

His breathing deepened as he nodded. “Come.”

Hope lowered her weight on the edge of the mattress and took off her top before she slipped under the covers.

Exhilaration was all she could feel as Klaus snaked his arm around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him. Her shapely bottom came in direct contact with his cock. She immediately clasped her hand over her mouth to mute her reaction. He was completely naked.

_Oh god-oh god-oh god-oh god…_

He throbbed against her while her panties quickly moistened from arousal.

All those nights watching his sex tapes… now she finally _felt it_ …pulsing right against her. The only thing that protected her vulnerable pussy from deep penetration was that thin layer of cotton that remained as a barrier between them. Hope wanted to slip off her panties and feel the heat of her father’s cock press against her virgin cunt. Her fantasies were sinful, but she’d been fantasizing about him for weeks.

A breathy sigh escaped her pouty lips when his hand glided up her rib cage, squeezing her left breast. He was inappropriately spooning her and all she could wonder amidst her insane arousal was whether he was aware of it or not. Freya had encouraged her to take advantage of him, but she feared his volcanic wrath if he woke up from the spell and realized that it was actually _her_ in bed with him.

At this point, Hope had watched enough adult films and pornography to learn how to make things escalate to sex. She decided to avoid calling him “Dad”—worried that he might put an immediate stop to their scandalous touching.

Very carefully, she reached down and slowly slipped off her panties until they were down to her ankles. She gently kicked them off and positioned her pulsing pussy against her daddy’s big hybrid cock. Eyes closed and with utmost precision, Hope surrendered to every impulse in her body and slowly pushed back against his raging hardon.

A pleasurable groan rumbled through Klaus’ chest as he squeezed his daughter’s breast harder.

She could hardly breathe, she was so turned on. As she began to grind her pussy against his cock, she teased him agonizingly slow and felt her juices flood right out of her, dripping onto his thick, veiny shaft.

 _This is wrong,_ Hope thought. _This is so wrong… but I can’t stop. I want… more._

She wanted him to penetrate her tight virgin hole and fuck her through the night. There was no room for rational thinking when her animal instincts had taken over.

Hope reached down and began to finger her swollen bundle of nerves, as she continued to grind on her father’s throbbing pole. It felt so good to feel the heat of his cock, sliding back and forth against her slippery slit. Her pussy was smooth and ready to get fucked. It was beyond erotic, Hope thought, to feel her father’s dick pulsing against her, leaking with precum. She desperately wanted him inside of her. All it took was one slight movement and his cock would be pressing right against her tight, wet hole. She was deliriously horny and no longer thinking clearly as her eyes began to glow.

“Fuck!” Hope moaned when she felt his mouth on her neck.

Klaus passionately kissed her flesh and sucked on her skin, unaware that he was sucking too hard and would surely bruise her. He was completely lost in the moment, oblivious to the fact that he was engaging in foreplay with his teenage daughter, not an escort. Drinking before bedtime had proven that he was not sober minded.

“ _Oh God_ ,” Hope moaned again. “ _That feels so good_ …”

Every pleasurable sensation suddenly came to a halting stop as soon as she felt something long and hard force its way inside her.

It had happened so fast. One hard, deep thrust was all it took to stretch and rip her walls before popping her cherry. She’d had no time at all to adjust to his length and anticipate his intrusion. Hope had been expecting slow penetration, and instead, her father’s cock was buried inside of her, drilling her cunt aggressively fast. All she felt was pain while he groaned in pleasure.

“ _D-dad….D-daddy_ …” she stuttered, her breasts jiggling from the impact.

_“P-please…slow d-down…”_

__

_SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP…_ his balls slammed against her pussy.

“ _Daddy, you’re hurting me_!” she screamed.

Klaus was on the edge of a mind-numbing release when his daughter’s voice became recognizable.

The sheer horror of what he was doing began to sink in. As soon as he pulled out, ropes of cum exploded out of his dick onto Hope’s bleeding pussy. He’d given his virgin daughter a rough beating.

It was too late to undo the damage, but he knew that he had to ejaculate inside her in order to save her life. He’d already violated her thus far, he had no other choice but to finish the deed if he planned on abstaining from any sexual relations with her from there on out.

Hope shrieked in pain when she felt her father’s cock slide into her, forcing his length inside of her bruised-up walls.

His jagged breaths echoed into her ears while he violently throbbed in her pussy. Klaus clutched her waist and felt himself ejaculating again, filling up his daughter’s womb with thick hybrid seed. He couldn’t stop if he wanted to. She was so unbelievably tight and his cock was determined to keep vomiting jizz inside of her. He’d finally done it: the necessary evil.

It should have been a relief. But it wasn’t. He’d fucked his daughter and he hadn’t even realized that it was her until the last second when it was too late. All this time he’d been mentally trying to prepare himself for this moment...all for naught. Klaus had unleashed his demon and he felt guilty. So unbearably guilty.

Hope’s quiet sobs broke his heart. He had hurt her, and even though he wanted to yell and ask her “what in the bloody fuck was she thinking coming here at night?”… he couldn’t. He needed to control his temper. She was traumatized enough. Klaus carefully withdrew from her body when he finished ejaculating.

“Hope.”

He watched her shudder. It killed him inside.

“Hope, I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t realize it was you. I…”

She sat up, keeping her back to him. “You lied to me.”   

* * *

 

H O P E

I can’t explain how I feel right now. I seduced my own father and it basically blew up in my face. What I can tell you is that the world of fantasy is so different from reality. Be careful what you wish for.

I didn’t think it would hurt so much. I didn’t think he would be rough with me. I guess that’s stupid on my part. I mean, I watched those sex tapes. I _saw_ how he fucked those women—he was far from gentle and loving.

To be fair, he didn’t know it was me. I can only blame myself. I massively fucked up and now I feel horrible because I’m sure he feels guilty.

Shit.

It hurts _so_ bad. I wish Freya would’ve warned me about how painful the first time would be. She said if I seduced him right it wouldn’t hurt so much… but I guess that’s another failure on my part. Dad didn’t even know it was me. Had he known, I’m pretty sure he never would’ve shoved his cock inside me.

“Hope?”

I hear Dad’s voice from the other side of the door. I don’t want to open it. I don’t want to face him. I feel humiliated.

I let the water run from the tap and look at my reflection in the mirror.

_Well, you got what you wanted. I hope it was worth it._

“Sweetheart, are you okay?”

No. I’m not okay, Dad. Everything hurts, but it’s my fault. Not yours.

“Can you please come out so we can talk about this?”

I turn off the tap and stare at my naked breasts. I hate myself. I hate how I look. I hate how stupid I feel and how horribly I messed up the one thing I did _not_ want to screw up.

“I’m not sure how you ended up in my bed and who initiated what… but I feel terrible…”

I can hear the pain in his voice. He feels guilty, I’m sure of it. That’s the last thing I wanted him to feel.

_What did you expect, Hope?_

I ignore the voice in my head and lean my weight against the door.

“You knew how to cure me all along,” I say. “That’s why I called you a liar.”

“Look, can you—could you please just come out so I can see you?”

“Why? What difference would it make?” I sniffle and wipe away a tear.

“ _Please._ ”

I shut my eyes and try to steel myself as I grab a towel and wrap it around my body to cover my nakedness.

_You can do this._

I reach for the doorknob and brace myself for confrontation. Finally, I open it.

Dad’s in his boxer briefs.

I’m oddly relieved because I’m not the only one who feels naked.

“Thank you,” he says.

I reluctantly meet his eyes, terrified.

He parts his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. For the first time in my life, I can see just how vulnerable he is.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. You know that, right?”

“You should’ve told me when you found out about the cure.”

“I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“That’s not good enough, Dad. My life was on the line!”

“How did you find out?”

“It doesn’t matter how!”

“It does to me!” he rages.

I walk away from him. I don’t like this side of my dad: the angry, aggressive monster.

I hear him exhale, seemingly trying to calm himself.

“You’re right,” he admits. “I should’ve told you. I should’ve been honest. But did it ever occur to you that maybe, just _maybe_ the reason why I didn’t tell you was because I was having a _little_ _bit_ of trouble wrapping my head around the fact that I had to take you to bed with me?”

I hated how patronizing he sounded.

“Now I feel like a fucking rapist!”

“Don’t you dare that say that!” I lash out at him. “ _I_ was the one who came in here. _I_ was the one who wanted it. I just thought… I thought that it would…” I sit on the edge of the mattress and listen to the rain pelt down on the roof.

Dad walks towards the bed and seems to hesitate before he sits next to me.

“Stop making me feel like I have a disease,” I express. “So we had sex. Big frickin’ deal.”

“Watch your tone with me, young lady. I’m not trying to make you feel any particular way—I’m… I’m confused.” He sighs.

“If it makes you feel any better, I wanted it,” I boldly confess, facing him. “I don’t know why I feel like this, but every time I’m around you lately, I just… I want you.”

Something changes in his eyes. Pity. He pities me.

“I don’t want you feeling sorry for me.”

“That’s not what I’m thinking, love.”

“I just… I wanted to seduce you and I thought that if I could, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad for either of us. Maybe…” I pause. “Maybe we can… try again?”

Dad shakes his head adamantly. “Absolutely not. I didn’t want to hurt you like that. But this was always going to be a one-time thing, Hope. I never intended on it happening this way.”

“I could do better. I—”

“Stop.” He reaches for my hand. “Please.”

“Do I disgust you that much?”

“Stop it, for fuck’s sake!” He stands up and begins to pace. I’ve agitated him.

“Don’t you want me?”

“ _I shouldn’t want you!_ Can’t you see that!?”

“But we’re different from everyone else, Dad. We’re—”

“Freya’s been speaking to you, hasn’t she? She told you…”

“No!”

“Don’t lie to me!”

I bite my quivering lip and push back tears.

“Go to your room, please.” He points to the door. “We’ll talk about this in the morning. I need to calm down and gain some perspective.”

“Don’t bother.” I stand up, feeling injured by his words. “I’m cured. One less thing for you to worry about.”

“Don’t say that... Hope!”

I brush past him and finally let my tears fall as I stride back to my room.

* * *

 

 

He was restless. Tossing and turning for the past half hour. Klaus could hardly register everything that had happened between him and his daughter. Hope had seduced him, and he’d been too drunk to realize that it was her. He’d _fucked_ her. Hard. He’d fucked his virgin daughter like a whore and it gutted him inside. Yet every time he remembered being inside her, his cock would throb and grow achingly hard, tenting the sheets.

Hope’s panties were still on the floor. He noticed them and picked them up. The monster within wanted to come out and play.

Involuntarily, he sniffed his daughter’s panties and leaned back against a propped-up pillow. She smelled so sweet… he wanted a taste.

His big fat cock was standing at attention and he couldn’t stop himself as he closed his eyes and began to stroke his shaft while sniffing Hope’s undergarment.

She was so tight. _So incredibly tight._ He’d cum so hard, he was worried he may have knocked her up.

It was tempting to fuck the living daylight’s out of her, but Klaus knew he must control his illicit desires. He had realized his twisted perversions, and he vowed to protect his daughter from them; from himself. Having sex with her had been the most erotic experience of his immortal life. But he knew it couldn't happen again. Never again. He would have to satisfy his insatiable lust in other ways. 


	20. Between Demons and Succubi

* * *

 

Last night’s events were weighing heavily on Kol. He needed a distraction; a way to cope and get his mind off the horror of what happened to Rebekah.

It was nice to wake up with a video message from Hayley— _especially_ nice to see a video of her shaking her ass on camera, shamelessly teasing him.

He couldn’t hide his smile as he hit the replay button and reached for his growing cock. Fucking her senseless at that masquerade had been thoroughly satisfying for Kol. Apart from Rebekah, he’d never really lusted after anyone else, but he soon realized that the crescent wolf was becoming his new obsession. The fact that she was married to an alpha and shamelessly promiscuous was a huge turn on to him.

Kol quickly rubbed one out and captured the cum-shot on camera before he snapchatted it to Hayley. It was bad enough living with his sister and feeling sexually frustrated all the time. At least he now had a way to release all that tension.

They began to text back and forth as he lay in bed:

 **Kol:** you turn me on so much. Fuck.  

 **Hayley:** ;)

 **Kol:** When can I see u again?

 **Hayley:** How are u so confident that I want to see U?

 **Kol:** well, considering the fact that u sent me a video first thing in the morning shaking your bare arse… I can safely assume that you want round 2.

 **Hayley:** lol. ur funny.

 **Kol:** cmon, darling. Admit it. u want my cock so fucking deep inside u… bet it’s all u can think about now.

 **Hayley:** I think I like u better when u talk less.

 **Kol:** less talking, more fucking… I can manage that. Just tell me when and where.

Kol stared at his phone and waited for her to respond. After a minute, he gave up and got out of bed to take a shower.

Just as he was about to head into the bathroom, his cellphone chimed.

 **Hayley:** Emerald Hotel. 9pm.

He grinned triumphantly to himself.

 **Hayley:** Meet me in the lobby. Don’t be late.

 

* * *

 

Rebekah could hardly look at herself. She’d scrubbed her body so hard in the shower that her skin was almost red. She felt unclean: _dirty._ The things Mikael had done to her were too humiliating and shameful to express into words, much less write them down.

She fixed her face with some makeup and forced herself to keep it together before she changed out of her robe and dressed herself.

A steaming cup of coffee was waiting for her when she entered the kitchen.

“Hey!” Kol smiled.

“Hi.” She avoided his eyes and reached for the cup.

“How’d you sleep?”

“How do you think I slept?”

He grimaced. “I’m sorry. Stupid question.” His rich brown eyes followed her as she made her way around the island and seated herself on a stool. She looked as if she was put together and completely fine, but he knew she was falling apart on the inside.

“Bekah, listen to me. I know you said you don’t want to talk about what happened, but I promise I will find who took you. And when I do, I’ll kill ’em. I’ll torture him slowly before I smother the life out of him.”

The blonde Original met her brother’s serious gaze and tried to smile. He truly was handsome, she thought.

“I failed to protect you,” Kol said, pulling up a stool. He sat down and reached for her hand. “Forgive me.”

Rebekah fixated on his leather wristband. “It’s pointless to blame yourself.” She looked up at him. “It’s not your fault, Kol.”

“I promised our brothers I’d protect you. The entire reason I came to that stupid party was to keep an eye on you, and I failed.”

Rebekah touched his face. “I don’t want you blaming yourself. More importantly, I don’t want you telling anyone else what happened to me.” She stared at him with all seriousness. “Promise me it’ll just stay between you and I.”

“But, Bekah—'”

“ _Promise me,_ Kol.”

He couldn’t understand why his sister wanted to keep her assault a secret. She’d been victimized. As far as Kol was concerned, the bastard had to pay.

“I’ll tell Klaus I was abducted and tortured,” she continued. “That’s all. I don’t know who it was. I don’t know who took me.” She lied, avoiding her brother’s penetrative gaze.

Kol wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure?” he said. “Are you sure you don’t know? It wasn’t Marcelle, was it? Are you protecting him?”

“Stop! How could you even think—my God, what’s wrong with you? Marcelle is family! An honorable man! He’s not a rapist!”

“Swear to me you’re not protecting this monster, whoever he is.”

Rebekah’s blue eyes widened in shock. “You’re truly upsetting me now.”

“Please. Just swear to me and I promise I’ll keep your secret. I won’t tell a soul until you’re ready.”

She looked her brother dead in the eye and said, “I swear. I was blindfolded. I don’t know who did it or where I was taken.”

“Can we at least ask Freya for help?”

“I’m not ready for that, Kol. I need to process everything that happened. Please, don’t push me.”

He wanted to respect her decision. But at the same time, the Original had a burning desire to avenge his sister’s honor.

“Are you okay with us dropping by Klaus’ place later today? I can always call and ask everyone to come here.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m perfectly okay with paying our brother a visit this afternoon. Hayley called me this morning and told me that Hope is staying over at the mansion for the weekend. I miss our niece.”

Kol felt an overwhelming sense of sorrow when he looked at his sister. She was broken. A beautiful broken bird. All he wanted to do was help her mend her wings.

“Bekah.”

She took a sip of coffee and met his eyes.   

He wanted to tell her that he loved her. But he couldn’t find the strength to say it. Those words were foreign to Kol, and they sounded even more strange to say them out loud. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and held her.

His musky cologne intoxicated Rebekah’s senses as she shut her eyes and allowed herself to sink into her brother’s body. His embrace was warm and inviting. She didn’t feel dirty or in danger. She felt loved. Rebekah started to tear up. She hated getting emotional.

“Thank you,” she said, withdrawing from him. “For understanding.”

He caressed her face and kissed her forehead lovingly.

 _At least no one can touch her here,_ Kol thought.

Rebekah’s flat had been spelled by Freya. No one could enter but their family. As long as she stayed inside, she was safe.

* * *

 

 He wasn’t prepared for a conversation with his daughter. He could hardly look at himself, knowing that he must forever live with the shame of sleeping with her.

 _It was a one-time occurrence. You didn’t know it was her. The sex ritual had to happen. It was the only way to save her life,_ Klaus tried to rationalize as he opened a new bottle of liquor and poured himself a drink. He was waiting for Freya to stop by, as she’d promised earlier.

All morning he had avoided Hope. He ignored her when she’d knocked on his door an hour ago and he ignored her when she’d begged him to let her in and talk. He just couldn’t face her. He couldn’t trust himself and he had no idea what to say to her.

The door to this study suddenly opened, as his sister stepped inside. She shut the door behind her and leaned her weight back on it, smiling gleefully.

“You did it!”

Klaus gulped back the liquor, welcoming the burn down his throat. He was far from proud, nor did he feel like celebrating.

“I don’t appreciate your ‘jovial’ spirit. What happened last night… I don’t understand.”

Freya was elated. Days ago, she had secretly spiked Klaus’ favorite bottle of bourbon with a powerfully potent mixture of opium, so that the Hybrid would be less inhibited.

“I’ve been drunk before, but never like this.” He sighed, swigging back another drink.

“Don’t dwell on the details.” Freya walked towards him. “What matters is that you did what had to be done.”

“I didn’t know it was her. I hurt her, Freya.”

She forced a look of sympathy and took his hand, coaxing him to sit next to her on the couch.

“It wasn’t intentional.” Freya took the drink out of his hand and cupped his face. He looked so lost. He was a man that was haunted by sin. She reveled in it.  

“What disturbed me even more was discovering that she’d seduced me. Did you tell her about the cure?”

Freya pursed her lips. “Yes.”

“Why in the bloody hell would you do that? Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“Calm down, Klaus.”

“ _Calm down?_ My only child whom I love wants to sleep with me and you’re telling me to _calm down_? If I wanted therapy I would’ve booked Camille for the hour!”

Freya could see his agitation, and as much as it turned her on to piss off her hybrid brother, she had other plans to set into motion.

“First off, Hope’s no longer a child. So it didn’t go according to plan,” she casually stated. “It doesn’t matter. Your daughter’s safe now.”

“She—” He paused, struggling to express himself. “She desires me!”

“Blame it on wolf-blood. Her most primal instincts were bound to kick in. This isn’t your fault.”

“But it is!” Klaus angrily stated. He stood up and poured himself another drink by the bar.

Freya sighed and leaned back against the sofa. “I really wish you’d stop torturing yourself this way. It’s so unnecessary. You’re only making things more complicated for yourself, dear brother.”

“She has the same sickness I have.”

“And what sickness is that, exactly?”

Klaus tossed back the bourbon before he locked his gaze on his sister. “Perversion,” he said.

Freya rolled her eyes and folded her arms. “I really hope you haven’t been talking to that blonde idiot who calls herself a ‘psychiatrist.’”

“I know I’m mad, but I haven’t gone entirely mental. I’d never confide in Camille about this.”

“Good. Because she wouldn’t understand. She’s not part of our supernatural world.”

Klaus forced himself to stop drinking and faced the window. “I just don’t know what to do now, Freya.”

“Have you forgotten our last conversation, Klaus?” She stood up and closed the space between them. “You’re her father. She adores you. Last night’s sexual disaster hasn’t changed that.”

“I know.” He turned around. “I’m… I’m afraid of what’s inside of me. I have to protect her.”

Freya smiled empathetically and held his face. “You deny yourself too much in life, dear brother.”

“Quite the contrary.” He moved her hands. “I’ve overindulged for centuries and there was always a price to pay.”

“The way I see it, you have two choices now: you either ignore your burdensome conscience and liberate yourself, or you distance yourself from Hope and gain the equilibrium you’re looking for. Either way, your daughter’s life is no longer in danger.”

A lengthy sigh escaped the Hybrid’s lips. “The latter seems better than the former.”

“I’m here to support you, either way.”

“I need some time for myself, but I don’t want Hope to think that I’ve abandoned her.”

“She won’t. That’s why I’m here.”

“I’ll only be gone for a couple weeks.”

“Where do you plan on going?”

Klaus seemed to waver.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to Mystic Falls.”

“It crossed my mind, but no.”

“Then where?”

“I’m not sure, Freya. I guess I’ll sort that out once I’m on the road. I’m not sure how I’ll manage some time away. I have other obligations now, alliances to keep. Davina Claire is our newest ally.”

“I know. I spoke to Marcelle on the phone this morning. He told me about what you did for her; the deed to the house.”

“Yes. She comes from a powerful coven. We need her on our side if the city erupts in a war.”

“I agree with you.”

“Can she be trusted, though?” Klaus said.

“She helped us when we needed her. This ‘trust thing’ kind of has to go both ways.” Freya paused and poured herself a glass of wine. “Where did you purchase the property?”

“Outskirts of town. A two-hour drive from here. I’ll be showing her the estate later today. You’re welcome to come.”

Freya smiled and cordially declined. “Thanks, but I’ve got plans tonight. I’m sure you can handle Davina all on your own. She’s your wild card now. Be careful with this particular witch.”

“I intend on keeping my promise.” He sauntered across the room toward his desk and unlocked a drawer.

Freya watched him inquisitively as he pulled out a leather-bound journal and walked back with it.

“What’s that?”

“Last night when I shook Davina’s hand… something happened to me. Something I can’t explain—a vision, I suppose. I saw a woman’s face. It happened so fast, but I could’ve sworn it was her.”  

“And what’s that got to do with that dusty old thing in your hand?”

“I was flipping through my journals for hours last night, until I found it.” He opened the bookmarked page and showed Freya his charcoal drawing. “This woman. This is the woman I saw.”

Freya inspected the drawing curiously. “Who is she?”

“Someone who damned my soul for falling in love with her.”

“She was beautiful.”

“She was many things.”

“What happened to her?”

“Burned at the stake by her own coven. Her only crime was loving the abomination that I was—and still am. I couldn’t save her. I was too late. She suffered because of me. This all happened nearly twenty years ago. Feels longer.”

“I’m so sorry.” Freya frowned, touching his shoulder. “What was her name?”

“Lilly.” Klaus took one last glance at his dead lover’s face before he closed his journal.

“I think you should show your drawing to Davina. Maybe she was part of Lilly’s coven?”

“I doubt it.”

“It’s worth a shot, especially since it happened after you shook her hand.”

“I see your point.”

Freya was about to say something when she heard a knock at the door.

“Rebekah and Kol are here,” said Hope. “Just letting you know.”

Klaus glanced at his sister, pleading that she say something for him.

“We’ll be right out, sweetie!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Family Feud

 

Loneliness. She was used to being on her own. Davina had practically raised herself. Twenty years old and she was already accustomed to total isolation. She’d transmuted the feeling to comfort. Though it was a false sense of comfort, it was the only way she could reconcile her exile from the covens in the French Quarter.

_Are you ready to embark on your mission?_

Asmodeus’ voice reverberated in her mind while she soaked in the tub. Davina closed her eyes and communicated with her ascended master.  

 _I’m ready,_ she replied telepathically.

_I’ve arranged a little detour this evening. A group of witches will ambush you on the road—ten miles from the safehouse. This is where you’ll have to falsely hex yourself. You must make Klaus believe that they’ve hexed you. Freya will eventually discover that the only way to keep you alive is to give you a daily dose of Hybrid blood until a remedy is procured. Remember, this is merely a diversion. You need him to spend time with you. Now that he has sworn to protect you, he is obligated to follow through on his promise and make this sacrifice to keep you alive. Have you practised the spell?_

_Yes, Master,_ Davina replied.

_Show me._

She opened her eyes and let her arm surface above the water. Davina focused all her energy and recited the incantation she had learned over and over in her mind, until an X appeared and burned into her forearm.

 _Well done,_ said Asmodeus. _Now make it disappear._

She closed her eyes and within seconds the branded scar vanished.

_You’ve been practising. I’m impressed by your devotion to the cause._

_Thank you, Master._

_Do you understand what needs to happen at this phase?_

_I have to seduce him._

_It will be effortless. He is already attracted to you._

_How do you know?_

_I’m omniscient. Do not question my knowledge._

_Forgive me._

_Have you studied “The Satanic Witch”?_

_Yes, Master._

_Good. Apply that knowledge and arm yourself. And one more thing, Davina…_

She leaned her head back against the tub and exhaled slowly.

_You’ve descended on a dark path on your own accord. It’s too late to turn back. Do not forget what you owe me._

_I’m aware, Master. My soul is yours._

__

* * *

 

Rebekah was uneasy. She kept fidgeting with her daylight ring as she sat on the sofa in her brother’s living room. Klaus was on another tirade about wreaking havoc on every witch coven. He was convinced Rebekah’s abduction was witch-business.

“You can’t go around throwing accusations like that, Klaus,” Freya calmly stated. “We have no concrete evidence.”

“I don’t give a bloody fuck!”

“The last thing you want is to make more enemies.”

“It can’t get any worse than it already is!” The Hybrid raged.

Hope sat next to Rebekah, silently listening to the family drama. While she was sad that her aunt had been tortured, she was grateful that she was still alive.

Kol grabbed Rebekah’s fidgeting hand and squeezed it, hoping to calm her down. It killed him to watch her suffer in silence, but he promised he would keep her secret.

“Listen to Freya,” he spoke up. “She’s the most level-headed person out of all of us. I have a thirst for revenge just as much as you, Brother. But our sister is right. We need to make a calculated move without disrupting alliances. For all we know, Rebekah’s abduction was politically motivated.”

“I can use magic,” Freya said, locking her gaze on Rebekah. “I can get inside your head and sift through your memories that night to try and find something—anything that can giveaway your abductor’s identity.”

“NO!”

Everyone was startled by Rebekah’s sudden outburst.

“You won’t find anything.” She stood up and walked towards the minibar to fix herself a drink.

Kol watched her carefully. He understood why she wouldn’t want their sister prying into her mind. She would’ve discovered that Rebekah was raped.

“Our sister was psychologically tormented for hours,” he said to Freya. “Do you really want her to relive it?”

“It’ll be quick, I assure you.”

“How can you guarantee that? The last time you got inside Elijah’s head, he was traumatized for weeks!”

“His case was different,” Freya replied.

“ _Please_ ,” Rebekah pleaded. “I don’t want to discuss this anymore. I want to forget it ever happened altogether.”

Klaus could hardly believe his ears. “Are you serious, Rebekah?”

“I’m an Original. A Mikaelson. And us Mikaelson’s thrive. This isn’t the first time I’ve been tortured. I was abducted because I foolishly neglected everyone’s warnings and refused to stay home. I’ll be safe at my loft.”

Klaus wasn’t satisfied. He directed all his fury at his younger brother and shouted, “Why weren’t you watching her? Are you really that useless!?”

Kol stood up and got in his brother’s face. "Would you prefer to take this outside?”

"I'd prefer to dagger you and ship you away for a couple centuries!"

"I'd kill you first!" Kol smashed his glass in his fist, spider veins protruding around his eyes. 

 

“Stop!” said Hope, standing between the brawling brothers. “Fighting each other isn’t going to solve anything!”

Klaus glared at Kol with nothing but hostility.

“She’s right,” Freya said. “The last thing our sister needs is to deal with your anger issues.”

The Hybrid wasn’t willing to yield. He wanted to destroy something— _anything_.

Thankfully, Kol backed off.

“Klaus,” Freya murmured. “I think it would be wise if you took a walk outside.”

He glared at his sister and realized that she was probably right. He did need to calm down. At this point he was simply projecting all his anger at Kol, when the only person he was angry at was himself.

“Hey," she reiterated. “Take a walk.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Hexed

* * *

 

Davina hated being around him. The Klaus Mikaelson that she knew had no redeeming qualities—at all. Her hatred ran deep, but she knew she had to keep a tight lid on her fury if she planned to successfully seduce him. Her acting would have to be Oscar award wining, she thought.

The Harvest witch practiced smiling in the mirror several times as she sat by her vanity. Her makeup was flawless. Her sultry lips were glistening with gloss: a nude, peachy color, and she wore her hair down naturally, layered in waves. She adjusted her strapless bra and squeezed her breasts together to show off some cleavage in her short white dress. Davina wasn’t used to wearing revealing clothing. Normally, she always opted for a trendy yet modest look. That evening, however, she was religiously following Anton LaVey’s manual.

As she stood up, she examined her outfit in the mirror and rubbed some perfume behind her ears and wrists. Her hourglass figure looked gorgeous in the tight dress. Just as she was about to check her phone, the doorbell rang.

_He’s right on time._

She slipped on her platform wedges and headed towards the front door of her studio apartment.

“Hi!” Davina beamed, flashing a pearly white smile.

The Hybrid’s aqua eyes slowly cascaded down her body. “What’s the occasion?”

“Technically, I was supposed to go on a date, but he cancelled last minute." She lied. 

“How unfortunate for him.” Klaus grinned crookedly. “Shall we then?”

She grabbed her handbag and locked the door behind her before she followed him down the stairs.

* * *

 

“I hope you know that I extended an invitation to Marcelle,” Klaus mentioned, keeping his eyes on the road. “But he had some business to take care of among his vampire clan.”

“The city has always been his biggest priority,” Davina added, staring out her passenger window.

“He’s maintained order among chaos. I owe him a lot.”

Klaus harbored so much guilt for abandoning Marcellus after the fire all those years ago. While he couldn’t change the past, he was determined to strengthen his friendship with him.

They had been driving on the freeway for only half an hour. Davina wasn’t sure how she was going to keep a conversation going for the next hour and a half, but she was relieved when Klaus turned on the stereo.

* * *

 

By the time they pulled into a gas station, it was nearly sundown. She got out of the black corvette and glanced at the Hybrid.

“I’ll be right back—gonna use the restroom.”

He nodded and continued pumping gas into the tank.   

When Davina returned, she noticed that Klaus was inside the store, paying the cashier. Just as she was about to get inside the car, an inferno suddenly blazed around her. She was attacked by two men in gray hoodies. One of men grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. She screamed for help. 

“ _Now!_ ” he hissed in her ear.

Davina understood the signal immediately and focused her energy to hex herself.  

Just as the “X” began to appear on her forearm, Klaus rushed out at vampire speed and decapitated her attackers; their heads rolled next to Davina’s feet as crimson liquid began to pool around their headless bodies.   

_Oh my God! He killed them!_

She recognized the young men; they were warlocks who belonged to the Stone Coven. Now they were nothing but corpses, bleeding out on the pavement.

 _Collateral damage, Davina,_ said Asmodeus, tapping into her mind. _Don’t get distracted._

She began to tear up, clutching her injured arm while Klaus used his vampire compulsion to make the witnesses disappear.

When he finally reached Davina, he helped her up on her feet.

“We were ambushed!” He cursed under his breath. “They were following us.” Klaus grimaced when he noticed the “X” on the witch’s arm. “What is that?”

“It’s too late.” Davina shook her head in tears. “They’ve hexed me.”

A string of expletives flowed out of his mouth as he paced around the car. His adrenaline had spiked on overdrive, which made it difficult to rationally think about their next steps.

“We can undo it.” Klaus looked hopeful. “I’ll call Freya.”

“There’s no point.” Davina sobbed. “I’m good as dead.”

He ignored her pessimism and pulled out his phone to call his sister. When Freya didn’t pick up, he left her a message on her voice mail and hung up.

“Get in the car,” said Klaus.

“ _It burns_.” She cried, taken aback by the intensity of the pain. She hadn’t been prepared for this part.

“We’re close to the house. I’ll figure out a way to reverse this, Davina.” He opened her passenger door. “Please, get inside. Cops will be here soon, and we need to disappear.”

* * *

 

Davina was impressed by the post colonial architecture when they finally reached the secluded estate. It was a white, two story home with four limestone columns at the entrance, black double doors, and tall bay windows.

“This… is the safehouse?” she managed to say through the pain.

Klaus killed the ignition. “It’s your house now.” He rushed to her passenger door and helped her out.

Davina suddenly lost her balance, but Klaus grabbed her in time.

“ _Easy does it_ …”

When she tried to walk again, she felt weaker than before and began to stagger.

“Here,” he said. “Let me help.” He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the front door.

Davina snaked her arms around his neck, ignoring the fact that she was pressed so closely against his muscled body.

Aside from the crickets that were chirping in the darkness, they were entirely alone.

“I need to place you down temporarily.”

“Please… don’t drop me.” She felt so faint.  

“You need to unlock the door and invite me in.” Klaus carefully set her down and stayed close just in case she would stumble again. “Take this.” He reached back into his pocket and handed her a key.

Davina took it and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and leaned her weight against the wall with one hand for support.

Klaus took a step towards the threshold and waited.

“I… invite you in,” she weakly murmured.

Just as she was about to faint, Klaus rushed in and caught her. He cradled her in his arms once more and took her to the furnished living room. As soon as he lay her on the sofa, he touched her forehead and noticed that she was burning with a fever.

“Davina… Davina!”

The Harvest witch started mumbling in delirium as beads of sweat began to drip down her forehead.

Klaus knew right away that her situation was dire and getting worse the longer he waited. Just as he was about to dial Vincent’s number, Freya returned his call.

“… Yes… we were ambushed about ten miles away from the safehouse… I’m there now with her… She’s hexed… How fast can you get here?... Please hurry!”

It was the most unlikely of occurrences, to see Klaus Mikaelson tend to Davina like a devoted lover as she lay on the sofa, nearly comatose. Her fever was getting worse, even though he kept wiping her forehead and arms with a cool washcloth.

“ _Hot… so hot_ …” She opened her eyes and looked at him, almost begging for death.

“Freya will be here soon. Stay with me, Davina.” Klaus brushed the hair out of her face and kept dabbing her thin body with the cloth; it was all he could do in that moment. He was helpless to improve her condition on his own.

What Davina didn’t realize was that the side effects of the hex were very real. Every time she had practiced it, the X never remained on her arm long enough for the sickness to seep into her system. Now she was karmically paying for it.  

* * *

 

When Freya finally arrived, it was half past 10, and Davina’s condition was worsening.

“Where is she?” Freya asked, walking past her brother when he opened the door.

“In the living room.”

“How long has she been showing symptoms?”

“Three hours now.”

“Shit. That’s not good.”

They huddled around Davina as she continued to mumble deliriously.

Freya touched her forehead. “She’s burning up.”

“You think?”

“I don’t appreciate your sarcasm.” She glared at him and started undressing Davina.

“What are you doing?” He scowled.

“This fever is going to kill her. We need to cool her down while I work on a cure.” She stripped down the Harvest witch to nothing but her white lace thong.

Klaus cursed under his breath and averted his gaze. It was the first time he’d cast his eyes on Davina’s partially naked body.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before, Klaus,” Freya teased. “They’re just breasts.”

“Christ’s sake…”

“Do me a favor, please. Help me take her upstairs. We need to get her in a tub full of cold water.”

He wasted no time at all as he picked up Davina and carried her up the spiraling staircase to the closest bedroom down the hall.

Freya followed behind him and turned on the bathroom light as he entered.

“Watch her head! Place her down gently in the tub… that’s it.” She let the water run and pushed in the drain plug. She then pulled out her messenger bag and began to flip through a grimoire.

“How much time do you need?” Klaus asked impatiently.

“I’m trying to work as fast as I can. I can’t pull off a miracle every time you come calling.”

“Save her. _Please_.”

Freya stood up and began to chant a spell in French. The lights started flickering, as the bath water floated upwards in slow motion.

Klaus backed out of the bathroom and leaned his weight against the wall. Marcelle would kill him if anything happened to Davina. In hindsight, he never should have left her alone.  

* * *

 

“She’s shivering. For fuck’s sake, Freya! Now she’s hypothermic!”

“Lay her down on the bed. I know what I’m doing.” She tried to hide her annoyance.

Davina’s dripping body was eased onto the mattress as she trembled, muttering randomly to herself.

“I’ve tried everything,” Freya sighed. “Whatever magic they used… I can’t undo it.”

“ _Try harder_!” Klaus growled.

“There’s only one option left.” She looked at him somberly. “Your blood. Give her your blood.”

“And if that doesn’t work?”

“Then I’m not sure what will,” she lied.

Klaus rolled up his shirtsleeve and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“She’s lost her motor skills,” Freya said. “Prop her up against you. Here” —she walked toward him— “I’ll help.”

Davina’s quivering lips were turning blue. Her sun kissed skin had gone completely pale. Once she was maneuvered into his lap, Klaus punctured his right wrist with his fangs and forced it against her lips. His blood began to trickle down her chin.

“It’s not working!” He roared in frustration.

“ _It is_!” Freya grabbed Davina’s infected arm. “Look!”

The X that was scorched into her skin slowly disappeared, as her healthy glow was soon restored. Involuntarily, Davina reached up and held Klaus’s wrist while she greedily drank from his lifeforce.

He exhaled deeply and shut his eyes. The last time he’d shared his blood so intimately with someone had been too long for him to remember.

Freya was thoroughly pleased with herself. She knew this event would take place; she was prepared for it and had successfully played her part. Klaus had walked right into a trap. His destiny from here on out was eternally doomed.

“ _Easy_ ,” he whispered gently to Davina.

“Let her drink,” Freya insisted. “She needs your strength.”

Concentration was extremely difficult when all he could think about was how insanely aroused he was.

“This isn’t a cure,” the Mikaelson witch continued. “It’s a band-aid solution. She’s gonna have to feed on you within the hour until at least 3am, otherwise the X on her arm will return.”

“How do you know this?”

“I’m experienced with curses—hexes especially.”

“Why my blood?”

“Your mother was a witch. I took a gamble and it worked. Sometimes the blood of a descendant from a particular coven is strong enough to stop a poison from spreading once a witch has been hexed.”

Davina moaned as she continued to consume the blood of her enemy. Her strength was slowly returning. 

Freya simpered secretly to herself as she started packing her messenger bag.

“Where are you going?”

“My work here is done,” she answered her brother.

“Don’t leave.”

“I need Vincent’s help if I’m ever going to lift Davina’s curse. In the meantime, don’t let her out of your sight, under no circumstance. Call me if anything.”

Klaus struggled to respond. Davina’s tongue kept brushing against his puncture wounds and it was unravelling him at the seams. All he could think about was her tongue lapping away at his throbbing cock.

“I understand what you’re feeling right now,” Freya said, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

“I… _seriously_ …doubt that,” he griped through jagged breaths.

“You need to let her sate her thirst. Don’t stop until she does. I’ll show myself out.”

* * *

 

Something was happening to Davina. She’d never felt this sensation in her life. After what Asmodeus had told her, she’d imagined wanting to puke after drinking Hybrid blood. But all she felt in that moment… was _lust:_ blazing desire, filleting her alive. She could feel Klaus’ energy flowing through her veins like a dopamine rush. The coppery taste of his blood was addictive. She felt as if she were one with his body, his very being, piercing through his core.

 _I don’t want to stop,_ Davina thought, desperately drinking from his open wound before she finally let go of his wrist.

Klaus was exasperated, turned on, and out of breath. His eyes were gleaming black and gold, as dark spider veins spiraled around his cheekbones. He struggled to regain dominance in his fragile psyche.

Davina wiped his blood away from her mouth and quickly realized that she was almost naked. As much as it should have bothered her, all she could think about was how insanely aroused she was. Her insides were aching for penetration. She wanted him… _needed_ him.

Klaus stood up and kept his back to her, so she wouldn’t feel embarrassed by her lack of clothing. “Are you all right, Davina?”

“I… what happened?”

“You almost died.” He kept blinking until the dark pools of gold returned to a calm aqua sea. “I gave you my blood.” Klaus rolled down his sleeve. “Freya tried to reverse the hex. None of her spells worked, so we tried this method. It’s temporary. You’ll need to feed again in an hour. If you’re wondering where your dress has disappeared to, I assure you that was Freya’s doing. You were burning with fever, we had to place you in a cold bath.”

Davina could hardly remember what happened. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat on the edge of the bed before she pulled off the sheet and wrapped it around her body.

“It’s okay,” she said. “You can turn around. I’m decent now.”

Klaus was reluctant to face her. He could hardly trust himself after sharing his blood with her.

Davina softened her gaze and bridged the space between their bodies, clutching the sheet around herself.

“Thank you for saving my life.”

“You’re still in danger, Davina. My blood hasn’t cured you.”

“I know. But I would’ve been dead if you hadn’t tried.”

Something moved inside of him when he looked into her seductive green eyes. She was stunning beyond description. He could’ve sworn those lips were begging to be kissed.

“I’ll go fetch your clothing,” he said, breaking her spellbinding gaze.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Walking a Thin Line

* * *

 

“This house is beautiful,” Davina said, entering the gathering room.

“I bought it off the previous owner,” Klaus replied. “Furnishings included.” He sat in an armchair, whiskey in hand, per usual.

“Are you sure you didn’t compel them?”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Kidding.” Davina took a little tour around the spacious room and noticed a grand piano in the corner. “It’s a shame I can’t play.”

“I can change that,” said Klaus, sipping on his drink. “If you’d like, of course.”

She smiled warmly, seating herself across from him on a black leather sofa.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

Davina shook her head.

“Not surprising, you nearly drained me.”

She blushed and rubbed her arm nervously.

“I have to let you feed again in an hour,” he stated.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any blood bags on you, do you?”

“You need to drink straight from my vein, Davina.”

“I meant… for you.”

“I’m fine. I’ve gone weeks without blood. Not by choice, I should add.”

She remembered what she’d read in _The Satanic Witch_ and made sure to give him constant eye contact, softening her gaze to show interest in a subtle way.

“I have to ask…” Klaus began, “Did you recognize those men who attacked you?”

“No.” She lied.

“I acted impulsively.” He sighed. “I should’ve pumped them for information first before killing the bastards.” He gulped back the liquor and refilled his glass.

Davina focused her energy to get her heartrate up.

As a Hybrid, Klaus had superior hearing. He picked up on her palpitating heartbeat and shot her a piercing stare. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.” She tried to smile convincingly.

He studied her briefly before he leaned in and titled his head. “You’re nervous.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Davina laughed off the awkwardness.

“I make you nervous.”

“That’s absurd!”

“… Yes. I suppose it is.” He snickered under his breath and took another swig of his drink.

As beautiful as she looked in that dress, Klaus could not erase the image of her perky breasts from his mind… her slender legs…taut stomach...

“Tell me something,” he said. “How old are you exactly, Davina?”

“Twenty.”

“If you were offered immortality, would you accept the gift?”

“No. I don’t see it as a gift. It’s a curse.”

He seemed amused by her response. “So you believe that us vampires and werewolves are merely freaks of nature? Abominations?”

 _Yes,_ she replied in her mind before saying, “No. That’s not how I’d word it. In my coven I was taught that vampires, werewolves, and hybrids were not aligned with nature. That’s why witches exist; we’re the gatekeepers between humanity and the supernatural.”

“And an absolute thorn in my side for centuries.” Klaus chuckled. “I’ve done my fair share of damage throughout the years, but I don’t reject what I am. I have no regrets in that respect.”

“Is that why you triggered your werewolf gene?”

“It was my way of sticking it to my father—who, by the way, is still hellbent on destroying me and my siblings.”

Davina didn’t know how to respond to that. A short spell of silence fell upon them.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck babysitting me for the night,” she finally said.

“Don’t apologize.” Klaus placed his empty glass on the coffee table and met her gaze. “All of this could’ve been avoided had I been more cautious.”

“It’s not your fault.” Davina wore a mask of sincerity.

“I’ve always been very protective by nature. When I fail to protect those I care for, well…”

“Your daughter’s very lucky.” She knew she was diving into an area that was still a sore spot for her. But she needed to establish a closer bond with Klaus.  

“I’d say I’m the lucky one,” he responded, noticing a faint trace of sadness in her eyes. “Tell me about your family, Davina.”

“There’s not much to share, really.” She exhaled slowly, burdened by painful memories. “My father died when I was a baby. I don’t even remember him. And my mother passed before I reached my 2nd birthday. My grandmother raised me in the Willow Coven, but she and I were never really close. She’s no longer alive. I’ve basically been on my own ever since Marcel saved me from the Harvest ritual.”

“I remember.” Klaus gave her his undivided attention, patiently waiting for her to share more of her life with him.

“I’m an orphan.”

“Like me.”

She glanced at him and felt as if they had a mutual understanding of one another.

“You have your family,” Davina added. “I have no one. If I dropped dead tomorrow nobody would care. No one aside from Marcel would mourn my death.”

“No one will mourn you because you won’t be dying tomorrow or any time soon,” Klaus firmly stated. “Not under my watch.”

 _He’s beginning to care,_ she thought, smiling wistfully.

“I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, Klaus.”

“We’re allies now, Davina.” He smiled charismatically. “That comes with perks and advantages that are mutually beneficial to us both.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“How did you know you were ready to be a father?”

“I didn’t.” It filled him with shame to remember the way he treated Hayley when she first told him she was pregnant. “Aside from the fact that I didn’t believe it was possible for me to procreate, I was terrified once I realized it was actually happening. My father was never a role model, and I was afraid to raise a child in a world that would never be safe for her. I have a long list of enemies—not exactly an ideal environment for an innocent life to grow.”

“I understand.” She was getting him to open up. This was progress, Davina thought.

Klaus glanced at his watch. “It’s nearly midnight.”

She felt a burning sensation on her forearm. The X was beginning to fade back into her skin.

“Time for you to feed,” he said, standing up.

* * *

 

They were in a different bedroom this time: the master bedroom. It had a beautiful view of the back of the house, overlooking a large pond in the garden.

Klaus rolled up his sleeve and headed toward the king size bed.

“Freya advised me to give you my blood by the hour, till 3am. I’ll feed you and then I want you to get some rest. I’ll stay up and wake you when it’s time for your next dose.”

Davina took off her wedges and crawled onto the bed next to him. “Um, how should we do this?”

He grabbed a couple pillows and propped them against the headboard. “Sit back and get comfortable.”

She complied, stretching her legs.

He moved in closer and sat on the edge of the bed, facing her.

“How long should I…”

He smiled faintly. “Until you’re satiated. Don’t worry. You won’t hurt me.”

 _Quite the opposite,_ Klaus thought to himself.

Davina watched in curiosity as dark spider veins began to protrude around his chiseled cheekbones. A part of her was afraid of this side of him, especially when his beautiful turquoise eyes began to shift into pools of black, glistening in flecks of gold. His transformation happened so fast.

Klaus sank his fangs into his wrist, till he punctured the skin. When he reached his vein, he withdrew and brought his bleeding wrist towards Davina’s mouth.

“Drink,” he offered.

Reluctantly, she held onto his hand and closed her eyes, consuming the crimson liquid in slow measured gulps.

It was happening again. The tension. The pull. The desire. Sexually suggestive images flashed before his eyes as he psychically tapped into her consciousness. She was on the bed, waiting for him; naked, and ready to be ravaged.

Klaus groaned in pleasure as she greedily drank from his vein.

“ _Davina,_ ” he struggled to speak, breathing harshly.

She ignored his silent plea and continued drinking his blood, determined to arouse all his senses.

The Hybrid cursed under his breath, resisting the urge to pull his hand away. It felt like instinct to sink his teeth into her neck. He had to resist temptation. This wasn’t an intimate moment, Klaus reminded himself, despite what it _felt_ like. He was trying to save her life.

The X on Davina’s forearm began to fade as she ignored it and continued feeding from him, moaning softly into his open wound.

“ _Davina_ …” —his eyes rolled back in ecstasy— “ _That’s… enough_ …” His heart was racing so fast he feared it would explode. He was coming undone.

“ _Mmmmm,”_ Davina moaned, squeezing his hand. Her breath came short when she finally pulled back.

Hybrid blood dripped down her chin onto her clean, white dress.

Klaus was breathless. He struggled to push back the monster, as spider veins continued to pulse around his face.

The sexual tension between them was so palpable. Before he could stop her, she leaned forward and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. All she could think about was _lips, tongue,_ and _contact_.

“You’re not in your right mind,” he tried to reason.

She looked at him with lust drenched eyes and answered, “So what if I’m not?” Davina licked his lips and ignited a spark that engulfed them in blazing passion.

Klaus couldn’t stop himself. He surrendered to instinct and kissed her hard with everything he had. He was hungry, _oh so hungry._ He craved to taste her lust as his tongue brushed against hers.

When Davina started unbuttoning his shirt, he suddenly snapped to his senses and realized that he had to put a stop to what they were doing.

“ _We can’t_.” Klaus pulled back, just as breathless as she was. “It’s my blood” —he heaved— “This is the side effect. We have to stop.”

“But I don’t want to.” She reached for his face.

“Believe me, neither do I.” He stopped her efforts. “I have to do right by you.”

Davina was disappointed. She lay back on the bed and breathed through her sexual frustration.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Origins

* * *

 

 

_21 years ago_

_Portland, Maine, December 1997_

 

“Mother, _please_! I love him!”

“Shut your mouth!” The old woman slapped her daughter across the face. “You don’t what love is, _foolish girl_! Have you any idea what you’ve done? Reckless, filthy slut! I should’ve locked you in the root cellar until your wedding day!”

Greta Miller shook with anger as she glanced at her daughter’s swelling belly with revulsion.

“Sneaking off at all hours… Spreading your legs like a whore for the enemy!” She hurled a vase at the terrified girl.

“ _Please!_ Stop!”

“Your destiny was decided and agreed upon by me and your godmother while you were still in my womb!”

“I never agreed to marry Jonathan! You never gave me a choice!”

“BECAUSE YOU HAD NONE, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE HARLOT!” Greta pulled out a knife from her bootstrap. “I should kill that bastard child as punishment for what you’ve done!”

“NO!”

“You can’t run, Lilly!”

Like predator and prey, the witch chased her petrified daughter around the house until she was cornered: a helpless little lamb.

“ _Please, Mother… I beg you… Don’t hurt my baby.”_ Lilly cried, clutching her stomach.

“You will thank me later. How many times have I told you that your life is not yours! It belongs in servitude to our coven. You’ve betrayed us!”

“I didn’t know who he was until it was too late… I kept us a secret because I knew you’d never understand!”

“We have been at war with the Mikaelson’s for centuries! _Every. Last. One of them_! They are an eyesore to nature! To humanity!”

“Klaus isn’t like that! He loves me!”

“Klaus is a narcissistic psychopath!”

“Says the woman who wants to kill my unborn baby!” Lilly tried to escape but was overpowered when her mother used magic to lock her in place. She was helplessly paralyzed.

“You’re a pathetic excuse for a witch. Had you practised the arts, you would’ve been strong enough to subdue me right now. How unfortunate for you. Pitiful, really.” She scoffed. “You can’t even save yourself!” Greta burst out laughing.“Don't worry. I’ll make it quick, Lilly."

“NO! PLEASE! I’LL DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR!”

“It’s too late to bargain with me, insolent girl!” Greta raised the knife and aimed it at her daughter’s stomach.

“It’s not too late!” Lilly pleaded. “I’ll marry Jonathan! I’ll forget I ever met Klaus Mikaelson and unite our covens just like you’ve always wanted!”

She was desperate. It killed her inside to even fathom a life without Klaus, but she was willing to do anything to save her baby.

“You’re asking me to allow you to enter a marriage with a bastard child and keep it from Jonathan Claire? Are you asking me to keep your dirty little secret, Lilly? Is that what you want?”

She lowered her head in shame and sobbed helplessly. “Klaus doesn’t know I’m pregnant. I haven’t told him.”

“And you never will!”

“Please, Mom…” Lilly cried inconsolably. “Hear me out.” She wiped her tears and took a breath. “Uniting our covens has always been your goal. It’s meant everything to you. You want power and status. I’ll give you that and so much more. Please don’t tell anyone. Please let me keep my baby. I’ll do everything and anything you ask of me.” She cried. “Just let me keep this child.”

Lilly lowered the knife and ruminated in silence.

“The Claire’s will discover your pregnancy,” she said.

“I’m not that far along. I’m hardly showing. Jonathan and I are already engaged, as you said. I’ll marry him tomorrow if that’s what it takes to show you that I’m serious.”

“I’d rather you marry him without that bastard growing in you!” She raised her knife again.

“If you murder my baby I’ll kill myself before you can ever force me down the aisle!” Lilly threatened. Her words were powerful enough to make her mother rethink her decision.

As furious as Greta was, she knew that she needed to cool her temper and logically think things through. For once, Lilly was being reasonable and compliant. As much as she resented Klaus and his bastard child, Lilly was right: power and status were more important to her; they trumped virtue and honesty. She would have to become an accomplice in her daughter’s crime against the coven.

“Very well.” Greta relented. “I’ll allow you to keep that abomination that’s gestating away in your cursed womb. But I have several conditions, now that we’re negotiating.”

“Anything.” Lilly wept.

She grabbed her daughter’s wrist, horrified. “I knew it!” Greta scowled in disgust. “He’s marked you!” The Mikaelson crest was beautifully branded on her skin.

Lilly’s eyes widened in fear. “It was only for my protection!”

“I know what it’s for!” Greta growled through gritted teeth. “We’ll have to remove it.” She paused and pressed her fingers to her forehead, pacing the room back and forth. After a minute, a menacing grin touched her cold gray eyes when a sinister idea struck her like lightning. “We’ll remove it all right…” She cackled. “ _After_ we fake your death.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’ll come running the moment he senses you’re in danger—that’s what that blasted thing is for, after all.” Greta strode toward a bookshelf and pulled out a thick black grimoire. She leafed through the pages, muttering to herself until she found what she was looking for. “Here it is!” Her eyes lit up. “ _Mors execratione maledicta congessit…_ ”

Lilly was confused. Latin had never been her forte.

Greta glanced at her bewildered daughter and rolled her eyes. “ _Death illusion_ ,” she said. “This spell will help us falsify your death.”

What Greta had failed to mention was that the spell would eventually kill her. Its Latin translation was in fact, “death curse,” not “death illusion.” In her eyes, Lilly had fallen from grace; her inevitable death would be classified as an “honor killing.” Her relationship with Klaus was unforgiveable and deserved a death sentence, Greta thought.

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” Lilly stifled her sobs. “I’ll make good on my promise to you.”

“You have no other choice, my child.” Greta smiled patronizingly before she snapped an ancient cuff on her daughter’s wrist. “Don’t even think about running away. You couldn't, even if you tried!" She gloated. 

* * *

 

“Lilly!”

Her blood curdling screams echoed all around him as he rushed through the woods to find her. The crest on Klaus’ wrist kept glowing as he raced against time. All he could smell was burning flesh. She was in trouble, and he had to save her.

But it was too late.

As he ran through the shrubbery in the cold frost of the night, he soon discovered that his worst nightmare had come to fruition. The love of his life was bound to a cross, engulfed in flames, burning alive.

“LILLY!” he screamed, running to save her from the clutches of death, but his intervention was useless. An invisible barrier was preventing him from getting within proximity to her.

“How dare you defile my daughter!” Greta hatefully hissed, lowering her hood.

Six other coven members stood behind her in green hooded robes, silently watching with great gratification as the Hybrid witnessed the horror.

“What have you done!” he yelled through tears.

“I’ve done what was necessary.”

“Killing your own kin? Your own flesh and blood?!”

Mikael suddenly appeared from the darkness. “She did what any parent in their right mind would do…”

Klaus froze in place.

“… _Dispose of a maggot infested apple!_ ”

The last time he’d seen his father was nearly a century ago.  

“RUN!” Lilly managed to scream. “Save yourself, Klaus!”

The flames finally reached her beautiful face and melted off her flesh.

Crippled by unfathomable heartbreak, trauma, and anguish, the Hybrid faced his defeat; he had no other choice. It was too late to save Lilly.

“Prepare to join her, _boy_!” Mikael growled, pulling out a white oak stake. But before he could drive it through his son’s shattered heart, Klaus vanished in a blink of an eye. 

Retribution. Both father and son were consumed by a desperate need for revenge. Unfortunately, for Klaus, his plans to avenge Lilly would have to wait until it was safe for him to return and decimate the Willow coven for their heinous crime. He fled from Portland that night with his family. Mikael was hot on their trail and would not stop until every last Mikaelson was dead.

* * *

 

Lilly Miller uprooted her life to New Orleans the day after her mother had orchestrated and faked her death. No one in her coven was none the wiser about what happened. Greta had successfully pulled off the spell on her own, which meant that Lilly was indebted to her for life. 

The beautiful crest that was branded on her wrist was no longer there; she’d severed all ties from the handsome Hybrid who’d stolen her heart from the moment they’d crossed paths.

Klaus had no idea that she was still alive. For the sake of her unborn child, Lilly had no other choice but to marry Jonathan Claire and unite their families, extending the Willow Coven’s territory to Louisiana.

She was married in a small church ceremony in New Orleans that winter and had consummated the marriage on her wedding night. Jonathan never discovered the truth about her pregnancy. When she started to show, the warlock was elated because he desperately wanted an heir. He was under the impression that the child was his.

In mid August, Lilly’s little miracle was born, a month earlier than her due date. She named her Davina; a beautiful bastard child that was born into a cold, cruel world; a child whose destiny was doomed from the moment she was conceived.

Klaus Mikaelson’s first-born daughter was alive, and the cruelty of fate had torn them apart.

The only solace the Hybrid took was in massacring Greta’s entire coven ten days after Davina was born. After nine months of careful planning, he traveled back to Portland in the summer and quenched his thirst for revenge.

Jonathan Claire was among the congregation that night. He was shown no mercy when Klaus ripped out the hearts of every last member that was present in that fateful banquet hall. Greta, Lilly, and Davina were the only surviving members of their coven.

The Shadow Coven went into hiding after hearing about the massacre.  

Lilly died a slow and painful death before her daughter reached the age of two. By the time she realized that her mother had deceived her and had cast a death curse on her, it was too late to save herself.  

Davina had lost a mother who loved her before she was born, and she lost a father who would have protected her and sacrificed his life for her happiness, had he only known that she existed. Instead, she grew up feeling unwanted, alone, and unloved. Greta’s unhealthy obsession with turning her granddaughter into a protégé left Davina feeling as if she was never good enough. When the old hag finally died, Davina was only fifteen; she didn’t shed a tear at the funeral. Her life with Greta was a miserable one. She was numb, orphaned, and completely oblivious to the truth of her paternity.

After a long-extended exile, Klaus had finally returned to New Orleans, unaware of the fact that his first-born had been in exile, too, just like himself. Davina had been locked away in the attic of Father Kieran’s church for a year, ever since Marcel saved her from the savagery of the Harvest ritual.

She was only sixteen years old, and while she and Klaus were eventually acquainted with one another, Davina’s mind had already been poisoned by Greta. She knew exactly who he was, and she hated him. She blamed the nefarious Hybrid for her parents’ deaths.

Davina’s hatred for him had been brewing since she was old enough to learn about who he was. Her vendetta for revenge was years in the making. Not a single witch in New Orleans had ever come close to killing an Original, but she planned to be the first. The tragedy was that she had no idea that the man she so passionately hated, was her father: her dead mother’s soulmate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. All Seeing Eye

Golden sunrays pierced through Davina’s bedroom as she woke up the following morning by herself. Shaken from a recent nightmare, she reached for her phone and looked at the time. It was half past one. She’d overslept.

As she threw her legs off the bed, she caught a glimpse of a blue duffel bag resting on an armchair in the corner of the room. She walked towards it and realized that it was her old gym bag; there was a note on top of it:

_Swung by your place this morning with Marcel. Picked up some things for you._

_You can thank me later._

_-Freya_

Marcel was the only person who had a spare key to her place. While she was surprised by Freya’s thoughtful gesture, she was also grateful. If she was going to be stuck in that big house for weeks, she needed clothing.

Davina rummaged through the duffel bag and laid out an outfit on the bed before she hopped in the shower. Last night’s events kept appearing in her mind while she looped through the memories. 

She touched her lips for a moment and remembered his kiss.

 _I kissed him,_ Davina said to herself. She hadn’t been able to resist that undeniable pull. At the same time, she couldn’t help but wonder if her inexplicable arousal was due to the side effects of Klaus’ blood, or if she was genuinely attracted to him. Either way, she refused to dwell on it. She had a greater purpose to fulfill; a master plan to execute. There was no room for failure, nor could she turn back time. It was too late for that.

* * *

 

Freya had been busy stocking the fridge when Davina walked into the kitchen.

“Hey!” She flashed a pearly white smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” Davina sighed. “Even though I slept in for like—twelve hours.”

“Well, you’re hexed, sweetie. It’s supposed to kick your ass.”

“Thanks for bringing me clothes. You didn’t have to go out of your way.”

“Despite my brother’s reputation, some of us Mikaelson’s are actually selfless.”

 _And complete sociopaths,_ Freya grinned on the inside.

Davina’s stomach was suddenly grumbling.

“Someone’s hungry,” Freya said. “Would you like some breakfast? Or shall we skip straight to lunch?”

“I won’t trouble you. I’ll just fix myself a PB sandwich.”

“It’s no trouble at all. I love cooking! I was thinking about making some lasagne tonight. Klaus loves Italian cuisine.”

“Where is he?” Davina asked, opening the pantry.

“He had to drive back to town to take care of some business with Marcel—something about some ‘rogue vampires terrorizing the locals.’ He’ll be back later this evening.” Freya bit into a cupcake and sat on a chair near the island. “I think this kitchen is my favorite area of the house,” she said, admiring the communal space. “Love the checkered floors and white cabinetry.”

Davina finished making her sandwich and joined the Mikaelson witch, sitting across from her.

Freya was well aware of Davina and Klaus’ blood ties. She had teased her mother with the news when she’d last visited her in the dungeon weeks ago. She knew about the blood oath between Asmodeus and Davina. Freya had made a little deal of her own with the Prince of Hell. It gave her great pleasure knowing that she was privy to this critical piece of information, which gave her the power to withhold it from her power-hungry brother. The reason why she’d been so quick to come running to Davina’s rescue was because she’d been the one to orchestrate the ambush at the gas station; Asmodeus had entrusted her with the task.

Freya also knew that Klaus’ absence would cause Hope to feel neglected, and that when she would eventually learn about the nature of Davina and Klaus’ relationship, it would cause the poor girl to sink into a deep depression. The sheer thought alone made the Mikaelson witch so giddy inside, knowing that she was responsible for causing so much pain to a sixteen-year-old girl. Her insidious motives had misguided Hope down a dark direction, and now that she was standing in the heart of darkness, Freya was going to abandon her in the dark and take pleasure in her niece’s anguish. The girl was nothing but a nuisance to Freya. She had more respect for Davina because she’d endured so much hardship, strife, and loss. She had more in common with her because Davina’s life almost mirrored Freya’s. Greta and Dahlia were practically identical in terms of character. She had learned all about Davina’s life when Asmodeus walked her through her memories through a time portal. She knew who Lilly was when Klaus had showed her his drawing. Freya’s pathological lying hadn’t got her into hot water… yet.

“When do I need to um…” Davina paused. “Feed again.”

Freya had zoned out. She blinked and smiled before answering, “My brother should be back by eight o’clock the latest.”

“What if the symptoms—”

“You’ll be fine,” she interjected.

“But I thought I had to feed every hour?”

Freya shook her head. “You have enough of his blood in your system to last you a full 24 hours.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She nodded, trying so hard not to break out of character. She knew that Davina was fully capable of removing that hex. But similar to herself, Davina was reading from the same script, except hers was a different role; one that inevitably led to tragedy.

 _At least they’ll have mind blowing sex for a while,_ Freya snickered in her mind. _Can’t say the same for Hope. Hah! Poor thing… so starved of his love and sex hungry. She has no idea what to do with herself after sleeping with her daddy. Can’t blame her, though. No woman wants a ‘wham bam, thank you ma’am.’_ She giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Davina asked.

“Oh, nothing! I just remembered a joke Elijah recently told me.”

“I didn’t take him as the humorous type. He’s always so… well… serious.”

Freya laughed out loud.

A little too loud.

“I have no idea why I found that so hilarious!”

“The irony I guess?” Davina laughed along quietly. “Are you gonna keep me company until Klaus returns?”

“If you’d like. I can’t imagine you’d want to be alone in this house after being attacked last night.”

“I’m so relieved.” Davina sighed. “Thank you.”

Freya effortlessly carried a conversation with her niece until she felt it was the right time to bring up the topic of her love life.

“So, tell me, Davina… are you dating anyone?”

“Sadly, no. My love life is tragically non-existent.”

“Are you into chicks or dicks?”

Davina laughed. “Um, guys…”

“That’s cool.”

“What about you?”

“I bat for both teams.” She grinned. “I mean, there’s obviously some things a guy does better, but I also love the sensual intimacy while sleeping with a woman. They know how to touch… kiss… lick…”

Davina was nearly blushing. “Can’t say I’ve ever experienced that. I’m as straight as it gets.”

“We’re all a little gay,” Freya causally said. “Some are just more flamboyant than others.”

“Don’t go saying that around Klaus…”

“No, indeed not!” She laughed. “He’d probably throw a temper tantrum and accuse me of attacking his masculinity.”

“You could always call him out as being a homophobe.”

Freya agreed amusingly. “You’re quite young,” she said. “Have you ever been in love?”

Davina shook her head.

“Don’t ever fall in love. Love is a lie. A myth. We love to idealize it because it’s how we’ve been conditioned in life.” She poured herself a glass of white wine and took a sip. “Just kidding!”

She wasn’t.

“Just between us gals…” Freya began. “Have you ever hooked up with anybody before?”

Davina seemed to hesitate to answer her question. “I have.”

“Human? Vampire?”

“Uh…”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be so intrusive.”

“Human.”

“Was he any good?”

“I guess.” She laughed.

“Vampires are amazing in bed.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“You’re missing out! They can last a _really_ long time… must be all that psychic energy stuff. They can focus their energies a lot better and faster than witches.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes. An evolved vampire will realize this. But the majority don’t. Us witches still have the upper hand, though, don’t worry.” She winked.

For six months Freya had had a secret affair with Marcel behind her sister’s back while the two had been dating a year ago. The vampire deliberately went out of his way to avoid being in the same room as her because they somehow always ended up with their clothes off.  

 

* * *

 

She couldn’t see herself the same way anymore. Every time she faced the mirror, she saw fragments of the person she once was before she’d slept with her father. Hope was at her mom’s place that afternoon, organizing her bedroom while she flashed back to that stormy night, when things got hot and heavy between her and Klaus. They still hadn’t had a proper conversation about it. She couldn’t help but feel slightly spurned. Yet every time she closed her eyes, she relived the memories so vividly… _His body grinding against her… penetrating hard and fast… exploding inside her…_

Hope was flustered by the steamy recollections as she touched her burning cheeks and fanned herself. Her nipples were hard and her panties were wet.

In a desperate attempt to distract herself, she marched out of her bedroom and went downstairs. As she left the house, she pulled out her phone to text her friend, but somehow ended up scrolling to “Dad.”

**R u ever going to text me back?**

A full minute went by before Klaus responded.

**I’m sorry we haven’t had a chance to talk yet. Taking care of some serious threats. Your safety comes first. Talk later. Don’t leave your mum’s.**

Hope sighed in annoyance and texted:

**And what if I do? Then what?**

Her phone vibrated:

**Trust me. You won’t want to find out.**

She cursed at him as she walked down a wooded trail.

**I want u.**

**Don’t start, Hope.**

**But I do.**

She stopped walking, anticipating his text. When he didn’t respond in time, she started down the path once more. Her phone vibrated again:

**You’re confused and you need to forget about what happened.**

**I can’t.** Hope texted.

**I don’t want to hear about this anymore. What needed to be done is done. Stop trying to ruin the only thing that makes me feel good about myself: being a father to you.**

Hope felt a surge of anger as she pounded a seething text:

**u can’t expect things to go back to normal after sleeping with me!!!**

Five seconds later:

**I didn’t know it was you! For !@#^% sake!**

**So u have no problem cursing out loud in front of me, but now ur censoring urself through texts? Really Dad?**

She scoffed and gave up when he didn’t text her back. “You’re so unfair!” Hope yelled at her phone in frustration.

As she strolled deeper into the woods, she started hearing labored breathing and voices. Hope stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jackson plowing his cock into her best friend’s pussy.

The blonde teen was bent over with her bares ass in the air as she held onto a tree. Hope watched in shock as her stepfather fucked Sarah senseless out in the open. Her wolf instincts were telling her to join in on the primal act, but more than anything she was upset at her friend for lying and sneaking around behind her back.

 _Both of them!_ Hope said to herself, feeling betrayed. 

She quietly hid behind a tree and took video footage, with intention to blackmail her stepdad later on. 

 

* * *

 

 A/N: If any of you are wondering how Freya knew about Davina and Klaus’ blood ties, I had foreshadowed it in chapters 8 and 11.

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Transgression

* * *

 

 

The noises that were coming from room 308 were loud enough to disturb the neighboring suites. For the past two hours Hayley Marshall had been screaming her lungs off, overwhelmed by the mind-numbing pleasure that Kol was giving her. Their secret meet ups hadn’t stopped. She loved the way he manhandled her. She _needed_ it like a drug.

Something dark and twisted lived within the Original; something that Hayley’s inner demon recognized.

Exasperated from vigorous fucking, she collapsed on her back, drenched in sweat.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Kol grinned. “That was… incredible,” he said between breaths.

Hayley reached for her handbag and pulled out a 10 pack. She lit a cigarette and took a drag before a cloud of smoke escaped her lips.

“We can’t keep doing this,” she said, feeling horrible.

“And why not? Your hubby’s fucking other people, too. What’s the problem?”

Hayley didn’t know how to express her guilt. She knew that she and Jackson were fine with having multiple sex partners, but she never thought she would get involved with another Original, aside from Elijah. She loved the vampire, even though she’d had to marry Jackson by obligation to unite their packs.

Kol sighed in frustration when she didn’t answer his question.

“I hate when you get like this,” he said.

“Like what?”

“Lost in your head. Why can’t you just accept the fact that we have great sex and that’s all it is.”

“It’s not about that, Kol.”

“You’re the one who keeps initiating things with me.”

“I know that!” Hayley snapped. She got out of bed and threw on a robe. “If Elijah found out…”

Kol rolled his eyes. “He won’t find out because I won’t tell him.”

“But you threatened me with—”

“That was then. I didn’t mean it. Besides, it’s my brother’s fault for not fighting for what he had with you. I never would’ve let you marry that asshole had I been in his shoes.”

“Don’t talk about my husband like that!” She scowled. “This isn’t Jackson’s fault! None of this is!”  

“I don’t understand what’s got your knickers in a twist.” Kol sat up and leaned back against a pillow. “You had no problem cumming all over my cock five minutes ago.”

“Do you really need to be so vulgar?” Hayley scoffed.

“I say it how I see it—nothing sugar coated. If you don’t like it, darling, then I suggest you delete my number, so you won’t be tempted to text me next time.” He got out of bed and sauntered toward the bathroom.

“I feel guilty,” she admitted.

Kol stopped at the threshold and took a deep breath before he faced his damsel in distress.  

“Jackson and I had an agreement,” she continued. “We can sleep with whoever we want, as long as they’re not an ex and no repeats with the same partner. We sleep with them one time and one time only. That way we avoid the risk of emotional involvement.”

“Sounds like you’ve got it down to a science,” Kol mocked, smiling condescendingly.

Hayley took one last puff from her cigarette before she put it out in an ashtray. She wasn’t a habitual smoker, but she always had a craving after mind blowing sex.

“I just want you to understand where I’m coming from, Kol.”

He walked toward her, till he was standing right in front of her. “Are you trying to say that you’re at risk of falling in love with me, Hayley Marshall?”

She snickered under hear breath and folded her arms in her chest. “Get over yourself.”

“Because you know what I think?” He slowly untied her robe. “ _I_ think… that you’re emotionally exhausted.” He pulled the terrycloth robe off her shoulders. “I _also_ think… that when you’re under my body…”—he grabbed her waist—“getting properly pounded…” His lips grazed her neck. “You feel free.”

Hayley shivered when she felt his lips, stirring up nothing but desire inside her. Kol was very charismatic when he wanted to be, she thought.

His hand travelled upwards between her thighs until he found her sweet spot. She couldn’t stop him. She didn’t want to. She was a slave to pleasure and was already aroused to the point of no return.

The Original slammed her against the wall and kissed her long and hard before he spun her around and shoved his cock inside of her.

Hayley moaned in pleasure.

She needed this.

She needed to get fucked like this. Hard and aggressively.

Kol gripped her waist and slammed into her like a raging bull.

There was an explanation for her masochistic desires, but she was too ashamed to confess them to anyone she loved.

He reached around her waist and held onto her thighs as he plowed his throbbing cock inside her cunt.

“Is it just you?” He panted. “Or is every other hybrid this fucking horny all the time?”

“Just… [ _moans_ ] me…” Hayley’s breasts bounced against the wall as she took every inch that he gave her.

She knew she’d be home later than she’d promised, but when sex was this good… it was worth it.

* * *

 

He found his sister sitting on the couch, watching a movie when he came home. It broke his heart to see her so lifeless; she was merely a phantom of the person she once was.  

“Hey!” said Kol, sitting beside her.

“Hi,” Rebekah flatly replied. “Where were you?”

“Oh, you know… went out for some drinks. Shot some pool with the boys.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “We both know you’re a self-proclaimed loner.”

“A man can change, can’t he?” He leaned over and grabbed some popcorn from her bowl. “What are you watching?”

“ _The Curious Case of Benjamin Button_.”

“Ah. The bloke who ages backwards. Seen it.”

“Yeah. Love Brad Pitt.” She glanced at him and said, “Have you seen Hope by any chance today?”

“No. Why?”

“Just curious. I really wish you’d spend more time with her.”

“She’s a teenager, Bekah. She probably prefers to be around people her own age.”

“I know that, but you’ve hardly established a relationship with her since she was born.”

“In case you’ve forgotten, she was in your care for much of her life before it was safe to return her to her mother.”

“I’m well aware,” Rebekah sighed. “It’s just… the last time I saw her she seemed sad.”

“It’s not your job to save everyone.”

“I took care of her when she was a baby, Kol. I still struggle with those maternal instincts. I envy Hayley, honestly.”

A moment of silence passed between them before he stood up and stretched. “I’m knackered.”

“It’s only 10pm.”

“I can stay up with you if you want.”

“No-no,” she refused. “It’s fine. I was just surprised. You don’t normally go to bed this early.”

Kol leaned down and kissed her head. “Sweet dreams, darling.”

Rebekah’s eyes widened in shock. She could’ve sworn she’d smelled Hayley’s perfume on him; the same perfume she’d bought her last Christmas.

 _No,_ she said to herself. _He wouldn’t._ She _wouldn’t. There’s no way they would do that to Elijah—to Jackson!_

She tried to focus on the film but couldn’t concentrate. Unable to stop herself, Rebekah paused the film and stood up, heading straight toward her brother’s bedroom.

Without bothering to knock, she opened his door and found him shirtless, midway through unfastening his belt.

“Are you having an affair with Hayley?” She bluntly asked.

Kol was stunned.

_Fuck. How did she find out?_

__

He looked at his sister as if she’d escaped from an insane asylum, and denied her allegation. “Have you gone completely mental?” He laughed.

“I smell her on you! Her perfume!”

“Do you know how many women wear the same bloody scent? If you smelled _Chanel Mademoiselle_ on me would you question whether we had a drunken romp in the sack?”

“Don’t be disgusting!”

“I can say the same about your outrageous accusation!” He crossed his arms defensively. “Was I in the company of a beautiful woman this evening? _Yes_. Was that woman Hayley? _No_.” He lied through is teeth. “She hates my guts.” Kol opened his belt buckle and pulled it off his V-shaped waist.

Rebekah felt slightly foolish.

 _He has a point,_ she concluded.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Kol carefully gauged his sister’s expression while moving closer to her. “I’m sorry for leaving you this evening,” he said. “I just needed some time for myself. Cabin fever.”

“I understand the feeling. At least you’re able to go outside. I’m stuck here.”

“That’s not true. Let’s go for a walk. I promise I won’t let you out of my sight.”

“No. It’s late.”

“You sure? It might do you some good.”

“I’m sure. Thank you, though.”

Rebekah was traumatized. The more time she spent at home, the more agoraphobic she became. “Sorry again.” She smiled pensively.

“Already forgotten.” Kol kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

She was tearing up, struggling for control. Her flooding emotions were dripping out of the dam she had built, and she feared it would soon break.  

“Goodnight.” Rebekah withdrew, turning around before he could see the tear tracks on her face.

* * *

 

“ _Take my cock, you dirty slut! Try and escape now…”_

Mikael’s voice blasted through Rebekah’s eardrums as she shot straight up in bed, gasping for air. She’d had another nightmare about the rape. Every night she would go to sleep, only to be tortured by memories of what he did to her. When she’d finally wake up, she’d soon realize that she was still living in a nightmare; one that had never ended and was very real.

She silently sobbed in the darkness, hiding her face in her hands. These were not tears of sorrow, but tears of shame. For the past few nights, whenever Rebekah would wake up from a nightmare, she’d wake up aroused, which deeply disturbed her. She refused to believe that she’d enjoyed what her father had done to her. It made her sick to her stomach. Mikael had broken her mind. She could never forgive him for that.

After she used the restroom, she quietly crept downstairs to grab a drink from the kitchen. While she gulped back a bottle of water, Rebekah tried to remember simpler times; times when she felt safe and happy. When she was young, she used to sneak into Kol’s sleeping quarters in their old farmhouse and sleep next to him whenever their parents were fighting. They used to be much closer then: innocent children who were untouched by the corruption of the world they now lived in.

As she headed back to bed, Rebekah turned down the hall and found herself standing in front of Kol’s bedroom. She could hear him breathing in a deep sleep.

 _What am I doing here?_ she thought, trying to come to her senses.

But before she could stop herself, she opened the door and let herself in. Rebekah padded toward the bed and stopped, admiring him for a moment in silence. He was naked from the waist up, peacefully sleeping under his sheets.

“Kol?”

The Original’s eyes immediately snapped open.

“Can I sleep next to you for a bit?”

He pulled back his covers and made room for her without interrogation.

Relief was all she felt as she slid next to her brother, smiling as he enveloped her in warmth, just like he used to when they were kids.

“Are you all right?” he murmured, his voice sounding deeper than usual.

“Just had a nightmare.” A tear rolled down Rebekah’s cheek.

Kol bent an elbow and rested his head in his hand. He gently caressed the curve of his sister’s waist and let his fingers brush past the edge of her panties. As he focused his vision, he realized that she was wearing black shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. He listened to her sniffling and felt his heart drop.

“Bekah…”

“I’m okay.”

“ _Hey_.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. “ _You’re safe_ ,” Kol whispered. “You’re safe with me.”

Rebekah couldn’t speak. She was afraid she’d break down if she so much as opened her mouth. She wiped her fallen tears and tried to stay present.

“Let’s play that game,” Kol suggested, speaking softly in her ear. “Do you remember?”

She nodded.

“Shall I go first, or you?”

“You.” She sniffled, trying to calm herself.

“Okay.” He caressed her ribcage with a languid hand. “Three things I see… a wall… a painting… darkness. Boring, right?”

She giggled a bit, feeling a comforting sense of childhood nostalgia.  

“Your turn, darling.”

Rebekah took a deep breath and opened her eyes. “Three things I see… I see a window… floorboards… and a closet."

“Very good.”

“Name three things you hear,” she said, slowly relaxing.

“I hear… a noisy refrigerator… creaky pipes… and a drunkard babbling to himself on the street.”

Rebekah laughed quietly. “Me too!”  

“I also hear…”—he pressed his palm against her chest—“ your heartbeat…your breathing… your pulse.”

She bit her lip. “That was six things, not three.”

“ _Oops_ … Dock off three points then.” He playfully bit her neck.

“Kol, that tickles!” She laughed.

“Your turn.”

“Okay, but I get to skip to the next round since you broke the rules.”

“Fine by me.”

The blonde beauty closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. “Three things I feel…”

 _Sadness, humiliation, shame,_ she listed in her mind. But instead of expressing what she felt inside, she focused on her external reality.

“Warmth… your chest…”

Kol patiently waited, never moving his hand away from her hip. “Anything else?”

“Your fingertips.” She exhaled again. “Your turn.”

“I feel…” He paused. “Your pain.”

Rebekah froze.

“Your sadness… your anger.”

His empathy had floored her. Overwhelmed by his response, she turned to face him and touched his face.  

“I hate seeing you like this,” Kol gently expressed, softening his gaze.

She searched his eyes and felt as if she was really seeing him for the first time in her life. The brother she so adored as a child was still very much alive. He lived behind a mask; a mask he wore around everyone but her.

Rebekah had always looked up to Kol throughout their childhood. He used to include her in his games with their brothers and was fiercely protective of her. But everything changed after he’d hit puberty. He became moodier and quicker to irritate. Rebekah remembered complaining to her mother about it, and Esther had told her that Kol was simply at an age where his body and mind were changing and that eventually he would come around. By her sixteenth birthday, however, he’d distanced himself even more. And when they later transformed into vampires, that gap continued to grow.

But right there in that moment, Rebekah felt like she was frozen in time. For once, he’d disarmed himself long enough to let her see that the brother she remembered was still alive in there.

“Bekah?”

Overwhelmed by a flood of emotion, she impulsively leaned toward his lips and kissed him.

Electrical currents flowed through their bodies and shook Rebekah to her core. The kiss had lasted much longer than she’d intended, but she convinced herself that no harm was done when she pulled away. She hadn’t kissed him like a lover—not with tongue and reckless abandon. The kiss was innocent, Rebekah thought.

No matter how hard she tried to rationalize her actions, she couldn’t ignore the lust that was glowing like embers in her brother’s eyes.

He struck a fear in her beating heart as he leaned in and returned her kiss, only this time it was far from innocent. It was laced with passion, hunger, and need in its rawest forms. Instinctively, Kol guided her thigh over his hip, desperate to feel her as close as possible.

Alarms went off in Rebekah’s head. Her mind was screaming _STOP!_ But her body refused to obey its demands, like a delayed reaction. Everything was happening so fast and she couldn’t keep up with Kol’s movements. She should have pushed him off. She should have slapped him across the face.

She didn’t.

He rolled on top of her and kissed her deeply, ignoring his evident arousal as his cock grew to full length, throbbing against her crotch.  

Rebekah couldn’t rip herself away from his kiss.

 _Is this what I always wanted?_ she questioned. _Is that why it hurt so much when he ignored me?_

She was confused and unable to rationalize when all logic had gone out the window.

Kol refused to pull back, even for a second, fearing that it would break the spell between them. He kept kissing his sister like a man on fire; a man that had been starved in a desert for weeks, only to miraculously stumble upon an oasis in the middle of the night, by the grace of some higher power. He could hardly believe what was happening between them, but he didn’t dare put a stop to it. He didn’t want to. After centuries of loving Rebekah in the shadows, he wanted to show her just how crazy he was about her. It didn’t occur to him that his sister was standing in a psychological minefield between right and wrong.

“ _Kol_ ,” Rebekah breathed against his lips. Her nipples were painfully erect.

Kol had fantasized about this moment for years. He licked her lips and kissed her harder with everything he had as he guided her hand toward his tented boxers. A pleasurable groan thundered through his chest when she gently palmed his snake.

Rebekah had done something she never thought she’d do. She pulled out her brother’s raging cock and started fisting it in her palm. Precum dribbled out of his swollen head, lubricating his shaft while she stroked him.  

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kol cursed. “Bekah…” He kissed her hard and reached for the edge of her shorts, tugging them down.

She panicked when he reached her panties.

“Kol, we can’t—”

“I won’t go inside.” He kissed her softly. “I promise. I just want to feel you.”

She couldn’t assert herself. She had no strength to. Instead, she closed her eyes and later regretted it. Mikael’s face began to appear in her mind, triggering her trauma: _he was hovering above her… impaling her with his rigid cock…. Choking her._

“Stop!” Rebekah yelled, bordering on a panic attack.

Kol parted her thighs and lowered his weight against his sister’s vulnerable entrance. “Look at me,” he gently demanded. “Look at me, Bekah.”

Her heart beat violently in her chest as she tried to slow her breathing.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Kol leaned over her, careful not to let his cock come in contact with her pussy. “Look at me, darling,” he spoke in that soft English accent.

Rebekah locked her gaze onto his handsome face and surrendered.

“Three things you see,” he said, supporting his weight above her.

“Your face,” she breathed. “Your eyes…your body.” She reached out and let her hands explore his chiseled chest and shoulders, as if they had a will of their own.

“That’s right,” Kol murmured. “ _My_ face. _My_ eyes. _My_ body.” He carefully lowered himself between her legs until his cock was pressed against her inner thigh, inches away from her pussy.

“Three things you _feel_ ,” he added, never taking his eyes off her.

“Your skin… your heat…”

He gently rocked himself against her, enjoying the way her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“ _Your cock_ ,” Rebekah nearly moaned.

“Where?”

“On my thigh.” She shut her eyes.

“Keep them open, Bekah. Eyes on me.”

She knew what he was doing. He was grounding her, and it was working.

“Tell me where you want my cock.” His eyes pierced through hers as their labored breathing filled the room.

“Kol… we can’t… do this.”

“Tell me where you want it. It’s yours. You can do whatever you want with it.”

His words and seductive tone aroused her with such intensity, as she parted her legs and gave him more access.

Kol picked up on her physical cue and slowly rolled his hips against her, feeling his cock slide up against her dripping slit.

Rebekah moaned in pleasure. She slid her arms around her brother’s shoulders and stared at him with burning desire.

“Do you feel that?” he breathed, nearly exploding.

“ _Yes._ ” Her breath quivered.

"Tell me what you feel.” He lowered his mouth to her sultry lips and let his tongue glide over hers. 

“Your cock… on my pussy…. Grinding… on my clit.”

Kol cursed under his breath and tried to control his passion. The illicit nature of what they were doing was wrong on all levels, but the siblings were far too consumed by newfound erotic bliss to stop. Had Freya walked in on them, she would have watched like a shameless voyeur and touched herself.

“Does it feel good?” Kol whispered.

Rebekah nodded, desperately breathing through her arousal that kept intensifying by the second. She had no idea if her brother had always desired her this way, or if it had happened just as spontaneously for him as it had for her.  

He slowly rocked his hips back and forth, lathering his cock in her sweet nectar.  

Everything about that horrific night of her abduction completely faded from her mind. Rebekah was fully engaged in the moment, lost in pleasure and sensation. She raked her nails down his back, grabbing his muscled butt cheeks and squeezing them when his cock rubbed against her swollen clit.

“ _Kol…_ ” She moaned, hypersensitive to the touch.

He continued rubbing his cock against her while they kissed through labored breaths. Rebekah’s orgasm was forcing its way through her body, whether she was ready or not. Her breathing was becoming more erratic the closer she got to the edge of release.  

“Oh God…”—she clutched the sheets—“ _OH GOD!!!!!_ ” Rebekah screamed and arched her back, letting her toes curl into the mattress.

Kol had made her cum without any penetration. Her explosive release had triggered his own as jets of thick semen shot out of his cock like a canon, spraying Rebekah’s pulsing pussy.

 He hid his face in the crook of her neck and panted through the mind-splitting pleasure.

 _What have we done?_ Rebekah thought, sobering up from post coital bliss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. The Sadist & the Masochist

* * *

 

Freya was in a good mood that night, despite the melancholy piano melody that was playing on the record player. Her brother’s selection of music was too depressing for her liking. She’d settled into a comfortable armchair with wine in hand, inquisitively studying Klaus. He’d laid out some blueprints of the city on the coffee table and was busy marking locations.

“So,” Freya began. “The vampires are rebelling now, huh?”

He nodded, flipping through another map that Marcel had given him.

“And what do you boys plan to do about it, exactly?”

“Marcel believes the rebels we’ve captured can be rehabilitated. I on the other hand…”—he met his sister’s gaze—“believe in capital punishment.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Freya raised her glass. She sipped back the wine and decided to inquire about her youngest niece. “Did you visit Hope today?”

“Don’t you mean yesterday?” Klaus replied. “It’s nearly two in the morning.”

“And yet, here we are.” A devilish smile touched her lips.

He didn’t add any further commentary, which annoyed the Mikaelson witch.

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“No,” he answered, drawing a small red circle around several village squares. “I didn’t see her.” He closed the cap on the marker and dropped it on the table. “She’s driving me nuts, to be perfectly frank.”

“It’s hormones. She’s at that age.”

“I’m not mentally equipped to give her what she’s asking of me.” Klaus sighed, leaning against the sofa. “She sent me a topless selfie earlier this evening.”

Freya nearly spit out her wine. “The little minx!” She laughed.

“She’s out of control, Freya. I don’t know what to do with her. She’s romanticized the idea of having me as her lover—completely ignorant to the truth of my dark appetites.”

“ _Oh, yes_.” Freya grinned. “I’m well aware of those _dark appetites._ ” She giggled.

“I think you’ve had enough to drink, dear sister.”

“I’m just getting started!” Freya gulped back the rest of the wine and helped herself to another glass. “We’re all alcoholics in this family, Klaus. The only difference is that I’m not in denial about it.” She humored herself.

Although he was amused by her drunken stupor, he didn’t want her to black out.

“Us vampires hold our liquor better than humans. That’s why we drink so much.”

“It’s a shame I can’t say the same for witches!”

They exchanged some friendly banter until the topic of Davina came up.

“… She kissed me,” Klaus admitted. “It was merely a side effect of my blood, of course.”

“I thought that only affected vampires.”

He was silent.

“I spoke to her today, you know.” Freya paused. “We had a long chat. I think she likes you.”

“What?” He screwed up his face in confusion. “You couldn’t be any more wrong.”

“Call it intuition… the girl has a soft spot for you.”

Klaus shook his head, chuckling in disbelief.

“Would it be so far fetched to entertain the idea of the two of you as an item?” Freya smiled, sipping her wine.

“She’s too young for me. Not to mention the fact that she is _not_ attracted to me.”

“She kissed you!”                                      

“And I explained why.”

Freya sighed and crossed her thigh over the other. “Fine. Next subject.” She took another sip. “Tell me more about Lilly.”

He felt an ache in his chest just hearing her name.

“I’d rather not,” Klaus replied.

“I know she’s not the first woman you loved.”

“No. But I’d intended she be my last.”

Freya couldn’t help but notice an uncanny resemblance between Davina and her mother. She wondered if Klaus had noticed it as well.

“Can you at least tell me what she was like?”

He exhaled deeply and collected his thoughts. “She was everything a man could ever want in an ideal woman and more: kind, caring, selfless, loyal, beautiful, intelligent… She saved me from myself. She’d rehabilitated me.”

“From what?”

“My darkness.”

“And that is…”

“My sexual depravities, Freya,” he said with annoyance.

“Are you sure you weren’t merely suppressing them?”

Klaus shot a heated look at his sister. “Do not dishonor her memory. You weren’t in my relationship.”

“You’re right.” She backed off. “I apologize.”

A short spell of silence passed between the siblings.

“There’s something that’s been on my mind,” Klaus said.

“I’m listening.”

“That night when you undressed Davina… she had scars. I noticed them on her thighs and arms. Barely there but noticeable if you looked close enough.”

“I saw them.” Freya nodded.

“Are they self-inflicted?”

She placed her empty wine glass on the table and feigned hesitancy. “I believe they are. The girl has scars inside out.”

“Has she told you about it?”

She shook her head. “Doesn’t need to. I used to do the same when I lived with Dahlia.”

“I haven’t noticed any scars on you.”

“Magic does wonders.” Freya smiled.

“Can you do the same for her?”

“She can easily do it herself. My guess is that she doesn’t want to. Maybe she’s not ashamed of them like I was. Best way to find out is to just ask her about it.”

“ _Right_. Because she’s just waiting to open up to me,” he sarcastically stated.

“I think Marcel is her only friend. Now that you’re both allies, it wouldn’t hurt to gain her friendship.”

Klaus stole a moment to reflect on her suggestion.

“There’s something about her,” he said. “Something that feels familiar, though it’s never put me at ease.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“I’m not sure how to articulate it.”

“Try me.”

He took a deep breath and leaned forward. “Have you ever met a complete stranger, and felt like you share history with them on some strange cosmic level that cannot be rationalized?”

“Hmm… no. Can’t say I’ve ever experienced that before. Is that how you feel with Davina?”

“I’m not sure. I suppose.”

“I’m trying to help you out.”

“I know.” He repressed his frustration.

Freya looked at him carefully. “You mentioned sexual depravities… what do you mean by that? How did Lilly save you from yourself?”

Klaus shut his eyes for a second. “I have sadistic tendencies.”

“In the bedroom?”

“Yes.”

“BDSM is totally normal.”

“No.” He looked directly into her eyes. “There’s nothing normal about what I take pleasure in.”

“Whips and chains just make it more exciting!” Freya flashed a flirtatious smile.

“I wish my desires were only limited to a softer version of rough play. It’s never enough for me. I take pleasure in my partner’s pain. I _need_ to make them cry. I _need_ to see their tears, their anguish, desperation, _humiliation_. I need to be in control. Absolute control.” The Hybrid was turning himself on just talking about the demon in his dungeon. “Lilly was the only woman in my life—the only human whom I never wanted to hurt that way. I just didn’t have it in me. I could never do it when we were intimate together. She was a delicate rose. I never took pleasure in her pain. It always killed me to see her so depressed.”

“Your love was far stronger than your lust.” Freya interjected.

“I’d promised myself that I would never be the cause of her sadness… and I failed her.”

She got up and sat next to her brother. He was visibly in turmoil.

“Klaus.” She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “What happened to her is not your fault.”

“It is! I knew her life was in danger just by associating with me. I should have taken her away. She wouldn’t listen…. _She wouldn’t listen_.” He started choking on emotions that had been bottled up for far too long.

“She wouldn’t want you doing this to yourself,” Freya said, gently rubbing his back.

“I was a better man then. She made me want to be a better man. I can’t even recognize who I am anymore. I’ve become a monster.” He stared off in the distance. “I think that’s what I’ve always been. She loved me, regardless of that fact.”

“You’re not a monster.” Freya frowned, coaxing his head in her direction.

“I’m depraved beyond repair. There’s only so much damage I can take in here, Freya.” He tapped his temple.

“I know that you’re not a paragon virtue.” She caressed his face. “But I don’t think you should even strive for such impossible perfection. Why do that to yourself? It’s basically self-flagellation.”

“Believe it or not, you’re the only person who helps me feel better about myself these days.”

“Because I accept your authentic self. You’ve been masquerading all your life, Klaus. Perhaps even with Lilly,” she cautiously stated. “But whatever you see as wicked within you, I see as authentic and true to your nature. You’re a vampire. You’re a werewolf. You’re a hybrid. _The Hybrid_ of all hybrids _._ ”

“I think that there’s a part of me that wants to be more human than what I am. When I met Lilly all those years ago, she made me feel that way about myself. I can’t help but think about what could have been, had she still been alive.”

“And the tragedy is that you’ll never know.” Freya gently touched his cheek. “You have to move on. I’m sure that’s what Lilly would want for you.”

“I waste my time in the company of loose women because I haven’t been able to love anyone else since she died.”

“Love is something that can’t be forced,” she said, pretending to be an expert on the subject. “I just don’t want you to forget that you are capable of loving. Hope is proof of that.”

“Which only reinforces my decision more,” he asserted. “I can’t be her lover. _Ever_ , Freya. The transgressive nature of an intimate relationship with her only feeds my demon, and I cannot control it around her.”

Freya nodded compassionately, pretending to understand.

“Ever since that night,” Klaus continued, “I’ve been obsessing over tying her up and punishing her. I’ve gone as far as planning it all out—unleashing my monster and pouring my darkness into her. But I can’t. She’s my daughter. I refuse to corrupt her. I refuse to hurt and humiliate her that way for my own sick pleasure. I’d die first.”

Freya was beside herself, smiling ecstatically on the inside. It absolutely elated her spirits knowing that Hope had already been corrupted after watching her father’s violent sex tapes with multiple women.

“You need an outlet,” she said. “You can’t bury these urges.”

“I’m aware of that. But I can’t sleep with my daughter—strictly for these reasons alone. I’d lose control, Freya. I know I would.”

 The Mikaelson witch was about to say something, when Davina suddenly entered the room.

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” she said. “But I think I need to feed again.” She held out her arm, revealing the X that was burning into her skin.

Freya glanced at her brother. “Head upstairs. I’ll join you in a bit.”

* * *

 

It was difficult for Klaus to concentrate on the task at hand when Davina wasn’t wearing a bra underneath her shirt. Her perky nipples jutted against the thin fabric of her white vest top.

He comfortably leaned back against a pillow on her bed and rolled up his sleeve.

Davina felt that familiar pull between their bodies as she gravitated towards the Hybrid.

“Come,” he said, preventing his gaze from wandering below.

She complied and carefully maneuvered herself between his legs, lying back on his chest.

As Klaus was about to transition, Freya entered the room.

“Don’t mind me,” she said, leaning against the doorframe.

He ignored her presence and sank his fangs into his wrist.

Davina braced herself. She held onto his hand and started drinking from his bleeding wrist.  

A gratifying sigh escaped from Klaus as he closed his eyes and lost himself in psychic pleasure. His mind was the only playground that was safe enough to act on his sinful desires.

Freya observed the pair in silence, gleefully taking the opportunity to cast a spell on Davina.

_Paris in oculo animi… Paris in oculo animi…_

Peer into the eye of the mind.

Freya harnessed all her energy, chanting in meditative silence until the spell was successfully cast. Davina now had access into Klaus’ mind.

Her insidious smile never left her face as she disappeared down the hall.

* * *

 

His hands were wrapped around her throat. She could hardly breathe, but all she felt was earth shattering pleasure as he rammed his rigid cock inside of her.

“Take my cock like the whore that you are!” Klaus growled, mercilessly pounding into Davina.

She felt his grip, squeezing harder, almost as if he was desperate to squeeze the life out of her. She’d never felt more helpless. Davina’s consciousness was quickly fading, on the verge of passing out, when he suddenly released her from his death grip.

Air poured into her lungs in desperate gasps as she struggled to breathe.

“You like this, don’t you?” He slapped her across the face, drilling his cock into her. “Say it, slut!”

_SLAP!_

Fresh hot tears filled Davina’s eyes, spilling down her cheeks when he slapped her again. Something was happening inside of her; something she had always been too afraid to recognize and see within herself.

Klaus wrapped his fist through her hair and pulled her head forward.

“Open your fucking mouth!”

She was paralyzed with fear.

“OPEN IT!” he demanded.

Davina obeyed the sex crazed Hybrid, immediately assaulted by a splash of spit. He slapped her hard and crushed her mouth against his lips before she could register what had happened.

“Please…” She sobbed. “Stop…”

But she didn’t want him to. She needed this. She always did. She needed to be fucked this way, like she was nothing: subhuman.

Her breath came short when she finally withdrew from Klaus’ bleeding wrist, realizing right away that everything that had happened between them had only transpired in her mind.

 _Oh my God… oh my God…_ Davina panicked, beads of sweat dripping down her neck.

They were both breathless.

 _It felt so real,_ she said to herself, confused and insanely turned on.

He’d fucked her like an animal and she had no idea if she’d conjured the fantasy herself, or if she’d trespassed into Klaus’ psyche.

“Are you all right?” He breathed, smelling her arousal.

Davina stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. Her temperature had risen to fever pitch.

“Did you”—she heaved for air—“Did we…”

His open wound immediately closed as his eyes transitioned back to aqua. Klaus looked at her in confusion. “I’m not following.”

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“Are you _sure_ you’re all right?” he said, rolling down his sleeve.

 _Should I tell him?_ Davina questioned, more confused than ever.

“I’m fine.” She dismissed her panic and composed herself. “Thank you for—”

“Don’t mention it.” He stood up, fighting every impulse to push her against the wall and ravage her.

Her lips were swollen, indicating that she was unquestionably aroused. He noticed. He wanted to pull her into his body and kiss her hard.

“I should let you get some sleep,” said Klaus, forcing himself not to stare at her breasts. He could’ve sworn he saw a hunger in her eyes; the same kind of hunger that he needed to satisfy.

“Good night.” Davina fidgeted.

“Good night.”  

She felt like she could breathe again as soon as he left. But the scorching heat that was burning between her thighs was getting worse. She had never been so insanely aroused before. Whether she’d seen his fantasy, or if it was in fact her own, she didn’t care. In that moment, all she wanted was sweet release.

As she lay back in bed, Davina slid her hand down her soaking panties, rubbing her clit faster and faster while holding her breath. The recollections came in flashes as she remembered the way he had squeezed her throat and slapped her face while fucking her senseless.

She probed her entrance with two fingers and pinched her nipple, passing her pain threshold. She wanted him to fuck her hard and aggressively. She wanted to be reduced to nothing but a sexual object. More than anything, she yearned for surrender, not realizing the difference between what she desperately needed, and submission.

Surrender liberated. Submission imprisoned. Her sexual awakening was about to keep her captive.

Davina bit her arm and muffled her desperate cries of pleasure.

It was the first time she’d had such an explosive orgasm. It was also the first time she’d ever ejaculated in a way that she never thought was possible. She looked down and noticed that the sheets were soaked.

_Holy Hell…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. I Know What You Did This Summer

**A/N: Jackson is not a hybrid in this story.**

* * *

 

 

By the time Rebekah opened her eyes, it was mid afternoon. She desperately wanted to believe that everything that had happened last night was only a dream. But it wasn’t. She could still feel Kol’s kiss on her lips… his cock between her thighs…

Rebekah blushed at the thought and sat up, running her fingers through her wild golden locks.

Although their torrid foreplay had not led to sex, it didn’t help her feel any better about what they’d done; what _she_ had allowed and participated in. She had no one to confide in other than her brother.

Kol was nowhere to be found as she sat alone, listening to birds chirping by the window. She could still smell him. The musky scent of his cologne had infused the sheets and her porcelain skin.

_Oh God… what did we do?_

The Original hid her face in her hands and tried to pray away the shame.

Last night had not only been a sexual awakening for her, but Rebekah was forced to face the truth about her attraction toward her brother; it had always existed and lingered between them. She’d simply ignored it.

She quickly dressed herself and embarked on the walk of shame to her bedroom, praying she wouldn’t run into Kol.

* * *

 

Jackson’s cock was buried inside a slippery wet cunt that afternoon. Every time he hooked up with Hope’s best friend, he knew it was the closest he was ever going to get to “fucking” his step-daughter. The fantasy would have to do. Even though he’d already broken one of the rules of his marriage, he couldn’t put a stop to his adulterous affair. Not only had he betrayed Hayley’s trust, but Hope’s as well. He’d vowed to protect her and love her like his own, but ever since Hope hit puberty, hiding his evident hardons became harder and harder to do around her. The societal laws of a wolfpack was completely different from the human world. For example, the age of consent was marked by puberty in every pack. As soon as a female would have her first menstrual cycle, she was considered fully mature and ready to mate with any alpha.  

Hope had gotten her period at only fourteen years old. For two years, she’d given her stepfather blue-balls and she had no idea. Hayley never suspected anything, and Jackson always made sure to control his urges. But when Hope’s slutty friend Sarah Connor started coming on to him three months ago, it was difficult to resist temptation, and he eventually surrendered to her seduction.

Every time he fucked the promiscuous teen, he fantasized about Hope… plunging his cock inside her virgin cunt.  

Jackson’s white SUV was parked in an abandoned lot that day, bouncing up and down for the past twenty minutes. His meetups with Sarah were on a regular basis; this was one of their many spots where the two would get together and shamelessly fuck.

“ _Oh God, yes,_ ” Sarah moaned. “ _I’m cumming!_ ” She rocked back and forth on Jackson’s dick until they both found sweet release.

His cock went limp as she dismounted him.

“We really need to stop this,” said Jackson, wiping off his cum stained shaft.

“Good luck with that, Mr. Kenner.” Sarah giggled, feeling thoroughly satisfied. She brushed on some lip gloss and tied up her caramel hair before she opened the passenger door. “See you tomorrow.” She winked.

Jackson watched her walk towards her pink corvette. The girl was certainly spoiled, he thought, putting on his shirt. He never would have let her wear half the things she wore, had she been his daughter. He waited for Sarah to leave first before he made his way out of the empty parking lot in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

 

Hope was home all day, waiting for her stepdad to return. She knew where he’d gone after coercing some information out of her friend, who also happened to be Sarah’s confidante. As soon as Jackson came through the door, she rushed down the stairs.

“I’m Home!” He hollered, turning around to find his stepdaughter waiting for him with a cross expression on her face. “Hello to you too, Miss Sunshine.”

“So how long have you been sleeping with her?”

Jackson was suddenly taken aback. “What are you talking about?”

“Does the name Sarah ring a bell? I know what you guys are doing! How could you do that to Mom? She’s my best friend, Jackson!”

“Whoa—hold up.” He raised his hands. “How did you… who did you—”

“I saw you guys fucking the other day out in the open!”

“Okay, first of all, watch your language, young lady.”

“ _Really_?” Hope scoffed in disgust. “You’re in no position to hold any authority over me. Not anymore. You revoked your ‘Daddy privileges’ the moment you shoved your cock in my best friend.”

Jackson could hardly believe his ears. It was as if the stepdaughter that he knew had been replaced by her evil twin. Hope was always sweet, polite, and especially shy. But now her language and attitude had undermined who she was at the core.

“Don’t you dare deny it!” she shouted. “I have you on camera.” She pulled out her cellphone and pressed play before she showed him the footage.

 _Shit,_ he cursed himself, realizing that he was unquestionably screwed. _Time for damage control._

“Hope, calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! You’ve been fucking my best friend behind Mom’s back!”

“Can we please just sit and talk about this? I know you want an explanation, and I’m more than happy to give that to you.”

The angry teen finally agreed and followed her stepdad to the living room.

Jackson gestured for her to sit on the sofa. “Please,” he said.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her weight, crossing one thigh over the other as she sat. “Well?” Hope muttered impatiently.

“Your mother and I were hoping you’d never have to find this out, but she and I have an open marriage.”

“What do you mean?” She pretended to be confused by the news, even though Freya had already filled her in on that secret weeks ago.

“Well, uh”—Jackson cleared his throat—“it means that we have more liberties in our relationship and have the freedom to be intimate with whomever we want.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not.” The Alpha shook his head. “Look, we have rules. Ever since your mother and I got married we established these rules.”

“And did those rules include fucking your stepdaughter’s friends?”

“Can you please stop using that word.”

“What? _Fuck?_ What else am I supposed to use? That’s what you guys have been doing: _fucking_.”

Hearing Hope use such profanity disturbingly aroused him as his cock began to twitch.

“Oh. My. _God_.” Hope’s sparkling green eyes were suddenly fixated on his groin. “You’re still horny…”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He angrily shouted, forcing his hardon to go down.

All that pornography had really done a number on Hope. Freya would have been proud.

“You’ve got a boner.” She giggled.

“I want you to go to your room, _right now!_ Your language with me has been extremely inappropriate.”

Hope snickered under her breath and crossed her arms in her chest. “Drop your pants,” she boldly stated, refusing to take him seriously.

Jackson was stunned. He could hardly comprehend what was happening and wasn’t used to the sudden reversal of power between them.

“I want to see it.” Hope simpered. “Drop your pants, or I show Mom the video,” she threatened.

All the blood in his body suddenly rushed to his cock as it thickened and tented his jeans.

Hope leaned forward and started to unfasten his belt… pulling down his fly, until her palm was rubbing against his swollen manhood.

“What are you…” Jackson cursed, watching her release his snake out of his boxers.

“ _Uh oh_ …” Hope giggled. “What have we got here?” She stroked his length slowly, biting her lip when she noticed his precum dribbling down….  

 _Dad’s dick is bigger,_ she thought, jerking him off.

“You want to fuck me, don’t you?” She tugged on his shaft, glancing up at him seductively.

Jackson was too horny to rationalize. He could hardly believe what was transpiring between them and he didn’t want it to stop.

At only sixteen years old, Hope had learned how to weaponize her sexuality and use it as leverage. There was something that she wanted. Jackson wasn’t her biological father, but he made a great substitute. If Klaus refused to give her what she needed, then at least she could satisfy her sex drive with her experienced werewolf stepdad.

A pleasurable groan escaped his lips as soon as she wrapped her sensuous mouth around the tip of his swollen cock.

“ _Mmmmm…”_ Hope hummed.

Jackson brushed his fingers through her hair, watching her head bob back and forth on his throbbing shaft as she sucked him off in broad daylight.

He was seconds away from exploding in her mouth when Hope pulled back for breath.

“I want you to fuck me,” she said, slowly stroking his length.

“Hope, I can’t… we can’t—”

“Your cock begs to differ.” She gave his head a little flick with her tongue. “I’m not a little kid anymore, Jackson.”

He shut his eyes and groaned as she took his entire length down her throat.

 _How is this girl a virgin?_ he wondered.

“Would you prefer it if Sarah joined us?” She paused, looking up at him. “I’ve always wanted to try a three-way.”

“ _Fuck…_ Stop,” he breathed.

“I’m dying, Jackson. The least you could do is help me experience what sex is like.”

No one apart from Klaus and Freya had discovered that she’d been cured. Hope used that to her advantage to trick her stepdad.

“ _Please,_ ” she begged, sucking him off slowly.

Just as he was about to surrender to her, the entrance door unlocked.

“Hey, guys! I’m home!” Hayley hollered.

 _Shit!_ Jackson cursed in his head as he scrambled to pull up his pants before his wife walked in on them.

Hope wiped her mouth and grabbed a magazine, pretending to be engrossed in an article about home gardening. She watched her stepdad turn on the TV as he sat in an armchair and flipped to the sports network.

“There you are!” said Hayley, entering the living room in high spirits.  

She paused momentarily when she caught a whiff of her husband’s semen.

 _He must have just got home from seeing someone,_ she concluded, not bothered by the idea of him fucking another woman. _The least he could do is shower._ She made a mental note to tell him when they had more privacy.

“What have you two been up to?” she asked, sitting next to her daughter.

“Just watching a game,” Jackson replied, keeping a cushion over his crotch.

Hope avoided her mother’s gaze and flipped a page.  

“Since when did you take an interest in gardening?” Hayley laughed, leaning over her shoulder.

“Since Dad decided that he has no time for me.” She tossed the magazine on the coffee table and stood up.

“Where are you going?” said Hayley.

“To my room.”

“But I just got home. What happened to some family time?”

“Not interested!” Hope hollered as she stomped up the stairs.

Jackson could feel his guilt sinking in, but he couldn’t look his wife in the eyes.

“I keep telling Klaus to spend more time with her,” Hayley sighed. “I understand Davina’s in trouble, but Hope is his daughter, for Christ’s sake! He needs to prioritize her! I’m tired of fighting these losing battles with him.”

She exhaled her frustration and rose to her feet when her husband refused to add any commentary. She knew how he felt about Klaus and respected him for not expressing his animosity around Hope.

“I’m gonna fix us some dinner,” Hayley said.

“Love you, honey.”

“Love you, too,” she replied, feeling guiltier than before.

She’d seen Kol again that morning with every intention to end their affair, only to end up with her clothes off and his cock in her ass.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Fatal Attraction

* * *

 

 

Ever since she could remember, Davina had always felt like an outcast. Discarded and unwanted, she’d been shunned by her own coven and abandoned by the one person who truly loved her. Her mother’s death had been out of her control, but she resented the fact that she had to grow up with a woman whose only ambition was greed and power. Greta’s death should have given the young witch some peace, but it hadn’t. Davina still felt as if she was battling the old woman in her mind every day.

_Emotion is weakness, Davina! Do not become like your mother! I forbid it!_

She finished washing her dishes in the sink and dried her hands with a towel. It was another lonely evening by herself. Freya and Klaus had both left in the morning, but she knew he’d return by sundown at the very least. She needed to feed on schedule.

Davina poured herself a glass of white wine and opened the terrace doors in the parlour room. The low buzzing sound of cicadas echoed from the garden as she sat on the deck and listened to the sounds of summer.

 _I really have nothing to live for,_ she thought, reconciling the decision she’d made to sell her soul. It was meaningless to her.

_Revenge… that’s all that matters. I hate him. He deserves to die._

And yet, she couldn’t deny the way she felt around him…when she’d drink his blood.

“I was wondering where you were.”

Davina turned around and met the Hybrid’s turquoise eyes; they glistened and sparkled in the sunset.

 _Game face,_ she reminded herself, standing up.

“I thought you weren’t coming back,” she said, smiling sheepishly.

“Your life depends on me—quite literally.” He took a step forward. “Why wouldn’t I return?”

Davina shrugged. “I’m used to being let down.”

“Have I let you down yet?”

She shook her head and took a sip of wine. If she was going to have a flirtatious conversation with him, she needed more alcohol in her system, Davina thought.

Klaus stood by the railing and looked out at the horizon: a champagne colored sky, splashed with an opulent orange and magenta.

“I love the summer,” Davina said, breaking the silence.

“Were you born in the summer?”

“Yes. I’m an August baby.”

“What day?”

“It already passed.”

“What day?” Klaus reiterated.

“It was yesterday.”

He knitted his brows together. “Why didn’t you mention anything?”

“Because it’s just another day per usual. I never celebrate it.”  

“That’s absurd. Everyone celebrates their birthday. As dysfunctional as my family can be, we still celebrate—”

“Not everyone.” Davina cut him off. It was hard to hide the resentment in her voice. She hoped that Klaus did not pick up on it. “I can legally drink now,” she said, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Not that it mattered much before, I presume?” He seated himself across from her on the patio furniture.

“Actually, I never had alcohol until a year ago. Now, when it comes to pot… that’s a different story.”

Klaus laughed.

“Were you a stoner teenager?”

“More like a _solitary stoner_.” She finished her glass and set it on the table. “Being stuck in that attic wasn’t exactly my idea of a good time.”

He empathized with her. Klaus watched the way she brushed her hair back behind her ear. Her sun kissed skin always had a healthy natural glow, just like Lilly’s. Her thick brown hair looked so silky and shiny. She was naturally stunning. Davina was the type of girl who didn’t need any makeup to enhance her beauty; she was the very embodiment of it.

“Can I confess something to you, Davina?”

She met his gaze. “Of course.”

“There are times when I look at you… I’m often reminded of someone.”

“Who?”

He admired her facial features before he smiled and said, “No one you know.”

As curious as she was, she decided not to pry.

“Is Freya coming back?”

“Not this week. She’s looking for a cure with Vincent. I’ll be here with you till Friday. Hopefully you can manage that.” He flashed a signature smile.

“I feel bad. I’m basically taking you away from your life.”

“We’ve been through this before, Davina. We’re allies. I owe this to you, at the very least.”

She was about to respond when Klaus glanced at his watch and said, “Ah. Right on schedule.”

A burning sensation was quickly spreading throughout Davina’s forearm; the X had returned.

Klaus rolled up his sleeve. “Shall we?”

“Out here?”

“Why not? At least we have a better view.” He stood up and switched to a chaise lounge chair so that he could comfortably lie back and make room for her.

Surrounded by an orchestra of crickets, the sun slowly dipped below the horizon as she sat between his legs and lay back on his chest.

Klaus raised his wrist to his mouth and punctured the skin with his fangs before he generously offered it to Davina.

She grabbed a hold of his hand and closed her eyes, drinking from his lifeforce in silence.

Immediately, it happened again.

His hand was wrapped around her throat while kissing her hard and aggressively. She felt her panties rip as he thrust his steel hard shaft inside of her, fucking her senseless against the wall.

Davina moaned, lapping up his blood as she squeezed his hand tighter.

Klaus was on the edge of ecstasy. These blood sharing rituals had become just as addictive for him as they were for Davina. Every time he gave her his blood, all he could think about was destroying her in bed. The demon would be unleashed, if only in his psychic world of chaos.

 _Fuck me,_ Davina said in her mind. _Hurt me. Rape me._

She was suddenly on a bed, hands tied behind her back, getting drilled into ruthlessly from both holes. She screamed in pain and pleasure, her tears soaking the sheets. As humiliating as it was to be violated by a man she absolutely loathed, she couldn’t deny how liberated she felt by submitting herself to him. His domination of her body was sadistic, but she needed it. She welcomed it. This was her initiation. Her inner demon was awakened, doomed to a life of restlessness.

Davina was desperate for penetration. _Real penetration._ As they both sat in the chaise lounger, she reached for Klaus’ freehand and guided it between her naked thighs. Her sundress gave him easy access.

He knew what she wanted. He could feel what she needed. He didn’t stop her, as she led his hand to her soaking panties.

Davina moaned when she felt his intrusion, his fingers stretching her tightness before he pulled out and lubricated her clit with her own juices. She was stimulated to the touch.

Klaus groaned in pleasure as she bit into his wrist and drank greedy gulps of blood. He was mind-numbingly aroused, fingering Davina’s tight wet pussy as she consumed him.

The poor unfortunate soul had no idea that he was violating his own daughter—estranged, but his own flesh and blood, nonetheless.

Her scent was intoxicating to him. He was losing the battle against temptation.

Davina began to grind on his fingers as she drank from him eagerly, moaning into his wrist while they were sucked into a vortex of dark erotic pleasures.

Klaus was visualizing his fantasies in high definition. He struck Davina’s beautiful face with a loud powerful slap. Her tears made him mad with intense arousal as he kissed her hard and pried her mouth open to spit inside of it. He turned her over and flogged her ass so hard that the welt marks began to bleed. Her painful cries were music to his ears.

The spell was suddenly broken as soon as Davina released his wrist for breath. His fingers were still slipping and sliding against her clit inside her panties. He was about to pull his hand away when she reached down and grabbed his wrist.

“ _Don’t_ ,” she said, breathlessly. “Don’t stop.”

It was all he needed to hear to surrender to his baser instincts. Klaus ripped off her panties without any effort and glided two fingers down her slit before he pushed into her slippery entrance.

Davina moaned and writhed against his body. She was desperate for release.

 _I want this. I want you,_ she kept saying in her mind. _Fuck me. Hurt me…_

The black spider veins around Klaus’ face had not disappeared as he lowered his mouth to her vulnerable jugular vein and sank his fangs inside. A river of blood poured out, dripping down her neck and shoulder. A vampire’s kiss.

She cried out as he consumed her in his dark world of hedonistic delights, fingering her relentlessly, exchanging pain for pleasure.

Something was building inside of Davina, on the precipice of release. She moaned into the sky as her father initiated her into madness. She never felt more complete as she did in that moment. The physical pain that she so badly needed to feel had released her from her emotional anguish. Klaus gave her that; she was a masochist and had never fully realized it.

He squeezed her breast with his freehand and growled into her neck, feeding on her like an animal than a gentle lover. His ravenous appetite for blood and sex had no cessation.

“ _Oh God,_ ” Davina whimpered. “ _I’m…I’m…_ ”

He stimulated her clit harder and faster, digging his fingers inside of her smooth, wet pussy until she screamed in pleasure, squirting her orgasm all over the deck.

The wooden panels were drenched in blood beneath the lounger. Davina felt dizzy from blood loss but was cognizant enough to understand the boundaries they’d crossed with each other. She’d successfully completed the second phase of her mission.

“Klaus,” she breathed, reaching back for his face.          

But suddenly, everything faded to black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Insomnia

Sleep was impossible. Hope was so sexually frustrated, she couldn’t hear herself think. Sending nude photos to her father had only enraged him. She was desperate for his attention and he wasn’t giving it to her—not in the ways she needed. As she reached for her vibrator, the naughty teen shut her eyes and proceeded to pleasure herself.

At this point, Hope couldn’t go a day without masturbating. She’d severely damaged her psyche from binge watching porn and playing her father’s sex tapes back to back every night. Every time she touched herself, she thought about his big hybrid cock, thrusting into her like he did that fateful night…

A breathy sigh fled from her lips as she arched her back and moaned. The sex toys just weren’t doing it for her anymore. She needed sex. Badly.

Freya had successfully corrupted her niece. Hope had now developed an obsessive need for attention, and it was the wrong kind.

She discarded her vibrator, threw on a robe and tiptoed down the hall to her parents’ bedroom. Hayley and Jackson were fast asleep, but she only had one thing on her mind.

As the door slowly opened, Jackson was the first to wake up, having acute super hearing as a werewolf.  

“Hope?” He squinted in the darkness. “What are you…”

She suddenly dropped her robe, revealing her naked nubile body.

“Have you lost your mind?” he whispered as low as he could.

“Don’t worry,” she casually responded. “Mom won’t wake up. I slipped her a little something in her drink earlier this evening.”

Hayley was knocked out cold, with her sleeping mask on.

Jackson could hardly comprehend what was happening as his stepdaughter crawled on the bed towards him.

“Lie back,” she said in a domineering way.

His cock sprang to life when he noticed her bouncing, perky breasts and smooth bald pussy.

“This is nuts.” He sat up in confusion. “Get back to bed please.”

“I’m not sleepy.” Hope managed to crawl on top of him, pushing him back against the pillow. “I want you to fuck me.”

“You’re not in your right mind.”

“We were about to get there earlier before Mom interrupted us.” She reached back and pulled out his cock, stroking it in the darkness.

It felt good to feel skin on skin contact, Hope thought, welcoming heightened arousal.  

“Look”—she grabbed his wrist—“I’m already wet for you.”

Jackson didn’t pull away as she guided his hand towards her scorching pussy. He nearly ejaculated just touching her.

 _Fuck,_ he cursed in his head. _She really is turned on._

The wolf had a critical decision to make: either deny her of what she wanted or surrender to her completely. Jackson was too weak to refuse the opportunity. He’d been fantasizing about fucking the “Mikaelson princess” for years.

He quickly glanced at his sleeping wife and pulled down his boxers, gripping his throbbing shaft for his nympho stepdaughter. In a way, it was the perfect form of revenge against a man he hated so much.

Hope positioned him at her entry and slowly dropped her weight down, moaning so shamelessly loud that Jackson feared Hayley would wake up.

But she didn’t stir. The hybrid beauty was fast asleep. Hope’s “magical concoction” would last until sun-up.

“ _Oh fuck…your cock feels so good_!” She started to rock back and forth, letting him stretch her.

Jackson gripped her slender waist and tried his best not to ejaculate prematurely.

“Oh God… _yes, Daddy_ …fuck me….fuck my tight wet pussy!” Hope cried out in pleasure as she bounced on Jackson’s dick, fantasizing about her father’s hybrid cock inside of her. “ _Fuck me, Daddy…_ ”

Her dirty talk was only turning him on to insane degrees as he clutched her hips and bounced her on his pole. He watched the way her breasts kept bouncing as she took control of her grind, breathing harder and harder, desperate for release.

“You like my cock inside you?” Jackson groaned, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“Yes, Daddy…so fucking _deep_ in me.”

Hope had completely shed her “good girl image,” only to be replaced by an amateur porn star in the making. Had Klaus taken the time to understand what she was going through, he could have prevented this disaster.

“Goddamn!” He held her down and forced her to stop moving. “You’re so fucking tight.”

She kept her eyes closed, refusing to give up her fantasy. Jackson had no idea that she was only using him for her own selfish desires. Teenage rebellion was a bitch.

It turned him on knowing that he was fucking his stepdaughter next to his sleeping wife, who was none the wiser about what was going on. Jackson shoved two fingers between Hope’s lips and demanded that she suck them.

She willingly complied while riding his cock.

As she continued to pick up her speed, he couldn’t stop the eruption of cum that was about to explode out of his prick.

“Fuck! _Fuck_! Get off! I’m about to blow!”

“ _Mmmmmm…yes, Daddy…Cum in me_.” Hope bounced on him faster and harder, anticipating his violent release.

“ _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK_!”

The animal within could not rationalize; it was simply incapable. Jackson groaned as he dug his nails into Hope’s hips and pounded her cunt, shooting every last drop of cum inside her teenage cunt.

His aggressive release triggered her own orgasm as she climaxed on her stepdad’s cock, convincing herself that it was her sexy hybrid father who was creaming inside of her.

Jackson had been so horny, he wasn’t able to last very long. She made him cum in under ten minutes.

As he sucked on her rosy pink nipples, Hope suddenly dismounted him and got off the bed.

“Where are you going?” he said, surprised by her lack of need for affection.

“To bed.” She picked up her robe and put it on. “Thanks for the sex.” She smirked at him. “Now I can sleep.”

Bewilderment. Absolute confusion was all he could feel as he sat there with his cock out.

_What the fuck just happened?_

He felt as if he’d entered the Twilight Zone.

* * *

 

©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. When Push comes to Shove

* * *

 

* * *

 

_Four hours ago…_

 

 

It was almost 10pm when Davina finally stirred awake. She found herself alone in bed, with no trace of the Hybrid in her room. Aside from the dull pain in her neck, she was perfectly fine. Her arm wasn’t burning, and she remembered everything that happened prior to blacking out.

 _We almost had sex,_ she thought in shock, rising out of bed.

 _I was quite impressed._ Asmodeus’ voice suddenly echoed in her mind.

 _You were there?_ she asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

_Sadly, no. But I did myself the favor of flipping through your memories while you slept. Well done, Davina._

_How did I end up here?_

_You fainted due to blood loss. Klaus carried you inside and gave you his blood to compensate for his carelessness. He’s still awake. Go to him. Seduce him while he’s vulnerable._

__

_Where is he?_ Davina asked.

_From what I can see… in the library._

The young witch entered the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

_And one more thing, Davina… don’t be afraid to provoke him. Remember that your sacrifice will be rewarded._

* * *

 

Klaus was in a somber mood that night. He was angry at himself for losing control with Davina. He never should have done what he did, he thought, pouring himself a glass of bourbon before he turned on the record player. He was sexually frustrated and knew that he had to get laid as soon as possible before he’d do something he’d later regret with the Harvest witch.

“Found you,” said Davina, standing by the doorway.

 _Speak of the devil._ Klaus met her gaze.

“I didn’t think you’d wake up,” he said, hovering towards a bookshelf.

“I didn’t think I’d pass out.” She followed his movement.

“My apologies. That was my fault. I, uh… lost control.”

 “About that…” Davina smiled bashfully. “I think it’s safe to say that we both lost control. I’m really sorry.”

“You’re apologizing to _me_?” Klaus laughed.

“Well, I kind of… took advantage of you.” She blushed.

“Unbelievable.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. It’s just…” He suddenly felt awkward. “It wasn’t your fault, Davina. Truth be told, it was entirely mine. I told you about the side effects of my blood.”

“I know that.” She took a step toward him. “But if it was entirely in the moment like you say… then how come I still…” She paused, searching his eyes for a sign; anything that would indicate that he wanted her.

“Still what?” Klaus gave her his undivided attention, unaware of the fact that he was intimidating her.

She looked so stunning in the warm glow of the dimly lit room, he thought, allowing his gaze to cascade down her dress before he forced them back to her beautiful eyes. She was begging to be kissed. Everything in her body language gave her away.

Davina tried to finish her sentence but failed, mesmerized by his seductive stare.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute as he closed the space between them and gently caressed the side of her face.

“Such a delicate rose,” he murmured, ignoring his undeniable attraction her. “You don’t want to get involved with me, Davina. Whatever you believe you’re feeling… it’s because of my blood in your system. As soon as you’re cured, it’ll wear off. The more you feed from me, the stronger the bond will become. _That,_ sweetheart, is the reality of what’s happening between us. That’s why we crossed the line earlier. The fault is mine, not yours.” He felt his heart squeeze in his chest, signalling something he couldn’t quite understand. “It was a severe error in judgment on my part.” Klaus finished.

“It didn’t feel that way to me.” She reached out and touched his chest, pressing her palm against his heart chamber.

The physical contact between them was electric as they both remained paralyzed in place, exchanging energy with one another in a low humming frequency.

“I’m a man with many vices,” he confessed, piercing into her soul. “More beast than human.”

The arousal that she felt in his presence was so strong that she could no longer tell what was real and fake in her mind. How much of her seduction was scripted? she wondered. Had she gone off script completely?

 _No,_ Davina said to herself. _This is what I’m supposed to do. This is how I weaken him: by weaponizing my sexuality._

In an act of sheer courage and instinct, she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his neck, feeling the rush of blood pulsing through his jugular. It exhilarated her.

Klaus shut his eyes and released a shallow breath. Her scent was intoxicating, and her kiss was summoning his demon out from his cage.

When Davina pulled back, he opened his eyes and saw a reflection of sweltering desire in her heated gaze.

“I’m not what you think I am,” he warned, clenching his jaw.

“I’m not projecting an image of a white knight on you—never have. Never will.”

He could tell that she was sincere.

“I know that’s not what you are,” she added, placing another hand on his chest. “It’s not in your nature.”

Klaus was falling under her spell of seduction. All she had to do was lean in closer and he would have devoured her. She was chipping away at his self control and he could feel himself wanting to abandon whatever remained. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. His sexual impulses were uncontrollable as a self-proclaimed sex addict. Davina wasn’t safe around him. No respectable female was. His twisted desires could only be released on willing participants that could handle his darkness: females who welcomed the pain.

She was about to reach for his face when Klaus stopped her.

“What happened here?” he said, holding out her wrist.

Davina was caught off guard. She didn’t think he’d notice the horizontal cuts that had faded into scars.

“Self inflicted?” he asked.

She reluctantly nodded.

“ _Why_?” He grimaced.

She pulled her arm away defensively and said, “Because I’ve been through things that you couldn’t possibly relate to, nor understand.”

“Try me.” He reached for her wrist again and caressed her scars.

Something moved inside of her, threatening her titanium fortress; something that was tugging away at her heartstrings. She felt vulnerably exposed and did not like it one bit.

“Don’t,” Davina said.

“Why not?” Klaus refused to release her, tightening his grip. “You let me finger you to oblivion, but you won’t let me caress your wounds?” He couldn’t understand her frame of mind. She was still a mystery to him, and he wanted to figure her out.

“They’re not wounds,” she corrected him. “They’re scars.”

“I don’t give a rat’s arse what you want to call them. I was trying to—”

“Just stop.” She interjected. “Please.”

He narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. “Are you playing games with me?”

“No!”

 _I can’t fuck this up,_ she panicked, desperately trying to mask her emotions.

“You want me to fuck you? Is that why you came down here?” He glared at her with heated frustration. “You want me to fuck you like a whore?”

“How dare you speak to me that way!” Davina yanked her arm free, releasing her wrist from his clutch.

“You claim to know what I am.” Klaus grinned, matching her steps as she stepped back.

“I know what you’re _not,_ not what you _are_.” She lied.

She had injured his pride and he had compromised her defences. She wasn’t used to affection, certainly not from someone like him.

“I’m going to give you five seconds to leave, Davina.”

“Or what?” She taunted him.

He could tell that she was deliberately pushing his buttons. He just couldn’t understand why.

“I’m sexually frustrated and you’re clearly having a bipolar mood swing.”

“ _I’m_ the one having a mood swing?”

“YES!” he shouted, startling her.

The tension between them was so thick… almost unbearable. He wanted to push her against the wall and forcefully ram his cock into her.

Davina recognized the violence in his aqua eyes, setting the waters ablaze as he closed in on her, as if she were nothing but a weak prey animal. She was now at the mercy of a predator. Her panties were so wet, he could smell her arousal.

“Is this what you want?” Klaus pushed her against the wall and forced himself between her thighs.

“Stop!” She resisted, hiding her excitement.

His eyes were wild with lust. She was craving to be used and abused—begging for it deep down.

Klaus smothered her lips with an aggressively passionate kiss. Unaware that he was engaging in extremely inappropriate conduct with his own daughter. The sweet pleasure of finally tasting those plump, sultry lips made his cock throb and ache in his pants. As he pinned her arms up against the wall, he locked her wrists together and used his freehand to release his steel hard shaft.

“ _I warned you_.” He growled, grabbing his cock and shoving her panties to the side before he stuffed her dripping cunt in one powerful thrust.

Davina moaned in pain and pleasure as his monstrous length ripped into her, bruising her walls and impaling her balls-deep.

Klaus was unstoppable. Spider veins spiraled around his face as his eyes transitioned to the animalistic side of who he was.

She screamed when he chomped down on her neck and drank greedy gulps, crushing her mouth in a bloody crimson kiss.

Father and daughter had been reunited in the most tragic way possible.

“ _Hurt me,_ ” she breathed against his lips, desperate for him to numb the pain inside of her.

When he realized that she wasn’t going to fight back, he released her wrists and wrapped his fist around her long, delicate throat. Klaus applied careful pressure, realizing that she was very much human and at risk of being killed by his strength.

“ _Yes,_ ” Davina struggled to speak, getting high on asphyxiation as he pounded his cock into her.

He was completely in his element: a sadistic slave master. The question was, how much could she really handle? Klaus thought, releasing his grip so she could breathe at last.

He licked her lips and kissed her long and roughly while he fucked her against the wall, feeling her hands squeeze his buttocks.

Something was happening to Davina; something she had never expected to feel. The pleasurable pain that he was giving her was so overwhelming that she started to tear up. She needed physical pain for emotional catharsis; it was a mask. She could never bring herself to cry over the agony she felt inside. She needed something to disguise it. The origin of her masochism was forged from unbearable pain. The poor girl had never learned how to properly heal from it. Klaus had awoken a side of her that she’d locked up for years. Now that she was crushed against his body, getting shamelessly fucked, all she could feel was freedom. Freedom to finally cry.

The Hybrid pounded his fist into the wall, next to her head, creating a large crater as he edged closer to a shattering climax. He gripped Davina’s throat again with a freehand and took pleasure in the fear in her eyes; he took pleasure in her tears, in her pain, in her powerlessness. This was who he was. This was the person Hope was lusting after. She could never survive the demon that lurked behind the man.

This was the monster he had to imprison in order to keep his daughter safe; it was the reason behind his decision to never lose control with her.

If only he’d known the truth about Davina’s paternity. He never would have defiled her in such an unspeakable way. He would have controlled his lust out of love for Lilly, his dead soulmate. He would have sworn to protect his firstborn daughter and loved her unconditionally. But instead, his cock was buried inside of her, probing, penetrating, and selfishly focusing on his pleasure.

“Fuck!... _FUCK!_ ” Klaus groaned, releasing Davina’s throat and pulverizing the wall with another fist.

Her body bounced against the surface as he exploded inside of her, panting into her neck while she whimpered in pleasure.

A father’s sin: consummated in lust. There was no turning back now.

Asmodeus had mentioned that Klaus had something she needed. He wasn’t lying. Davina finally understood what that was as tears streaked down her face.

She never felt so complete as she did when he’d fucked her like a rabid animal.

Klaus kept thrusting into her slowly, licking the blood off her wounded neck. He hadn’t had sex in days, but release felt so good, he thought.

Something had clearly shifted between them when he lifted his head. Aqua flooded into an evergreen forest as he gazed into her misty eyes. She was just as breathless as he was; her breasts rising and falling against his muscled chest.

He lowered his lips to hers and gently murmured, “Do you enjoy it when I hurt you?”

Davina sniffled, blinking away her tears as she gave a little nod.

 _It felt so liberating,_ she thought. _So indescribably freeing._

Klaus grazed his lips against hers, refusing to pull out. Not. Just. _Yet_.

“Do you even understand how crazy you make me?” he whispered with a kiss, biting back her bottom lip.

She cried out in pain and glanced at him when he released her.

“If you believe for one moment that we can go back from this,” he began, “you’re deluding yourself. Because we can’t.”

“I don’t want to.”

Her response instantly turned him on as his cock began to swell inside of her again.

“I just want to break you,” he said through gritted teeth, desperately trying to control his arousal.

“I want you to break me.” Davina reached for his face and kissed him long and passionately. “I want you to use me”—she licked his lips—“I want you… _to hurt me_ _so good._ ”

Everything she said was ensnaring the Hybrid, beguiling him to her charms. He wanted to destroy and ravage, and she _needed_ to be destroyed… over, and over, and over again.

* * *

 

Davina’s uncontrollable cries of pain were like music to Freya’s ears as she entered the colonial home. She smiled to herself and listened to her brother’s loud grunts of pleasure, echoing from the upstairs bedroom.

“Well…” Freya giggled. “That didn’t take long. Then again… it was only a matter of time.”

She headed for the liquor cabinet and fixed herself a drink, feeling absolutely elated by the discovery she’d made.

 _I wonder how long they’ve been going at it._ She gulped back a glass of wine, suddenly aroused by what she was overhearing.

Curiosity got the best of her as she quietly ventured upstairs, hoping to catch both father and daughter in the unholy act.

Without a sound, she crept towards the bedroom and noticed a tiny sliver of light piercing through the crack in the door. Freya carefully positioned herself and stealthily peeked inside.

_Shit. Nothing could be hotter than this right now…. Mmmmmmmm._

The blonde witch slipped her hand into her panties and started rubbing her clit as she watched her brother fuck Davina doggystyle on the bed. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was gagged with something that looked like a rag.

“Take my cock, slut!” Klaus plowed into her, flesh slapping against flesh.

Freya suddenly realized a harrowing parallel between him and Mikael: they had the same sadistic desires. She wondered if he had caught their father having sex with other women this way and had learned the behavior through traumatization. Regardless of its origins, she thought it was so incredibly hot to watch him fuck the life out of his own daughter, unleashing the animal he desperately wanted to protect Hope from.

 _Oh, sweet irony,_ Freya giggled inside.

If only her father was there, she thought. She would have loved to have hopped on his cock while watching her brother fuck his own daughter. She was beyond morally depraved; beyond redemption; she was evil incarnate; a slithering snake in the grass that needed to be decapitated and burned.

“Your cunt is swallowing my cock…” Klaus groaned, spilling another massive load of hybrid seed into Davina’s fertile womb.

Her butt cheeks were red with handprints as he pulled out of her and watched his cum leak out.

Freya had a perfect view from behind as she fingered herself so fast she was almost afraid she’d moan and give herself away. It was just too erotic. She needed relief. Klaus and Davina had no idea who they truly were to each other, and Freya got off on that knowledge as she finally reached her climax.

* * *

 

Davina’s entire body was aching. He hadn’t let her come. He was sadistic that way. She was unable to move as she remained face down, ass up on the bed, with her hands tied behind her. He hadn’t released her yet.

No.

Klaus was enjoying the view far too much.

It was a little difficult to breathe with the gag in her mouth. She knew she could have spit it out somehow, but she enjoyed the delicious discomfort.

Music suddenly filled her ears as Klaus stepped behind her.  While using a remote, he kept switching stations on the satellite radio till he liked what he he heard: something hauntingly seductive. The bass started pounding out of the speakers, vibrating the floor as he gently caressed her bare ass.

“It’s a good thing you don’t have any neighbours.” He chuckled. “I love how loud you get. The makeshift gag was kind of pointless.” He reached over and pulled it out of her mouth.

Davina could breathe comfortably again. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she was forced to crouch in a submissive position. She could feel the heat of his cock behind her rump before he left a trail of kisses down the perfect curve of her bum, showering it with love and affection after abusing it so brutally.

“Do you want to cum, Davina?”

She whimpered a weak little “yes,” coming undone as he continued to lick and kiss her beat-up butt cheeks.

“Such a beautiful fucking cunt…” Klaus spread the swollen lips of her labia and raked his long, wet tongue inside.

She moaned, shuddering in pleasure.

“Every part of you belongs to me now,” he said in a serious tone. “This pretty little pussy”—he gave it a quick lick—“ _This fuckable arse_ ”—he licked the dipping curve—“E _very. Bloody. Part of you._ Do you understand?” He struck her ass with a powerful slap.

Her thighs quivered from unbearable arousal as she mewled another “yes,” wishing she could see the satisfaction on his face for her unquestionable obedience.

The music kept pounding away in the background as Klaus rose to his feet.

“I’m going to shower,” he said. “When I return, I shall untie you and let you feed. But on one condition…”

Davina shut her eyes anxiously.

“Would you like to know what that condition is, Davina?” He fondled her pussy with his fingers, grinning when she moaned, getting wetter and wetter.

“ _Y-yes. P-please_ ,” she managed to say.

“I want you to sit on my cock while I feed you. I won’t take no for an answer.”

 _Oh God._ She bit her lip, nearly climaxing from just the thought alone. She was so desperate for release. If her hands weren’t tied behind her back, she would have helped herself out.

“In the mean time…” Klaus withdrew his hand. “You can stay exactly where you are and think about all the ways I’m going to punish you for being such a bloody cock tease all the goddamn time.”

Davina squirmed, her stomach twisting in knots.

He leaned his hips against her and rubbed his cock between her slippery lips. “I’ve wanted to fuck you from the moment I saw you.”

She cried out in need as she remembered their first encounter… the way he shamelessly checked her out in front of Marcel, and how she was secretly flattered by the attention. The recollection only made her insane with desire as she started grinding against him, desperate for penetration. Everything he was saying to her was like a rush of dopamine in her head.

“I’ve thought about you naked…” Klaus slapped the tip of his cock against her entry, simpering when she moaned. “You’d be happy to know that your body does not disappoint. Better than what I imagined, in fact.”

Davina squeezed her eyes shut, breathing uncontrollably. Her entire body was burning up. Never in her life had she ever experienced a man who was able to stimulate her simply with words. It was more than just his British charm. Niklaus Mikaelson was sex on legs.

She nearly screamed in pleasure when he slowly slid his cock inside of her, burying it to the hilt before he stayed completely still.

“You feel that?” he asked. “That’s what you bloody do to me.”

Davina tried to grind on his rigid shaft, but he clutched her hips and stopped her. “No. Not yet.”

She was disappointed by the loss of contact as he pulled out of her dripping pussy.   

“Don’t worry.” Klaus chuckled. “I’m saving this erection for later.”

He slapped her ass hard and walked out of the bedroom to shower.

* * *

 

A brief while later, she opened her eyes when she heard another masculine voice.

“That was quite the performance!” Asmodeus flashed a devilish grin, lying next to his bound-up victim with his head in his hand.

His suit was impeccable as always, Davina thought.

“Am I…”

“Hallucinating?” He laughed lightly. “No, my darling,” he murmured in that sexy English accent. “Just thought I’d pay you a visit—you know…for moral support.” Asmodeus winked, caressing her face.  

“He might”—she breathed—“walk in.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that.” He smiled warmly, his icy blue eyes admiring her naked body as she remained in the same position Klaus had left her in.

“Can you still feel your hands?” He joked.

“Barely.” She tried to smile. “But I… I like it.”

“I know.” Asmodeus looked at her with nothing but compassion. “I’m well aware of what makes you tick, lovely.”  

She loved it when he called her that.

“It’s my job to know as your master.”

It was difficult for her to speak when she was so stupidly horny. Being in the presence of a sexy prince of Hell certainly didn’t help.

“I am so proud of you,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I’ve never met anyone more devoted to me than you. The sacrifices you’ve made…”

It warmed her frozen heart to hear that. She wasn’t sure if he felt a paternal way about her, but she never wanted it to stop; it’s what Davina had been lacking all her life: a loving father figure.

“He’s being tame with you, though,” he added. “It’s going to get bloodier from here—just giving you a heads-up”

“I can handle it, Master,” she said with confidence.

“I know you can.”

“How much longer?”

“Not very long. Don’t worry.” He lied. “But I must leave you now, regretfully. Lucifer calls, and when the boss summons us…well, you can sort it out yourself.”

She watched him press his perfect lips against his fingers before he gently caressed them on her lips.

“Until next time, my darling.”

And then he vanished. Just like that, in a blink of an eye. As if he’d only been a figment of her imagination.

If Davina hadn’t been so heavily involved in the occult, she would’ve sworn she was losing her mind.

* * *

  

 

 

 

©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Opposites Attract

She felt his commanding presence as he entered her bedroom without breathing a word. Davina had lost track of time. All she knew was that her arms were sore, and she desperately wanted to be freed from her tethers.

The music that was playing in the background suddenly cut off.

She heard his footsteps get closer toward the bed.

 _Please untie me._ Davina didn’t dare challenge his authority. He’d told her to wait for him just as she were, and she had. Though she wasn’t used to being so submissive, she convinced herself that she was playing a role; a role that was perfect for her since she had acting chops.

Relief rushed through her veins when she felt the knots unfastening around her wrists. He’d finally let her free.

She sat up and alternated stretching both arms. She could feel his eyes on her.  

“I’ve asked Freya to prepare a bath for you,” Klaus finally spoke.

“She’s here?” Davina turned around and noticed that he was still wet from his shower, wearing nothing but a white towel around his trim waist.

“Yes,” said the Mikaelson witch, entering the bedroom. “I arrived not long ago.”

“I’ll be waiting for you in my guestroom when you’re ready to feed,” said Klaus, leaving both women as he walked out the door.

Freya couldn’t hide her smile as she approached her niece who seemed to be scrambling to dress herself.

“Oh, honey.” She laughed. “Don’t bother. Nothing I haven’t seen before. Here—” she popped her head in the bathroom and threw Davina a towel. “Just wrap that around yourself if you feel too uncomfortable and follow me.”

* * *

 

It felt good to let her muscles relax, Davina thought, submerging herself in the warm bath water. Freya was keeping her company while she offered to wash her (on Klaus’ orders, of course). Her long slender hand dipped a sponge into the foamy water before she pulled it out and gently lathered Davina’s back.

“So, tell me,” she said, sounding more chipper than usual. “How are you feeling?”

Davina didn’t know where to begin. “I’m assuming Klaus told you that we…”

“He didn’t need to. I heard you guys going at it when I entered. I would’ve knocked, but no one answered. I got worried and used the spare.”

“Oh.” Davina blushed.

“Don’t worry.” Freya laughed. “I’m not one to judge.”

“Well, it’s just that… I wasn’t expecting him and I to…”

“Fuck?” Freya soaked the sponge again. “Trust me. Stranger things have happened.” She gently washed Davina’s back and admired her youthful skin. “So soft,” she said, caressing her shoulder with the back of her hand.

“I just feel so out of my element,” Davina admitted. She’d meant to say it more to herself than to make it seem like an outright confession.

“You know,” Freya began. “Klaus and I are quite close. I know him pretty well, regardless of all the centuries I’d missed out on creating memories with him.” She instructed Davina to stretch out her arm so she could wash it for her. “My point is, we don’t really keep secrets from each other, hence the reason why I’m here with you right now. We trust each other.”

Davina listened quietly, absorbing everything Freya was telling her.

“He’s extremely loyal but quick to anger—not to mention the fact that he has this obsessive need to control everything and everyone. God complex I guess.” Freya snickered. “To be completely honest… I called it earlier on, _waaaaay_ before you guys realized it.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re both complete opposites, no doubt about it, but opposites attract. I’m very observant, Davi. Do you mind if I call you that? I’ve noticed the ways you look at each other.”

“What ways?” Davina laughed nervously.

“Oh, you know… a simple glance can say so much.”

“I didn’t even think about him that way until…”

“Till you started drinking his blood?” Freya finished her sentence.

“Yes.”

“Vampire blood only heightens what you already feel, whether its consciously recognized or suppressed.”

“Does that apply to hybrid blood as well?” Davina asked.

“Oh, it’s amplified like— _a hundred times_ with hybrid blood.”

“I guess that explains a lot.”

“What’s he been telling you?”

“That everything I feel towards him is basically an illusion because I’ve fed on him.”

Freya couldn’t help but laugh. “And what is it that you actually feel around him?”

Davina lay back against the tub and shut her eyes. “Attraction,” she replied.

She wasn’t lying about that.

“Do you kind of hate him for it?”

She met Freya’s gaze and tried to hide her smile. “Yes.”

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. The Darkness Inside

**A/N: Follow my official Spawn of Satan and fanfic blog:[Sinful Secrets Official Page](https://hedonistic-hybrid.tumblr.com/)**

Sorry for the late upload guys! It's been a busy week since classes have started. Enjoy! Thank you again for your votes and feedback. If any of you would like to communicate your ideas with me, please go to my blog and send your questions and suggestions--you can do it anonymously as well. If you have story ideas or klope one shots etc. 

* * *

 

 

It was after midnight. Davina’s forearm was burning. Hexing herself was more painful than she’d anticipated. She needed relief.

Anxiety crept into her mind ss she drew closer towards Klaus’ room. There was no doubt that they had a connection—especially after ending up in bed together, but she couldn’t help but feel a sinking feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

Klaus had warned her about his condition if she wanted his blood. She hoped he’d change his mind and let her sleep. He’d thoroughly exhausted her, and the bath that Freya had drawn for her had been so relaxing.

When Davina finally reached his bedroom, she knocked on the door and waited.

He answered it with no visible expression on his face.

“Come in,” he said, clad in nothing but ripped jeans that hung low at his waist.

Beneath her silk robe, she was entirely nude. She admired his back muscles as he strolled across the room and opened the terrace doors. A full moon had risen, casting its reflection in the dark waters of the pond. When he turned around, she noticed his tattoo: a flock of sparrows were flying away from a feather, inked on his left shoulder.

 _Beautiful,_ she thought, uncertain whether to give him a compliment.

“On the bed,” Klaus demanded, sounding as indifferent as he looked.

Davina complied and sat on the edge of the king size mattress.

“Take it off.” He unzipped his fly. “I want you naked.”

Her heart began to race as she watched him pull out his cock and pump it in his fist. As tired as she was, watching him jerk off in front of her was an unexpected turn on. When she unfastened her robe, she sat with her knees up, hands stretched behind her.

“Lie back,” he said, stepping closer to the edge of the bed.

She obeyed, reminding herself that she was only playing a role.

“Spread your thighs for me.”

Her stomach twisted in knots as she slowly parted her legs, exposing her sex.

He licked his lips and kept stroking his shaft, never taking his eyes off her. “Touch your cunt. Do it nice and slow.”

Davina slowly grazed her fingertips down her midriff, over her hairless mound, until she found her sweet spot. She noticed his lust drenched eyes, drooping into slits while she slowly touched herself, teasing him.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathed roughly. “Just like that… spread your lips.”

Never in a million years did she believe that she’d be pleasuring herself in front of Klaus Mikaelson one day. But it was undeniably erotic, as she watched his manhood thicken to its full length.

“So bloody beautiful.” Klaus stroked his cock. “Taste yourself.”

She complied and drew her fingers to her mouth. “ _Mmmmm…_ ”

He muttered an expletive and reached for her pussy, sliding two fingers inside. A devious smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when she moaned for him.

“I bet you’re just aching for release”—he probed her—“Aren’t you?”

She arched her back, desperate to feel his fingers plunge deeper inside. But he suddenly withdrew, making her inhale sharply.

He looked at her with intensity and said, “On your knees. _Now._ ”

Davina wasted no time and followed his instructions, crawling toward the edge of the bed.

“Open your mouth.” His authoritative tone was laced with seduction.

She obeyed, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Suck it,” he said, tapping the tip on her pink, plump lips.

She reached for his cock and gave his swollen head a swift little lick before she engulfed his shaft in her mouth, taking every inch down her throat.

Klaus wrapped her silky brown locks around his fist and was careful not to lose control, as tempting as it was to “skull fuck” her. He’d made up his mind to pleasure her but was dying to feel her lips around his cock first.

Davina seemed to know what she was doing, suctioning his massive size, nearly choking on occasion. His Hybrid cock was so huge that she teared up while sucking him off; he kept slamming into her gag reflex.

“ _Good girl_.” His breathing became shallower. “Take it all… that’s it.”

She was determined to please him, even though she hated the Original and wanted him dead, it was a necessary evil.

The X on her arm was scorching her flesh, almost searing to the bone. It was excruciatingly painful and causing her symptoms to worsen. Klaus noticed the severity of the burn and put an immediate stop to their foreplay. He divested himself out of his jeans and boxers before he sat on the bed and leaned against a pillow.

“Come,” he said, rubbing his cock. “Sit on it.”

Davina used what little strength was left in her body and crawled over to him.

“Other way around.” He flashed a crooked smile.

She stood up and turned around before she lowered herself on his steel hard shaft, reverse cowgirl.

He gripped his length and felt her walls clench around him, suctioning him inside. 

Davina moaned in pleasure as he finally penetrated her, buried to the hilt. 

“Lie back,” he said.

She followed his command and felt a brilliant heat radiating from his chest.

“Drink.” He held out his bleeding wrist.

She reached for it and gently pulled it toward her mouth, taking greedy gulps from his hybrid blood, unaware of their own blood ties that forever bonded them.

Klaus exhaled deeply and shut his eyes, penetrating her while she pleasured him.

The portal in his mind was wide open, allowing full access inside as she stepped through the threshold. She was now within his playground.

* * *

 

Davina saw herself suspended from the ceiling in the darkness; her wrists bound together in chains. She was afraid; petrified, in fact, knowing that he was lurking in the shadows so close to her.

A crack of a whip struck her back as she cried out in pain.

 _Yes… I need this. Oh god, I need this_ : it was all she could think about as the sadistic monster kept flogging her, slicing her skin open.

She felt her blood oozing down her spine to the back of her thighs… _drip… drip… drip…_ on to the concrete floor.

His footsteps echoed in the darkness.

“Look at me.”

She lifted her head and met his threatening gaze; embers glowing in his eyes. Klaus pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket. He released the blade and dragged the pointed edge along Davina’s naked stomach, cutting ribbons wherever he pleased.

She moaned in pain and pleasure, almost climaxing when he held her hips and licked her cuts.

The fantasy was so vivid and real that she almost forgot she was inside of Klaus’ mind. Her unstoppable orgasm had catapulted her back to reality. She released his wrist and moaned, rocking back and forth on his cock as waves of pleasure ricocheted through her body.

“Fuck… _FUCK_!” He groaned a violent release, clutching her hips while hammering his way into her. 

So much passion and desire, forged in sin, destined to destroy them both.

* * *

 

**D A V I N A**

Sometimes I’m relieved that my mom’s not alive to see what I’ve become. She would’ve been so ashamed of me. I sold my soul for revenge and the cost of doing that means sleeping with my enemy. The problem is… I like it. I like what he does to me. I like his darkness. It makes my own seem like daylight in comparison. I like it when it swallows me whole; it hurts less. Everything hurts less inside when he hurts me.

_You’ve lost your mind, Davina._

I ignore my conscience and roll on my side to catch my breath. I’m lying next to a monster and all I feel is…

“Davina.”

“I saw it,” I blurt out, surprising myself. “Every time I drink your blood, I see it.”

He reaches for my waist and turns me toward him. Our eyes lock.

“See what?” he asks.

“Everything. The way you choke me… the way you flog me… cut me—all of it, Klaus.”

I sense some apprehension in his gaze, but it doesn’t discourage me.

“I’m not sure how you were able to peer into my mind. As a hybrid, I can manipulate your thoughts while blood sharing, but that’s not what I was doing.”

“I don’t have an explanation for you. But I know what I saw.”

“And it doesn’t… frighten you?”

I shake my head. “I… I want it to be real.”

He curses under his breath and sits up before he gets out of bed. I watch his flawless physique saunter toward a liquor cabinet. He pours himself a drink and casually walks back, looking as if he’s deep in thought. Klaus sits on the edge of the bed and gulps back the liquor, fixing his gaze on me.

“Who broke you, Davina?”

“No one.”

“Let me rephrase that”—he takes another sip—“ _what_ broke you?”

“Nothing’s broken me.”

“Wrong answer again,” he sighs.

“I’m not sure what it is that you want to hear?”

“The truth.”

“I’m not lying.”

“You’re hiding, that’s the difference. There’s so much that you’re hiding from me—so much you’re not willing to share. No girl in their right mind would want to be used and abused.”

“I’m not a little girl. I make my own decisions.”

“Clearly!” He laughs. “Do you understand what you’re asking of me?”

_Yes. I understand that I need to do whatever I have to do to kill you._

“Well?” he reiterates.

“Yes.”

“You hesitated.”

“That wasn’t hesitation.”

“Then what do you call a brief pause in dialogue?”

“I was collecting my thoughts.”

He doesn’t look convinced, but I stand my ground.

“I’m taking you away from here tomorrow,” he says.

“I thought I was safe here.”

“You are, but not as safe as I’d like you to be. Our location is compromised. I’ve been obsessively thinking about whether we were followed that night.”

“Since the attack?”

“Yes.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“New York City.”

“Why so far?” I ask.

“Because I know a witch who might be able to help you.”

“Does Freya know?”

“Yes. She’s agreed that this is our best option. Even with Vincent’s efforts they haven’t been able to lift the hex.”

“She didn’t mention anything about it to me earlier tonight.”

“I asked her not to. I’m sure she’ll discuss it with you tomorrow.”

Makes sense, I guess. I can’t sabotage anything. I have to go along with it.

“What time will we leave?”

“Our flight leaves at four, so we’ll need to leave around noon the latest.”

“Where will we stay?”

“So many questions!” He looks at me with annoyance.

“Sorry, I’m just… I wasn’t expecting—”

“You need to rest.”

I nod and get out of bed, picking my robe up from off the floor.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Klaus says.

“Back to my room.”

“Did I give you permission to leave?”

“… No.”

“Then why did you get up?”

“I’m used to sleeping alone,” I awkwardly confess.

“Not tonight, love.” He pulls back the blanket.

I’m panicking. I can’t do this. I don’t _do_ intimacy. But as much as I’m freaking out in my head, I try to remember that I have to push myself out of my comfort zone in order to completely gain his trust.

I get back in bed and sleep on my side, facing away from him.

His arm slides around my waist, pulling me against him. I feel his warmth. I feel his affection. I feel like screaming inside myself. My heart is racing so fast that I can’t calm down.

“What in the bloody hell is wrong now?” Klaus complains.

“I told you. I have trouble sleeping next to someone.”

“Have you ever slept with anyone before?”

“I thought I mentioned earlier that I’m not a virgin.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he sighs in frustration. “I meant—”

“No.” I interject. “I haven’t. Not through the night. I’m not used to it.”

“I’ve done things to you that should be terrifying if not traumatizing, and yet you haven’t reacted as strongly as you are now”—he pulls me closer—“when I’m holding you.”

Something is crumbling inside of me. Something I’m desperately trying to keep in place.

“Davina.”

_I can’t. I can’t._

“Look at me.”

 _I don’t want to!_ But I force myself to turn and meet his eyes. He’s too close for comfort. I can’t do this, I repeatedly tell myself.

“Tell me what happened.”

 **_You_ ** _happened. You killed my father._

“I’m not entirely a monster.” He reaches for my face and caresses my cheek.

_Please stop. I need the monster, not the human._

“Help me understand why you’re so nervous right now.”

He withdraws his hand and lays his palm on my heart chamber. That stupid thing in my chest is racing faster than ever. And I hate it.

“Tell you what,” he says. “I’ll tell you a secret, if you tell me one afterwards. Deal?”

I nod, knowing that I’d never reveal my darkest secrets to him.

“I have a sex addiction, Davina. I’m sadistic to a fault. I get off on hurting my sexual partners.”

I’m not intimidated in the least.

“That was three secrets,” I say.

“So it was.” He smiles in the darkness. “I guess you could say I was feeling generous. Now, if you tell anyone, I’ll have no choice but to kill you.” He looks at me with a serious expression before he breaks out of character and chuckles.

“I have daddy issues,” I blurt out.

_Shit! Why did I say that?_

“I mean—my dad died when I was young, so it was hard growing up without a father.”

“I remember you mentioning that. How did he die, if I may ask?”

“He was killed.”

“How?”

He’s getting too personal now.

“I don’t know,” I lie. “My grandma never told me how, and before I was ready to ask her about it, she died.”

“I’m so sorry.”

He sounds so sincere, only because he has no idea who I’m talking about.

“Don’t be,” I finally say. “It’s not your fault. Why be sorry?”

Of course it’s his fault. Everything I’ve done up until now has been for a reason. My life got ruined because of this man. This monster.

“Close your eyes.” He brushes a lock of hair out of my face before he rests his hand on my hip.

“Please.” I move his hand away. “I just…”

How can I tell him that it’s too painful? I can’t. I’m letting Asmodeus down. I’m letting myself down. I’m ruining everything. I underestimated this part. I wasn’t prepared for this.

Something’s shifted in his eyes; they’re no longer warm and affectionate. He’s angry. I’ve offended him.

“Klaus, I’m sorry, it’s just that…”

He pulls back the covers and gets out of bed.

I sit up and watch him pick up my silk robe before he effortlessly tears it to shreds.

“Hands together,” he says.

I’m so stunned that his words don’t register right away.

“I said, _hands together_!”

The anger in his voice forces me to comply as I make my wrists touch. He ties them with a piece of my garment before he shreds off another piece and binds my ankles.

The next thing I know I’m being carried into the bathroom and placed into the tub.

“Klaus, what are you—”

“I gave you the privilege of being waited on earlier tonight by my sister. She bathed you and pampered you at my request. What I _don’t_ appreciate”—he turns the faucet—“is an ungrateful attitude.”

I cry out as soon as the cold water touches my skin, horrified when I realize that he’s pulled the drain stopper.

“Please! I’m sorry! I—”

He ties a gag around my mouth so tightly that it hurts. I can’t speak anymore. The tub is filling up with ice cold water and I have all the power to end my extreme discomfort, but I can’t. Somehow… I don’t want to.

 _You deserve this,_ a little voice says inside of me. _You deserve worse._

He watches me shake like a leaf as the water continues to rise, causing goose pimples to spread all over my skin.

“Perhaps I should let you sleep in here through the night.” He flashes a wicked grin. “You might be more inclined to embrace an affectionate gesture from me with gratitude next time.”

 _Gratitude_? You wouldn’t know the first thing about it, you sadistic asshole!

I look up at him with pleading eyes, loathing the smug smile on his face.  Klaus folds his arms in his chest, patiently waiting as I continue to shiver. Once he’s satisfied with the tipping water level, he shuts off the faucet.

“And one more thing, sweetheart… I’m not worried about you dying on me.” He crouches forward. “You’ve had so much of my blood in your system, I wouldn’t be surprised in the least if you turned.”

Tears are spilling down my face and all I feel is… _relief_. I can cry now. I have a reason to.

The sadistic bastard turns around and shuts off the light before he closes the door. He’s abandoned me. I’m finally alone, shivering in the darkness: a strange parallel to how I already feel every night when I go to sleep by myself. Abandoned in the cold… in the darkness.  

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Confession One

* * *

 

 

“Rise and shine!”

Freya’s singsong voice pulled Davina out of her nightmare as she opened her eyes and squinted from the inpour of sunlight. “You have a flight to catch today!” Freya drew back all the curtains and glanced at the young witch.  

 _Was last night a dream?_ Davina wondered. The last thing she could recollect was sitting in a tub full of freezing water, tied up, gagged, and helpless.

“Come on, missy! Time for a hot shower!”

“How did I…” She stared down at her wrists that were freed from their former bindings. “Did he move me?”

Freya looked confused as she crossed her arms in her chest. “What are you on about?”

Davina blinked a few times. “Nothing.” She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

 _He must have carried me in here,_ she concluded. _I probably passed out at one point and he moved me back to bed. Not_ his _bed, though_.

She remembered how furious he was with her—how quick to anger. His cruelty clearly didn’t last. Davina needed the monster. His humanity made her uncomfortable. It was much easier to villainize him than to empathize with him. It was easier to strip down in the nude than to bare her soul to him. His selfless display of affection was more painful to her than a thousand lashings, and he had no idea why. She couldn’t explain it to him. She didn’t want to.

 

* * *

 

Hayley couldn’t live with her lies anymore. But she couldn’t stop. She needed Kol inside of her, every chance she could get. His body was addictive… his kisses… the danger in his eyes every time he fucked her to oblivion. In her heart, she knew she had betrayed her husband. Their open marriage was a disastrous idea. Monogamy could never survive the consequences of inviting another person to the “marriage bed.” Her affair with the Original was proof of this.

A feral moan echoed from her lips as she writhed beneath Kol’s muscled body. His powerful thrusts had driven her to indescribable heights of pleasure. They were both addicted to each other now, incapable of stopping their obsessive need for one another. She ached for him, even though she’d never admit it out loud. Kol embodied the ultimate “bad boy” in her mind: the type of guy that Hayley always fell for in her youth. He was selfish, arrogant, narcissistic, and hands down fuckable; the antithesis of a gentleman.

She drowned in his darkness every time their bodies coupled together, only to be revived once he’d take her over the edge.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Kol cursed, pounding into her. “I’m close.”

The Hybrid vixen locked her legs around his torso and stared into his dark brown eyes with heated intensity.

This was her only escape: a window into his twisted soul.

“Don’t…stop,” Hayley panted, pulling his face down. She kissed him hard and fervently, moaning into his mouth as he rocked his hips into her and slammed into her G spot.

“OH GOD!” She screamed, her breasts bouncing uncontrollably as Kol picked up his speed and hammered his cock into her dripping pussy.

Her body splintered and shattered into a million pieces; shards of glass transforming into butterflies and fluttering away as she came down from her climax.

Kol was breathless. He supported his weight above Hayley and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Breathing.

Craving.

A slave to desire.

“What the fuck have you done to me?” he murmured into her skin.

She closed her eyes, her chest rising and falling against him, listening to his jagged breaths.

Ever since the masquerade party, she couldn’t stop herself from texting Kol. He was consuming her. Hayley knew she was in danger. She knew it every time she met him in different hotel suites. She knew it every time she allowed him inside of her. She’d betrayed her husband’s trust and Elijah’s love.

 _I’m beyond redemption,_ she thought, stealing another hungry kiss from Kol’s intoxicating lips.

“I love how feisty you are.” He laughed, kissing her back with equal fervor.

When he collapsed beside her, she rolled on top of him and lowered her head to his chest, leaving a trail of kisses down his chiseled abdomen.

Kol folded his hands behind his head and enjoyed the way she showered him with affection,  

“What time do you need to be back?” She glanced up at him, dragging her sultry lips across his navel.

“Rebekah’s safe, but I don’t like leaving her alone for too long.”

“Have you found any leads on her abductor?”

“No.” He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “I think she’s keeping something from me. I just don’t know what.”

“Do you want me to try and talk to her?”

He peered down at Hayley, ruminating over the offer. “I doubt she’ll open up.”

“It’s worth a shot, don’t you think?”

Kol flipped her on her back at vamp speed and smiled. “ _I_ think… I’m not done with you just yet.”

He kissed her deeply, causing a rush of dopamine in her brain.

“Am I your dirty little secret?” Hayley giggled.

“Far from it, darling.” He licked her lips and kissed the delicate curve of her jaw to her neck.

“What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done?” She attempted to carry a conversation before succumbing to her insatiable libido.

“The worst thing I’ve ever done…” he said between kisses. “… Fucked my sister. Well—” He paused. “ _Almost_.” Kol continued to kiss her neck, unabashed and confident, despite his admission of guilt.

Hayley froze. “You’re kidding, right?” She laughed.

“What if I’m not?” He hovered above her with a penetrative stare.

“… Oh my God. You’re not joking.”

He flashed a wicked grin. “I’m not.”

As disturbing as it was to learn about this new revelation, Hayley had an unexpected reaction.

“Why?” she said, refusing to look away from his soul piercing eyes.

“Why not? Morality is social construct. Plus, I’m not entirely human, if you haven’t noticed. Why should mortal ways apply to us?”

“Was it with…”

“Bekah?” He smiled darkly. “Yes.”

“You said ‘almost’…”

“As in humping with our clothes off.”

“When?”

“That’s irrelevant. It happened once—and I don’t regret it.”

_Holy Hell._

“Are you repulsed now?”

“No,” she replied.

“How come?”

“Because… that’s such an alpha as fuck thing to do. To take what you want—whenever—whoever.” She reached for his face and kissed him.

Kol was surprised by her response. He wasn’t sure why he decided to be so honest with her. He could have easily kept that secret to himself. On a subconscious level, there was a part of him that wanted Hayley to know the deepest part of him; the good and the bad, no matter how ugly or shameful.

Their attraction to one another had developed beyond surface level. She was swimming in his bloodstream. A female reflection of his inner demon.

“What makes you tick, Hayley Marshall?”

“You.” She stole another greedy kiss, surrendering herself to his darkness.

“How many blokes have you fucked since me?”

“None.”

“That’s a lie.”

She held his face and kissed him passionately before saying, “No lies.”

“And what about when my brother returns to the city?”

“I haven’t slept with Elijah since marrying Jackson.”

“You’ve slept with me… many times.”

“Do you want us to stop?” She almost feared his answer.

“No.” Kol crushed her lips with his mouth and swept his tongue against hers before he pulled back. “I don’t like to share my toys.”

She brushed her hands down his pectorals. “Is that what I am to you?”

“A beautiful… [ _kiss_ ]… little… [ _kiss_ ]… fuck-toy—with a magic pussy.” He kissed her again and smiled against her lips when she giggled. “I thought for sure you were going to slap me.”

“Why would I do that? There’s nothing more between us other than sex. You only admitted what I already know.”

Hayley was completely enamored by him; captivated by his darkness.

Kol closed his palms over her hands and pinned them above her head. “You’re just as twisted as I am, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea,” she breathed, anticipating his intrusion.

He reached for his rigid shaft and slowly pushed himself inside of her, watching her sensuous lips part in a silent scream.

“Tell me.” He penetrated her agonizingly slow. “Who fucked you up?”

“You.” She panted, desperately aching for his speed.

“Wrong answer.”

She tried to grind against his throbbing length, but he pushed his hips into her and stopped her movements.

“One more time, Hayley.”

No. She couldn’t tell him. Not just then.

Tapping into a reservoir of strength, she overpowered him and flipped him on his back before she mounted him.

“No more talking.” Hayley dug her nails into his chest and started riding him. She took out all her frustrations on his perfect body, bouncing on his cock until she found her release.

He’d wanted to delve into her past. Things were getting too personal for her liking. She had to end their illicit affair, someway. Somehow.

* * *

 

©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Infatuation

* * *

 

 

H A Y L E Y

 

Adulterer. That’s what I was. That’s what I had become. He made me feel something I hadn’t felt in such a long time. It wasn’t the same as what I had with Elijah. I couldn’t even compare it, really. The truth of the matter was that I was addicted to him; the same way I was addicted to…

No.

I couldn’t say his name. I spent so many years trying to forget about him. Maybe that’s why I always distanced myself from Kol; he was a walking trigger.

_Theo’s dead. You killed him, remember? Sink in the memory. Sink into the unbearable guilt._

I pulled up to a red light and turned up the stereo, desperately trying to shake off the horror of that night.

 _Who fucked you up?_ Kol’s voice echoed in my head as I gripped the steering wheel.

I knew exactly who fucked me up. The same man who saved me from Hell when I was sixteen years old, only to fill me with his darkness for the rest of my life. Theo would always be a part of me, whether I liked it or not.

The light turned green as I stepped on the gas. It was almost dinner time and I didn’t feel like cooking a meal.

There was no way I could have an honest conversation with Jackson about my affair. I couldn’t hurt him with the truth. Everyday I told myself that I was done sleeping with Kol, only to contradict myself and text him hours later.

He never said no.

Never.

He wanted me just as badly. I felt closer to him today. When he told me about what happened between him and Rebekah, I was shocked, to say the least. But I was also aroused.

Theo had a half sister. We both used to have sex with him— _at the same time_. I was far from a saint. My innocence had been corrupted a long time ago and I couldn’t change the past.

I killed my foster parents for what they did to me… and the others. But my anger was still very much alive. The damage was overwhelming. I hadn’t told a soul about what had really happened to me so early on in life; not Tyler, not Elijah, Jackson. I guess I feared judgment. How do you make someone you love understand that you were groomed to be a certain way? Regardless of how wrong my desires were, I couldn’t stop my obsessive need for sex. Theo had made me this way: living proof of his legacy.

After a short drive, I turned down a road that led to the bayou.

 _Pizza it is,_ I thought, pulling into my gravel driveway.

When I got out my car, my cellphone vibrated. Kol’s name appeared on the pop-up message:

**Remind me to punish you severely tomorrow.**

I bit my lip and tried to stop myself from smiling like a giddy little schoolgirl. It was embarrassing, honestly. As I started punching letters into my phone, I texted back with:

 **Punish me? What for?**  

Almost instantly, I received another message:

**For infecting my mind. You’re all I can think about now.**

_Fuck._

He really knew how to turn up the charm.

 **Is that such a bad thing?** I texted back.

**It is. I get very moody… unhinged when my toys are taken away from me.**

I locked my car and headed into the house when I noticed that Jackson’s SUV wasn’t in the driveway.

“Hope! Are you home, honey?” I hollered, shutting the front door.

Judging by the lack of response, I assumed she’d gone out with her stepdad.

My cellphone vibrated once more.

**When can I see you again?**

My heart fluttered in my chest. I should’ve felt guilty and ashamed for feeling the way I did, but I couldn’t. Sleeping with Kol was just… addictive. I could be myself, completely. The chemistry between us was overwhelmingly strong and difficult to ignore.

_He’s Elijah’s brother. Could you expect anything less?_

It suddenly occurred to me that I had slept with all three Mikaelson brothers. With Klaus it was just a one-time thing, but I truly fell in love with Elijah. I thought he was the one. A piece of me still believed he was. My marriage to Jackson completely changed our fate. I had no choice but to do what was best for the pack.

Kol and I just… collided. We were a train wreck waiting to happen.

I looked at his text and deleted my message a few times before I wrote:

**There’s another private party being hosted at the Brownstone Mansion on Friday night. Are you familiar with the Coldwell family?**

He messaged me back:

**Are you asking me out on a date?**

I laughed and texted:

**lol. No. Not a date. Just a casual outing.**

Five seconds later:

**A casual outing that’s gonna lead to…**

I fought off my arousal and wrote:

**Do I have to spell it out for you?**

**Of course, darling. I love it when you talk dirty to me ;)**

I giggled, hearing his sexy English accent in my head. Without thinking, I texted:

**I miss you.**

_Shit. Why the_ fuck _would I write that?_ I reprimanded myself. In an effort to shield my vulnerability, I immediately added:

**Your cock, I mean :P**

I started panicking a bit when he didn’t text me back right away. But then my phone vibrated when I walked into the kitchen.

**Is that the only thing you miss about me?**

A sweet rush of relief. The danger of romanticizing our connection was a major threat to my marriage. Despite it all, like a mindless teenager, I texted:

**Your lips… all over my body… between my thighs… your hands… tracing my curves…**

I waited for his response and decided to fix myself a drink, when my phone vibrated again right when I opened the fridge.

He’d snapchatted me a photo. My suspicions were proven right when I opened his snap and nearly gasped. It was a sexy dick pic with the following caption: “This is what you do to me.”

His flawless body ignited an undeniable desire within me as I scrolled down to his name on my contact list and called him on a spontaneous whim.

After two rings, he picked up.

“I guess my voice is another thing you missed as well,” he said in that smooth bedroom voice that he often used with me.

I felt myself blushing and poured a glass of lemonade. “I figured it would be easier if we just talked on the phone instead of texting back and forth.”

“I’m not complaining.”

I held my drink and headed upstairs.

“Did you like it?” he said.

“You mean the lewd dick pic you sent me?” I sipped on my lemonade.

“ _Lewd?_ ” Kol laughed. “Would it qualify as ‘high art’ if I added a black and white filter on it?”

I laughed. “You’re funny.”

“No. I’m horny.”

I shut myself in my bedroom and sat on the bed. “We literally slept together like an hour ago—maybe even less.”

“There’s something about hybrid pussy that makes me rock hard—a shame there’s only one of you. I don’t particularly find my brother sexually attractive.”

He made me laugh again as I stretched on the mattress and closed my eyes.

“That laugh…” Kol exhaled. “It does things to me.”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?” I flirted.

“I guess I’ll show you on Friday.”

“So… is that a yes? You’ll come?”

“Just tell me where and when.”

My heart was doing cartwheels as I ran my fingers through my hair and fantasized about him.

“Are you sure?” I said. “I know you’ve been looking after Rebekah ever since the night she got abducted.”

“Elijah’s here now.”

“What?” I shot straight up, surprised by the news. “When did he—”

“Earlier today.”

Something churned inside of me as I tried to collect my thoughts in radio silence.

“Changed your mind already?” Kol said in a condescending tone.

“No. I was just surprised, that’s all. I thought he wasn’t coming back for another month.”

“Well, he didn’t find a cure—like I knew he wouldn’t.”

Hope’s deteriorating condition was a reality that terrified me everyday. I wanted to help my daughter more than anything, but my hands were tied.

“Apparently Hope’s already been cured.”

“WHAT!?” I nearly fell out of bed.

“That’s what he told me and Bekah when I got back to the loft. Hope called him a couple days ago and said that she was cured. That’s why he’s back. He wants to see her.”

I sighed and rubbed my temples. “She lied to him. She lied to get him to come back because she most likely feels guilty. My baby isn’t cured. If she was, I would’ve been the first to know.”

“That’s rough, darling. Don’t know what to say.”

“I’ll talk to Hope later tonight.”

I knew my daughter was trying to be selfless, but her life was on the line.

“Don’t you want to see my dashing brother?” Kol asked in a patronizing way.

“Is that jealousy I’m hearing?”

He snickered and said, “Jealousy is a useless human emotion that I’m a complete stranger to.”

“Somehow I strongly doubt that.”

“Then you underestimate me.”

Our playful banter had taken a detour as soon as Elijah’s name came up.

“Does it bother you?” I said. “Knowing that I have a history with Elijah?”

“Don’t mistake me with my lovesick brothers. I don’t get emotionally invested—never have—and that’s no exaggeration. Ask any one of my siblings. I don’t do long-term relationships. I don’t believe in monogamy, Hayley. You know this already. It’s a fairy tale. One big fat lie.”

I couldn’t argue with that because he was right. I was merely playing “house” with Jackson to uphold a reputation that was hardly authentic.

“I’m not going to challenge your argument,” I replied.

“Good. Text me the details for Friday.”

“I will.”

“I’ll see you then.”

 I couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed that our conversation was being cut short.

 “Kol?”

“Yes?”

“… Don’t be mad at me.”

I wasn’t sure why I said it. But it was too late to take it back.

“Why would I be mad?” He chuckled.

“I don’t know.” My head was a mess and I felt stupid for tearing up out of the blue.

 _He’s not Theo. Stop it._ I didn’t want my voice to crack. I had to end our conversation.

“Have you done something that requires immediate punishment?”

There it was: that deep seductive voice that made me ache for him.  

I looked up and pushed back tears, forcing myself to get it together.

“Hayley?”

“I’m here,” I uttered, masking the pain in my voice.

“I’ll be at the Midnight Lounge tonight. Not that you needed to know that. Just throwing it out there.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“If I happen to see a stunning, leggy hybrid… I won’t hesitate to buy her a drink.”

“Are you seducing me, Kol?”

“I’ve already seduced you. I’m surprised you haven’t caught on to that yet, being as clever as you are.”

My heart skipped a beat as I tried to breathe through the tension.

“I’m not sure if I can make it to—”

“Don’t. Don’t kill the mystery. Our thoughts are powerful, darling. It’s a universal truth. Manifest your desires. Do it without fear. That’s my motto.”

A short silence passed between us as I absorbed his words.

“Goodbye, Kol.”

“See you tonight, gorgeous.”

He ended the call as I sat there in a daze.

_Arrogant bastard._

There was no way I was going to meet up with him twice in the same day. It would have been extremely reckless on my part. The last thing I needed was to raise suspicion. It was bad enough that I was lying to my husband, but the fact that Kol wanted to meet up in a public space with me was breaking the rules of our little arrangement. I couldn’t.

_But you want to…_

No.

_Yes. He gives you that intoxicating rush that’s been lacking in your life. He’s bad, dangerous, and destructive… just like you. A match made in Hell!_

No!

I couldn’t accept it, even though my inner voice already knew the truth. I was damaged goods; that’s why I was so messed in the head. I had Theo to thank for that.

* * *

 

**©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. Pain Loves Passion

****

* * *

**A/N: check out these super sexy songs and enhance your reading experience ;)**

PLAYLIST:

[1NIGHT-Like Never Before](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Tof0yau9N8)

[Teflon Sega - Not Another Love Song (prod. by OZZIE)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8mzoFJFq_Y)

[Sobhhï - finders keepers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNDioSRwJXU)

[Masn-Break My heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwR0d01Jy8E)

* * *

 

 

**D A V I N A**

****

Our flight from New Orleans to NYC was only three hours, but it was the most unnerving plane ride sitting next to Klaus. I didn’t even know he owned a private jet, but I guess it wasn’t surprising—probably compelled the pilot for all I knew.

By the time the jet had landed, there was a vehicle waiting for us at the end of the landing strip. I’d taken very little baggage with me—just a small carry-on. Klaus hadn’t packed at all. He’d told me that he was taking me to one of the “many estates” that he owned throughout the country. His wealth wasn’t impressive to me. Never was. I never cared for the flashy parties that he hosted, nor his big old mansion and expensive antiques. None of it.

My grandma wasn’t rich. I knew exactly what it meant to struggle, but material wealth was never something I aspired to gain in life. Maybe I was so motivated by revenge that it blinded me from even dreaming about luxury and comfort.

 _Who are you?_ I wondered, glancing at his profile. _Who are you really?_

He looked as if he were a million miles away, staring out his passenger window.

_I can’t believe I slept with this man… repeatedly._

He’d hardly exchanged any words with me. Even when I tried to strike up a conversation, he either nodded, or gave me one-word answers. I was worried that he might have changed his mind about me. Maybe he regretted taking things as far as he did; but I needed him to take it as far as he could. I was supposed to seduce him, and I thought I’d successfully done that. Then why was he being so cold and withdrawn? Why now?

“Turn here, Maxwell,” he said to our driver.

When the vehicle came to a full stop, he hopped out of the car and helped me out of my passenger side.

I looked up at the four-story building across from us. It looked worn down and in desperate need of reconstruction.

“You brought me to an abandoned warehouse?” I looked at him with uncertainty.

“Come.”

The driver handed me my bag as I wheeled it behind me by the pullup handle. We walked a short distance to the back of the building that was constructed with brown bricks.  

“How old is this place?” I asked. “It looks like hundred-year-old architecture.”

Klaus ignored my question and walked toward the door. He punched in some numbers into the security lock and opened the steel barricade.

I followed him and was immediately stunned when I entered.

“A run-down warehouse from the outside…” He smirked. “But once you’re _inside_...”

He wasn’t kidding. I felt like I’d stepped into a posh Hotel lobby.

The elevator reminded me of the lifts they used to make in the 20s—manual controlled with a sliding fenced door. Klaus opened it and I followed behind him. He stuck a key inside an area near the lever and switched on the elevator before we started moving.

I wasn’t sure what to say to him. He’d been quiet all evening. I watched him pull out his phone while the elevator slowly took us to the fourth floor.

Once we finally stopped, Klaus opened the elevator door and stepped out.

“Welcome to my humble abode.”

I almost didn’t want to move, afraid that I’d suddenly wake up and discover that it was all a dream. I know I'd said that I wasn't impressed by his wealth, but his place was just… beautiful. Everything was open concept with floor to ceiling windows, red and brown bricked walls covered in abstract art; they were breathtaking.

He walked ahead of me and turned on the lights, illuminating his spacious living room. I felt so out of place for some reason.

Music started pouring in from every corner of the loft, though I couldn’t figure out how he’d done it.

“I guess it’s safe to say that this app works.” Klaus grinned, waving his phone as he walked back toward me.

 _So that’s how he did it._ I wasn’t as tech savvy.

The music sounded so seductively hypnotic. I wondered if he’d done that on purpose. His dark gaze locked onto mine and I suddenly felt like he was undressing me with his eyes.

_Let me tell you something that’s true…_

_I_

_Never met somebody like you…_

 

Something was happening inside of me. I didn’t like it. I panicked when he reached for my waist and pulled me closer to him. His lips were inches away from mine, pressing softly against my mouth, kissing me with a tender affection before he roughly darted his tongue inside and kissed me harder. I could hardly think by the time he pulled back.

“I’m still upset at what you did last night.”

 _What_ I _did? He dumped me in a tub full of freezing water!_

“Did you take me back to bed?” I asked, meeting his turquoise eyes.

“I may have.” He looked at me impassively and gently rubbed his thumb along my bottom lip. Every cell in my body was firing.

“As much as I’d love to ravage you this very moment, I’m expecting company.” He glanced at his watch.

“Who?”

“Isabelle Bastien… ring a bell?”

I shook my head.

“She’s one of the strongest witches I know—a long time ally to my family.”

“Do you think she can remove the hex?”

“Yes. But not tonight. I’ve acquired her services this evening for a different reason.”

His cellphone suddenly rang. “Right on time.” He smiled. “She’s here.”

* * *

 

Klaus had left me alone in his loft for a short minute. He had to take the elevator down (since it was manually operated) to let Isabelle inside.

She was almost as tall as him, with beautiful mocha skin, black curly hair and honey colored eyes. Klaus introduced us to each other and led us both to the living room. I seated myself on his black leather sofa and tried not to look so nervous. I was more worried that she’d figure out that I’d hexed myself.

“You know, Klaus,” Isabelle began, “I seem to recall you swearing that you’d never fall in love again after the last one… but here we are… She’s gorgeous! I’d pursue her myself if you hadn’t beaten me to it.”

“Calm your tits, Izzy. She’s entirely hetero, I assure you—and we’re not in love.” He corrected her.

I could feel myself blushing in embarrassment. Why was this woman here?

“I need you to mark her with my crest so that I’ll be able to track her in the case that she gets taken.”

Now it made sense. He was going to magically attach a “GPS” on me.

“I can definitely do that, no problem.” Isabelle smiled. “Just tell me where you want her marked.”

“Somewhere not so visible.”

“Inner thigh?”

“No.” He looked at me. “Take off your shirt, Davina.”

I hesitated a bit, but eventually complied.

The heat of his gaze on my body communicated a silent desire between us, or so I thought.

“Lie back,” he instructed.

I did as I was told.

Klaus hovered above me, tilting his head to the side. “Hmm. No. It’s still too visible.” He reached for the buttons on my jeans and unfastened them. “Right… _here_.” He brushed his fingers along my pelvic bone.

I shivered against his touch.

“Your wish is my command!” Isabelle smiled. “I’m gonna need a vial of your blood to mix with the ink.”

He reached into his pocket and handed something to her. “Already ahead of you.”

They seemed to have a silent exchange before she opened her briefcase and pulled out what I could only guess to be a tattoo gun. 

Isabelle looked at me and softly said, “Are you an ink virgin?”

“Uh, yes.”

“I promise this will only hurt a little.” She rubbed some alcohol on the area she was going to ink before she poured Klaus’ blood in another vial.

I stared up at the ceiling and heard the buzzing sound of the tattoo gun. It was my first time getting any ink. I never thought I’d be fashioning my enemy’s family crest on my body, but it didn’t matter. In the end, nothing did.

It didn’t take very long for Isabelle to finish up. I felt the heat of her palm hover over the area she had marked before she started chanting something in Latin.

“ _Simul tenetur in sempiternum…Tu autem Ipsi nunc. Lupus. Sol et luna… Sol et luna… Sol et luna…”_

Sun and moon: I recognized those words.

A sharp burning sensation spread near my pelvis before it quickly subsided.

“My work here is done.” Isabelle stood up, smiling proudly. “You can track her anywhere now.”

I sat up and peered down at the tattoo. “That was fast.”

“Well, I’m good at what I do, honey.” She winked at me.

“Isabelle, may I have a word with you before you leave?”

“Of course, Klaus.”

I watched them disappear down a hall together.

_I’m marked now. He can find me anywhere. Literally._

There was an odd sense of comfort in knowing that he’d come for me if I was ever abducted. I hadn’t forgotten about the assassins that were hunting me down. Asmodeus had said they would come.

I stood up and managed to find a bathroom. I needed a better look at the damage. As I faced a tall length mirror, I pulled down the edge of my jeans and panties. It was there all right: the Mikaelson crest, inked in a dark maroon color.

When I stepped back into the living room, I couldn’t find Klaus or Isabelle.

_He must have escorted her out._

I heard the mechanical sound of the elevator as it came to a stop. Klaus opened the fenced door and strode down the hall, headed right towards me. Danger glowed in his eyes: an animalistic hunger that needed to be sated. I recognized that look: it was his _I’m-going-to-fuck-the-fuck-out-of-you_ look.

“Klaus…”

He lifted me over his shoulder as if I was weightless, dangling like a ragdoll while he headed straight to the bedroom.

My back hit the mattress, and before I could comprehend what was happening, he ripped my shirt open and crushed his lips against mine, kissing me passionately, as if he was desperately trying to drink my soul right out of me.

_I don’t have one anymore, Klaus. I sold it to a prince of Hell._

I couldn’t think. I didn’t even want to allow myself to think. Not when his body, his kiss, and his touch felt so good.

_Pain. I need pain._

“You’re mine now.” He growled against my lips, kissing me aggressively while sliding a hand down my panties.

Oh God. I needed him to fuck me. I needed the pain and pleasure. It was addictive.

“ _My_ property.” Klaus glided two fingers inside of me.

I moaned.

“I own you, Davina Claire.” He reached for my throat and squeezed, cutting off my air supply.

It only turned me on more, especially when he was fingering me, getting me wetter by the second. I reached for his hand and encouraged him to tighten his grip around my throat. I wanted to come and pass out at the same time. I could take his aggression. I needed it. He needed to trust in that.

“I’m going to turn you into a filthy fucking slut… a proper cock whore.”

_Yes._

“Open your fucking mouth for me.”

He released my throat and I obeyed, swallowing as soon as he spit inside.

Klaus cursed through gritted teeth and said, “I need your lips around my cock.”

I sat up on my knees and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling down the fly. The heat from his crotch radiated through my palm as I pulled out his monstrous length and stroked it.

“ _Fuck_ … yes…”—he inhaled sharply—“Suck it. Suck it hard.”

I licked the tip of his swollen head before I engulfed his entire length down my throat. He wrapped his fist around my hair and forced my head down on him so that his cock kept hitting my gag reflex.

Tears pricked my eyes as he thrust his hips into me as if I were a silicone sex doll. The veins on his shaft kept throbbing while I suctioned him harder. I liked pleasuring him…if only for the fact that it deprived me of my own. It was a selfish pursuit, I tried to convince myself. I needed him to take control. Everything hurt less inside when I wasn’t behind the wheel.

Every minute or so he’d viciously force his cock down my throat and pull it out, slapping me hard across the face before he’d fuck my mouth again. I kept bobbing my head up and down in a steady rhythm, pleasuring him as best I could to the point that my lips had gone numb. This was the monster I needed: fiercely aggressive and sadistic.

“That’s enough.” Klaus yanked my hair back before he pushed me on the bed.

He pulled my jeans and panties off in what seemed like a second—supernatural speed. And before I could anticipate his next move, he penetrated me, hard and deep.

I whimpered in pain, caught off guard by his sudden intrusion. He muted my moans and kissed me hard while he fucked the daylights out of me on that bed.

“You’re empty,” he breathed in my ear. “But I’m going to fill you up every day… _with cum_.”

_God, yes. I needed that._

Klaus kissed me more fervently, biting into my lip and nearly drawing blood. I gasped for air when he finally withdrew.

His hips powerfully rocked into me, sending waves of pleasure all over my body.

“I’m going to go easy on you tonight, Davina. You’ll need your strength for later.”

I screamed as soon as he started pounding his cock into me. The weight of his body was almost crushing me, but I relished the discomfort; it was a sweet torture. He kept slamming into my cervix, inducing a mind-numbing orgasm as I moaned uncontrollably and shattered beneath him into a million pieces.  

A feral groan rumbled through his chest as he impaled me one last time and exploded into my womb. His entire body tensed up while he ejaculated inside of me.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Klaus cursed under his breath. “What have you bloody done to me?”

 I looked into his eyes and felt something shudder inside my chest.

His kiss was passionate, laced with a yearning affection that desperately needed to be expressed. But it was hurting me. I was overwhelmed.

“Klaus.”

“ _Shhh_.” He kissed me deeply, breathing life into my dead soul.

_So many things got lost in timing…_

_Want me to feel again_

_Wish it was real again_

_Camouflaged in silence_

Music surrounded us, as I listened to the evocative lyrics, blinking back tears. I didn’t want to feel. Why was he doing this to me? I didn’t need romancing. I didn’t want us to go there.

_So many things got lost inside me…_

_Just tryna’ heal again_

_Just tryna’ feel again…_

Klaus finally ripped himself away from my lips, staring directly into my eyes. “Fuck. I can’t get enough of you.”

I averted my gaze. I couldn’t look at him, not when I was drowning in a sea of feelings.

“Davina.” He left a tender kiss on my neck.

My heart squeezed in pain.

_Weakness makes you indecisive…_

“Have I lost you again?”

I exhaled slowly and kept my eyes fixed on the window.

“Shall I prepare another cold bath for you?” He joked, chuckling before he kissed my neck again. “I’d much rather pull you back to me.”

I shut my eyes and felt something wet trickle down my cheek. No. Not now. I couldn’t cry. Klaus coaxed my chin in his direction and looked at me with a penetrative stare.  

“There’s so much pain inside of you,” he murmured. “What I can’t understand is why you want more of it.”

“You don’t need to understand it,” I replied, attempting to look away once more, but he stopped me and held my chin in his hand.

“Intimacy makes you uncomfortable,” he whispered.

“No. I’m perfectly fine with fucking.”

“There’s a difference between _fucking_ and intimacy, sweetheart.”

_Please just rip out my heart. Because I can’t… I can’t do this. I’m not strong enough. I underestimated everything. I was so over my head._

“I’m confident that I’ll solve the mystery that you are.” Klaus caressed my face. “One of these days.”  

“Stop.” I turned my face away. “Please, just stop. I’ll do anything you want. Just not this. I can’t. I…”

* * *

 

**K L A U S**

****

She was driving me mad. How could such a flawless human be so broken inside?

_You’re just as broken as her._

How could I cure her of her inflictions? She didn’t want the gentle lover. She wanted the beast.

_Give it to her. Let me out. You know you want to, you bloody bastard. You didn’t have the balls to fuck your own daughter. Now you have a willing victim who’s more than happy to offer herself to the slaughter. What are you waiting for? Let. Me. **Out**. _

A pendulum was swinging in my mind’s eye. How could I possibly help her when I was lost within my own chaos?

 _Finally going somewhere, Sherlock. She wants you to hurt her. You_ need _to hurt her. What the fuck are you waiting for?_

Right. That was enough.

I got out of bed and pulled on my jeans.

“Get the fuck up.”

She finally looked at me. All it took was some authoritative encouragement.

“On the floor. On your knees. _Now._ ”

“What are y—”

“I said, _NOW_!”

Her beautiful legs slipped out of the sheets, finding her footing before she walked right up to me and slowly crouched to the floor.

I towered over her and calmly said, “Sit on your knees. Hands folded in your lap. Head down.”

Davina complied like a well-trained slave. I didn’t have to break her. Not this way, at least.

I strode toward the mahogany wardrobe in my room and opened it, reaching for my 8-foot leather whip. I’d brought her here for a reason. She wanted pain. I was going to give it to her.

“I’m going to create a masterpiece on your back—a beautiful canvas for a tree of blood.”

She didn’t flinch when I raised my whip and cracked it right next to her, deliberately missing my target.

“Impressive.” I chuckled darkly. “Have you done this before?”

“No.”

There wasn’t a hint of fear in her voice.

“Stupid question. I forgot that you have a penchant for scars.” I carefully positioned myself behind her at a measured distance. I’d been a bit out of practise, but I would slowly get back into it. This is who I was: a sadistic creature hiding in human skin. I was merely masquerading as something I wasn’t… all my life.

_Embrace it._

“Thirty lashings, Davina. I won’t stop. Even when you cry. Thirty. Nothing less. Nothing more. Am I understood?”

“Yes.”

“You may address me by my full name.”

“Yes, Niklaus.”

I drew in a deep breath and shut my eyes, meditating briefly before I raised my whip and used all my strength, cracking it hard against her back.

“One…”

The first laceration.

It was bloody.

She didn’t whimper.

She didn’t cry.

Nothing.

I admired the beautiful wound I’d inflicted on her flawless skin before I raised the whip and flogged her again.

“ _Two_ …”

Another crimson slash, sliced through her skin.

She stayed perfectly still, bearing the brunt of my violence. I whipped her over and over until I broke a sweat.

“Thirteen…”

Blood was dripping down her back, pooling at her feet.

My cock twitched in my pants. I was hungry. I wanted to devour. I wanted to destroy.

“Twenty… [ _Crack!]…_ Twenty-one… [ _Crack!_ ]… Twenty-two…[ _Crack!_ ]…”

I kept slicing ribbons into her skin like an artist that was possessed by a demon, determined to sacrifice his very soul for his craft. A crimson tree had spread its bloodied branches on her back as I paused in admiration at what I’d created; what she’d endured at my hands.

“Twenty-nine…[ _Crack!_ ].” I raised my whip one last time and hardened the final blow as it cracked down hard on her bleeding back.

Thirty lashings. Thirty lashings, and she finally broke.

An agonizing whimper of pain escaped her lips as she keeled over and cried her heart out.

I dropped my weapon and witnessed the horror.

 _Dear God… what have I done?_ I’d lost control.

I said nothing as I walked toward her and kneeled in front of her, reaching for her face. She was crying so hard I was worried she’d start to hyperventilate.

Davina’s emerald eyes locked onto mine, tears streaming down like a river.

“Broken Girl,” I murmured, brushing her hair out of her face. “Beautiful, broken girl.”

_Tell me you love me,_

_Lie to my face and_

_Leave me to die on my own_

I cradled her in my arms and carried her toward the bathroom. The beast within was finally satisfied. I could no longer subject her further to the depths of my cruelty.

“W-wait,” she said, choking up on tears. “Take me back to bed… p-please, Niklaus.”

Fuck. I couldn’t say no to those eyes. Whatever she needed from me in that moment, I was a slave to her desires. She’d earned it.

“I’m going to place you down on the bed,” I said, reaching the edge of the mattress. “Lie on your stomach. You have open wounds. I can make them go away once I let you feed.”

“No.” She looked at me, pleading for something. “Not yet… please.” Another black stained tear trickled down her cheek. “I just… I want to feel it. I want to feel what you’ve done to me.”

_Fuck. Me._

I helped her into bed and she quickly rolled on her stomach, just as I’d advised. The lacerations on her back were slowly drying up in certain areas—coagulated blood.

“Lie next to me, please,” she said.

I moved in closer, almost afraid that she’d break if I touched her. She was so bloody beautiful, even when those eyes were drowning in an ocean of tears.

“Let me take the pain away.” I rested my head in my hand and gently ran my fingers through her caramel tresses.

“Please, just a little longer.”

Was this cathartic for her? What in the bloody hell was going through her head? No female in their right mind would enjoy this kind of torture. Abuse. That’s what it was.

I softened my tone and said, “I think I’m starting to understand why you need what you need from me.”

She closed her eyes and sobbed in silence.

“Look at me, love.”

Her mesmerizing gaze met mine without any reluctance this time. She seemed… so vulnerable, as if she was finally relieved to emotionally disarm herself.

“Let me hold you,” I said. “Lie on my chest.” I propped up some pillows behind me and leaned against them, stretching out my feet.

“I’ve ruined your sheets,” she sadly voiced, noticing the blood.

“Fuck the sheets. They can be replaced. I’m a Hybrid. I don’t get repulsed by blood, remember?”

Her smile soothed my guilt-ridden conscience as she lay on top of me, nestling her head in the crook of my neck while molding herself against my body.

Pain for comfort. Was that her twisted logic?

I shouldn’t have flogged her. It was too soon. Her body felt feverish as she continued to cry in silence. It was almost torturous for me. I wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction inside. With past partners I was always so… _detached_. But knowing everything that I knew about Davina… I wasn’t sure if that was affecting my ability to emotionally disengage, or if I’d genuinely developed feelings for her.

“Davina, please.” I sighed, no longer able to endure her agonizing cries. “Let me heal you.”

“I like the pain.” She looked up at me, slowly gravitating towards my lips before she kissed me deeply, as if I’d given her the world. I couldn’t understand it.

I could still taste her strawberry lip balm when she drew back, staring at me with what I could only read as a burning desire.

“I want you, Klaus. Right now. Inside of me.”

_Fuck._

“Take what you want.”

I needed her on top of me. I needed that tight wet cunt milking my cock.

She seemed to have read my mind as she confidently mounted me and slowly eased her weight on my steel shaft.

I reached for her hips. She pressed her palms on my chest, slowly rocking back and forth against me. She wasn’t just fucking me this time. It was different. I felt… connected with her. Her eyes seemed to communicate everything she couldn’t say out loud.

I listened to her breathing, her heart pounding in her chest, her blood rushing through her veins… I could hear it all: the harmonious biology of her anatomy.

The X on her arm was burning into her skin, indicating that it was time to feed. I punctured my wrist with my fangs and held it out for her.

“Just a little longer. Please…a little…” She sounded so breathless, grinding harder against my rigid cock.

“ _Drink,_ Davina.”

I sat up and maneuvered us into a lotus position. She followed my lead and wrapped her legs around my waist, swallowing my cock deeper inside of her.

“No more negotiating.” I brought my wrist to her lips.

She held it with both hands and opened her warm mouth over my puncture wound. I released a contented sigh and closed my eyes, letting her drink from me while she continued to ride me.

Instant ecstasy. No drug in the world could ever synthesize this indescribable high.

Minutes seemed to pass, and I felt my strength slowly depleting. I opened my eyes and reached around her back. Her lacerations had closed completely, and the X on her arm had disappeared.

“ _Davina…_ ” I struggled to regain some form of control.

When she finally pulled back for breath, I brushed my thumb below her lip and wiped away the blood.

She looked at me with nothing but liquid heat in her eyes, snaking her arms over my shoulders and kissing me hard. I rocked her hips back and forth, faster until she had no choice but to climax and cum all over my cock.

I heard her orgasm in my mouth, vibrating through me. There was no way I was letting go of her insatiable lips until I flooded her to the hilt.

“ _Fuck… Davina_ …”

Pain and passion orbited around each other, trapped within our twisted universe.

She shattered me.

She consumed me.

I died a thousand times before she resuscitated me with adrenaline.

This wasn’t just a superficial bond between us. It had to be more. There had to be a reason why I felt this way about her.

Was I attracted to her pain? Or was I merely obsessing over the idea of conquering her? I couldn’t distinguish the former from the latter anymore. All I knew was that every time I was inside her… it felt… right.

She was starved of love; this much I knew.

_Do I even have the capacity to give that to her? Have I fallen in love with this broken beauty?_

_Your capacity to love another person died along with Lilly. Don’t fool yourself._

My mind had waged war with my wounded heart. She could never love me. If she only knew of my sins. If she only knew…  

“Klaus,” Davina breathed against my lips. “I’ll be right back.”

I watched her flawless body disappear into the bathroom while I sat there, lost in thought, absorbing one reality after another. She had bewitched me. It was the only logical explanation.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review/kudos if you want more :)  

©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.


	37. The Savior

__

* * *

 

_Earlier that same day…_

 

“I’m worried about her, Elijah. She needs help. I think you’re the only person who can give that to her right now since Klaus is preoccupied.”

The Original’s stoic gaze betrayed no flicker of emotion. Minutes had passed since Freya had dropped a bomb on him. He looked at his sister with a cold dead stare and finally broke his silence. “It didn’t occur to either of you to discuss this with me first before encouraging Hope to go through with it? How could you be so negligent of the consequences? The insurmountable damage it will cause her…”

“We tried everything!” Freya frowned in dismay. “If we told you, you would’ve disagreed, and we couldn’t—”

“Damn right I would have!” 

“We couldn’t afford to lose any more time! She was _dying_ , Elijah.”

“I can’t believe Niklaus did this.”

“He had no choice. Please try and understand. He tried other methods—including in-vitro fertilization. It didn’t work.”

“It’s no wonder the poor girl is traumatized.”

“What do you mean?”

“She tried to initiate sex with me yesterday.”

“Oh my God, are you serious?” Freya grinned on the inside.

“Sadly, yes.” Elijah sighed. “She needs therapy. How can our brother just abandon her like this?” He fumed.

“It hasn’t been easy on him. Can’t you empathize? You know Klaus better than any of us. Hope means everything to him. He’s been keeping his distance for a reason.”

“Abandoning his own child?”

“The ritual between them was supposed to be a one-time thing. But Hope…” Freya hesitated. “She wants… She had sex with her father and now those paternal lines are blurred. He’s become so sexualized in her mind that she can’t—well, she can’t see him as anything aside from an ideal lover.”

“Are you telling me that Hope _wants_ to sleep with him?”

“Yes.”                                            

Elijah was silent for a moment before he said, “Her life came at the cost of her innocence and sanity.” 

“Klaus thought he could fix everything if he gave her enough space. Plus, he really had no choice but to leave, anyway. Davina’s in danger.”

He shot his sister a puzzled glance. “Since when did we become allies with the Harvest witch?”

“Since she technically helped us find Rebekah the night of her abduction.”

Elijah tried to hide his troubled state of mind as he sat on the couch. “This is what happens when I’m kept out of the loop on family matters: _catastrophe._ I’m very disappointed in all of you.”

“ _Oh, please_.” Freya scoffed. “You’re the last person to pass moral judgement. As if you haven’t done things you weren’t proud of!”

“It’s not my intention to judge.”

“Well, you kind of are.” She refilled her wine glass with a bottle of Shiraz. “Our brother is in turmoil and trying his best to keep this city safe. It’s not easy to be in his position. You don’t have your own progeny, Elijah. If the roles were reversed, you would have done the same thing. Don’t you dare deny it.”

“I would have searched every possible means to save my daughter before resorting to _that_.”

“And that’s where you and I disagree. We _had_ searched for the cure—everywhere. This was the only option. You know it. Deep down, you know I’m right. The only reason why you came back was because you couldn’t find a cure.”

“No.” He met her gaze. “The only reason why I returned was because I believed our niece was finally cured.”

“Don’t lie to yourself.”

The Original exhaled deeply and stood up to fix himself a drink. “This explains Hope’s sexual deviancy. I’ve helped our brother with his own vices centuries ago, and I shall help our niece with this.”

“I don’t suggest we tell Hayley.”

“No. That would be disastrous. She wouldn’t understand. Knowing her, she would pack up and leave town, taking Hope with her, which would only infuriate and hurt our brother more.”

“I’m glad we see eye to eye on that.”

Elijah poured himself a glass of scotch and gulped back the liquor, enjoying the smooth burn down his throat.  

“We’ll need to devise a plan,” he said, meeting his sister’s gaze. “Fortunately, I’ve mastered self-discipline. I can help Hope, as long as she’s under constant supervision.”

“Leave that to me. I’ll talk to Hayley and tell her that we’ve found a way to cure her and that we need her to stay with us for a while. You know, in order for the ‘ritualistic magic to work.’”

“I detest lies. In this case, however, we have no choice. What if she tells her the truth?”

“She won’t. She’s angry at her father, but she would never throw him under the bus like that.”

“You’re certain of this?”

“I’ve spent the most time with her out of all of us. I know her well.”

Elijah took another swig of his drink and gazed out the window, collecting his thoughts. “We must do everything in our power to keep this family together. That includes keeping certain secrets. I love Hayley with every fiber of my being… but her mind does not have the capacity to reconcile the gravity of this truth. Not only will it repulse her, but it will break her. She’ll never let Hope around Niklaus ever again.”  

Freya placed her empty wine glass on the coffee table and stood up. She sauntered toward her brother and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I think Hope wanted you to know.”

“How so?”

“She wanted you to come back. She didn’t want you wasting your time overseas for nothing. She trusts you.”

“She didn’t tell me the truth. You did.”

“If I didn’t, she would have. You can feign ignorance at this point—I’m confident that she’ll tell you.”

Elijah filled his glass with another round of scotch. “I’ve dealt with sex addiction before, being a recovering sex addict myself.”

Freya’s eyes widened in disbelief. “ _You?_ A _sex addict_? Honestly, I’m shocked.” She laughed.

“This was centuries ago after Tatia’s death. I became… unhinged.”

“How did you recover?”

“Voluntary captivity. I’d practically begged Klaus to lock me up and throw away the key. He didn’t find my sexual depravities problematic in the least. But I did. It went against everything I believed in. I desiccated for months before I was released. _Eight_ , to be exact.”

“And that cured you?”

“A poor choice of word. It merely helped me get my head on straight. I abstained from any form of sexual behavior for years after that. It wasn’t until I met a psychiatrist in 1894 that I was able to compartmentalize my urges and master self control.”

“Was she your lover?”

Elijah met his sister’s eyes with a subtle smile. “Yes. She rehabilitated me.”

The wheels in Freya’s mind were turning. Having Hope in a room with Elijah for however long was a recipe for disaster. She was sure to make her uncle relapse. At least, Freya _hoped_ he would. The witch always had an insidious agenda. Everything she did, everything she shared with anyone was a carefully calculated move.

 _Oh, the irony,_ Freya laughed in her mind. _Her ‘rehabilitation’ will lead to his relapse!_

“She’s become very promiscuous,” Freya mentioned.

“I expected nothing less.”

“It’s not Klaus’ fault.”

Indeed, it wasn’t. Freya was entirely to blame. _She_ was the one who had corrupted the teen and poisoned her mind. What Hope didn’t realize was that her aunt had cast a spell on her to make certain that she would never breathe a word about the things she had told her during their outings together. This way, Freya was safe from ever being villainized. She, too, had a reputation to uphold, and no one could ever find out about her true motives.

“Have you spoken to him yet?” she asked.

“I left him a message on his voice mail.”

“I’m sure he’ll get back to you soon enough. He’s in New York right now.”

“I haven’t forgotten.”

Freya studied her brother carefully. He was always so well put together, clad in expensive Armani suits. But on the inside…

 _Corruption,_ she thought. _All consuming darkness. It’s just a mask that he wears to hide what he despises within himself. He’ll crack. Very soon._

“Can I make a suggestion?” said Freya.

“Of course.”

“I think it would be a bad idea if we brought Hope here for some ‘rehab.’ This place is like a giant trigger.”

“Where else can we take her?”

“You have several properties downtown, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Take her there. I’d offer my place, but it’s being renovated.” She lied.

“All right. That won’t be a problem for me. In fact, it’s better. No reminders.”

“Exactly.” Freya smiled.

“Have you told Kol or Rebekah about this?”

“No.”

“Good. Don’t. After I help Hope, you can tell them that we found a way to cure her through some ancient form of magic, even though she’s technically cured.”

“She didn’t lie about that.”

“No. She didn’t.” Elijah sighed.

“I have faith in you.” Freya expressed. “If anyone can help her, it’s you.”

He was caught off guard when she hugged him, but he welcomed her embrace and hugged her back.

“I’ll call you later tomorrow after I’ve spoken with Hayley.”

Elijah nodded.

“Are you ever going to stop by and see her?” she asked.

“I’ll think about it.”

She smiled sympathetically and said goodbye before she walked out of the living room.

A sinister plan was set in motion. A plan that would destroy another Mikaelson son. Mikael would sing her praises, Freya thought while leaving the mansion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	38. The Drug and the Addict

 

* * *

 

Music:

_Jakk Marzilla- Nirvana Paradise_

 

* * *

 

Lies upon lies, upon lies… they were piling up every time she hid the truth from Jackson. Hayley’s guilty conscience was becoming more difficult to ignore, but as soon as she stepped into the Midnight lounge, the berating voice finally quieted.

There he was, sitting alone by the bar.

 _Looking fuckable as usual,_ Hayley thought, hiding her smile. Everything about him simply oozed with sex.

Just as she was about to walk in his direction, the Original turned his head and noticed her in his line of sight.

Their eyes locked.

Hunger.

Passion.

_Need._

He set her body on fire with just a simple glance; dark brown eyes piercing through her soul, making her heart palpitate.  

Kol swigged back his liquor before he abandoned the bar and strode toward the sexy brunette.

 _Breathe._ Hayley reminded herself, feeling a rush of butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Clad in semi formal attire, the vampire weaved through a crowd, bridging the distance between him and Hayley. She was dressed to kill, he thought, admiring her hourglass figure, hidden in her red dress.

Hayley couldn’t hide her smile as he approached her. She nervously brushed back a lock of her hair and shouted over the music, “Do I know you?”

Kol wasn’t discreet about checking her out. His dark gaze scanned her body from head to toe before he leaned into her ear and said, “I’m about to remind you.”

He held her face and stole a lingering kiss from her sensuous lips.  

Hayley immediately lost all sense of time as she surrendered to the Original. His undeniable charm always made her weak in the knees. She mourned the loss of contact when he finally withdrew, giving her a moment to recover from his intoxicating kiss.

His seductive gaze seemed to communicate a silent promise; a promise of something more… something Hayley was craving all evening.

Kol took charge and reached for her hand, leading the way to the dancefloor. She was nervous, but a _good_ kind of nervous.

 

_You might be the one,_

_You might be the one…_

 

The DJ faded a new track into the mix as the bass vibrated the nightclub, casting a spell on the nighttime patrons.

It seemed like forever since Hayley felt so alive. Jackson wasn’t a dancer, but she _loved_ to dance. She took charge and slid her arms over Kol’s shoulders when they found a clearing among the crowd. His inebriating cologne made her want to mold herself to his body. She pulled herself closer, feeling his muscled chest press against her globes of flesh.

Kol reached for her waist and slowly swayed to the music. He wasn’t sure if he was hypnotized by the seductive lyrics or by Hayley’s mesmerizing stare. She was too stunning for description. The energy between them was quickly transmuting into sexual desire. The Original reached for her curvy bottom and gave it a squeeze.

Hayley giggled, crossing her arms over his shoulders. She shivered when he leaned into her ear and said, “I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me.”

Their eyes locked, exchanging a mutual need for one another; a _raw_ , voracious hunger.

He was pleasantly surprised when she turned around and started grinding against him, _expertly slow_.

Hayley bit her lip when she felt his erection rubbing up against her. It didn’t take much effort on her part to arouse him. He was always standing at attention for her.

Dancing: a mating ritual when stripped down to its primal purpose.

She needed his hands all over her, touching her, _bending_ her to his will _._ Hayley shut her eyes and exhaled her desire when she felt his lips on her neck.

Kol snaked his arm around her waist and stepped in time with the rhythm while grinding against her. They were dangerously close to having sex on the dancefloor.

Unable to fight temptation, she turned around and kissed him. Her hands found his face, dominating the movement of his tentative tongue.

 _I don’t need alcohol when I get drunk off your lips,_ Hayley thought, deepening the kiss with unrelenting passion.

She had broken so many rules. Kissing Kol in public was on her list of “DO **NOT** DO UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE.” She simply couldn’t stop herself. It seemed impossible to ignore her feelings for him. He’d gotten under skin and had infected her bloodstream.

“Easy, darling.” Kol chuckled, drawing back from her sultry lips. “Plenty of me to go around for tonight.” He winked.

Hayley pressed her palm against his chest and leaned into his ear. “ _I want you_.”

A mischievous little grin touched his handsome face as he pressed his lips against her ear and said, “How bad?”

“Why don’t you slide your hand between my thighs and find out for yourself?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his earlobe.

 _Fuck._ Kol felt his cock throb in his pants as he slid a hand between the short hem of her dress. As soon as he felt her wet, velvet folds, he locked his lustful gaze on her emerald eyes and slipped a finger inside. She wasn’t wearing any panties.

Hayley gasped. He pulled her leg up against the side of his waist and supported her weight, gliding his finger deeper into her tight entry.

“I love how fucking wet you are for me, even before I touch you.”

She reached for his face and kissed him with lips, teeth, and tongue. Her excitement heightened when he squeezed her ass and rubbed it affectionately. Hayley was so insanely turned on, she could hardly think straight. All she wanted was to skip foreplay and go straight to sex.

Kol seemed to have read her mind as he grabbed her hand and led her away from the dancefloor.

* * *

 

The first thrust: it was powerful, sending Hayley over the edge as she held onto the bathroom sink.

The second thrust: she moaned uncontrollably, panting for more.

By the time he gave her a third stroke, she was nearly climaxing from the intensity of her arousal.

The two of them had locked themselves inside a restroom and were fucking like rabbits.

Hayley watched herself in the mirror as Kol continued to plow into her with his stiff cock. He had bent her over, hiked up her dress, and was shamelessly screwing her, unbothered by the fact people had queued behind the bathroom door.

She closed her eyes for a moment and felt time slow down. The way he clutched her ass and fucked her made her feel such a heightened sense of sexual gratification; something Jackson was never able to give her. Every time she had sex with Kol, it felt so sinfully right. He fucked her as if every single part of her belonged to him. Her entire body was in his possession, and she feared that her mind was now captive as well; a slave to pleasure.

Kol pounded her dripping wet pussy until she screamed. He slowed down and allowed himself to edge for a while.

“So fucking tight for me…” He groaned, slapping her ass as he penetrated her achingly slow.

Hayley was desperate for his speed. She tried to grind against him, but he slapped her cheeks and told her to stop moving.

“Stop or you’ll make me blow.” He warned.

She didn’t want to stop. She wanted to provoke him and make him lose control.

“Fuck!” He growled. “Hayley…”

She kept bouncing on his steel hard pole until the most feral, animalistic, groan rumbled through his chest as he exploded inside of her.

Hayley shut her eyes, panting loudly. She felt his seed filling her up and she was so close to climaxing when he suddenly pulled out.

“Oh God, please no!” She begged him, meeting his eyes with nothing but desperation through the mirror.

“I told you to slow down.” Kol chuckled.

“I was so close… please, baby.”

“ _Baby_?” He grinned. “Since when did you get so sentimental?”

Hayley scolded herself in her mind. It had accidentally slipped out. She leaned her weight on her elbows and felt Kol’s cum dripping out of her pussy… down her thighs.

“Shit,” he said. “You have no idea how fucking hot that is.” He pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of her bent over on the vanity, legs spread with her ass in the air. “Don’t worry, darling—it’s only for my own viewing pleasure.”

Hayley moaned when he shoved a finger inside of her. Expecting some assistance, she was quickly disappointed when he withdrew and slapped her ass, pulling down her skin-tight dress.

“Seriously?” She shot him an irritated glance. “You’re just going to leave me like that?”

“I’ll make it up to you later.” The Original walked toward the door and unlocked it. “In the meantime, I suggest we get out of here.”

 

 


	39. Original Sin

* * *

 

 

“‘Come, let’s give our father wine to drink, and let’s lie with him so that we may keep alive seed from our father’… And that night they gave their father wine to drink… and the older one came and lay with her father, and he knew not when she lay down or when she arose. And on the next day the older one said to the young, ‘Behold, last night I lay with my father. Let’s give him wine to drink again tonight, and _you_ may go and lie with him, so that we may keep alive seed from our father…”

Davina’s eyes suddenly snapped open as Asmodeus’ voice continued to drone on. She found herself naked under the sheets, completely alone apart from the devilishly handsome prince of Hell lying next to her, naked from the waist up.

“And on that night again they gave their father wine to drink, and the younger one arose and lay with him, and he knew not when she lay down or when she arose. And the two of the daughters of Lot conceived by their father… _”_ Asmodeus turned his head and smiled at Davina. “Wonderful! You’re finally awake!”

She rubbed her eyes in confusion. “What was that stuff you were talking about?”

“Oh, just quoting the Bible— _Genesis,_ 19:32, to be exact.”

“Why?”

“For my own amusement.” He grinned. “Incestuous practises have ancient roots.” Asmodeus laughed.

As bewildered as she was, Davina sat up, clinging the sheets around her naked body. She glanced at the clock and realized that she had slept in.

“He left a couple hours ago,” said Asmodeus, gently running a finger down her back.

Davina shivered.

“Have you been enjoying yourself, lovely?”

She met his cobalt eyes and felt nothing but desire seep into her bloodstream. Everything about him simply dripped with seduction.

He sensed her arousal and flashed a wolfish grin. “Don’t worry. I’m only here to check in. He’s marked you.”

“Yes.”

“Don’t forget that I marked you first.”

“I know, Master.”

A brief spell of silence passed between them as Asmodeus turned on his side and held his head in his hand.

Davina couldn’t help but fixate on every undulating sinew of muscle on his body; an ethereal crafting of perfection. Her heart started racing as he reached for her arm and coaxed her into submission. She molded her body against his and felt a brilliant heat radiate off him.

Asmodeus kissed her head and gently stroked her silky hair. “I’m very pleased with you,” he said.

Tears began to prick her green eyes. His affection was overwhelming her. He made her feel safe, even though she was truly in danger.

“Your vengeance is about to reach a crescendo,” he added. “Klaus is addicted to you now. Dare I say… in love?”

Davina looked up at him, almost in fear.

Asmodeus smiled and kissed her lips. “Relax, my darling. That’s exactly what I expected from you. You’ve given a performance of a lifetime.”

“We’ve been here for a little over a week. What must I do now?”

“Tomorrow. By tomorrow Klaus will be dead.”

“How?”

“Don’t you worry about the details. You trust me, do you not?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Then believe me when I say that he is now in his final hours of existence.”

“What do I need to do?”

“Exactly what you’ve been doing thus far: being compliant. He will take you somewhere tonight. Do not challenge him. Indulge him instead. All will be revealed very soon. I shall return to you when you are ready to summon me. For now, I must take my leave.” He looked at her and gently caressed her face. “Dress yourself and be presentable to him. Remember… refuse him nothing. You must lure out the monster from the man completely; this is your final task.”

“I won’t let you down.”

Asmodeus flashed an amiable smile and replied, “I know you won’t, lovely.” He pressed his lips to her forehead.

By the time Davina blinked, he had disappeared.


	40. Relapse

* * *

 

**_Two days ago…_ **

Shallow breaths and quiet moans echoed from Hope’s bedroom. It had been a week since she was practically passed off from Freya to Elijah’s care. No one knew that she was cured from Dahlia’s curse apart from Klaus, Freya, and Elijah. She’d quickly learned of his agenda when she moved in with him. He seemed determined to rid her of her sex addiction. Sex with Jackson had never been enough to satisfy her raging hormones. That one-time affair with her father had awoken something so dark within her; something Freya had groomed and nurtured.

The young teen writhed in bed as she closed her eyes and fingered herself, fantasizing about her father fucking her brains out. It didn’t occur to her that her uncle could hear her. All her shame had gone out the window. The person she had become was hardly recognizable when compared to the innocent girl she used to be.

“ _God yes!… yes, Daddy… harder…_ ”

Elijah showed no reaction as he poured himself a glass of whiskey and gulped it down in one sip. He had underestimated how difficult it would be, curing his niece of the demon that lived within her. As a recovering sex addict himself, he was walking a very thin line. He knew he would have no choice but to restrain her at some point to prevent her from indulging in any form of self-pleasure. Masturbation would only increase her urges. She would have to learn self-discipline the hard way, just as he had.

The Original looked out the window and focused on the nightlife as he desperately tried to tune out Hope’s incessant moaning. Something was immediately swelling below… but he ignored it and managed to combat his animalistic urges with expert control.

Seven days would not be enough to help her. This was going to take months, Elijah thought.

* * *

 

An hour seemed to pass before Hope finally came downstairs. She was wearing a short white dress that clung to her body, with no panties, and no bra. Her nipples were clearly protruding through the fabric and the neckline was so plunging that it showed off ample cleavage.

“Good evening, Uncle Elijah.” She simpered flirtatiously.

The Original turned his head and noticed her outrageous attire.

She was wearing so much makeup it could have melted off her face: heavy eyeliner, dark eyeshadow, crimson lipstick and gloss. She hardly looked her age.

Hope bridged the distance between them and said, “I was hoping you could take me out for dinner tonight. I’ve got cabin fever and I need to get some air, otherwise I’ll go nuts!”

“We’re not going anywhere while you’re dressed like that.”

She pouted in disappointment. “What do you mean?”

“You’re dressed like a whore.”

Hope immediately took offence. “It’s _my_ body! I can dress however I like!”

“Not while you’re under my roof. Get back upstairs and wear something more appropriate, young lady.”

There was a clear power struggle between them, but she wasn’t willing to back down just yet.

“I know you want me.” Hope giggled. “I can see it in your eyes. Every guy wants to fuck me. _Well_ ”—she snickered—“aside from the gay ones.”

Elijah looked at her impassively; his expression as unreadable as stone. She wasn’t going to get under his skin. He wouldn’t allow it.

“I have no problem taking you out,” he said. “As soon you change and wipe all that clown makeup off your face.”

“ _Clown makeup!?_ ” Hope shook with anger. She would have avenged her broken pride with magic, had Freya not stripped her of her powers.

“I want you ready in under five minutes,” he said, pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

More determined than ever to rebel, Hope kicked off her heels and started undressing right in front of her uncle. “You want me to wear something suitable? Fine. Dress me yourself.”

Elijah finished his drink and gazed at her nubile body. Her creamy skin looked so soft to the touch; her perky breasts were exuding with nothing but womanhood, and her long shapely legs were toned and beautiful, just like her taut stomach.

Hope smiled triumphantly, convinced that she had finally broken his resolve.

“You like what you see?” She flashed the smuggest smile. “I don’t care that we’re related, you know? I’ve already fucked my dad.”

Elijah’s blank expression gave nothing away as he took off his blazer and wrapped it over her shoulders. “It breaks my heart that you see yourself this way—a sexual object. You have so much worth and potential.”

“I know my worth,” Hope countered, shrugging off his expensive jacket. “The difference between me and you, _Uncle Elijah_ , is that I’m sexually liberated, while you’re sexually repressed.” She reached for his crotch and started palming his cock.

He clenched his jaw and immediately moved her hand away.

“See!” She giggled. “You’re hard! You want to fuck me! Admit it!”

“Sexuality goes hand in hand with human nature,” he said. “That doesn’t mean that we should surrender to our sexual impulses whenever we want.”

“Why not? You’re a vampire. Since when did you care about the rules? Everything in your nature defies natural law.”

He seemed impressed by her argument but provided no rebuttal as he scooped her up in his arms and made his way up the stairs.

Hope was instantly excited as she started kissing Elijah’s neck, convinced that he had finally caved and was going to bang her brains out. She was in for a rude awakening when he opened her bedroom door and dropped her on the bed.

“I want you dressed properly,” he said in a stern, serious tone. “Otherwise, you can forget about going anywhere tonight.”

She picked up her wounded ego and shouted, “FINE! I DON’T CARE! I’M NOT HUNGRY ANYWAY!”

Elijah ignored her childish temper tantrum and left her alone in her room. As he made his way downstairs, he tried his best to burn the image of Hope’s naked body out of his mind. It had been a while since he’d last bedded a woman.

 _Hope’s not in danger,_ he told himself. _Not around me. I can save her. I can rid her of this disease._

The sensation of her lips still tingled on his neck as he helped himself to another drink and ignored his own impulses.

* * *

 

Hope’s stomach was growling. She was determined to go on a hunger strike—at least for the next twelve hours. In hindsight, she realized that it was stupid to ignore her uncle’s request. All she wanted was some fine dining. Now her stomach had to suffer the consequences of her stubborn pride. As she sat in bed, browsing through Pinterest, an email notification popped up from an anonymous sender.

She opened her inbox, clicked on the email and started reading the message:

 

**_Your innocence will break him. Use it wisely. Exploit it. It’s Elijah's ultimate weakness._ **

**_-A friendly ally_ :)**

****

She stared at her laptop screen for quite some time, wondering if this anonymous sender had been the same one who had emailed her Klaus’ sex tapes.

Hope was smart enough to finally recognize that someone was clearly messing with her, but at this point she was so desperate for sex, it was difficult not to allow temptation to get the best of her. She’d always found her uncle to be extremely attractive, but it wasn’t until she moved in with him that she began to entertain the idea of taking him as a lover and surrogate father figure. Elijah was the closest link to the one man she loved the most; Mikaelson blood coursed through his veins, unlike Jackson who seemed to be a poor replacement to what she desperately desired.

Her stepfather had been an easy target. It hardly took any effort on her part to seduce him. But Elijah on the other hand… he was a man of class, ethics, precision, and control. In a lot of ways, he was the embodiment of a knight, personifying the chivalric code—a courtly lover of sorts. Hope continued to juxtapose her father and uncle in her mind, until he became more desirable to her, the longer she ruminated on all his admirable attributes.

He wasn’t the “cheap thrills” kind of guy, Hope thought. If she were to forge any kind of connection with her uncle, she would need to deepen their bond first and exploit his compassion.

Hope logged out of her email and shut her laptop. She stepped into the bathroom and started wiping off her makeup. This would be the last time she would fashion a look that bordered on “hooker meets teenage porn star.”

Once her face was washed, she dried off with a towel and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She appeared to look like her normal self, even though she felt anything but normal. Her mind was far too corrupted to ever go back. She had seen things that had permanently traumatized her vulnerable psyche, thanks to Freya.

A wave of arousal washed over her body as she remembered flashbacks of sleeping with Klaus. He was always the source of her arousal. Her attempts to capture that illicit relationship with Jackson had been pathetically futile and always left her feeling emptier than before.

 _Sleeping with Elijah will be different,_ she thought, convinced that this was the only way to fill the void.

* * *

 

Around one o’clock in the morning, Hope opened her bedroom door and quietly crept down the hall. Wearing nothing but panties and a red crop top, she made her way to her uncle’s bedroom.

The Original was sound asleep but immediately stirred when he heard the door open. He reached over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp.

“Hope?” Elijah squinted. “What are you…” He frowned when he noticed her crying. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Elijah. I just… I had a really bad nightmare and I can’t fall asleep.” She sobbed, shedding false tears. “Can I lay with you a while?” Hope stood by his bed, shivering as she hugged herself.

The Original couldn’t bear to see his niece in any form of agony. He pulled back his covers and invited her in.

As soon as Hope slid under the sheets, she molded herself against his hard, muscled body. He was wearing sweat pants, much to her disappointment—but his upper body was free of any constraining fabric. She glided her hand over his abs and hugged him tightly.

Elijah gently brushed his fingers through her hair and comforted her in the darkness.

“Would you like to tell me what your nightmare was about?”

Hope shook her head.

“I won’t push,” he added.

After a minute of silence, Hope said, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m so alone. Everyone I love is so pre-occupied with other things. I have no one.”

“That’s not true,” Elijah replied. “You have your friends.”

“All fake.”

“You have your father and mother who would do anything for you.”

“Dad’s out of town per usual—rarely calls ever since we—well, you know… And Mom….” Hope sighed. “I don’t even want to get into it.”

“You have me.” He kissed her head, holding her close to his body.

“I’m sorry.” Hope sniffled, looking up at him with misty eyes. “I know I’m a handful right now.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is.”

“No.” Elijah shook his head. “None of this is your fault. What’s happened to you is an amalgamation of unfortunate circumstances and negligent parenting. Klaus never should never have left.”

He seemed to touch an authentic flicker of pain within her, as she shed genuine tears this time. Hope _had_ felt abandoned by her father, discarded and forgotten. He made her feel as if she was to blame for their estrangement.

Elijah wiped her tears away and offered a subtle, yet comforting smile. “I will help you through this. I swear to you, Hope. You don’t have to be ashamed. That’s not what I want you to feel. All I want you to recognize is that you’re better than your baser instincts. You need to learn to control them so that they will not dominate you. You don’t want to become a slave to your desires. Trust me.”

She almost felt guilty for plotting against him. Her motives were far from innocent. Hope touched her uncle’s chest and whispered, “I don’t have anyone to talk to about what I’m going through.”

Elijah lifted her chin. “You have _me_. I won’t judge you. I won’t leave you. I promise.”

“I can’t go back, Elijah. I can’t undo what’s been done.”

“You don’t need to go back. That’s not why you’re here. I’m not trying to re-wire your mind. I just want to teach you discipline. I want to help you conquer your darkest impulses.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve been there. I know what it’s like. Your sins come nowhere close to mine, believe me.”

“I disagree.”

“You’re not a killer, Hope. My hands are stained with blood. You just can’t see. I’ve done things… things that would make you hate me.”

“Like what?”

“I’ve killed pregnant women without any second thoughts,” he candidly expressed.

“I’ve massacred orphanages… I’ve abused my compulsion in ways that would bring shame upon our family name if I brought my secrets to light. What happened between you and Klaus… there was no other choice. You are part wolf, part vampire, and witch. You’re a supernatural force, and no one had foreseen the danger of being what you are. You need help navigating your way to adulthood. We can’t expect you to get it right on your own. Let me help you.”

Hope caressed his face. “I love you.”

Compassion poured from his eyes as he kissed her palm. “I love you more. Now close your eyes and try and sleep. I’ll take you out for breakfast in the morning.”

She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek before she nestled against him.

The Original felt satisfied with their interaction. He was finally making some headway and getting through to her. She needed to know that all he wanted was to help. The faster she accepted this fact, the easier it would be to save her from herself.

* * *

 

Nymphomania is an uncontrollable force. Elijah should have been wary of Hope’s mind games. He found out the hard way when he woke up from a vivid nocturnal emission, to find his niece rubbing her pussy against his massive erection.

In sudden panic, he pulled back the covers and noticed that his pants were thankfully still on, but the area around his crotch was damp. He couldn’t tell if it was caused by Hope’s dripping panties or the massive load that he busted in his pants. Being a vampire and former sex addict, he was far from entering the refractory period that commenced after orgasm. His cock was nowhere near relaxed and had tented his pants, painfully constricted in his boxer briefs.

Hope’s shallow breaths only aroused him more as she continued to rub herself against him.

“Hope… what are you…” Elijah groaned when she reached back and squeezed his cock.

“ _Please, Elijah_ … I want you so badly… I need you inside me so bad it hurts.”

“Stop!” He rolled out of bed and thrust his hands through his hair. “You need to get back to your room,” he sternly stated, fighting his own desire.

“But I need you.” Hope sat up, looking at him with her doe-like eyes. “You know how painful it is for me. Please, don’t make me suffer through it alone. _Please_ , Uncle Elijah.”

As soon as she started sobbing, he rushed to her side and held her.

“You’re going through withdrawal,” Elijah said. “You have to stay strong.”

“Don’t you love me?” Hope choked on her tears.

“You know I do.”

“Then why won’t you show it?”

“Having sex with you is not how I’m supposed to show it, sweetheart. It’s only going to make things worse.”

“What are you afraid of?” She wept. “I’m the last person to judge you. We’re the same, you and I.”

“We’re not.” He wiped her tears away. “Hope, you need to sleep.”

“ _I can’t_. All I can think about is sex. I can’t get it off my mind… being around you doesn’t help.”

“That’s why we have separate bedrooms.”

“You think that resolves the problem?” She started crying again.

Elijah’s heart was heavy with sadness. He never thought he would ever see his beloved niece wrestle with this monster; a monster that was slowly starting to wake within himself. He couldn’t stand to see her in pain. All he wanted to do was take it away. She reminded him so much of her mother, his former flame; a woman that he still loved with all his heart and desired more than any one in the past. Hope was a spitting image of Hayley, only younger and more beautiful.

“I need you in ways no one can fulfill,” Hope whispered. “Please, just hold me.”

He couldn’t say no to her. The Original settled back into bed and cuddled his niece until her painful sobs were finally silenced.

 _She’s starved of love and attention,_ Elijah thought.

“Hope, you need to understand that sex is not the same as love. They are two different things.”

“I know that.”

“We can’t sleep together. Not even like this. Not anymore. It’s too risky.”

“For you, or for me?”

“For both of us.”

“Are you admitting that you find me sexually attractive?” She looked up at her uncle and admired his handsome features.

“You’re a beautiful young woman. Any man would be blind not to recognize that. But that doesn’t mean that it’s right to…”

“To what?”

“To explore a sexual relationship with each other. I’m your uncle.”

“I just want you to take the pain away.” She looked into his eyes, pleading with palpable agony. “That’s all I want.”

She needed him; he could see it all over her face. He could hear it in her words and feel it with every fiber of his body.

“Please, Elijah.” She caressed his chest. “Just this one time, _please_. I’ll do anything you want after this… just one last time.”

His cock was throbbing in his pants, responding to her touch. He didn’t stop her when her hand found his snake and started stroking it… coaxing it out of his boxer briefs.

This was a dangerous game he was playing. The Original had underestimated his mental fortitude, not realizing that Hope was his ultimate weakness: his kryptonite.

Her soft lips timidly pressed against his, igniting a blazing fire inside of him, scorching passion that would engulf them both. The addict was alive and well; he’d never left.

“Hope…” Elijah said her name one last time, as if to reason with himself that she was very much real, and the risk was even more so.

“ _I want you… inside of me_ …” She guided his hand between her thighs until he felt her sodden panties.

His body was on fire now, aching for release. Something snapped inside his head as he muted his nagging conscience and surrendered to desire. With an expert hand, Elijah slipped Hope’s panties to the side and slid a finger inside of her.

She released a feral moan as soon as she felt him slide another finger.

“ _Oh God… yes… just like that… touch me… don’t stop_.” She licked his lips and seduced him into kissing her back with a fierce, hot passion that swept them both into danger.

Hope was hungry. She was starving for any form of sexual contact, even if that meant with her uncle. She dexterously pulled down his pants a little more and felt his cock spring out. _It throbbed._

“Fuck me,” she breathed against his lips. “ _Please_ fuck me… just once…”

Elijah was insanely turned on. He’d ignored her advances for over a week, not realizing that she was slowly chipping away at his self-control. His all-consuming lust was decimating any rational thought in his mind. It was difficult to think of any coherent thought when his fingers were digging inside of his niece’s tight, wet cunt.

Unable to resist, he reached for his cock and slowly rubbed the tip between Hope’s pussy.

She moaned in his mouth and wrapped her leg over his waist to give him easy access. Their bodies were sandwiched together, grinding and rubbing on each other while they kissed in the darkness. All he had to do was push himself inside of her and they’d both find relief.

Hope reached below and cupped his testicles, gently raking her fingernails over them. It drove Elijah wild with ferocious arousal as he finally gripped his shaft and pushed himself so deep inside of her greedy pussy.

He felt her swallow his length almost instantly, as her walls clamped and pulsed around his pole. He kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue while he penetrated her achingly slow. Hope’s pleasurable moans were silenced with his kisses. She was in an absolute state of ecstasy and did not want to stop. Feeling her uncle’s cock violating her cunt was a massive turn on, so much that she was already edging on a mind-blowing orgasm.

“Do you love me?” She breathed, locking her gaze on him.

“I do.” He panted, plunging himself deeper inside of her.

“Don’t stop.”

“I won’t. Get on top of me.”

She mounted him within seconds and started bouncing on his pole.

“You feel so good… _Oh God…_ ” Hope rocked her hips back and forth, feeling him stretch her with his length.

Elijah couldn’t think straight anymore. All he could focus on was his carnal desires. Hope’s beautiful body was on top of his, dominating him, and all he could do was reach up to squeeze her breasts and lick her neck.

She moaned and started bouncing on his cock, harder and faster, desperate for release. He matched her speed and pushed his hips into her, balls deep. They were both so aroused that all it took was a few minutes before Hope was screaming and cumming all over his pulsing shaft. Elijah growled and couldn’t stop himself from blasting seven loads inside of her beaten pussy.

She took his hand and sucked on his index finger, moaning in delirium while he ejaculated inside of her. Elijah used his free hand and rubbed her clit with his thumb, maximizing her pleasure as they both achieved an earth-splitting release. It was a shameful relapse.

“ _Oh my God_!” Hope panted. “You’re still cumming inside of me… fuck… _fuck!_ ”

It was true. He couldn’t stop. Her womb was so filled to the hilt that his semen started pouring out of her pussy.

Minutes passed and when he finally stopped exploding in her cunt, Hope collapsed on his chest.

Elijah was almost in shock; they had transgressed into territory he had sworn they would never cross. His conscience was slowly fading into his consciousness.

“That felt so amazing,” Hope whispered, kissing his neck like an experienced lover. “I knew it would be mind-blowing. I just knew it!” She giggled and stole an insatiable kiss from her uncle’s lips. “I love how much you cum… it’s so hot.”

“Stop.” Elijah flipped her over on her back and stood up. The unbearable guilt was piling up.

Panic immediately fled to Hope’s face. “Please don’t push me away like he did. Please don’t do that to me. I can’t take it! Not from you, as well. Not after we—” Her voice cracked as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

The Original suddenly realized that he had cursed them both as soon as he gave into his sinful desires. He wouldn’t put her through what Klaus had. He couldn’t. He loved her too much to deny her of anything now. Especially after they made love.

“Hope, please stop crying.”

“I can’t! You’re going to leave me like he did.” She hid her face in her hands and cried.

Her young mind simply could not handle the weight of what they had done and what it meant.

Elijah sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his inconsolable niece into his chest. “I’m not going to leave you,” he said. “I told you that earlier. I’ll never abandon you. I keep my word. I’ll never break it.”

She hugged him tightly, until she was finally able to calm down. As she peered up at Elijah, she fought the urge to cry again.

 _He’s the only one who really loves me,_ she thought, feeling horrible for seducing him.

“I don’t want you to hate me,” Hope whispered, averting her gaze.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I can never hate you.”

“Dad hates me.”

“He doesn’t. He’s been trying to protect you.”

“Are you going to do the same now?” Agony seeped into her beautiful eyes once again.

It crushed Elijah to the core to witness the extent of her psychological damage.

“Please stop thinking that I’ll leave you.” He brushed the hair out of her face and left a chase kiss on her forehead.

“But… we had sex.”

“I know we did.”

“I broke the rules.”

“As did I.”

“So that means that you’ll punish me.”

Elijah shook his head. “I won’t. That’s not how love works. And it takes two people to have sex. I blame myself, not you. I should have stopped us.”

“But I didn’t want you to stop. I… I still don’t,” she anxiously admitted.

Something dark and ominous danced within Elijah’s eyes as he fixated on Hope’s kissable lips. Indeed, they had both tasted forbidden fruit. Now that he had gotten a taste, the demon inside was greedy for more. His demon did not discriminate. Pleasure was acceptable in any way possible.

Hope seemed to read his mind as she leaned in and kissed him. Their kiss was soft and gentle this time, though Elijah did his best to tame his own passions.

She withdrew and looked into his eyes. “I’ll try my best to listen and let you help me. I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess with me.”

His compassion for her moved him as he lay back on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

Hope allowed herself to relax against his chiseled body, enjoying his warmth. She was grateful for the intimacy that he allowed her to feel. It was different from her first time with her father. Elijah didn’t make her feel ashamed, nor did he push her away. He made her feel loved: the only thing she ever wanted. She closed her eyes while she lay on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

E L I J A H

How could I possibly live with myself now? I’d broken Freya’s trust. I’d betrayed my love for Hayley. I had taken something from Hope that I could never give back. Sleep was the least of my worries as I lay wide awake with my niece resting peacefully on my chest. I was more troubled by the fact that I’d lost control, hence my insomnia. I was supposed to protect her… when all this time, all she needed was protection from me. How foolish I was to have believed that I could cure her? Such hubris.

_Where do we go from here?_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**

 


	41. Duty Bound

* * *

 

 The night life in Havana was always a tourist hotspot. Cuban rum and beautiful women attracted many men to one of the most popular concert bars in the capital city: Café Teatro. Asmodeus was sitting at a table on the patio, drinking a rum and coke, ruminating in silence. Being a prince of Hell meant that he had access to various portals through time and could travel to virtually any place that he wished.

An hour had passed when Lucifer suddenly pulled out a chair from across his son and waved over a server. He ordered a couple rounds of tequila.

Asmodeus was not surprised by the visit. In fact, he was expecting it.

“Her soul won’t bear it, you know,” said Lucifer, gulping down a shot of tequila.

“I’m quite aware,” Asmodeus replied.

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow and studied his son. Cursed as he was, he was never able to create his own progeny, but if there was one thing he was good at, it was seduction… and possession. Asmodeus’ origins were linked to a disturbing prophecy: one that Lucifer was most proud of, hence his paternal bond with the anointed prince.

“She’s going to kill herself.”

“I know.” Asmodeus smiled, letting the liquor burn down his throat.

“I could have sworn you had a soft spot for this one.” Lucifer pulled out a cigar from his pocket. He lit it and took several puffs, exhaling clouds of smoke into the night air. “Although I’m extremely impressed with the way you’ve managed to manipulate certain situations, I can’t help but sense a tinge of… regret? Is Papa Satan correct, or…?”

Asmodeus laughed. “You know that’s impossible for me to feel. Everything I do is calculated. Selfishly motivated, to say the least.”

“And _that’s_ why you’re my favorite son.” Lucifer smiled proudly and handed Asmodeus a cigar. “I’ve got a special place in Hell reserved for the Hybrid. The girl on the other hand…”

“Don’t interfere, Lucifer.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it!” He chuckled. “I trust you know what you’re doing. Besides”—he took another puff—“love is an illusion.”

“It is.”

“Which is why we are the most superior beings. Our kind is not infected with the disease. We can never be blinded by it. We are flawless. The purest of all creations. You are an extension of me, after all, and I _am_ the bearer of light.”

“Must you always make this about you?”

“Pride is the deadliest of all sins.”

“So it is.”

“Just say the word and I’ll resurrect her.”

“No.” Asmodeus shook his head. “I want her in Hell. It’s the only way to truly break her mind.”

“The truth of her paternity will certainly break it. How do you intend on her figuring it out?”

“I have someone _en route_ right this moment—a witch who swore allegiance to me years ago. She was close to Lilly and has procured her journals. I’ve sent her on a specific mission to find Freya. The Mikaelson witch will ultimately reveal the truth. Klaus will deny it at first, but Freya will manage to prove to him that Davina is one hundred percent his biological daughter.”

“And then what?” Lucifer asked with genuine curiosity.

“ _And then_ , my dear Lucifer, the Hybrid will be crushed by the weight of his sins. He’ll take his own life. Davina will follow suit.”

“What a beautiful tragedy.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

 “Only fire can purify,” said Lucifer. “It’s too bad I’m sadistic.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“Rightly so, my son. Rightly so.” He poured some more tequila into his shotglass and listened to the sound of the ocean, crashing against the shore. “I’ve been searching for a breeder...”

Asmodeus released an exasperated sigh. “I’m not interested.”

“You must spread your seed, be fruitful and multiply!”

“Go pester my brothers.”

“Davina is a perfect match! She’s fertile, too. Perhaps you should reconsider your plan.”

“I have no intention to create any progeny. Not anytime soon.”

“Its been centuries! You have a duty to fulfill!”

“For...?”

“For  _me_ , you bastard! I created you!”

“We both know you have no such capabilities. You possessed my mortal mother.”

“I fucked her good and hard before I possessed her. You _are_ my son.”

Asmodeus rolled his eyes.

But Lucifer ignored him and said, “I have high expectations from you. You must follow in my foot-steps, impregnate and possess a mortal woman. Davina is the perfect candidate. She’s a powerful witch and has already sworn her allegiance to you.  Her soul is vulnerable and within your grasp! Feed on whatever remains of her humanity and provide me with some hell spawn.”

The notorious demon was visibly irritated, but he knew that he couldn’t continue to dodge Lucifer’s demands. At one point, he would have to fulfill the prophecy of his unborn son.

The Devil himself seemed amused by Asmodeus’ obstinacy. He was confident that Davina would play a crucial role in his son’s life.

“I have to go.”

“What’s your hurry?” said Lucifer. “I was thinking we pick up some whores and well… _fuck ’em_.”

“I have places I need to be. But by all means, enjoy your hedonistic pursuits."

“Suit yourself. Don’t forget what I told you. The offer is still on the table.”

"I'm not one to forget." Asmodeus got up, threw down some bills and left the bar.

 

* * *

   **©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	42. I Hate You, I Love You

****

****

**Chapter Playlist:**

[Matthew Koma - Kisses Back (Anthony Keyrouz Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-INgVB2d71k)

[Anton Ishutin, Pepper Cats – Keep Believing (Tosel & Hale Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsrDheezp7U)

[Anton Ishutin - Take Me Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZScsUhCQWI)

[Chocolate Puma x Pep & Rash - The Stars Are Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qf_Ugn9Ol0)

[Gaullin - Moonlight (Bass Boosted)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7W7UH-zaH0)

[GARRY B x LIUFO - All For You (Bass Boosted)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PQWzZt1tOM)

* * *

 

**D A V I N A**

****

I’d never been to a nightclub before. Being in New York with Klaus made me realize that there were a lot of things I had never experienced in life but was finally experiencing… with _him._ We skipped the long lineup at the VIP section and entered the club. Deep house beats pounded from the establishment as we got through security and entered a glowing red hallway. I felt naked wearing a skimpy white see through dress; Klaus had chosen it for me. He specifically instructed: “no bra, no panties.”

Arguing about it was pointless. He was going to die tonight, and I felt…

_Regretful._

No. I refused to listen to that voice. But I couldn’t deny the way he made me feel every time we touched. It had to be the blood bond between us… feeding on him for weeks was making me this way. He was my enemy: that much was clear.

Asmodeus had promised that tonight would be his last night on earth. I wasn’t sure how that was going to happen, but I trusted him.

Klaus grabbed my hand as we entered the main room. Something warm and tingly flowed through my body—almost electric. It happened every time he touched me.

We could hardly hear ourselves over the loud music as we maneuvered past a dancing crowd. Klaus led me to another set of doors where a tall security guard was standing idle. He compelled him with ease before the man opened the barred entrance and allowed us inside.

I was awestruck by how beautiful the lounge was. It was very spacious but less crowded. We found some seating in a corner and sat down. The sofas were upholstered in lavender suede and velvet—very posh, with candles on the glass tables. 

 

The entire place was very upscale and luxurious. I felt out of place, despite my fancy outfit and stilettos. The VIP lounge had its own personal DJ, separate from the main room.

Klaus ordered us some drinks while I watched a crowd dancing under flashing laser lights.

“You like it?”

I whipped my head around and smiled. “This place is… beautiful!”

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me next to him, leaning into my ear.

“We’ll have to talk like this for the remainder of the evening,” he said.

I shivered, hearing his deep voice so clearly, as if it was vibrating right through me.

Shortly after, a waitress appeared with a tray full of drinks. She placed a scotch on rocks for Klaus and an apple martini for me. I remembered everything I’d read in _The Satanic Witch_ as I handed him his drink and sat in his lap. He smiled, taking a sip before he brushed his thumb down my lip and kissed me. I didn’t want to pull away. Every time he kissed me, I felt like… I belonged to him. It was so confusing.

The lines were blurred between us. I was torn about how I felt about this man. I knew I wanted revenge for all the pain he’d caused me and my family. I couldn’t just let that go… but what happened if I did?

_It’s too late for forgiveness. You sold your soul._

I had. I couldn’t reminisce over all the “what ifs.” They just weren’t possible.

_Take me away… a million miles away from you…_

 

We spent the next ten minutes drinking, flirting, and kissing when a waitress showed up with an expensive bottle of champagne, a blue rose, and a little note.

She offered a friendly smile and said, “The gentleman by the bar asked me to bring this to your table.”

We both looked at the man she was pointing at. My heart nearly stopped beating.

“Thank you,” said Klaus, reading over the note. He flashed what seemed like a devious smile before he said to the waitress, “Tell him that my lovely girlfriend accepts his request.”

_Girlfriend!?_

As soon as the waitress disappeared, I glared at Klaus, saying, “Are you crazy? I don’t even know the guy!”

“He asked for a dance. It would be rude to refuse. Indulge the man”—he stole a kiss—“I’ll be right here, watching you like a hawk.” He winked.

His wolfish smile was my undoing. My flustered state didn’t improve when Asmodeus suddenly walked across the dancefloor, looking like a million bucks. He headed toward our table and gave Klaus a respectful nod before he met my gaze and held out his hand.

I glanced at the Hybrid, uncertain if he was serious. Klaus leaned into my ear and said, “Don’t keep the man waiting.”

My heart started racing in overdrive as soon as I slipped my hand into Asmodeus’, following him to the dancefloor. He was impeccably dressed, per usual, in a sharp designer suit (no doubt). His cologne was intoxicating. I kept having to remind myself that he was a demon, and that I shouldn’t allow his human skin to deceive me. But the truth was… I _was_ deceived. I was beyond redemption… all the things I had done…

 _Don’t think about it,_ I told myself.

The music got louder as we approached the dancefloor and disappeared in a sea of bodies.

Asmodeus’ sexy bedroom voice suddenly echoed in my mind as I turned and met his cobalt eyes.

_Surprised?_ he murmured. Telepathy was certainly more convenient in a loud club environment.

_I wasn’t expecting to see you here,_ I responded. _Have the plans changed?_

_No._

He guided my arms over his broad shoulders before he reached for my waist. Every cell in my body instantly came to life… every neuron… firing away. We slowly started swaying to the music as I let him take the lead. I could hardly concentrate on my footing while staring at his handsome face. He was too attractive to be real.

_Taking all my kisses back from you…_

_Looking gorgeous, as always,_ he said, scanning my entire body.

I blushed like an idiot and asked him why he was here.

 _To help you._ He smirked, tightening his grip on my waist before he slid his hands lower…

I could hardly breathe when I felt him squeeze my butt.

 _Let’s get him riled up,_ said Asmodeus. _Shall we?_

He spun me around and locked me in his arms. I shivered when he brushed my hair to the side and softly breathed on my neck.  

_Look at him._

I opened my eyes and searched for Klaus. He was sitting right where I’d left him, drink in hand.

 _I’m going to kiss you,_ Asmodeus stated. _And when I do… he’s going to get up and cut in._

My legs began to shake as soon as I felt his lips on my neck. Every time he touched me it felt… orgasmic. I was breathless, and he hadn’t even kissed my lips.

His deep baritone voice echoed in my head once more:

_In three… two…_

The expression on Klaus’ face suddenly morphed into a seething scowl as he put down his drink and stalked towards us.

Asmodeus spun me around again. I collided into his chest this time, slowly meeting his seductive eyes while reminding myself to breathe. His hard pectorals were radiating heat against my palms. Every part of my body craved his touch.

He smiled, and I felt embarrassed because he most likely heard what I said in my mind. 

 _Kiss me,_ he commanded with a sly little smirk that made me melt into a puddle. I was so lost in his eyes that I hardly had the chance to register what he said, but he beat me to it and kissed me.

It was like a shot of adrenaline to the heart… fireworks exploding in my brain… a dopamine rush. I was quickly yanked away before I could pour any passion into his insatiable kiss.

“Time to move on, mate,” Klaus said, masking his anger with a condescending smile.

“Perhaps you should ask her first.”

I had no idea what Asmodeus was doing, but he seemed to be goading the Hybrid for a reason, because when Klaus attempted to use compulsion on him, he feigned being hypnotized and left.

Fear flowed through my veins when I met Klaus’ threatening gaze.

“We’re leaving.”

* * *

 

The drive back to his place was uncomfortable. He remained hostile, in a fuming state of what I could only define as jealousy as we took the elevator up to his loft.

“Klaus, please say something.”

Silence.

“I didn’t mean to kiss him—it just happened unexpectedly!”  

He clenched his jaw and avoided me.

The elevator stopped. He stepped out first and unlocked the sliding door to his loft. I followed him down the hall, past the kitchen, into the bedroom.

“Klaus!”

He continued giving me the silent treatment while unbuttoning his shirt and unfastening his watch.

“This isn’t fair!” I shouted. “You told me to dance with him!”

He finally met my eyes with a blank expression and said, “You want to talk about what happened?”

“Yes!”

He motioned me forward with his index finger and stepped back in his walk-in closet.

I followed him as he punched in some digits into a keypad. A secret doorway suddenly opened. He stepped aside and waited for me to walk through first.

I cautiously entered the darkness before the space was suddenly illuminated.

“What is this place?” I asked, scanning my surroundings.

Klaus closed the door and sauntered toward the light-switch. The lights were suddenly dimmed very low.

I realized then that I was standing on cold concrete, in a room that had no windows. It was basically a cement box.

“Why are we in here?”

A mechanical sound caught my attention as something was lowered from an opening in the ceiling.

 _Chains_ …

“Take off your clothes, Davina.”

“I want to talk!”

“Take off your bloody clothes, and _then_ we’ll talk!” He raged. “Don’t make me say it again!”

I quickly stripped and held my breasts, standing in nothing but heels.

“Raise your arms,” Klaus commanded.

I was freezing but did as I was told. He closed the space between us and locked the iron cuffs around my wrists, binding them together with another chain before he walked back to the switch board on the wall and pulled a lever.  

I felt an uncomfortable tug as my body levitated upward. He had suspended me from the ceiling. My arms were already starting to hurt. His dark, smug smile indicated that this was clearly about revenge.

I glared at him and said, “If your plan was to humiliate me, mission accomplished. Can we please talk now?”

“Certainly, love.”

Klaus started pacing around me while I hung there like some helpless little puppet. My arms and wrists were burning in pain, but I welcomed it. I needed it. Was this more a punishment? Or a reward?

His voice pulled me out of my thoughts as he said, “Are you aware of the effect that you have on any hot-blooded man?” Klaus stood in front of me.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No?” He unzipped his jeans, revealing the big bulge in his pants.

My breath began to hitch as I forced my eyes upwards.

“Any man—straight or otherwise—would want to fuck the life out of you.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Still doubting me?” He laughed. “I should keep you like this for days and use you up like the fuck-doll that you are. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

I couldn’t ignore the scorching heat that was quickly spreading between my thighs.

“You like being fucked like a whore.” He lifted my legs over his shoulders and licked my sweet spot. “But you’re _my_ whore. Remember that.”

My uncontrollable moans belted out of me as he drove me crazy with his hurricane tongue.

“ _Oh God… please…K-Klaus…”_

When he finally released me, my clit was hypersensitive. I needed penetration.

He wiped his mouth and grinned. “That’s what that bloke was thinking about as soon as he laid eyes on you.”

“You wanted me to dance with him because you knew he’d try something. Didn’t you?” I played along.

“I may be supernatural, sweetheart, but I’m not psychic.” He grabbed my waist and left a trail of kisses towards my tattoo, gliding his tongue all the way to my belly button. I squirmed, resisting my arousal.

“I should punish you,” he proudly stated. “Drain you dry… Not with my teeth, though. We both know what happens every time we feed from each other.”

My nipples were painfully hard just thinking about the flashbacks.

“What I have in store for you, love, is much more sinister, I’m afraid. You’ve poisoned my mind long enough. I’m miles away from my family—my daughter who needs me, because of _you._ You’ve bewitched me! You’ve been playing games with me from the start, and now I’m going to make you pay for it.”

 _Has he figured it out?_ I started panicking. _Is he role-playing or being serious?_

Before I could press him with questions, he pulled out a straight razor from his pocket and slashed my left thigh.

I winced and shut my eyes, feeling the warm liquid flow down my leg and ankle. He was going to do some real damage on me this time. I was ready. I welcomed pain. I needed it. I was so fucked up inside and he knew it.  

“You’re worthless.” Klaus chuckled, cutting me again. “You’re nothing.”

Another slash, right across my other thigh.

“All you deserve… is _pain_.”

I felt the sharp blade at my back as he began to cut me anywhere and everywhere, slicing me into ribbons.

“No one is capable of loving you, Davina. Would you like to know why? Because all you’re good at is being used and abused.”

I started to tear up. I knew what he was doing. He was psychologically messing with me. And it was working. He was breaking me.  

“Klaus,” I weakly uttered.

“I’m not done with you… [ _SLASH!_ ]… Not. Even. _Close_.”

Crimson blood dripped to the floor, draining me of strength and consciousness.

 

* * *

 

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Klaus finally stood in front of me, covered in blood… _my blood._ He licked some drops off his hand before he reached for my hips and licked some more blood off me.

“So… bloody… _sweet._ ”

I winced in pain as he raked his tongue over another open flesh-wound and fed on me. The X on my arm was searing through my skin, which meant I needed to feed.

Klaus looked up at me, rubbing my blood-stained thighs. “I think I’ll leave you here by yourself for some hours. Let you reflect.”

I was used to it. The darkness… loneliness; it was my norm.

“Then again…” He paused. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

By the time I was lowered to the ground, I realized just how much blood I had lost. My entire body was soaked in a copper scented, crimson pool. Everywhere hurt. I lay in a fetal position and hugged my knees to my chest.

Klaus retraced his footsteps and said, “Face me.”

He yanked my chains and forced me to meet his flaming eyes.

“I’m going to make you feel everything you refuse to feel. I’m going to fix you.”

_Good luck._

He disappeared through the door, only to return once I heard music blasting from the ceiling. I felt like I was trapped in a demented funhouse of torture. I could feel myself fading in and out of consciousness as I continued to bleed all over the floor.

_Am I dreaming?_

My body jolted as my arms were violently tugged in one direction. He dragged me across the floor by my chains. I felt like I was on the verge of death. It was almost like a high… knowing I had a foot on both sides: two places at once. He’d brought me inside his secret dungeon of tortures and instead of being afraid, I was ready to die. I guess I’d always had a secret death wish. Life had brought me nothing but pain. There seemed to be peace in death.

Music pounded through my eardrums, forcing me to stay present and not drift into the abyss that was beckoning me.

My back slammed into something cold, and I realized that I was finally on my feet.

But not for long.

I could hardly keep my eyes open as I went limp and let him do whatever he was doing to my limbs… securing my arms and legs.

“Open those beautiful eyes.”

_I can’t… so tired…._

“Davina.”

I felt his warm wrist against my lips, prying my mouth open. Almost instantly, my wounds started closing.

“That’s a good girl…”

I finally met his dark gaze, drowning in black and gold.

“Tonight’s a blood moon,” Klaus said, taking measured breaths. “I’m going to turn you… into a heretic.”

I didn’t want to be a vampire. But I knew I couldn’t deny him of anything he wanted. I had promised Asmodeus complete compliance.

“So bloody beautiful,” Klaus murmured, standing between my thighs.

I continued taking greedy gulps of his magic blood, desperately trying to quench my thirst. It was at this point that I realized I was hanging in a very compromising position—in what I could only describe as… a sex swing?

Consuming his blood not only made me stronger, but it always made me want him in a way that amplified my sex drive beyond its limits.

_All for you…_

_Going under…_

On the precipice of a psychic orgasm, he suddenly withdrew his wrist and gripped his steel hard shaft.

I stared into the eyes of the beast and tried to catch my breath while he rubbed his cock against my entry, pushing into me.

_Oh God… yes…_

His lips hovered close to my ear, whispering, “I’m going to fuck you to oblivion… _and back._ ” Klaus held my face and kissed me deep and passionately until I pulled back for breath. He used the opportunity to fulfill his promise: pounding me hard and aggressively.

_I need this. I need you. I hate you. I..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Love you._

* * *

 

 

**©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**

 


	43. A Dark Reunion

**CHAPTER PLAYLIST:**

joe.k - he's on your mind

Oliver Davis - Confidence (prod. by Ken Samson & Super Beats)

 

 **A/N:** Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 

* * *

 

**D A V I N A**

 

_I’ve been wake, I’ve been waking up_

_You’ve been fake, you’ve been faking love_

_Got to get away from your love_

_I’ve been waking up…_

 

I wanted to numb myself. Everything he made me feel was overwhelming me, like a tidal wave of emotion washing over my soul, every time he kissed me.

“Davina _._ ”

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his jagged breaths. This was it. This was the last time I would ever feel his touch.

_You love him._

_Love is an illusion._

_If that were true, then why are you crying?_

I silenced the voice in my head and poured everything I had into his kiss: all my pain, all my passion, desire, the quiet rage that simmered in my veins… I purged it all out of my system, so that when he’d disappear from existence, I could survive it. I had to.

_He’s on your mind…_

_I’m wasting time_

_You’ll never change_

_I’m not all right_

 

The truth was, somewhere along the way, he made me fall in love with him. The man who stood behind the beast; I loved both. For the first time in my life, I could feel everything… everything I’d been ignoring all my life: _love_.

It was painful. _God, was it painful._ I did this to myself. I deserved this tragedy. This beautiful… tragedy. I had sold my soul to a demon because my hatred for this man consumed me. It overpowered anything else I was capable of feeling. I never knew what love really was until him, even if it was an illusion; even if these feelings were nothing more than some trippy side effect from consuming his blood, I needed him. I couldn’t fathom losing him. 

But I’d already lost him. It was too late to undo the damage. Maybe there was peace in knowing that I’d sentenced us both to certain death, like _Romeo and Juliet._

I lost track of time, as I opened myself to him over and over, feeling his hips rock against me beneath the sheets. There was always danger in his eyes when we made love, but I felt… _safe_. No matter how much he hurt me, he loved me through it. He loved me hard and passionately. I could see it in his mesmerizing gaze. I’d fallen in love with my enemy, and the tragic truth was that my heart was already broken in pieces before it even had the opportunity to grow vibrant and strong.

I had to tell him. Maybe there was a way to stop all of this.

_He will hate you. Forever. You’ve been lying to him. You were plotting to kill him. Do you think he’ll ever trust you again? Wake up, Davina._

I had underestimated everything. If only I’d had the chance to really know him before this unnecessary destruction.

_I hate myself._

“Why are you crying, love?”

I turned my head to the side and stared out the window.

_I’ll never hear you say that to me. Never again._

“Davina?”

Klaus tenderly touched my face as he brushed my tear away and coaxed my head in his direction. I had no choice but to look up at him.

Our eyes locked.

I died a thousand deaths.

And he had no idea.

I’d only shown him a small part of who I was. My sensitive side was always hidden from everyone, but I didn’t want to hide anymore. Not with him. I wanted to be as transparent as I could be… vulnerable… emotionally exposed. I was tired of running away from my feelings. I wanted to tell him that I loved him.

He caressed my face and whispered, “Talk to me.”

_How? I messed up._

Fresh tears spilled down my cheeks as I struggled to find my voice.

_I can’t do this. It hurts too much._

He kissed me softly once more, while I found the courage to speak.

“I… I’m afraid to lose you.”

Compassion seemed to shine from his brilliant eyes as his lips curled into a sympathetic smile.

“I’m immortal, sweetheart. You won’t lose me.” He kissed my neck and tightened his grip on my wrists that were pinned over my head.

“That’s not what I meant, Klaus.”

“I know what you meant,” he murmured between kisses. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done to me?”

I pushed back my tears and steeled myself. “I feel so bottled up.”

He rolled off my body and lay beside me, gently stroking my hair. “I want you to open up to me.”

“It’s hard”—my voice cracked—“…I don’t know how.”

Despite all my efforts, another tear got free and rolled down my cheek. Klaus reached for it with a gentle thumb and wiped it away before he rested his head in his hand and looked at me.

“I want you,” he said. “Just as much as you want me.”

“I’ve never felt this way about anybody before. I’m sure it’s different for you, being as old as you are.”

“I’m older, yes.” He affectionately squeezed my breast. “But like I said before, I’ve experienced true love only once in my lifetime. And I lost her before I could make her immortal. You remind me of her… so much. It scares me sometimes.”

There was a palpable pain in his eyes. It moved me. I really wanted to know who this mysterious woman was. I looked at him and asked, “What was her name?”

“Lilly.”

My heart suddenly froze.

“She was the most beautiful woman I’d ever known, inside and out. She paid the ultimate price for loving me. She paid with her life. They killed her right before my eyes.”

Was my mother the woman he was talking about _?_

 _No. It’s not possible,_ I concluded. _It must have been another Lilly._

“I’ve tried to grieve and move on,” he continued. “But I haven’t been able to find anyone who could rival what she made me feel. Not until you.”

My heart started beating again when he stared at me with his penetrative gaze, bathing me in warmth and love.

_What have I done?_

“Klaus, I…”

_I’ve been lying to you. Please forgive me._

“It’s okay,” he said in a hushed voice. “You can say it.” He pressed his palm against my heart, as it violently hammered in my chest.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m scared.”

_Because I’m a coward._

“Then I’ll be brave for you,” he said, in a soothing tone. “Davina Claire, I’m madly… hopelessly… undeniably… and selfishly… in love with you. I don’t know how it happened, but I don’t regret it, and I can’t stop it. You consume me. You consume every part of me. I want every part of you _,_ even the parts that you hide from me.”

I wept through his confession, convincing myself that I didn’t deserve his love.

Klaus wiped my tears and chuckled. “Why are you still crying? You should be happy, love.”

“I _am_ happy. They’re happy tears.” I lied, sobbing uncontrollably.

I was defenseless now. He had no idea how I’d doomed us both to an eternity in Hell. The fact of the matter was that I’d betrayed him: the only man I had fallen in love with. How much longer did I have with him before we’d part ways forever?

Klaus pressed his lips against mine and kissed me deeply before he pulled back and said, “I’m proud of myself. I’ve got the most powerful witch in New Orleans for a lover—that comes with its advantages.”

“So, your feelings for me were politically motivated?” I teased.

“Of course not. I just never thought you and I would…”

I silenced him with another kiss, feeling nothing but lust, love, and regret.

Things were quickly getting hot and heavy, and I wanted to surrender to him, but there was something nagging away at me, ever since he’d mentioned Lilly.

He rolled on top of me and started kissing my neck with a passionate hunger that only seemed to hint that I was in for another round of mind-numbing sex.

“Klaus, can I ask you a question?”

He muttered something that sounded like a “yes” and continued to shower me with wet, hot kisses.

_Spit it out. It’s now or never._

“Was her name Lilly Miller?”

Every muscle in his body instantly froze.

“Did I say something wrong?”

He met my eyes with what I could only decipher as fear, confusion, and distress. “How do you know that name?” he asked, trepidation in his voice.

“Lilly Miller was my mother. She died when I was a baby.”

“Her last name was Miller, but she was never pregnant. She was born into a coven and refused to practise witchcraft. Her mother orchestrated her murder when she discovered our secret relationship.”

“I’m so sorry.” I touched his face, relieved that this former lover wasn’t my mother after all. “I know what it’s like to be raised in a coven that shuns you for being different. My Grandmother Greta was always—”

“Wait!” He scowled in confusion. “ _Greta?_ _Greta Miller,_ from the Willow Coven?”

I nodded.

He was still as a statue before he got out of bed and started rummaging through a chest of drawers like a madman, tossing miscellaneous items on the floor.

I sat up, clinging the sheets to my chest. “Klaus, what is going on?”

“Where is it!?” He cursed out loud and yanked opened another drawer.

“I’m seriously confused… Why are you acting this way?”

He finally turned around and thrust a photo in front of me with a trembling hand.

“ _Her_ … was _she_ your mother?”

I felt all the color drain from my face as I stared at my mother’s photo. Her pictures were the only memories I had of her. My grandmother had stashed away a box full of albums in her attic. I used to sneak up and flip through them so that I’d always remember her beautiful face… to connect with her somehow.

“Is that her?” Klaus raised his voice in frustration and shouted, “Answer me!”

“Yes.”

“Fuck!” He thrust his hands through his hair and was about to say something when his cellphone rang.

It kept ringing while he ignored it and put on a pair of jeans, pacing around the room. When his phone rang a third time, he answered it with a very angry sounding “Yes!”

“What is it?” He growled. “What now?... All right… Wait for me downstairs.” Klaus hung up and threw on a shirt.

“Who was that?”

“Freya. She’s here.”

“At this time? Why?”

“I don’t know. Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

I wanted to stop him. I was afraid. What if that wasn’t really Freya downstairs? What if he was finally going to meet his demise?

I got out of bed, pulling the sheets with me. “Don’t leave,” I pleaded. “I don’t understand any of this—how my mother was connected to you… You said she was never pregnant, and—”

“Davina”—he held my face—“We’ll figure this out, I promise. I need to let my sister up because she said it’s an emergency.”

As bewildered as I was, I nodded and watched him slip away from me. A piece of my soul left with him.

* * *

 

Dead silence.

There was nothing but a harrowing silence as soon as Freya said those five words.

_Davina is your biological daughter._

Funny how one little fact can completely change one’s entire existence. My world was flipped upside down, all in a matter of seconds. Everything I thought I knew about myself… lies. All lies.

I sat on the sofa in the living room and tried to digest everything Freya had said. Klaus was close by, flipping through my mother’s long-lost journal.

“Klaus?” Freya called out. “I’m so sorry. I would have told you sooner if—”

“It’s her writing.” He cut her off. “But anyone could have plagiarized it.”

“Her murder was staged through magic,” Freya explained. “Greta had given Lilly an ultimatum. She was pregnant with Davina at that time and she wanted to tell you. Her mother had arranged a marriage with Jonathan Claire when they were both children to unite the Willow and Shadow Covens. Lilly’s unexpected pregnancy threatened all prospects. She had no choice but to sever ties with you and hide the truth in order to protect Davina. She married Jonathan before she started to show. He believed Davina was his, but she’s a Mikaelson. Klaus… she’s _yours._ ”

Those last two words kept looping in my mind as I sat in a catatonic state, wrestling with my new reality.

“The witch who retrieved Lilly’s things gave me a box full of video diaries that Lilly had recorded before her death. I brought the DVDs.” Freya pointed at the box that was resting on the coffee table. “She labeled and dated them. They’re for Davina—given the fact that her name is on all of them—except for one... it has your name on it. I didn’t watch them, but I think you should, Klaus. I’m sure all your questions will be answered.”

Freya sat next to me and touched my shoulder. “Davina, I’m so sorry. Neither of you are at fault, I hope you both realize that.”

Klaus finally spoke in a quiet somber tone, “Freya, please leave us.”

I could feel her eyes on me before she stood up and had a quiet conversation with him—something about staying at a hotel in the city.  

“I’ll call you in the morning,” he replied.

* * *

 

I didn’t know what to feel. I could hardly grasp everything that Freya had revealed to me… to _us_. I wanted to cry. There was a part of me that refused to believe everything I’d heard. But all my doubts were quickly dispelled when Klaus returned and turned on the DVD player.

I stared at the television screen and saw my mother’s youthful face as she sat on a cream sofa.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t cry through this, and now look at me… already a mess!” She reached for a tissue and wiped her tears before she stared into the camera again. “My love…”

I couldn’t help but notice her swollen belly as she talked and cried, talked some more, and cried even harder.

“I’m so sorry… I had to do this for our daughter. My mother wanted to kill her when she found out about my pregnancy. I wanted to tell you. You have no idea how badly I wanted to contact you and let you know that I was alive! I never thought my life would turn out this way… I have so much regret, but I never regretted falling in love with you.

“I don’t regret this unborn baby that’s growing in my womb. I already love her with all my heart. I’ll love her for the both of us. My only hope is that one day… _one day_ , you’ll both learn the truth. Please don’t be upset with me, Klaus. You’ve spent so many lifetimes holding grudges against people. Don’t hold one against me. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. I will _always_ love you. Even beyond death.”

The video cut to black before my mother showed up on the screen again. She adjusted the camera and then disappeared briefly, returning with a baby in her arms. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” She gushed with excitement. “I named her Davina Nikolaya Mikaelson. Her birth certificate has Jonathan’s surname, but at least _we_ know the truth. I wish you were here. She’s the most beautiful baby…”

The footage suddenly disappeared, and then I realized that Klaus had turned off the television. There was only so much truth he could take.

My heart was broken. Shattered to nothing but dust. I closed my eyes and tried to gain some sort of equilibrium, while music continued to hum in the background. All this time, I believed that Klaus was responsible for my father’s death, when in reality… that man was never my father. I’d been grieving over a ghost that had no relation to me. My parents had both been betrayed and torn apart by my grandmother: the woman I tried so hard to love, to win her affection, and prove myself worthy.

I felt so betrayed. So unbelievably betrayed.

_Confessing all your sins to me…_

 

I fought through tears and forced myself to stand. I needed him. I needed to come clean. All my life, all I ever wanted was unconditional love, and now that I had that, I realized that I was no better than my twisted grandmother. I had orchestrated my father’s murder: the same man I was sleeping with every night.

_Oh God… Oh my God… what have I done?_

A gust of wind flowed though the balcony door as I soon realized that Klaus had stepped out. My blood went ice cold when I found him standing on top of the railing, a white oak stake in his hand.

_This was it. Asmodeus must have known this would happen. Klaus would die by suicide because of me. He knew the truth. All this time… he knew._

A twofold-blow of betrayal.

I tried to control the fear in my voice and looked up at the Hybrid.

_My father._

“Klaus, what are you doing?”

“Leave, Davina.”

“No! You’re scaring me! You don’t have to do this! Please just step down, so we can talk.”

He kept staring off into the distance, making me feel as if I’d lost him already before he finally said, “I had no idea. I should have known… You being so similar to her. I should’ve known.”

“Please, just drop the stake. Don’t leave me.” I cried. “Don’t abandon me!”

“Irony is so cruel. Truly, it is. I’d deliberately placed distance between me and Hope, thinking I was protecting her from me… when all this time I’ve been defiling _you_ instead… my own daughter. My firstborn.”

“We don’t know if that’s true!” I lied. I knew the truth, but I was desperate to say anything that would make him change his mind. I couldn’t lose him. Not after learning who he truly was to me.

Klaus turned his head and met my eyes. “You’re mine, Davina. You’re my daughter, and I’m your father. We’ve transgressed beyond all limits. Do you understand what that means?”

“We didn’t know! Please… _Please_ , Klaus, I’m begging you. If you have any love in your heart for me, don’t abandon me like this.”

“I can’t live with myself knowing I’ve done everything to you that I swore I’d never do to—” he stopped himself and raised the stake.

“NO!” I cried hysterically. I would have crushed his weapon if only I had access to my powers. But I didn’t. I couldn’t channel a drop of magic.

_You did this to yourself. You sold your soul. This is what you wanted. Now it’s happening._

I couldn’t lose him. I refused to let him go.

“Klaus, I love you! I don’t care that we’re related!” The words came right out of my mouth before I could really reflect on them. “My feelings haven’t changed! I don’t fucking care! Do you hear me? I need you!” I cried inconsolably. “Don’t abandon me like everyone else in my life. I’ll do anything… just please… don’t go.”

I hid my face in my hands and cried my heart out, accepting defeat. I couldn’t fight fate. I had created this disaster. It was all my fault, and now he was going to pay the price for my fatal fuckup.

Something suddenly hit the ground, as I looked up. The white oak stake was no longer in Klaus’ hand. He was finally on stable footing, bridging the distance between our bodies. There was nothing but agony in his eyes, masking something else: a destructive desire that engulfed us both in flames when he crushed his mouth against mine.

My adrenaline kicked into overdrive as I grabbed his shoulders and breathed against his lips. He kept trying to rip himself away, but I couldn’t let him go. I didn’t want him to stop. I needed him. I needed any part of him I could get. I was fucked up that way. It was time to face the mirror. I was the evil one in this relationship. Not him.

“ _Davina_.”

The way he said my name sounded more like a desperate plea… a man on fire. I couldn’t think straight. All I knew was that I wanted him. The more I tried to burn down his defences, the more he pulled back, until he finally broke the connection between our lips.

Klaus pressed his forehead against mine, breathing just as hard as I was.

“I can’t,” he whispered. “I can’t fucking do this to you. I’ve already fucked us up so much.”

Without hesitation, I unfasted my robe and let it slide off me. His eyes seemed to caress my naked skin as I ripped open his shirt, buttons flying. Before he could react, I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled myself so close to his body, so that my breasts were pressed right against his bare chest: skin on skin.

“I’m yours.” I initiated a kiss, desperate for him to kiss me back. “We can’t turn back time. You loved my mother so much… you can love me the same way.”

“I can’t! Don’t you see that? Lilly and I… it was nothing like what I have with you, Davina.” He muttered an expletive against my lips while I continued to chip away at his resolve, kissing him softly, touching him everywhere I could. I was in love with him. Our blood ties didn’t change that; it only strengthened my love for him.

I licked his lips and murmured, “I want you. I want you inside of me… right now.”

“ _Fuck me,_ ” he cursed. “You don’t know what you’re asking of me, love.”

His erection throbbed against my palm as I stroked him. Neither of us could deny it: the sexual attraction was still there. It had never left.

“I know exactly what I’m asking,” I said, liquid desire swirling in my eyes. “I want your big… _hard_ …” 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“Why won’t you let me make you happy?”

I unzipped his pants and pulled out the snake, stroking it with an expert hand, undisturbed by the fact that I was stroking my father’s swollen cock. I was a Mikaelson.

 _A_ _Mikaelson,_ I repeated to myself. I had a family. I had a father who loved me.

“Davina, stop!” Klaus grabbed my wrist. “You don’t need to sleep with me to keep me in your life. Please… _stop_. This is breaking my heart. It’s… it’s bloody tearing me up inside!”

I noticed the tears in his eyes, and it only made me want to die. How could I fix this?

I reached for his hand and pulled him all the way to the bedroom where he’d fucked the life out of me for hours on end. Maybe all he needed was a reminder. Without a second thought, I took off my shorts and lay back on the bed, spreading my thighs while looking up at him. “Fuck me.”  

His eyes were wild with lust, cascading over my body, igniting his undeniable desire for me.

“I love your monster,” I said, touching myself. “And your monster loves mine, so get on top of me and make me scream… make me beg like I always do.”

It was working. He couldn’t walk away now. Any trace of humanity was quickly slipping away into oblivion. I slipped two fingers inside of me and offered him a taste. He reached for my fingers and sucked my juices off them. It was so incredibly erotic. This man was my father and he wanted to fuck the fuck out of me. I was so turned on, I could hardly think.

_You were always twisted. It’s not because you sold your soul. This is who you really are._

I panted, desperate for penetration.

“You want the monster?” Klaus smirked, spider veins spreading on his cheekbones. “I’ll fucking give it to you.”

The turquoise sea faded to black and gold: a horrifying beauty that enthralled me.

I broke him. At last.

In what seemed like seconds, he wrapped his hand around my throat and released a loud, feral groan, driving his cock inside of me.

Our sex was so fierce… _animalistic_. Even though his chokehold was cutting off my air supply, I loved it. I fucking loved it. He needed power and control, and I needed to surrender. I spread my legs wider, giving him deeper access into me.

_He’s your father… you’re having sex with your father!_

I didn’t want him to stop. This is where I belonged: under his body, willing and ready. I didn’t care that he loved my mother first. I didn’t care that I was a product of their illicit love affair. All I felt in that moment was indescribable pleasure, rippling through my core.

Klaus finally relaxed his grip and let me breathe, but that didn’t stop him from slamming into my cervix. I moaned, refusing to take my eyes off him. He kept a steady rhythm, breathing through what seemed like a pending release. Beads of sweat dripped down his chest as he picked up his pace and beat up my pussy, squeezing my throat with another death grip.

I held onto his arm, realizing that I was close to passing out. Just as my eyes rolled back, he opened his grip and let me breathe again. With relentless speed and focus, he thrust into my G-spot and made me scream.

“ _Oh God… I’m cumming_ … _fuck-fuck-fuuuuuuuuuuck_!”

His balls slapped against my mound, fucking me harder and faster, until I squirted all over his cock, climaxing like I’d never climaxed before. Convulsing through the pleasure, I surrendered to sensation, unable to stop my back-to-back orgasms. I clutched the sheets while he aggressively drilled into me. Klaus gave one last powerful thrust before he exploded and flooded my womb... dripping down…

He collapsed on top of me, throbbing against my walls, endlessly ejaculating. Our sins had piled up on a bed of lies. We were both Hell-bound. I didn’t care, though, so long as I was with him. As I wrapped my legs around his waist, I raked my nails down his back and listened to his jagged breaths.

He licked my earlobe and whispered, “What have you fucking done to me?”

I held his face and leaned forward to steal a kiss, but he resisted. Eventually, he gave in and slid his tongue in my mouth, exploring his territory.

Klaus slowly withdrew. “We have to try and stop this insanity.”

“I don’t want to stop,” I said, caressing his face. “I can’t.”

“Davina, I’m your father.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It _does._ ”

“You just busted a week’s worth of cum inside of me… you’re telling me it doesn’t matter?”

“Don’t be so vulgar.”

“Really? Dirty talk never bothered you before.”

“It’s different now.”

“It’s not!”

“For fuck’s sake… I can’t think clearly around you!”

I suddenly panicked. “Don’t. Don’t you dare push me away.” He was about to withdraw when I tightened my grip around his torso. “Stop!” I demanded. “Look at me!”

“Let me go, Davina.”

“You could easily overpower me. You don’t want to go, admit it! Stop fighting with yourself.” I reached for his face, desperate to get through to him. “No one has to know. They don’t have to know what we do behind closed doors.”

“ _I will know_! Do you have any idea how guilty I feel? How badly I’ve damaged us? It’s beyond repair. I’m in love with you, and you’re not just anyone… you’re part of my flesh and blood! This wasn’t supposed to happen. I was supposed to protect you. It’s my fault for allowing our relationship to transgress into sexual territory. I knew it was the side effects of blood sharing. You’re blameless in this.”

He was wrong. I was entirely to blame. I sacrificed my soul for this. I couldn’t afford to lose him now.

“I’ll never call you Dad,” I blurted out. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll never say it. We can pretend as if our blood ties don’t exist.”

“But they do! I can’t lie to myself, Davina! You’re asking me to live a lie!”

“Klaus, please… I’ve been so vulnerable with you. Don’t make me suffer more isolation. I can’t. Not after experiencing everything with you.”

He seemed to look right through me as he supported his weight above my body.

“Roll over.” He softened his tone and said, “On your stomach.”

I was worried he would disappear if I wasn’t looking, but I complied and untangled my legs from around his waist. My muscles were sore, especially down below as his semen kept leaking out of me. But I didn’t regret what we’d done. Even with the full knowledge of my paternity, I still wanted him… _craved him._

Within seconds, I felt his gentle touch, gliding up the curve of my spine.

He rested his other hand on my left cheek and said, “You’re so bloody beautiful. Every time I see you, all I can think about is fucking you senseless, till you can’t walk.”

I shivered and shut my eyes, welcoming his affection.

Klaus continued massaging me and said, “You’re finally letting me touch you like this.”

“Because I trust you.”

“I feel responsible for what I’ve done to us.” He wedged his thumb between my cheeks and started stimulating my sphincter.

I curled my toes into the mattress and moaned, knowing what was about to come next. His labored breathing was a dead giveaway.

“I’m wretchedly possessive,” he said, commanding authority in his voice. “Your holes belong to _me_.”

I gasped when he slid his cock between my pussy, soaking up our juices before he pushed his swollen head against my other entrance.

_Oh God… this is really happening._

I tried to relax as he started to stretch my tiny little hole. He took his time and let me adjust to his generous size.  

“Truth is”—he thrust into me—“I can’t stop myself from violating you.”

I moaned when he pulled out some inches.

“And what’s even more fucked up…” He gave another deep thrust. “Is the fact that I want you even more than before. My demon doesn’t discriminate.”

“ _I love… your demon_ ,” I managed to say, moaning when he plunged his throbbing pole into me.

Klaus slapped my ass and started pounding me into the mattress while I screamed in pain and pleasure, desperate to feel him flood me.

He leaned over me and lifted my chin, stealing a wet hot kiss while he continued to drill his cock in my ass.

I moaned into his mouth, flicking my tongue against his, craving his lust, desperate to taste it.

“Are you Daddy’s whore?” He panted against my lips.

I never thought he would say those words, but it turned me on. I wasn’t having sex with Klaus, the human. I was having sex with the shameless monster.

“Yes,” I hesitated. “…Daddy,” I whimpered, kissing him.

“Are you my cock whore?”

“Just for you.”

“Good girl. Open your fucking mouth for me.”

I obeyed and swallowed the line of spit before he kissed me hard and started fucking my ass harder and faster, punishing me for seducing him. If we had neighbours, they would have made a noise complaint by now.

Klaus was a fucking beast in bed, and I loved it. I needed his darkness. I lived for it. He reached for my throat again and groaned against my lips, pounding my ass and cannon blasting me with thick, hot cum.

I was so turned on that I was edging. All he had to do was finger my pulsing pussy and I’d climax in seconds. Instead, I kept grinding my ass against his cock as he continued to explode, shooting ropes of thick, creamy cum. His arms were shaking; every muscle strained, veins spreading like vines under his flawless skin.

“ _FUCK_!” Klaus grunted in pleasure and slowly pulled out. He spanked my ass before he collapsed next to me.  

I stayed still, watching him catch his breath as he hung his arm over his eyes. His body was perfect. His body was mine. I didn’t want to share him with anyone.

When he finally calmed down, he looked at me and said, “I’m addicted to you.”

“You’re not alone.”

“I don’t want to hide who you are. Everyone deserves to know that you’re my daughter. No more hiding in the shadows, love. You’ve lived there long enough.”

That moment. That moment right there overwhelmed me with so much love for him that I felt more ashamed of my own secret. I nearly caused his death. How was I ever going to live this down? I asked myself.

“You were right,” he stated. “There’s no bloody way we can go back. Not after everything we did—for weeks on end. It’s too late. No one needs to know about this.” He reached for my face and kissed me so deep and sensually. “I feel complete when I’m with you, Davina.”

I teared up and said, “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t, sweetheart. Come here.” He opened his arms and I molded myself against him, enjoying his brilliant warmth. My father’s warmth.

We were twisted together. I didn’t know what the future had in store for me. All I knew was that I wanted to be by his side, where I belonged.

* * *

 

The sound of Klaus’ shallow breaths woke me up and pulled me out of my dreams as I slowly realized what was happening. I felt his hand on my breast, squeezing and twisting my nipple as he softly groaned in pleasure.

_Oh my God…_

His cock was buried inside of me, gently pumping in and out of my ass. I moaned and reached for his hip.

“ _Fuck_ …” He panted, licking my earlobe. “I woke you.”

“How… how long…”

“I couldn’t fucking resist.” He reached down below and started fingering my pussy.

I was so turned on and wet, which made me wonder how long he’d been penetrating me like this before I woke up.

“Say it,” he murmured. “I want to hear you say it. Gets me rock hard every time you do.”

“… Fuck my tight ass… Daddy.”

He groaned and shoved his fingers deeper into my pussy.

“Do you like the way Daddy violates that tight fucking ass?”

“ _Oh, God, yes… Don’t stop_ …”

I twisted my neck toward him and let him suck on my tongue while he fucked me. It was so dirty. It was sinfully wrong. But we were a slave to pleasure: two hedonists in bed together, feeding our mutual perversions.

“Why do you feel so fucking good?” he breathed in my ear.

“Because I’m yours.”

“You are.” He slammed his cock into me so rough and aggressively before he stopped moving altogether.

I kissed him and said, “Are you edging?”

“ _Fuck_ … yes”

“Tell me what you want to do to me.”

He licked my lips and said, “I want to fuck you everywhere and anywhere. I don’t care if we get caught. I don’t think… you realize… how bad… my sex addiction…” He paused and dug his fingers into my hip. “I’m a fucked up, bad person, Davina. That’s who your _Daddy_ truly is.”

“I don’t care, Klaus. I don’t give a fuck what you do as long you don’t stop fucking me.”

“Why do you say everything I want to hear?” He growled, gripping my waist.

“Because I’m just as fucked up as you are.”

Suddenly, he started pounding into me, unable to hold back his load.

I moaned in his mouth and found my own release as soon as he exploded inside me. Every part of my body felt sensitive to the touch as I kissed him, letting him exercise his demons. I didn’t know how to have a platonic relationship with this man. It was impossible.

Was I enabling a toxic relationship? Perhaps. But I just didn’t care. I didn’t care about anything anymore. I should have been disturbed by the truth, but my heart had already chosen to love him. It snuck up on me so unexpectedly. I guess that’s what falling in love felt like. There was no doubt in my mind that Asmodeus had known about the truth of my paternity. I might as well have made a deal with the Devil himself.

* * *

 

When I came out of the bathroom, I noticed that Klaus was no longer in bed, so I put on my silk robe and padded toward the living room. I found him on the balcony, gazing out at the sky, wearing nothing but faded Levi’s and drink in hand.

I walked toward him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. I loved his scent. I loved everything about him. It terrified me knowing that I almost lost him tonight. I held him in silence, listening to the quiet ambiance of the night. He seemed to be deep in thought.

“What’s keeping you up?” I finally asked.

“You.” He gulped back his drink and finished it, placing it on the banister.

“Come to bed.”

“If I do, you won’t be able to sleep. I’m losing all control around you and it’s…” He exhaled deeply. “It’s scaring me.”

“Klaus.”

He slowly turned around and faced me, brushing a lock of hair out of my face. “How can I keep hurting you?” he murmured. “You’re my progeny.”

“Nothing needs to change,” I reiterated, touching his chest. “We really don’t have to tell anyone that I’m your daughter.”

“No.” He looked at me with serious intensity. “I refuse to keep you as a secret. My family needs to know.”

“When are we leaving New York?”

“Your life’s still in danger and you’re still hexed.”

 _I can easily un-hex myself._ But he didn’t know that. I had lied to him so much. I was so afraid that he’d find out. And if he did find out… then what? Would he disown me? Hate me forever? I wouldn’t blame him.

Klaus kissed my forehead and pulled me into his arms. “I love you, Davina. Not only as your lover, but as your father now, your protector.”

My heart exploded in happiness as I listened to his declarations of love.

“I want you to live with me when we return to New Orleans. You’ll be safer.”

_I hope that includes your bedroom._

“Klaus?”

He withdrew a bit and met my gaze.

I searched his handsome features and nearly lost my train of thought. “I’ve been keeping secrets from you.”

I finally admitted it. I wasn’t sure how or why, but I needed to free myself from this ultimate shame.

“So have I, sweetheart” he responded, caressing my face. “And I want to tell you all of them. Day by day.” He kissed me softly and pulled away before things could escalate. “Get to bed, love. I’ll join you in a bit.”

I couldn’t get enough of him. The truth of our blood ties only strengthened how I felt. Whatever his secrets were, it couldn’t have been worse than mine.

* * *

 

 

**©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	44. Save the Date

 

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off her. As soon as he woke up, he remained by her side, admiring her beauty.  

 _She’s a spitting image of Lilly,_ Klaus thought, gently stroking Davina’s silky hair. It was the first time he’d seen her sleep so peacefully. Last night’s events were still difficult for him to digest. Unrelenting guilt would weigh him down when he wasn’t consumed by immoral lust. She had become his obsession.

 _An unhealthy obsession,_ Klaus concluded, briefly shutting his eyes.

He wondered how Hope would react once she found out about her long-lost sister. He also knew that he could never disclose their sexual relationship with Davina to his youngest daughter. Davina seemed to be beyond repair, but the Hybrid still believed that he could salvage a proper parental relationship with Hope.

 _It was only one time,_ he told himself. _I had no other choice._

 _Keep telling yourself that,_ another voice faded in. _You’d been lusting over her for weeks… have you forgotten?_

Klaus sat up and was careful not to wake Davina as he got out of bed. He headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. As he stared at his reflection, he turned on the tap and let the water run while ruminating in silence. He realized that he’d neglected Hope in terms of his fatherly duties, but he was so afraid of losing control had he been around her after their sexual encounter. The distance was a must; it didn’t mean that he loved her any less. All he wanted to do was protect her from himself; from the monster inside.

_But I unleashed him on Davina._

Klaus gripped the edge of the sink and hung his head. He was upset with him himself, angry, and ashamed. But there was no point in denying the sinister nature of his desires. The Mikaelson’s were notorious for keeping secrets, and he was the gatekeeper, or so he thought.  

With a heavy sigh, he cupped some water in his hands and splashed it on his face.

_My daughter is in my bed… naked._

It had quickly turned into a neurotic obsession; one that he would constantly fixate on. Something throbbed down below as Klaus cursed under his breath. His hyperactive sex drive was more of a nuisance to him as of late. Sometimes all he wished for was normalcy, but that also meant wishing for the impossible.

As he brushed his teeth, he thought about how he should deliver the news about Davina to his family. He realized that Freya was the only one who knew that he was sleeping with her. He wasn’t worried about her telling their siblings. Klaus trusted Freya, even though his sister had played a huge role in all the catastrophe in his life (unbeknownst to him).

After a quick shower, he dressed himself and texted his sister. She agreed to meet him for brunch at a designated restaurant. While he didn’t like the idea of leaving Davina by herself, he needed some privacy with Freya. The fact that Davina was marked made him feel a little relieved. If anything were to happen, he could track her down. But he knew that she wouldn’t leave the safety of his loft.

Klaus grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled something on a notepad before he left it near his pillow on the bed. Unable to resist, he hovered close to Davina’s side and caressed her face.

_She’s exhausted,_ he said to himself. _Can’t blame her. I’m a lot to handle._

Despite the temptation, he forced himself to leave his bedroom so that he wouldn’t ruin her sleep.

 _Some space will do us good,_ Klaus tried to convince himself as he walked out the door. But paranoia was quickly sinking in. He tried not to think about it and ignored the creeping dread in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

 

When Davina finally opened her eyes, it was almost two o’clock in the afternoon. She panicked at first when she couldn’t feel Klaus’ warm body next to her, but reading his note put her mind at ease:

**_Taking care of some errands._ **

**_Will be home no later than 5_ **

**_Don’t leave the loft._ **

**_-K xo_ **

 

Davina smiled and hugged the sheets to her chest. The smell of his cologne and aftershave still wafted around the room. Last night had taken a toll on her emotionally. Today, however, she had woken up a different woman: she was happy. Getting into routine, she got out of bed and disappeared in the bathroom to shower.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Davina’s blissful state instantly vanished when she entered the living room. Asmodeus was sitting on the sofa, waiting for her. He was clad in casual attire this time, with his hair slicked back, handsome as always.

Unlike all their other encounters, this was the first time she felt crippling fear.

“Asmodeus,” she almost whispered, paralyzed in place.

“Asmodeus?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I mean—Master.”

The prince of Hell tossed the magazine he’d been perusing and flashed his millionaire smile. “You’re not usually afraid of me.” He paused, intensifying his gaze. “What’s changed?”

Davina tried to control her nerves and willed her legs to move. She seated herself across from him; the safest distance possible. Anything could have happened, she thought, trying to mask her fear.

After a brief spell of silence, Asmodeus cleared his throat and said, “I understand that last night didn’t go according to plan. It would have, had you not intervened.”

She parted her mouth to speak but stopped when he continued.

“We made a deal, Davina. Do you remember?”

“I haven’t forgotten.”

“Well…”—he beamed—“then I guess you understand my unexpected house call. I’ve come to collect.”

A perpetual frown washed over her face. “Please don’t hurt him. I don’t want him to die.”

Asmodeus was silent, studying his play thing. The fact that he barely blinked was a bit disconcerting to whomever was in his presence—Davina included.

She swallowed hard and tried not to cry. “Please, Master. I changed my mind. I… I love him.”

 _I know you do,_ he thought, smiling warmly at her. _I always knew._

“ _Please,_ ” Davina pleaded. “I’ll do anything— _anything!_ ”

He raised his hand, signalling her to stop. He then folded his arms in his chest and cocked his head to the side, saying, “I assume you realize by now that I always knew about your true paternity.”

She nodded, tears spilling down her face.

“Have you asked yourself why I didn’t tell you?”

She wiped her tears and said, “I’m afraid to ask.”

Asmodeus chuckled to himself, flashing another dimpled smile. “Consider this your initiation, my darling.”

“Initiation?”

“You’ve passed your test with flying colours!”

Davina was more confused than ever. “I’m not… understanding…”

“How else was I to prepare you to be my bride?”

Panic fled to her face, which only amused the demon more.

“There were two outcomes in this perfect tragedy,” he stated. “Klaus could have killed himself— binding our contract and fulfilling your retribution— _Or_ … you’d have a change of heart, save him, and sacrifice yourself instead. In other words, that’s the only option you have now, I’m afraid.”

The sheer horror of the situation only amplified Davina’s fear and anxiety. She could hardly look him in the eye.

Asmodeus softened his voice and said, “Look at me.” When he noticed her panicked state, he got up and sat next to her. “Davina.” He coaxed her chin in his direction. “You’re perfect… perfect for me.”

“How?”

“Because you set fire to your conscience. _That_ was your ultimate test. Do you really think I care that you’ve been sleeping with your father? _Do. What. Thou. Wilt._ These are words to live by, my love. They’ll set you free.” He brushed away a fallen tear and tried to comfort her. “You don’t have to be afraid—not of me. These trials were necessary, Davina. You willingly sold your soul, which means that I own you.”

She knew that she couldn’t talk her way out of this.

Asmodeus continued, “I know you’re regretting all of this now. But you don’t have to. I can fulfill everything you need. Your perception of Hell is not what it seems—not for our kind, at least. There are different levels of Hell, but I’ll familiarize you with all that later.”

Davina could no longer suppress her emotions as she broke down crying.

“ _Hey_ ….” He pulled her into his arms. “No more tears. Do you know how many women would kill to be in your shoes right now?” Asmodeus tried to lighten the mood with some humor. “I know you _think_ you love him. It’s only because you’re human that you feel the way you do, which is why I am willing to offer you some compassion.” He stroked her hair and said, “One year. I’ll give you one year with him before I return and take you away… forever. There’s no room for negotiation, Davina. Am I understood?”

She sniffled, nodding.

Feeling pleased, Asmodeus smiled and brushed his thumb across her sultry lip. “I wish I could free you from the shackles of this world… but I understand your attachments.” He paused and said, “I know you’re angry with me.”

“Master, no!”

“Don’t lie to me, Davina. I can read your thoughts, remember? You’re upset at me for keeping this crucial piece of information from you about Klaus. I had to. It was the only way to test you. I’m a demon of lust… consider it my ultimate vice.” He grinned. “Last night you surrendered to your illicit desires all on your own accord. That’s why you’re perfect for me. That’s why I’ve chosen you.”

He paused and reached for her hand. “I’m going to syphon your magic back.” He closed his palms over her hand, and within seconds, a luminescent red began to glow.

“You can remove that silly hex now,” he said. “Though, I’d advise you to be a bit inconspicuous. Perhaps when that witch attempts to remove it, make her believe she succeeded.” He winked.

Davina could hardly digest everything he said. Last night Freya had dropped a bomb on her, and now this; there was only so much her fragile mind could take. Despite all her fears, she couldn’t resist the way her body responded to his touch. Every time he looked at her, there was a part of her that wanted to take her clothes off in complete submission.  

Asmodeus finally rose to his feet and said, “I must go now.”

Davina followed suit, looking up at him. She was speechless.

“The next time we see each other will be exactly a year from today. Mark it on your calendar if you’re forgetful.” He slowly leaned forward and stole a kiss. “By the way, I slipped your engagement ring on your finger when you weren’t looking. I’m slick that way.”

She looked down at her ring finger and gasped. A black ring was tattooed around it.

“Don’t worry,” he added. “You’re the only one who can see it—not that you needed the reminder.”

Asmodeus casually walked toward the entrance and opened the door, pausing at the threshold. He looked back at Davina and tapped into her mind:

_See you next year, gorgeous._

 

END OF BOOK 1

* * *

 

 

**Author’s Note:**

I hope you’ve all enjoyed this story so far! It’s been an interesting fall down the rabbit hole for me, to say the least. Thank you to everyone who has left so many kudos/comments. When I first uploaded this story, it was quite a while back. I think I had like 6 or 7 chapters before I took it down because I felt self-conscious about my writing and the dark nature of the story—conflicted conscience, you could say. Thank you to the one reader who asked me if I could re-upload again. If it weren’t for you, this story most likely would not have been re-uploaded, nor would I have continued it.

Growing up in a deeply religious (almost cult-like) environment certainly repelled me from religion. It took a while before I was able to find my own spirituality. Nonetheless, writing has always been an amazing outlet for me to purge my darkest thoughts; it’s been a safe space. Swiss psychoanalyst Carl Jung believed that everyone has a shadow—I’m talking about the evil, not so nice part of our humanity. According to the Jungian school of thought, accepting one’s shadow, acknowledging it, or even befriending it is healthy. The alternative is _projecting_ our shadow onto others, and that’s when real damage can be done… terrorism for example. Anyway, I’ll skip the psych lecture and get back on topic! lol

I know I have many readers who are Klope shippers, though I hope I’ve managed to convince the majority that Klavina can be equally amazing—like a guilty pleasure. This story has been one of the most transgressive works I’ve written due to the all the dark subject matter. _The Garden of Evil,_ and _Sex Addict_ are on that list as well.

Going forward, I don’t really have an ending planned out. I usually just write chapter to chapter when it comes to fanfic, following a rough outline. I’ll begin book 2 in the next chapter of this story—not sure when though, since my school term has begun.

**Hope/Klaus/Davina Dynamic:**

I’m still trying to work through how I want to go about this narrative arc. I know some of you have expressed that you’d like to see a threesome happen at some point, and that’s definitely a possibility. My goal is to give more depth to Hope’s character in this next volume. At this point, I think it’s safe to say that Freya completely fucked her up. I brought Elijah into the plot to help undo some of that damage. He’s good at damage control. It seemed right to me, especially since he tried so hard to save Klaus from himself on the show. Now his mission is to save Hope in my story.

**_Spawn of Satan:_ Critiquing Sexual Politics and Character Analysis **

Where do you draw the line between right and wrong when consent is given? Is morality simply social construct? How harmful is pornography? Can pornography be an artistic outlet? These are some things I wanted to bring into question in writing this story—a social experiment of sorts, I guess you could say. It’s been fun trying on different roles, because that’s what any writer does: the stage exists in their mind, and they play multiple roles. I personally know some close friends who are in fact sex addicts, which includes addiction to pornography. The struggles are crippling, devastating, and dangerous for those who are not in recovery. I wasn’t trying to glamorize these issues in my story.

For instance, Hope’s character is _groomed_ by Freya, which is completely fucked up, no doubt, and wrong on all levels, but it darkens the narrative and makes her a true villain without redeeming qualities. You might disagree with me and argue that she does in fact have redeemable traits, but keep in mind that sociopaths are great at acting out emotions they do not inherently feel. They have no empathy. Freya is a sociopath (in _this_ story). She uses people for her own benefit and everything she does is selfishly motivated, including the tender moments with Klaus and Mikael.

**Kol and Hayley**

Now this is a pairing that took me by surprise, because I never thought I’d enjoy writing about them as much as I did. I think I built their chemistry well. Kol is like your poster bad boy, but he’s capable of being deep and romantic. I think I want to explore that dynamic with him and Hayley more, which means Jackson will most likely disappear out of the narrative at some point.

**Kol and Rebekah**

I’ve been thinking about exploring a polyamorous relationship with this pair that includes Hayley, though jealousy and rivalry may arise… who knows?

**Esther**

Yep… she’s still alive… getting tortured on the daily by Freya…(lol). I think I need to end this woman’s suffering at some point. There’s only so many chapters I can write about her getting violated, degraded, or humiliated. Someone needs to put her out of her misery and that will definitely happen!

**Mikael**

_Mikael, Mikael, Mikael_ … the source of Klaus’ deep-rooted trauma. He’s quite a bastard, huh? Freya _seems_ to love him—though, it’s most likely the sex she loves. I’m not sure where to go with his story arc. It’s pretty fucked up that he raped Rebekah, but I was thinking of complicating that relationship even more to ultimately show how sexual abuse affects the mind of a victim, especially when the victim still loves their abuser. I think this would be extremely interesting to explore between Mikael and Rebekah, because she _does_ have unspoken daddy issues.

Anyway, I’ve rambled long enough! Thank you again to everyone who stuck around with my story. I hope you’ve enjoyed the ride thus far, whether you were deeply disturbed, aroused, or even moved at some points… my goal was to make you feel _something_ and perhaps question your own desires? No judgment here ;)

-Skye

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	45. Welcome to the Family

**BOOK II**

****

 

“Davina’s my daughter.”

The room fell radio silent as the Mikaelson’s exchanged confused glances. Surely, Klaus was pulling their leg, Kol thought, his chestnut eyes determinedly fixed on Davina.

Elijah broke the silence and said, “You’re serious, Niklaus?”

“I am.”

Rebekah parted her mouth to speak but paused in confusion. “I don’t understand,” she said, meeting her brother’s eyes. “How did this happen? I mean, how did you find out?”

Klaus started from the beginning, going as far back as the time he met Lilly, including their history and the aftermath of her staged murder. When he struggled to get through the story, Freya stepped in and skipped to the most important part.

“Lilly had kept a journal and an inventory of video diaries,” she stated, handing Klaus a drink to settle his nerves. “They were given to me by her friend who used to be a witch in Lilly’s coven.” She lied. “She read through Lilly’s diary and discovered the truth. After tracking me down, she gave me Lilly’s things and I took the next flight to NYC to tell Klaus and Davina.” Freya offered her niece a sympathetic smile and added, “This is amazing news, by the way! All this time we had a long-lost member of our family right under our noses, and now we’re reunited.” She beamed.

All eyes were suddenly on Davina as she sat by herself, trying to absorb their conversation.  

Klaus looked at his youngest daughter. “Hope, you have an older sister now.”

“I guess I do. Lucky me!” She smiled sardonically and left the room.

Elijah immediately stepped in before an altercation erupted. “She’s still upset at you for leaving. Give her time, Niklaus. She’s just a teenager. She needs time to adjust.”

Hayley couldn’t help but sympathize with Davina. She got up and sat next to her, offering a drink. “Welcome to the family.”

Davina tried to smile, though it was difficult. Everything she knew about herself and her past had been a lie. Hope wasn’t alone in adjusting to her new reality; she was right there with her.

Hayley softened her voice and said, “Don’t mind Hope. I promise she will come around.”

Rebekah still looked dazed and confused, as she muttered, “I just can’t believe it.”

“Would a paternity test help?” Freya said with annoyance. “She’s your niece, Rebekah. Just accept it.”

“Come to think of it,” said the blonde Original, “Yes. A test would definitely help.”

Klaus suddenly exploded, as he angrily shouted, “ _Enough_! I didn’t invite you all here to make Davina feel like an outcast. I know that she’s mine and if any one of you have a problem with that you can bloody well leave for all I care!”

Kol looked at his brother pensively and said, “Klaus, calm down. We’re not trying to attack you or Davina. I for one have always enjoyed her company.” He winked at the vulnerable witch.

Davina blushed.

“Rebekah’s just in shock,” he added. “None of us were expecting this, to be honest. Don’t judge us so harshly for our reactions.”

Elijah chimed in with support. “He’s right. We’re just taken back by the news. I remember Lilly, and how fiercely you loved her.” His eyes darted to Davina. “She looks so much like her.”

Hope sat by the stairs and eavesdropped on their discussion. She felt a bit silly for storming off the way she did. These days, much of her actions were entirely driven by impulse. Her uncle was the only voice of reason in her life, even though she had decimated his will power whenever he was in her presence. Hope was worried that she’d lost her father forever, as if she’d been replaced. Her jealousy was eating her up inside.

Unable to hear any more of their conversation, she got up and left the mansion.

The Originals heard the door slam shut as Elijah said, “I’ll go after her.”

“No,” said Klaus. “She’s _my_ daughter. I’ll go. A confrontation has been long overdue.”

“Be gentle with her, Klaus,” Elijah advised, genuinely worried about Hope’s fragile state.

“You act as if I’m a monster towards my own child!”

Rebekah sighed and rolled her eyes. “Klaus, please control your temper. You want to talk to her but you’re already erupting in anger.”

“I’m bloody frustrated!”

“Try and see things from _her_ point of view. She’s overwhelmed and upset. This isn’t about her feelings towards Davina. I’m sure she’s elated about having another sibling. She’s simply upset at you, that’s all.”

“Well.” Klaus smiled condescendingly, lacing his voice with sarcasm as he said, “Thank you _so much_ for your lecture—every one of you. Now, if you excuse me, I have some neglected parenting to do. It’s easier to judge when you’re not responsible for keeping peace in this God forsaken city.” He stormed out of the living room and stalked down the hallway. 

The Originals looked at one another, unphased by Klaus’ reaction. They were used to his explosive tantrums.

Kol regarded Davina and said, “I sincerely apologize for our family drama. Now you know what it’s like to be a Mikaelson. We’re extremely dysfunctional!”

Rebekah raised her glass. “I’ll drink to that!”

* * *

 

He found her in the garden, practicing magic as she made the roses wilt and die, before they bloomed to life. When Hope heard her father’s voice behind her, all the roses suddenly died again as she faced him with a snarky smile

“You’re still upset with me,” he said. “I understand that.”

“ _Upset_?” Hope laughed. “No. I’m not upset.” Her expression suddenly twisted into a scowl. “I’m fucking livid.”

“Don’t cuss.”

“Why not? You do it all the ‘bloody’ time! ‘Fuck this! Fuck that!’… y’know, Dad?”

Klaus bridged the gap between them and tried to reach for her hand, but Hope yanked it away, saying, “Don’t touch me.”

It killed him knowing that their relationship had suffered so much damage; he blamed only himself.

“Why do you insist on hurting me?” he said. “Does it make you feel better?”

“You _left me_! Does that even mean anything to you? We literally had sex, and then you just bailed! Who the fuck does that?”

“Lower your voice, Hope.”

“No! I will _not_ lower my voice!”

Klaus could feel his patience wearing thin. He knew she had every right to feel the way she did, but she didn’t seem to understand his obligations. “I hope for your own sake, that you never have to take on the burden of being a political diplomat between witches, wolves, and bloody vampires; because that’s what I do every bloody day to make sure that I keep _you_ and everyone else I love safe—to keep this entire city safe!”

“Do you want a badge, Daddy?”

His blood started to boil. “Do not make a mockery of me, young lady!” he warned.

Hope couldn’t help but snap back at him every chance she got. At least he was giving her attention, and that’s all she ever really wanted.

“You can’t expect everything to just be okay between us,” she said, trying to calm down. “You basically left for a month and rarely responded to my texts or calls.”

“Did you really expect me to respond when all you ever did was send me nude selfies and extremely inappropriate text messages?”

“We had sex!”

“I know we did! You don’t have to keep reminding me! But that doesn’t mean that I stopped being your father! Why can’t you try, just _try_ and put yourself in my position for once?”

Hope was so hurt inside. She wore a mask of anger only to hide her pain, just like her father.

Fighting through her tears, she looked at him and said, “All this time, I kept thinking you were so disgusted with me that you left.”

Sadness and remorse seeped into Klaus’ eyes as he attempted to reach for Hope’s hand again.

“No.” She stepped back. “You can’t keep doing this to me… pulling me in and pushing me away.”

“I love you. I never meant to abandon you. I was trying to protect you from myself.”

“Why? Why do you always make yourself out to be like this heartless monster?”

“Because I am!... at times.” He exhaled his frustration. “Look, sweetheart, you’re my daughter and I know you love me. You always want to see the best in me and I like to pride myself for protecting you from my demons. That night is the only exception where I…”

Hope tuned out his voice. He didn’t know that she’d seen his sex tapes and was aware of the “demons” that he hid. The truth was that she wanted to experience that side of her father. She _wanted_ the beast in bed. Her fragile psyche had been broken and reprogrammed thanks to Freya. It seemed impossible for Hope to have a healthy perception of sex now, despite Elijah’s efforts.

As she shifted her weight to her other foot, she sighed and said, “Are you done? Because I want to leave. This conversation is pointless.”

Klaus felt so lost. He desperately wanted her to trust in his love for her, but it seemed almost impossible to make her empathize when she was so adamant about staying mad at him.

“ _Well_?” Hope voiced with attitude.

He remembered his brother’s advice and calmly counted to five in his mind before he answered, “I want to spend some time with you tomorrow, just the two of us. How does that sound?”

She shrugged. “I have plans.”

“Really? And what might that be?”

“I have a life, you know? One that doesn’t constantly revolve around you!”

“Believe me, I’m fully aware,” he replied, ignoring their sexual tension.

She had to get away from him. If she stayed any longer, she was afraid that she’d break down and cry.

“I’m going home. Goodbye, Dad.”

Klaus did not want her to leave, but he also knew that he couldn’t force a conversation if she wasn’t ready to hash things out. With a heavy heart, he watched her disappear out of the courtyard, cursing his existence a thousand times over.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**

 


	46. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Music in chapter:**

JLV- Say

**KOL’S CAR TUNES:**

NGTY & Alev - What We Had

Curtis Gabriel- Only One

XYconstant x EKAE - Like That (hushed.mp3)

Hayden James - Better Together (ft. Running Touch)

* * *

 

 

She hated being so close to him, yet so far. All evening Davina felt as if he’d been a million miles away.

 _Is this how it’s always going to be like?_ She wondered, _… a constant love and pain._

Klaus poured himself a glass of bourbon and sauntered towards the fireplace, fixating on the dancing flames. Every inch of his chest had been covered in kisses from Davina’s sweet lips. He thought he’d left his daughter sleeping in bed behind him, but she was awake.

Davina sat up, entangled in black silk sheets. She gently kicked her legs off the side of the bed and slipped on her red lace panties, slowly padding toward him.

He heard her footsteps as he raised his glass and let the alcohol burn down his throat. Now that his sinful desires had been sated, all he was left with were his own torturous thoughts. The Hybrid was in perpetual turmoil: a private Hell that existed in his mind. Hope’s beautiful face suddenly flashed before his eyes as Klaus remembered his conversation with her in the garden.

_Why do you always make yourself out to be like this heartless monster?_

_Because I am!_

_You can’t keep doing this to me… pulling me in and pushing me away._

He shut his eyes and exhaled slowly when Davina enveloped her arms around his trim waist.

“What’s keeping you awake?” she asked in a hushed tone, kissing his back.

“Too many things, love.” Klaus took another swig of his drink.

“Talk to me.”

What could he possibly tell her? That he’d had sex with Hope as well and felt responsible for destroying her innocence?

“Klaus?”

He looked down at her slender arms and gently squeezed her wrist before he placed his empty glass on the fireplace mantle.

Davina’s beautiful eyes glittered when he faced her, as a subtle smile touched her lips. The room was bathed in candle light, casting a warm glow around her naked body. Klaus reached out and affectionately caressed her cheek, whispering, “I apologize.”

“What for?”

“Overwhelming you earlier with that disastrous family meeting.”

“I wouldn’t call it ‘disastrous.’”

“What would you call it then?”

“They were just shocked. You can’t blame them.”

He paused for a moment and searched her eyes, grateful for the grounding effect that she had on him. He was in love with her, there was no doubt about that. Davina was an extension of the woman he’d passionately loved. Every time he looked at her, all he saw was Lilly: a younger, more beautiful version of her.

And yet, his guilt was all consuming. His relationship with Davina was not only inappropriate, but Lilly would have been heartbroken had she discovered the truth.

 _None of this would have happened if she was still alive,_ he told himself.

The fact of the matter was that she was dead. He couldn’t turn back time. Everything he’d sworn he would never do to Lilly, he’d done to Davina, his own flesh and blood.

Klaus pulled her into his body and stole a deep long kiss before he withdrew and said, “I’m a selfish bastard for wanting you the way I do.”

“I love it when you’re selfish with me.” She ran a languid finger down his chest, enticing his lust.

It didn’t take long before they wound up in bed together, indulging in their illicit desires. She needed him and he needed her. There wasn’t a soul in the world that could understand their love; no one but them alone.

 

* * *

 

Colorful strobe lights flashed over a crowd of dancing bodies, as Hope abandoned her drink at the bar and pulled her friend toward the dancefloor. She’d used a fake ID to enter the nightclub, adding it to her list of teenage rebellion. Elijah had been looking after Rebekah that evening since Kol needed some time for himself. The Original’s plan to cure Hope of her sex addiction had backfired on him, just as Freya had predicted it would.

Hope was supposed to be at her mother’s place but had managed to sneak out with her friend when Hayley left the house. A blast of CO2 poured down on her from the ceiling as she closed her eyes and moved to the music. Hope wanted to numb herself. She was convinced that she was beyond repair. In less than two months she had managed to sleep with her father, her stepfather, and uncle. At the time it seemed as if her soul could bear the weight of her transgressions, but she had clearly been naïve about her situation, since she was self-medicating with alcohol.

_You’re a slut. That’s what you are._

_More shots_ , Hope thought, ignoring her berating conscience; she needed more liquor in her system. Coincidentally, the opportunity arrived when a waitress passed by, carrying a tray of shot glasses. Hope stealthily grabbed one and gulped it back without the waitress noticing.

Her friend Sydney laughed and yelled over the music, “You’re nearly wasted! Slow down!”

“I’m just getting started!” She grinned, grabbing a guy who was dancing behind her. She waved at Sydney to join them.

Running away from her problems wasn’t going to fix anything. She had Elijah and Freya to talk to, but she was convinced that talking through her issues wasn’t going to fix her; it was merely a band-aid solution. Her mind was broken. She was lost… so lost.

Just as Hope was about to kiss a random stranger, she was suddenly yanked away by a firm grip on her arm.

“What the…” Shock and disbelief washed over her face as she looked up. “ _Kol_?”

His countenance said it all as he frowned at her. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Hope tried not to slur her words. “Partying!”

The Original shook his head in disappointment. “Your mother’s not going to be very happy about this. Come on, we’re going home.”

“No!” Hope glared at him. “I’m old enough to take care of myself!”

His charming smile caught her off guard as he leaned into her ear and said, “I’m going to give you five seconds, Hope.” Kol raised his hand and started counting down, unphased by her reaction as she walked backwards and flipped him off.

 _Fucking teenagers,_ Kol thought, rushing to her at unmeasurable speed. He scooped her up in his arms and within a blink of an eye, Hope found herself out on the street, right at the entrance of the club.

“What the hell is your problem?” she angrily shouted. “Put me down!”

But instead of respecting her request, he swung her over his shoulder and started toward his car. She continued to yell obscenities at him while he ignored her. Prior to his arrival, he had just dropped off Hayley at her house when she called him shortly after and told him that her daughter was missing. Initially, Hayley had wanted to tag along on his pursuit to find Hope, but he promised her that he would bring her home in one piece. He was notorious for his own rebellions in his youth. Tracking down his niece wasn’t too difficult. Freya always came through with magic in times of crises.

“I fucking hate you!” Hope continued to project all her rage. “You’re no better than my dad!”

Kol rolled his eyes and finally placed her down on her feet when they reached his car. “Are you done?” he said, opening the passenger door. “Get in.”

She glared at him, confused as to why he even bothered to show up in the first place. “I’m not going home.”

“You don’t have a choice, darling.” Kol flashed a patronizing smile.

“Why are you even here?” She closed herself off, folding her arms in her chest.

“Like I said, your mother noticed that you weren’t where you were _supposed_ to be, so she gave me a ring.”

“Not my dad?”

He noticed a flicker of pain in her eyes as she waited for his response.

“We were all looking for you.” He lied.

“How did you find me?”

Kol was getting impatient as he sighed in frustration and said, “Just get in the car, Hope. We can have a nice little chat while I drive.”

She shook her head. “I told you, I’m not going home. Not with you.”

“And what’s wrong with letting me drive you home?” He scowled.

“Since when did you start caring about me? I honestly can’t remember a single moment that you actually made time to really get to know me. Don’t pretend like you care.”

“Listen, _little girl,_ you’re not doing yourself any favors by loitering near my bloody car. If I didn’t care, I wouldn’t be here. Simple as that.”

The chill in the air made it more difficult for her to stand her ground; she was freezing. Facing defeat, Hope texted her friend and finally got into the front passenger seat.

Kol’s Ferrari roared to life as he quickly lowered the volume of his car stereo. He looked at Hope and said, “Seatbelt.”

“But you’re not wearing yours.”

“Because I don’t need it.”

She sighed and buckled her belt. “Happy?” Hope’s body suddenly jerked back as the tires screeched against the asphalt when he stepped on the gas.

Kol merged into the left lane and focused on the oncoming traffic while his niece fumed in silence.

“Text your mom,” he said. “Tell her you’re with me and will be home soon.”

Hope turned her head and glared at him. With every intention to piss him off, she pulled out her phone and sent him a text instead.

His phone vibrated five seconds later.  

When Kol stopped at a red light, he reached for his cell and checked his text message:

**Hope: Make me.**

He glanced at his obstinate niece and raised an attractive dark eyebrow. “You’re lucky you’re immune to compulsion, otherwise I would—and that wouldn’t be the only thing I’d make you do.”

Hope smiled triumphantly, but it quickly vanished when she heard her mother’s voice blaring out of Kol’s iPhone

“Yeah, she’s with me… on my way over… don’t stress… see you in a bit.”

The light turned green just as he hung up. He floored it down the street at high speed. The Original was determined to limit his conversation with Hope, as he cranked up his stereo and focused on driving.

* * *

 

 _Fuck me,_ Kol cursed under his breath.

She was crying.

He wasn’t good at “babysitting,” but it had felt like instinct to step up and look for her as soon as Hayley had contacted him. They were only 10 minutes away from the bayou, and instead of staying on route, Kol decided to take a detour and changed his destination.

Not long after he missed the exit, he pulled into a clearing near the woods and parked the car. As he killed the engine, he kept the battery on and lowered the volume on his stereo. Music always filled awkward silences, but in this case, he needed her to open up.  

“Hope,” he said, turning his neck in her direction. “Talk to me.”

“No.” She sniffled, wiping her tears. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“Because you ruined my night.”

“ _Oh, for fuck’s sake._ ” Kol breathed out his aggravation and lowered his window, lighting a cigarette.

It caught Hope’s attention as she looked at him in confusion and said, “You smoke?”

“Always been a nasty habit, I’m afraid. Don’t even think about lecturing me about it. I’m already dead, remember?” He lowered Hope’s window out of common courtesy and did his best to blow the cigarette smoke away from her.

The music hummed in the background, as a rhythmic bassline pounded through the subwoofers in the back of the sportscar.

Kol adjusted the volume down a little more so he could speak at an audible level.

“I’m not sure what’s been going on with you lately, but I’m here for you.”

“I wish my dad felt the same.”

He took a couple more drags before he flicked the cigarette out the window and exhaled the smoke. “So,” he said. “This is about my brother?”

 _No surprise there,_ he thought, hiding his resentment.

When she didn’t respond he added, “I know what it’s like to grow up in a family where you feel neglected. It’s part of the reason why I always tried to attract as much attention I could to myself—negative or otherwise, I didn’t care, so long as I managed to grab _some_ spotlight from Klaus, that’s all that mattered.”

Hope looked away from the window and stared at him, taken back by his ability to empathize. There was always a quiet intensity about him that intimidated her, ever since she was a child. Now that she was older, her childhood angst had only amplified whenever she was around him. Kol was so unapologetically… _himself_ , Hope thought, admiring his chiseled profile. He was like a younger version of Elijah in terms of facial features, she concluded.

“Look, Hope, I of all people know what it’s like to try and find my rightful place in this severely… _oh, hell_ , might as well say it— _fucked up_ family we have.”

She held his gaze and listened attentively.

“I can only imagine how difficult it’s been for you,” Kol continued, “given the fact that we’ve tried all avenues to cure you, and still nothing. On top of that you’re dealing with changes—normal things like…” He awkwardly fumbled around his words as he tried to be a good uncle and give some decent advice. But the truth was that he was completely out of his element. “… your mind, your body…”

An unexpected heat spread across her cheeks as she blushed.

“Of course it’s taken a toll on you. You’re only sixteen!”

“Not for long,” said Hope. “My birthday is in two months.”

“Have you thought about how you’d like to celebrate?” he tried to change the subject.

She shrugged. “Don’t really feel like celebrating. Sometimes I just want to get away from everyone and everything.”

Hope was torn. She wanted to tell her uncle that she was already cured, but that would have raised questions as to _how_ she had been cured. Elijah had advised her not to breathe a word about it until he told Hayley himself.

She broke the silence and said, “I just feel lonely sometimes—and I’m good with being alone, I’m used to it. But being ‘lonely’ and ‘alone’ are completely different things.”

Kol paused for a moment to reflect, studying her in the darkness. “You’re right, they are. To my understanding your father has been trying to work on his relationship with you.”

She sighed, shaking her head. “It’s easier said than done. Things are just… complicated now, Kol.” Hope met his eyes and asked, “Do you have any pot on you by any chance?”

The Original couldn’t help but chuckle. “That was random.”

“I noticed your vaporizer.” She pointed at the device that was resting in the cup holder. “That’s why.” Hope beamed.

“No point lying then.” He laughed lightly. “Yes, I am in possession of some marijuana. No, I’m not going to let you vape in my car.”

“Outside then?” She pressed her luck.

“No! Your mother would kill me.”

“Since when did you start caring about what my mom thinks of you?”

He dodged her question and opened the glove compartment, retrieving a bag of cannabis.

Hope’s eyes lit up.

“Don’t get all excited,” he said. “I’m not letting you get high.”

He poured a couple ounces of weed into a titanium grinder before he sprinkled some into a filter that was locked inside a chamber in the vaporizer.

Hope watched him with curiosity as he turned on the device and let it heat up. After a couple minutes, the light turned green which meant the weed was ready to vape. Kol wrapped his lips over the glass mouthpiece and inhaled deeply. A cloud of smoke was pushed out of his lungs as he blew it out the window. He glanced at Hope and offered the vaporizer, but when she tried to reach for it, he pulled it back, teasing her.

“Oh, come on!” Hope pleaded. “I’ve never done this before. I just want to try!”

He snickered under his breath and threw caution to the wind, handing the vaporizer to his underage niece.

“Inhale slowly,” he said. “If you’re not a regular pothead, your lungs are going to hate you.”

She disregarded his advice and put her mouth over the glass tube, mimicking what she’d learned by observation.

“Remember, slow and steady,” he reiterated. “Don’t inhale deeply. Make it short and hold it… No, not like that!” Kol laughed.

Hope was too busy coughing her lungs out as she pounded her chest.

He continued to laugh at her expense, retrieving the vaporizer from her hand before she dropped it.

“You didn’t listen.” He shook his head. “I told you to inhale slowly. Here, drink this.” He handed her a bottle of water.

She graciously took it and gulped down the cool liquid.

The vampire kept chuckling as he took another puff.

“Quit laughing!” Hope whined. “It was my first time, okay?”

He noticed a rosy shade of blush spread across her face, which only seemed to charm him as he teased her a little more.

When she finally stopped coughing, he looked at her and said, “Lean forward.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Ignoring her nervousness, she did as he requested and waited.

Kol glanced at the light on his vaporizer; it was ready to use. “Open your mouth.”

Hope looked confused, but she listened and opened her jaw.

“No.” He laughed. “Not like that. I meant, part your lips just slightly—like this…”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ll show you. Just inhale slowly, got it?”

She nodded, more curious than ever.

Kol raised the mouthpiece to his lips once more and slowly huffed the smoke. As soon as his lungs were filled to the limit, he held his breath and leaned in closer, inches away from Hope’s sultry pink lips.

Her heart started pounding in her chest, uncertain if she was more nervous or aroused by the possibility that he might kiss her.

Kol parted his lips and slowly exhaled the smoke into her mouth. Their lips were safe from contact, but all he had to do was move one more inch and he would have sealed a kiss.  

It was erotic.

It was wrong.

But neither of them seemed to care in the moment. This time, Hope listened to his instructions and slowly inhaled the ribbons of smoke.

“Good girl.” Kol beamed, feeling oddly proud of himself. “See, no coughing.”

“That was… _awesome_!” Hope grinned, feeling a wonderful head rush as the THC started activating neurotransmitters in her brain. “Can we do it again?”

He snickered under his breath and shook his head. “Oh, no. I’m not taking you home high as a kite.”

“I won’t rat on you. There’s no way Mom would suspect you, anyway. I’ll tell her I got high at the club.”

He quirked a doubtful eyebrow. “You forget that your mother’s a hybrid. She’ll smell the marijuana on us both.”

“ _Please, Uncle Kol._ ” She made cute little puppy dog eyes at him, which seemed to weaken his resolve.

“I really shouldn’t be encouraging you,” he sighed, trying to understand what it was about her that made it almost impossible to say no to his niece. It was the first time they were alone together in such an intimate setting. Kol was playing with fire. He forced his eyes back up to her face when he caught himself staring at her cleavage.

“Your mother’s going to kill you when she sees you walk through the door dressed like _that._ ”

“I’m tired of people telling me how I should dress and act. It’s _my_ body, _my_ life.”

“Fair enough,” he appeased her, motioning her forward with his finger.

As he inhaled another deep puff of smoke, Hope leaned in closer and parted her lips, waiting for the perfect moment to catch him off guard.

Kol repeated the ritual and slowly exhaled the smoke into her mouth. The sensuality of the act itself bordered on foreplay, which shouldn’t have surprised him when she suddenly pressed her lips against his and kissed him.

He should have pushed her away. He should have stopped her before she even had the chance. But Kol was a supernatural being with passion in his blood. It seemed that after centuries worth of immortality, he still had difficulty controlling his carnal urges. Before he could wrap his mind around what had happened, Hope slipped her tongue in his mouth and crawled onto his lap.

 _Fuck!_ He cursed himself as he tried to pry his niece off him.

“Stop!” Kol grabbed her arms. “What are you doing?”

Their eyes locked: fire and water. But she refused to give him an explanation as her mouth collided with his, kissing him more fervently than before.

“ _Hope_!” Kol tried to fight for dominance, but she was unrelenting, determined to make him surrender to his baser instincts.

She moaned and placed his hands on her breasts, encouraging him to ravish her.

“FUCK! _Stop!”_ He managed to rip himself away from her intoxicating lips. “What the fuck is wrong with you!?”

“Don’t you want me?”

“What? No! What gave you that idea?” He scowled, breathing through his frustration.

Hope was vulnerably exposed. For the first time in a long time, she felt ashamed. Humiliation and regret washed over her face as she started to tear up.

“I… I’m sorry. I just thought—that maybe…” She struggled to articulate herself as the tears kept flowing, which only amplified her embarrassment.

_I’m broken. How could he possibly know why or how? I’m so stupid._

Compassion seemed to touch the depths of his darkness as he noticed her visible distress.

“Listen,” Kol began. “I know you’re at a confusing age where your hormones are going crazy and—”

“It’s not that.”

“We haven’t spent much time together, which probably explains why you might be mixed up about how you feel about—”

“Stop. Please, just stop!”

Unable to face her shame any longer, Hope opened his car door and stepped out.

* * *

 

Half confused and half aroused, The Original abandoned the black Ferrari and followed his troubled niece into the darkness.

“Hope!... Wait!” He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. “Hey! Look at me! What the hell just happened back there?”

She averted her gaze, unable to meet his eyes.

“Look, I’m not mad,” he softened his tone. “This isn’t about me being upset. I’m just trying to understand… I’m confused. I’m sorry if I made you think that—”

“Don’t.” She finally looked at him. “It was stupid and impulsive. I’m sorry.” She tried to shut down and numb herself. “Can you please just take me home now?”

Kol felt paralyzed. He wasn’t sure what to say or do, so he did the next best thing and pulled her into his arms.

Almost instantly, all her defenses came crashing down, as Hope choked up on tears. She felt stupid for crying, stupid for _feeling_ , and stupid for needing his comfort.

“ _Shhhhh,_ it’s okay.” Kol consoled her, gently rubbing her back. “Just let it out.”

It was a rare bonding moment between them; one that had taken them both by surprise.

“I’m so messed up.” Hope wept uncontrollably. “I’m constantly self-sabotaging my relationships with everyone… and I don’t know how to stop.”

 _She’s being destructive because she thinks she has nothing left to live for,_ Kol concluded, unaware that she was already cured.

“Hope, I know you’re scared. But I promise we’ll find a way to cure you.”

She slowly withdrew and met his eyes. “I’m already cured.”

There.

She said it.

She was going to tell him and let him inside her fucked up universe.

Kol knitted his brows in confusion. “ _What?_ What do you mean?”

“I’ve been cured for a couple months now.”

“Wait—how? You’re sure?”

She nodded. “Dad cured me.”

“I’m not following…”

She hesitated and looked away.

“Hope, how did he cure you?”

“We… we had…” She lowered her voice, “sex.”

Crickets kept chirping in the distance as a harrowing silence fell upon them.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Kol laughed, waiting, _praying_ that she was only joking around. But when she finally looked at him with nothing but tears in her eyes, he knew the disturbing truth. His calm expression slowly transformed into an angry grimace as he said, “Did he force you?”

Hope adamantly shook her head.

“You promise?”

“He didn’t force me, Kol. It was a sex magic ritual. He didn’t want to do it. If anything, I was the one who gave him no other choice… kind of like what I did with you tonight.”

The Original whispered an expletive under his breath and looked up at the night sky, desperately trying to gain a sense of equilibrium.

“That explains a lot now,” Kol finally said. “Bloody bastard.”

“Please don’t hate him. You weren’t supposed to know.”

“Who else knows?”

Hope wavered at first before she said, “Freya and Elijah.”

“So, your mother doesn’t even know?”

She shook her head again. “Please don’t tell her! She wouldn’t understand!”

“Bloody right she wouldn’t!” He thrust his fingers through his hair.

“I know I’ve been really upset with Dad lately, but I love him, and I want to protect him. This was our only option. I—”

“You’re cured, and you paid the ultimate price for it. It’s no wonder you’re a mess.”

“I can’t seem to control my sex drive. Freya’s been trying to help me.”

“She clearly hasn’t been doing a good job!”

Hope was startled by his sudden outburst. She never thought that he cared this much about her.

“I’m sorry about what I did earlier,” she said. “I know it was wrong.”

He looked at her and felt nothing but sympathy and sadness. Kol held out his hand and said, “Come on. I’m taking you home. I’m sure I’ve got several missed calls from Hayley by now.”

Without reluctance, she slipped her hand into his and felt an electrical current flow through her body as they walked back to his car.

* * *

 

It was nearly 2am when Klaus opened his front door and was met with a heavy right hook. Kol had punched him right in the jaw.

“That’s for leaving her when she needed you most,” he said, shaking with anger. “Honestly, Klaus, I thought I was always the fuck-up in our family, but you really give me a run for my money.”

The Hybrid was stunned more than anything as he quickly recovered from the assault and watched his younger brother disappear into the night.

* * *

 

**©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**

 


	47. Consume Me

* * *

 

 

 

They didn’t know how to quit each other. Bonded by blood and broken by that vey bond, Klaus and Davina had completely lost themselves in a private realm of chaotic lust; it was all consuming. She needed him in ways that were depraved and wrong, yet neither one could find the strength to put an end to their illicit love affair.

The King of New Orleans, _an Original, the Hybrid of all hybrids_ was her father. Davina could never get over this truth. It should have repelled her, but she was more addicted to him than ever. He had invited her inside his world of darkness and there was no turning back. She had tasted his lust, and it was addictive.

Her whimpering cries of pleasure drowned out the noise in his head as he focused on his task and worked toward an explosive release.

He loved her. He loved her in ways that she could never understand. No one could. Every time his eyes found her haunted gaze, all he wanted to do was lay the entire world at her feet, to reverse all her sorrow and cast the shadows away. But Klaus knew that was impossible. How could he possibly remove that darkness when he was the source of it? He’d practically bred the darkness in her, nurtured it to full health, or so he thought. And now he was basking in it, revelling in their transgressions, day after day, night after night. It was all he could think about.

Being.

Inside.

 _Her_.

Davina’s seductive moans were like music to his ears every time he made her climax. His own flesh and blood, lying naked beneath his muscled body, opening herself to him, _willingly._ She let him devour her. She let him take as selfishly as he needed. She embraced the monster within, the restless beast that constantly paced his cage till he was unleashed. The only person who ever came close to accepting him was Freya. But Klaus was still oblivious to the fact that his most “trusted” sibling was a double agent: a scheming traitor.

He couldn’t think properly anymore. His obsessive love and desire for Davina was weakening him. Someone was bound to catch on about what they did behind closed doors. If Marcellus ever discovered the truth, it would have ended in disaster, since the vampire was fiercely protective of Davina.

“ _Fuck-me,_ ” Klaus cursed under his breath, pressing his hot lips against Davina’s.

She wrapped her legs around his torso and kissed him passionately as he finished ejaculating into her womb. She needed this. She needed his affection just as much as she needed the pain. He wasn’t abusing her, Davina thought; he was rehabilitating her.

 _What a twisted way for a father to show his love,_ her subconscious whispered, but she quickly silenced it and surrendered to sensation.

All she wanted was to stay present with him. He loved her unconditionally, and she was addicted to that love. She didn’t care how wrong it was. It _felt_ right. It felt _good_.

There was a sudden loss of contact as Klaus pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed. His breathing was jagged and harsh as he tried to calm down from their vigorous lovemaking. He turned his head and smiled sheepishly, saying, “My chest is lonely.”

A lovely shade of pink spread across Davina’s cheeks as she molded herself against his body and rested her head on his chest.

Klaus was peacefully content. A long sigh escaped his lips while he listened to the crackling logs in the fireplace, enjoying Davina’s warmth. His fingers languidly played with her silky tresses, while she softly cooed and wrapped herself around his body. This was their sanctuary: a space between the sacred and profane.

A calming silence settled between them as they exchanged energy with one another. Davina was always in a blissful state of happiness, post-orgasm. Her conscience was not marred by shame; she had destroyed it. She had martyred herself for love—so that she could love him this way. She would have done it all over again if it meant that he would always look at her the way he did: an inferno of love and lust. The fiery coals of passion were always burning in his eyes when he stared at her. They had history now. Nothing and no one could change that.   

Overwhelmed with love, Davina caressed his chest and blinked back tears. It killed her to know that she was living on borrowed time. He still didn’t know the truth… the deal that she’d made with a hell demon.

“I don’t know who I am anymore,” Klaus began, speaking in a low, seductive voice. “Not when I’m around you.” He gently brushed his fingers down Davina’s spine.

She shivered, goosepimples pricking her skin. She wanted to respond, but she was afraid to speak her mind.

“Davina?”

She looked up at him and smiled wistfully.

“What’s occupying your thoughts?” he asked, caressing her face.

“You. Us.”

“Open up to me, please.”

She hesitated. “I’m still scared that you’ll abandon me.”

A perpetual frown creased his forehead as he desperately tried to communicate his love for her, if only through his eyes, a touch, a kiss…

His voice was constricted with pain as he said her name. “You really have no idea how much I love you, do you? Perhaps I’m to blame for that.”

“No.” Davina shook her head, climbing on top of him.

“I’m too selfish with you. I’ve allowed my desires to dominate our relationship.”

She hated seeing the guilt and pain in his eyes, so she did something unexpected and slowly eased herself down on his rigid cock.

His hands found her hips, gripping them while she leaned forward and kissed him.

“I want you just as badly,” Davina murmured, licking his lips. “Everything hurts less when you’re inside me.” She took his hands and guided them to her globes of flesh. Her breath hitched as he squeezed her breasts and alternated teasing her nipples with his expert tongue.

“ _Fucking hell_ … you make me crazy,” said Klaus, licking her throat.

His hands glided over her hips until he found her curvaceous ass, squeezing her cheeks and controlling her movement.

Davina moaned, shifting herself into a lotus position, desperate to feel him as close as she could.

“How the fuck can I leave you… when you own… every part of me?” His labored breaths got louder as he rocked her hips back and forth on his magnum shaft.

They were drowning in each other. There was simply no escape. No way to ignore their magnetic attraction. A loud and feral moan fled from her lips as he pressed his lips against her throat and kissed her. She wanted more. She wanted pain. She wanted his fangs piercing her skin, puncturing her veins. She wanted to _bleed._

Klaus seemed to have read her mind as he withdrew and faced his broken daughter, black spider veins forming around his eyes. Davina tried to steady her breathing as she kept grinding back and forth on his cock. There was no way she could stop. It was impossible when all she wanted was to feel him penetrating her to the core. She was a damaged young woman, but all of that seemed to disappear when he was inside her.

“Bite me,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You’re sure?”

“I want you to.”

Klaus immediately surrendered to his animalistic instincts, his eyes transforming into the beautiful beast that he was: flecks of gold glistening and piercing through Davina’s eyes. He lowered his fangs into her jugular vein and punctured the skin.

“ _Oh, God…_ ” Davina drew in a sharp breath. Trickles of blood dripped down her shoulder as Klaus voraciously drank from her, gorging on her life force: a grotesque beauty.

Her pleasure was heightening, despite the pain. She knew she was hell bound, so it wouldn’t have made a difference even if she did try to redeem herself. The road to redemption was not an option—for either of them.

The sweet scent of her blood was intoxicating him. Afraid that he was draining her, Klaus managed to find some self-restraint and pulled back for breath. He stared into his daughter’s lust drenched eyes, blood dripping down his chin.

Davina slowed her grind and held his face, kissing him long and deeply. She moaned when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

 _I need you. I need all of you, all the time,_ she repeated in her mind.

Klaus dominated the kiss, throbbing inside of her while his heart pumped on overdrive.

“Cum inside me,” she breathed against his lips, knowing it would drive him insane with arousal.

He muttered one expletive after another as Davina kept grinding on his swollen shaft.

“I can’t—bloody think… when you… do this to me…” He struggled to speak, kissing her harder, with more passion each passing second.

She was an extension of Lilly. He needed her. He was undeniably in love with her. How could he ever deny her of anything? Davina was his strength. His weakness. Klaus gripped her waist and slowed her down. He didn’t want to cum. Not yet. He wanted this experience to be tantric.

Davina’s heart pounded violently in her ribcage as she decreased her speed. His greedy kisses were nearly sending her over the edge as she challenged his dominance with lips, teeth, and tongue. He was preventing her from bouncing on his steel hard pole, but at least he was still inside of her, buried to the hilt.

Klaus ripped himself away from her insatiable lips and stared at her with an intimidating intensity. “Tell me what you want from me,” he said, catching his breath.

Davina tried to grind on him, but he gripped her hips and stopped her.

“No,” Klaus gently demanded, spider veins pulsing around his cheekbones. “Look at me and tell me what you _need_ from me.”

She felt an excruciating tug at her heartstrings, which only made her panic. He had trapped her. She couldn’t ignore his request.

“I need you,” Davina weakly uttered, resenting how emotionally exposed she was. “I need your cock inside of me…” She tried to direct his focus on his carnal desires.

“My _cock…_ will always be… inside of you. Let me make that clear.”

She felt a violent throb inside of her, which nearly took her over the edge. The way he looked at her was enough to make her come right there and then.

“What else do you need?” Klaus pulled her in closer to his body, kissing her, slowly controlling her hips, rocking them back and forth.

“Your lips…” Davina licked them and sucked on his bottom lip. “All over me.”

“Done.” He licked her back. “What else?”

“Your time… attention…”

“It’s yours.” He kissed her long and deeply. “What… else…”

“Your protection… [ _kiss_ ]… your…”

“Yes?”

She kissed him with full force passion before she withdrew for breath and said, “… Your love.”

Klaus grabbed her waist to slow her down. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and brought his lips closer to hers. He needed her to _feel_ the impact of what he was about to say. He needed her to believe him.

“Always,” he murmured. “I swear to you, Davina… you have all of me.”

Overpowered by his words, a surge of longing pierced through her, heightening her arousal as she kissed him hard and bounced on his cock.

He let her this time, knowing that he could no longer continue with conversation when all he wanted was to explode inside of her. Their hungry cries of pleasure drowned out the silence in mansion until the early hours of daybreak. 

 

* * *

 

**©2019 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**

 


	48. Exposed

__

 

_This is what happiness feels like. Right here… next to him._

It was all she could think about as Davina gazed at the Hybrid’s sleeping face. Beaming sunrays had bathed the room in light, and although she’d only slept a few hours, she couldn’t take her eyes off him. In peaceful silence, she admired his handsome features, smiling to herself. All these years she had been hating an enemy who would have loved her, if only he had known who she truly was. Had they both known the truth, it would have spared her so much heartbreak.

_But then he never would’ve loved me this way._

And that killed her. It killed her to even think about him cutting her out of his life. That’s why Davina was so afraid to tell him the truth. She couldn’t bear to see the look of betrayal on his face. Asmodeus had warned her that her days were numbered, and she believed him. But on days like this, when she’d wake up feeling happy, it was hard to dwell on pending doom.

Unable to resist, she reached out and gently raked her nails down Klaus’ back while he lay on his stomach. A pleasurable groan vibrated through his chest before a lazy smile touched his face.

In a sleepy stupor, he kept his eyes closed and mumbled, “How are you awake?”

“I love watching you sleep.” Davina beamed, dragging her nails across his shoulder blades.   

He hummed a lengthy sigh and slowly opened his eyes, focusing on her beautiful face. “Do you have any idea how bloody gorgeous you look in the mornings?”

His deep morning voice unleashed a thousand butterflies in the pit of her stomach as she blushed.

“I’m serious,” Klaus said, keeping his arms tucked under his pillow.

“I guess it’s because you made me,” she finally answered, gently caressing his body.

“You’ve only got _half_ my genes, love. Whatever beauty you possess… that’s entirely your mother. Lilly was stunning.”

“I know.” The sadness in her eyes betrayed her smile.

Klaus rolled on his back and pulled her into his arms, releasing a contented sigh when she wrapped herself around him.

“Hope’s coming over today,” Davina mentioned.

“I haven’t forgotten.”

“We should probably get up now and start the day.”

He wasn’t ready to. He would have much rather spent the next twelve hours in bed with her; she was like a drug to him. At the same time, Klaus was still struggling to tell her the truth about what had transpired between him and Hope. He didn’t want to keep any secrets from Davina. He loved her too much to hide things from her, yet it terrified him to fall from the pedestal she had placed him on. Hope was hurting and he desperately wanted to mend their relationship. Her life was no longer in danger now that she was cured, but her mind and heart were broken.

“Davina.” He paused. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

She stopped rubbing his chest and looked up at him. “What is it?”

“It’s about me… and Hope.” He exhaled slowly, gathering his thoughts. “Before I tell you, I just need you to know that I had no choice in the matter. I only ask that you reserve judgment.”

 _I’m the last person to judge you,_ she thought, remembering her sins.

“As you know, Hope has been in danger—what with her rapid aging, she was bound to die. We searched every avenue, sought every witch, every mystic, shaman, warlock—you name it. I traveled uncharted places, to no avail. It was a united cause among our family to find a cure and save her life. But the only option available… was a sex magic ritual.” He briefly stopped and tried to read her.

Davina remained calm and attentive, waiting for him to continue.

“Freya was the one who had come to this discovery,” Klaus added. “I had to participate in the ritual in order to save Hope’s life. Naturally, this wasn’t an easy pill to swallow. I went as far as trying to artificially inseminate her without engaging in any sexual act. I wanted to preserve her innocence. I couldn’t wrap my mind around having sex with my own daughter. But my efforts were fruitless. In vitro fertilization was a failure. We were right back where we started. I’ll spare you the details on how everything transpired between her and I… but she’s cured now. I did my part and cured her.” He stopped right there and searched Davina’s eyes for a sign— _anything_ that would have shown that she didn’t hate him. But all he seemed to find was shock and confusion.

“She’s upset at me,” Klaus continued. “Skipping town to help you was like a blessing in disguise for me at the time. I refused to continue a sexual relationship with her, despite her efforts.”

“Wait.” Davina interjected. “She _wants_ you… _that way_?”

“She does, I’m afraid. I understand it’s a lot to digest, but I couldn’t keep it from you any longer than I already have.”

_Oh my God… He’s slept with her, too._

She sat up, clinging the sheets to her body.

“Davina.” Klaus touched her lower back. “I promise you my relationship with Hope is nothing like what we have… nowhere close.”

 _I have no right to be mad at you,_ she told herself. _Not when I’ve been keeping so many secrets… worse than this._

“I swear there’s nothing more going on between her and I. She’s just confused. I didn’t have a proper opportunity to be there for her these past couple months.”

The guilt was piling on Davina’s shoulders as she hung her head down, ignoring the arousing effect of his touch.

Klaus leaned forward and murmured in her ear, “ _Love…_ ” He pulled her waist toward him as he relaxed against the pillows, holding her between his legs.

Davina shifted her weight and curled up against him, taking comfort in his soothing body heat. His chest was always warm and inviting whenever he enveloped his arms around her. He kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

“Please say something,” he said, breaking the silence.

 _This is your opportunity to fess up,_ Davina thought. _Get it off your chest while you still can._

But she ignored that voice and said, “I’ve studied sex magic rituals. Greta made me learn as much as I could. I know what those rituals demand and involve—so it’s nothing I’m not familiar with, though I’ve never participated in one before.”

“You never will,” Klaus said, in a deep, husky voice.

She lifted her chin and met his eyes, hiding her smile when he caressed her face.

“I’d never do anything to hurt you, Davina. You’ve been through enough. I’d die first before ever causing you pain.”

“We both know I don’t mind a little pain.” She smirked.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.”

He left a chaste kiss on her forehead before she snuggled closer, resting her ear against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. She shivered when he brushed his fingertips along the curve of her hourglass waist.

“She must hate me,” Davina finally said.

“What makes you think that?”

“I basically took you away for months. You left Hope to protect me. And when you came back you dropped a bomb on her. We’re sisters and we hardly have a friendship, let alone a sisterly bond.”

“That will change with time,” Klaus reassured.

“What if she she’ll never get over her feelings for you?”

“She will.”

“You can’t guarantee that! You’re not inside her head!” Davina pulled away. She felt ashamed for being insecure.

_Why do I feel threatened? I hate myself._

Something shifted in Klaus’ eyes as he reached for Davina’s arm and pulled her back on his chest. He brushed her hair to the side and lowered his lips to her ear. “Did last night mean nothing to you?” he softly murmured. “Have you already forgotten my declarations and promises? I would die for you both in a heartbeat, but what you and I have is so different… no one could understand. Hope is confused because she’s at that age where her hormones are raging. Sometimes I swear she’s more wolf than witch or vampire. But whatever she’s going through right now, I’m determined to help her. It’s not her fault.”

“I know that, Klaus. I’m not upset at Hope. I’m not even upset at you! I’m sorry. I… I don’t know why I feel insecure. I guess I’m just afraid of being abandoned.”

“ _Never_ ,” he emphasized with intensity. “Look at me.”

She met his aqua eyes and drowned in them.

“You are _mine. All mine,_ Davina. I wasn’t there for you when you needed me growing up, but I swear I will _never_ abandon you. I swear on everything that I hold dear to my heart… nothing and no one can ever take me away from you.”

Her beautiful eyes brimmed with tears. The truth was that she was already promised to someone else: a prince of hell. Asmodeus was going to rip her away from Klaus, and he had no idea.

“May I kiss you now?” he said, tenderly stroking her cheek.

“You don’t need to ask for permission.”

He closed the space between their lips and kissed her soft and sensually, pouring his affection into her.

Things escalated quickly as Davina found herself on her back, with one _very sexy_ Hybrid hovering between her thighs.

He gripped his throbbing manhood and gently penetrated her, exhaling when she inhaled. She whimpered and clutched the bed sheets as he slowly drove his cock in and out of her, stretching her velvet folds.  

He couldn’t resist her. Their chemistry was simply too strong and too powerful to ignore. Flames of passion blazed around that bed, engulfing them both within an inferno of lust and _heat_. Klaus kissed her passionately, enjoying her tightness as she pulsed around his shaft.

It had been months since he’d bedded another woman aside from Davina. But he knew that he desired no one but her. She satisfied him beyond his expectations. He was able to _feel_ when he was with her… _inside of her._

As he worked toward a mutual release, Klaus devoured her neck with wet, hot kisses, until she begged him to bite her.

The coppery scent of Davina’s blood dripped down the corner of his mouth as he sank his fangs into her pulsing veins. She moaned in pain and pleasure, digging her nails into his back as he fed from her.

She was a sick soul, and she knew it: a sick, broken soul, yet somehow, Davina felt so complete when she was with him, trapped beneath his body, naked and exposed from inside out. Her eyes rolled back in sheer ecstasy as he gave her his speed, pounding into her cervix.

Once his bloodlust was sated, Klaus pulled back and punctured his wrist before he closed it over his daughter’s sultry lips. She needed to feed in order to heal her wounded neck.

Davina greedily drank from him and felt her strength returning. He rewarded her with an insatiable kiss, pinning her wrists above her head as he hammered his cock into her pussy, groaning as she screamed in pleasure.

On the cusp of a shattering release, Klaus gave her one last powerful thrust before she splintered into a million pieces and screamed through her orgasm. Jets of thick, hot cum blasted into her womb as he buried his throbbing shaft inside her, balls-deep.

 

Breathless and exasperated, he nestled his face in the crook of her neck and breathed her in.

Davina felt his heartbeat pounding against her rib-cage as she held him close, kissing his shoulder. She didn’t care about the fact that this man was her father. Klaus was a supernatural being, and as far as she was concerned, so was she. They were freaks of nature.

As he shifted his weight, he carefully supported himself above her and leaned down to kiss her lips.

“How in the bloody hell am I supposed to govern this God forsaken city when all I can think about is fucking your brains out?”

She giggled, snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him back. They were safe within these four falls, locked away in their Edenic paradise… _or so they believed._

__

Outside of Klaus’ bedroom door, stood his youngest daughter, still as a statue, tears swimming down her face.

* * *

 

She had to get out. She had to leave. It was a mistake arriving at her father’s place so early. It was and even bigger mistake to take the flight of stairs up to his bedroom.

 _Stupid! I’m so stupid!_ Hope scolded herself as she drove aimlessly.

When she finally pulled over at a local diner, she pulled out her phone and opened her contacts list. Normally, she would have called Freya in situations like this, but now that her uncles were aware of her problems, she scrolled down to Kol’s name and hit the call button.

 

* * *

 

A beautiful hybrid was sleeping next to Kol Mikaelson early that morning. Hayley had broken her rules and stayed the night at his hotel suite. It was getting more difficult to keep her feelings out of their illicit involvement. She wanted more. The Original fulfilled her in ways that Jackson could not. There were many moments where Hayley could have sworn that Kol felt the same way she did, but he was a constant enigma. Nevertheless, he’d convinced her to stay the night and she didn’t regret it.

She had been sleeping restfully when something started buzzing near her ear. Her eyes snapped open, pulling her out of her dreams.

“Kol?”

“I hear it,” he muttered in his sleep. “Leave it.”

But his phone kept vibrating. Giving in to curiosity, Hayley reached for the iPhone and glanced at his caller ID.

“Shit!” She sat up. “It’s from Hope! Answer it!” Without giving him a choice, she slid her thumb across the “answer” icon and thrust the phone next to Kol’s ear.

Half annoyed, the Original cleared his throat and said, “Good morning…”

Hayley focused her acute hearing and eavesdropped on their conversation.

“…. Okay,” said Kol. “Just calm down… Order some breakfast, I’ll be there soon.”

As soon as he hung up, Hayley started her interrogation. “Why is she upset? What happened?”

“I’m not sure.”

“She was supposed to be at her Dad’s this afternoon.”

“Well, it’s nearly 10am right now.”

“Why did she call you?”

“As opposed to _you_ , you mean?”

Hayley grimaced and folded her arms in her chest.

“Well,” Kol began. “Given the fact that neither you nor Jackson were home last night…”

“She knows we’re out of town.’”

“Do you really find it _that_ odd that your daughter— _my niece—_ would call me when she’s in distress?”

“No, I just…” Hayley sighed in frustrated. “Never mind. You should shower and head out. She’s expecting you.”

“Don’t be, darling.” He tenderly caressed her face, which seemed to catch Hayley off guard. She wasn’t used to his sweet, affectionate side. But whenever he did decide to show it, it always moved her.

“Please call me afterwards,” she stated.

“Of course.”

“I’m so worried about her.”

“I understand that.” Kol got out of bed and stretched. He grinned when he caught Hayley staring at his stiff cock. “Shame we don’t have any time, huh?”

She blushed, tossing a pillow at him. “ _Go!_ Shower!”

“You sure you’re not down for a quickie before I leave?”

Hayley sighed, shaking her head. “Hope needs you. She comes first in my life. Besides, we had enough sex last night to last us through the week.”

“It’s never enough.” Kol flashed his sexy signature smile before he leaned forward and stole a kiss.

* * *

 

 

**©2019 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	49. Damsel in Distress

 

Kol was still half asleep when he parked his Audi near Maxwell’s Diner and killed the engine. He hadn’t slept enough; Hayley always kept him up for hours during their steamy hookups. As conflicted as he was about his feelings for the hybrid vixen, his relationship with Rebekah was even more conflicting. Elijah’s return had seemed like a Godsend. He needed some space from his sister to clear his head, but he couldn’t do that unless someone was keeping a watchful eye on her. Rebekah’s life was still under threat, especially since they were not able to find the person who had abducted her.

As he entered the local diner, he paused and scanned the restaurant, until he found his niece sitting in a booth near the window. A young waitress shot him a flirtatious stare when he walked past her.

Hope was playing with her scrambled eggs and hadn’t noticed when Kol walked in. But she suddenly looked up when he approached the booth. He took off his jacket and sat across from her, flashing a mischievous grin. 

“Hey, trouble maker!”

She met his gaze and tried to smile, relieved that he was there at last.

The same waitress came by with a notepad in hand and a cheerful smile. The Original ordered a cup of coffee and a breakfast bagel. When she disappeared, he looked at Hope and said, “So… you mind telling me what’s up?”

She hung her head down and stared at her plate, ignoring the tears that kept pricking her eyes.

Kol noticed her distress and immediately reached out to touch her hand. “Hey.” He frowned in concern. “Hope, what happened?”

_I can’t. I can’t betray Dad. This was a bad idea._

As hurt as she was, she couldn’t bring herself to tell her uncle what she’d intended on exposing. Her love for her father overpowered her jealousy. Klaus was the light of her life.

“I’m just having a rough morning.” She angrily wiped at a fallen tear and looked out the window.

“I can see that,” Kol gently voiced. “But I’m not psychic, darling. Help me out.”

She exhaled deeply and said, “I want to leave. As in, _leave the country_.”

He chuckled and dismissed her outrageous decision.

“I’m serious.” Hope stared at him gravely.

“You can’t leave mid-semester. Where would you even go?”

“I’m sure Mom can get me enrolled in some expensive boarding school over in Europe.”

“I doubt your father will allow that. It wouldn’t be safe.”

“I don’t care! I just need to get away!”

“Hope, be reasonable.”

“I’ve been thinking about this for weeks now!”

The blonde waitress returned to their booth with Kol’s bagel. She poured him a fresh cup of coffee and left when he thanked her with a dashing smile. As soon as she was gone, he regarded his niece with nothing but genuine concern in his eyes. “You need to talk to Klaus,” he said.

“What makes you think this is about him?”

“Your mother told me you were supposed to see him today.”

Hope raised a suspicious eyebrow. “Why would she tell you that?”

“Because I gave her a ring after you called me.” He quickly recovered with a lie. “She said she was out of town.”

“Right.” Hope scoffed. “In other words, ‘out of town sleeping with some random creep.’”

She didn’t care anymore. Jackson had confirmed their open marriage months ago. As far as Hope was concerned, they were _both_ being unfaithful to each other.

Kol looked somewhat shocked by her response—not because he didn’t know about Hayley’s open marriage, but because _Hope knew_. However, he brushed it off, not wanting to open a can of worms. “What your parents do behind closed doors is none of my business,” he stated, sipping his coffee.

“I need your help,” said Hope; it sounded more like a desperate plea.  

“Who do you need me to kill?” Kol joked, flashing a crooked smile. “Kidding—don’t answer that.”

“You have property in London.”

“I do.” He took another sip of his coffee.

“Well… I was sort of wondering… if you could let me—”

“Absolutely not.”

Hope sighed in defeat. “Come on! You didn’t even let me finish!”

“You don’t need to. The answer’s still no. There’s no bloody way I’m handing you the keys to my London estate for you to stay there _unsupervised_ , gallivanting around London, doing God knows what.”

She glared at him in annoyance before she tried to appeal to his sympathy. “Can’t you come with me? Please, Kol? I need a vacation, otherwise I’ll lose my mind!”

“No. What you need is some proper therapy.”

“Screw therapy!”

It was his turn to quirk an eyebrow this time.

“I can’t believe you dragged me out of bed to discuss your delusional ‘getaway’ plans.”

His comment clearly upset her, and he instantly regretted it, apologizing when he noticed the hurt in her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I didn’t mean to sound like a jackass.”

“It’s fine.” Hope gathered her handbag. “I’m used to everyone walking all over me.” She was about to scoot out of the booth when Kol reached over and grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t go.” He softened his gaze. “Please. I’m here because I want to be. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to call me. I just don’t believe that running away is going to solve your problems, Hope. Trust me. I speak from centuries worth of experience.”

She slowly lowered her defences and relaxed into her seat. “There’s a stupid dance my school is hosting… a father-daughter ball. I was wondering if you could take me instead.”

When he looked at her with apprehension, she added, “I totally understand if you can’t. I can ask Elijah if anything.”

Kol felt so bad for her. He could see that she was hurting—but his hands were tied.

“Look,” he began, “I understand that you’re upset at Klaus, however—”

“I don’t care if it hurts him.”

“Well, yes, I’m sure it will. But my point is… there’s no way he’s going to let me or Elijah escort you.”

“What about _my_ feelings?” Her voice cracked. “I’m sick and tired of everyone making decisions for me!”

This was the final straw for Hope. She threw some cash on the table and got up to leave.

Kol called out after her, but she had already stormed out of the diner.

When he caught up to her on the street, he managed to stop her before she reached her car.

“Will you please just calm down for a minute?” he asked. “I wasn’t done talking.”

She averted her gaze, shifting her weight on one foot.

“I’ll speak to your father later this afternoon about the event.”

Hope shook her head, saying, “Not good enough. Why can’t you just grow a pair and tell him off?”

Her comment pissed him right off as he scowled at her and said, “I punched him that night.”

A spell of silence fell upon them as Hope looked at him in disbelief.

“After you told me what happened, I made an unexpected house call and delivered my fist to his face. Truthfully, the bastard was lucky I didn’t have a stake on hand.”

“You… you _beat up_ my dad?”

Kol pursed his lips. “I wouldn’t quite put it in those words. He didn’t exactly fight back. I was angry… so don’t stand there and accuse everyone of not caring about you, because I do. Your feelings matter."

 

 

Overwhelmed by his words, Hope rushed into his chest and hugged him tightly. Kol reciprocated her embrace and held her close to him, tenderly kissing her head. He genuinely felt for her and hated to see her so depressed.

"Everything's going to be all right, darling. You'll see." 

 

* * *

 

Freya loved to watch her mother suffer. It was a private guilty pleasure that she thoroughly enjoyed, every time she entered Esther’s “prison cell.” The poor woman had been brutally violated so many times that she felt as if she no longer had an identity. Every day she wished and prayed for death; to be put out of her misery once and for all. The pungent scent of urine assaulted Freya’s nostrils as she circled the concrete platform that her mother had been chained to.

“You really get those boys excited, don’t you, Mother?” She giggled wickedly.

Esther’s brown eyes were lifeless. Her face was gaunt, and she was almost underweight. Although her daughter’s voice was clearly audible, her mind was simply not altogether there.

“Should I show you some mercy and end it for you once and for all?” Freya sneered, looking at her with pitiful eyes. “Nah. Still too soon. I don’t think I’ve quite broken you yet.” She paused and then added, “To be quite honest, I think I’m addicted to torturing you! Some people are alcoholics… others have gambling addiction… drug addiction… sex addiction… and then there’s me: _mind-fuck-Mommy-addiction_!” Freya threw her head back laughing like the sociopath that she was.

Esther had no more tears to cry. She was numb. Numb and cold and straddling a thin line between sanity and limbo.

“I’ve got some wonderful news, Mother. I’m pregnant!” said Freya, glowing with joy.

“Lucifer promised me a baby. I'm his chosen one.” She rubbed her belly in a maternal way. “Don't get jealous now... he's got a special spot reserved in hell, just for you! Look how special you are!” The cruelty of her smile intensified her intimidating beauty.

Esther continued to stare into space. She simply had no more strength in her to argue or beg for mercy. She knew her daughter was sadistically psychotic.

“It’s a shame Daddy can’t impregnate me—being a vampire and all. You bore his children and what did you do? Cursed every one of us!” Freya tried to control her anger. A fetus was growing inside of her, which meant that she had to reduce her stress.

“This baby is going to change the world.” She touched her stomach again. “It’s a shame you won’t be around to watch him wreak havoc on humanity. You’ll be too busy burning in hell!” Freya tittered to herself, walking back to the dungeon door. “A word of advice, Mother: take a shower. You smell like piss and shit.” She paused and then added, “Oh, wait… how can you when you’re chained up like a dirty dog? Slipped my mind!” Freya laughed maniacally. “Don't fret. You'll have some company tonight… I’ve always got a handful of horny perverts who are more than happy to service your used-up cunt.”

The heavy iron door creaked open before it slammed shut.

Esther heard the deadbolt lock before her daughter’s eerie whistling echoed down the tunnel. There was nothing she could do to help her situation. She had given up trying.

 

 

* * *

**©2019 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	50. Hopeless

**H O P E**

 

Nothing about my life was normal. Never was. I guess it was stupid of me to assume that maybe… _just maybe_ he could love me the way I loved him. I couldn’t go back. I had seen too much. I could never look at my father without feeling a strong sexual pull. That night had changed me. Was I out of control? Sure. I did some fucked up things… but I guess that’s what happens when you’re so unhinged and on a one-way road to self-destruction. I was destroying myself and he didn’t seem to care.

Let’s look at my body count, shall we?

  1. Daddy
  2. Step-Daddy
  3. Uncle Elijah



 

… And a hand full of one-night stands. Maybe I should’ve flaunted that fact to my father.

_Guess what, Dad? Your “innocent” little girl is a slut!_

I hated who I was. The truth was that I could hardly look at myself in the mirror. I was battling something dark and twisted inside and no one could help me through it. I needed my dad to be there for me. And what did he do? He left me. He fucking left me. I should’ve hated him. I should’ve absolutely hated his guts… but I didn’t. Instead, I hated _myself_ for loving him as much as I did when he had hurt me so much.

 _He’s a fucking hypocrite_.

He made _me_ feel bad for wanting to be with him, when all this time he’d been screwing around with Davina, _my sister._ Like how the fuck did that even happen? Did he really expect me to just embrace this monumental change and pretend as if everything could go back to normal?

No. I couldn’t. It just wasn’t possible. Maybe Kol was right. Maybe I really did need therapy. I was so angry and hurt. I had no idea how I was even going to confront my father about what I discovered this morning when I dropped by unannounced.

My head was a mess. I felt so nauseous as I parked my car and stepped out of the driver’s seat. Kol’s Audi was already parked in front of me, which meant that he was inside.

_How many ways can today go wrong, I wonder?_

I entered the mansion and found my handsome uncle in the main gathering room, sitting on a sofa across from my father. Davina wasn’t there for some reason, but I didn’t really care. She had taken my dad away from me. It hurt. Every time I saw him, all my old wounds were ripped open; they desperately needed to heal.

Kol grinned at me and said, “Speak of the devil!”

I stood by the threshold and met my father’s eyes. They were so intense… always so intimidating and forceful. I suddenly wanted to leave, if only to hide from those eyes.

“Hope,” he said my name in a gentle tone of voice.

_No. Dammit. How dare you have this effect on me!_

I nervously rubbed my arm and entered the living room. Dad walked toward me and gave me a hug. As much as I needed the warmth of his embrace, I knew it was an illusion of love and safety. Deep down… I’d already lost him. He wasn’t mine to have—not in the way I needed. How could I live with that reality?

I didn’t want to.

“I’m so glad you came, sweetheart,” he said, caressing my cheek. “I was afraid you wouldn’t show, considering our last confrontation.”

I wanted to slap his hand away and scream at him. I wanted to push him and shove him and yell at him for hurting me, lying to me, and being such a hypocritical asshole! But I kept my composure and suffered through my personal turmoil. I finally had his attention… but how long would that last?

“Your uncle and I were just talking about the Father/Daughter Ball that your school is hosting.”

“Great!” I smiled sardonically. “So, I guess that means you’ll have no problem bowing out of this event.”

The light seemed to fade in his eyes, and I died a little inside. I hated disappointing him. I hated hurting him, even though he had hurt me beyond repair. I just couldn’t go to that stupid dance with him.

 _This is what you wanted,_ I said to myself. _You successfully pushed me away._

Now all I wanted was space. Tons of it.

“Look, love”—he reached for my hands—“I understand that you’re upset with me. I even understand how you feel as if I abandoned you. But I didn’t. Please don’t punish me this way.”

“ _Punish you_?” I had to laugh.

“I’m your father,” he proudly stated with a scowl. “I’m taking you to the dance whether you like it or not.”

“Everything always has to be your way, doesn’t it?” I clenched my fists, digging my nails into my palms. I was a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode.

Luckily, Kol stepped in.

“Klaus, I have a suggestion. What if we _both_ take her?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Dad said, facing him. “She only asked you to get a rise out of me.”

“And it clearly worked!” Kol chuckled.

“I want to go with Kol,” I firmly stated. “Not you.”

My words seem to sting him, which made me feel relieved because it meant that he still cared.  

Just when I thought I’d defeated him in our battle of will, Dad raised his voice and said, “This is not something that can be negotiated!” He then looked at Kol and added, “While I appreciate your concern, she’s _my_ daughter.”

“You’re not making things any better this way, Brother,” Kol countered.

I was about to say something but paused when I noticed the way my father’s eyes lit up. Something caught his attention behind me.

“Sorry,” said Davina. “I don’t mean to intrude.”

“Not at all, love.” He beamed.

 _Love._ He called her that, too? Of course he would. My jealousy was eating me alive and all I wanted to do was get out of there before I exposed them both.

“I’m done with this conversation,” I said, brushing past the person I despised the most.

“Hope! _Hope!_ ” Dad angrily shouted after me.

 

* * *

 

The library was always my refuge in this big mansion. Ever since I was a child I used to love hiding away in here, picking out a book and just reading for hours in Dad’s favorite armchair. On this gloomy afternoon, all I wanted was to barricade myself in this sanctuary forever and never come out.

I was about to start texting some friends when my privacy was intruded on. 

_Please just go away,_ I thought, avoiding Davina’s eyes.

“Hey,” she said, shutting the doors behind her. “I was wondering if we could talk.”

I put my phone away and shot her a condescending glare. “About what?”

“Well, we haven’t really had an opportunity to connect since I came back.”

“And you thought that today would be a good time to do that?”

“I’m sorry. I know you’re upset with Klaus.”

“You might as well drop the first-name basis considering the fact that he’s your father, too.”

Davina leaned her weight against one of the book shelves, keeping a considerable amount of space between us. I didn’t blame her. I wasn’t exactly in the best of moods.

“Hope, he loves you. He just wants to fix things.”

I scoffed, folding my arms in my chest. “Please don’t pretend like you know our father better than I do. I know you’re screwing him. I heard you guys this morning.”

Davina parted her mouth to speak, though she looked more stunned than anything.

“It’s not what you think,” she finally said. “We didn’t know that we were—”

“Please”—I raised my hand—“Spare me the details.”

“I’m sorry.” She frowned. “I never meant—we never meant for this to go as far as it has. Things are just so complicated… we tried to end it.”

“Just stop.” I paused, controlling my anger. “You can’t even begin to imagine how I feel right now. He abandoned me, Davina. He left me to protect _you_.”

I’m sure she felt horrible. Everything on her face seemed to indicate that she was genuinely upset. I just couldn’t understand why she even cared?

“I guess he told you.” I broke the silence. “Didn’t he?”

“About you and him?”

“Yes. He did.”

“I bet you think I’m so fucked up.”

“I’m not judging you, Hope. I’m not here to make you feel bad or to complicate your life. I genuinely want a friendship with you. I basically grew up as an orphan. I didn’t have family the way you do. My mom died when I was a baby. I was led to believe that my father was murdered by Klaus. I _hated him_ for years… and then… I got to know him… and things changed. When we discovered the truth about my paternity, it was too late to turn back time. I know it’s wrong. I don’t want to do anything to hurt you, neither does he.”

Tears were stinging my eyes. I hated getting emotional. I hated feeling like the villain in all of this. I loved my dad so much. It was unbelievably hard knowing that I had to share him now with someone who just happened to be my sister. I understood that their circumstances were much different; he hadn’t raised her all her life. But at the same time, my father wasn’t always there for me, either.

Davina seemed to disarm me when she pulled up a chair and sat down.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “I don’t want to do anything to hurt anyone in this family.”

There were tears in her eyes. I just couldn’t understand...

_Why do you care so much?_

“I love Klaus. I really do. I empathize with you, Hope, believe me.”

I paused for a moment before I said, “It was just a really confusing time for me, Davina. It still is. He cured me and left. I’ve been dealing with dark demons on my own.”

“You don’t have to face them alone.”

“I see the way he looks at you. I wish he looked at me like that. In his eyes, I’ll always be his ‘precious little angel.’ I envy you, as much as I hate to admit it. The only reason why I didn’t tell anyone what I overheard this morning is because I love Dad too much to hurt him.”

Davina wiped her tears and stared at her hands. She looked as if she was guilt ridden… but why? Did she truly care about me enough to feel bad? What was she contemplating in her mind?

_If only I was telepathic._

“I’ll move out,” she said, meeting my eyes. “I don’t want to get in the way of you having a relationship with him.”

“But don’t you understand? I don’t just want a ‘normal relationship’… I want what you have with him.”

There. I said it.

Davina paused for a moment. “I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t in love with him. Just the thought of forcing myself to neutralize my feelings kills me inside. I understand how you feel… I just… I don’t know how to help.”

I couldn’t be mad at her. I was angry at my dad. He had a city to run; responsibilities and expectations to fulfil; alliances he had to keep and promises to honor. I just didn’t know how to help myself. Sleeping with him had changed me. I was in love with a man who couldn’t love me the same way, and the irony was that he’d given his heart to a woman who was also his daughter. How cruel was fate?

“Can I confess something to you?” said Davina.

I looked at her and nodded.

“I’m not sure if I can explain in-depth about everything that led to this… but I know that I can’t avoid it forever.” She seemed to hesitate before she said, “Hope, I’m basically living on borrowed time.”

_Borrowed time?_

“Klaus doesn’t know—and I’m not sure if I’ll ever tell him. But something happened… I did something…” She started breaking down, sobbing uncontrollably. “I’m sorry.” Davina wiped her tears and tried to collect herself.

I was so confused, but I wasn’t going to interrupt her.

“A year from now… I won’t be here anymore.”

“What do you mean you ‘won’t be here’?”

She swallowed hard and nervously wrung her hands before she met my gaze and said, “I’m dying.”

_Wait… what?_

“… You have a terminal illness?”

“No.”

“I don’t understand, Davina.”

“Let’s just say that I dabbled with dark magic… and there was a price to pay.”

“Have you told Freya? I’m sure she can help…”

She shook her head, as if to stop me from offering any solutions.

“I have a death date, and I can’t escape or change it. It’s set in stone. Klaus doesn’t know. No one knows. I’m telling you because I love him, too.” She started crying again. “I don’t want him to suffer when I’m gone. He’ll blame himself—but it’s not his fault. It’s my own. I regret what I did, but I can’t take it back.”

“What did you do?”

“Please don’t ask me that. I can’t say it. I’m not ready to say it. All you need to know is that my days are numbered. I’m the last person to pass judgment on you. I know that we hardly know each other, but I truly want a relationship with you. The lines are so blurred between Klaus and I, and although he’s so protective of you, I know there’s a gray area that he doesn’t want to explore or acknowledge. However, _it’s there_. I could sense it when he told me the truth about how he cured you. I… I got jealous.”

_Really?_

“He’s terrified, Hope. I’m so tired of carrying around all this anger, resentment, and hatred in my heart. It consumed me for years. It’s what led me to make the dumbest decision ever. The only person I really ended up hurting was myself.” She took a deep breath and looked at me with tearful eyes. “I’m tired of fighting. I don’t want you to feel like you have competition. Even though I’m his first-born, he’s _your_ father first, undeniably. He loves you in a way that I always wanted to be loved as a child. I never had a father to protect me… to tuck me in at night… read me stories… cuddle me… I didn’t have any of that growing up.”

Fresh hot tears spilled down Davina’s face as she continued.

“I was thinking a lot about what I would say to you once we had the chance to spend time together. You and I… we’re half-sisters. I’m not going to sit here and tell you what you should or shouldn’t feel about Klaus—our dad. I’d never do that.”

I felt a painful lump at the back of my throat as I weakly uttered, “I want him to love me the way he loves you.”

Davina reached for my hand and gently squeezed it, saying, “Give him time.”

I met her soft hazel eyes and felt nothing but sincerity.

“Hope, I told you this because I know you’re the only one who can help him pick up the pieces when I’m gone. You’re the only one who can stop him from going off the deep end.”

“I can’t force him to feel something he doesn’t feel, Davina.” I hung my head down in defeat.

“That’s where you’re wrong. He didn’t just leave you to protect me. He left because he was afraid of what he would want and desire if he stayed…”

“How do you know?”

“While you know him in ways that I don’t… I know him intimately. I’ve spent enough time with him to make friends with the beast that hides inside of him. He protects you from that side—and he would have done the same for me if he only knew that I was his daughter prior to… you know.”

“I know.”

As devastated as I was by my dad’s relationship with Davina, I couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful that he had romantic feelings for me. There was no way I could ever love another man the way I loved him; I’d constantly be comparing my boyfriends… they weren’t my Hybrid father. They could never be.

“Thank you,” I said. “For not judging me.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Davina stood up. “He’ll be so pissed off when I tell him I’m moving out. He’ll want to stop me. But it’ll be for the best.”

I swallowed my pride and looked up at her. “Don’t. Don’t move out.” As I got to my feet, I looked at my sister and said, “As volatile as things have been between him and I… I really don’t want to cause him pain. At the end of the day, that’s not what I want. I just want…” I wavered a bit. “I want you to help me. Help me make him see me the way he sees you.”

There was a hint of sadness in Davina’s smile as she said, “I promise I’ll do everything in my power to help.”

She caught me off guard and hugged me before she pulled away and left.

I still couldn’t understand her compassion, but I assumed it must have had something to do with her regretful decision… whatever she did… it was eating her up inside.

* * *

 

 

**©2018-2019 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	51. Codependency is Unhealthy

 

Her life was a mess. She knew she was to blame. She’d made a deal with Asmodeus and that required sacrifices, scheming… _lying_. In truth, Davina felt responsible for everything. She blamed herself entirely, not realizing that Freya was also a major player in the game of “family destruction.”

Unable to hold back her tears, she quietly sobbed in the bathroom before she splashed some water on her face and steeled herself.

As soon as she opened the door, she was surprised to find Klaus standing there.

“Finally,” he said, frowning when he noticed her face. “You’ve been crying.”

She brushed past him, not breathing a word. 

He followed her across the room, demanding an explanation. “What did Hope say to you?”

The aggravation in his voice only made her feel uneasy.

“Davina!” Klaus grabbed her wrist and made her turn around.

It was a conversation she wasn’t prepared to have, but she calmly looked at him and said, “She didn’t say anything hurtful. Don’t get mad for no reason. She’s hurting, that’s all.”

But he wasn’t convinced. “Then why are you in tears?”

Silence.

“Well?”

Davina couldn’t answer him. She was seconds away from breaking down again.

“Hey”—he coxed her chin up—“Look at me.”

She hated how well he could gauge her emotions. She hated the compassion in his voice. But most of all, she hated the unconditional love in his eyes.

 _I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve any of it._ Davina felt like a coward. If only he knew what she had done. She couldn’t confess.

Salty tears streaked down her face as he pulled her into his arms. Her guilty conscience was slowly killing her. Half-truths simply weren’t cutting it.

As confused as Klaus was, he was determined to comfort her, hugging her closely to his chest. Before he came upstairs, he had tried to talk things out with his youngest daughter, but they only wound up arguing per usual. Kol had eventually intervened and tried to mediate between them, but that hardly helped. It killed him to know that Hope needed space. He had pushed her away to protect her, and now that he wanted to get close, she was pushing _him_ away.

Davina’s voice cracked as she said, “You shouldn’t be up here with me. Hope needs you. Please go. Go spend time with her.”

“I tried already.” He hid his frustration. “She yelled at me throughout our entire discussion and practically begged me to leave her alone.”

“I don’t think she really wanted you to leave. You should have stayed.”

“I know my daughter, Davina. She has her father’s temper when she’s pushed to the limit.”

“She’s hurting, can’t you see that?”

Klaus narrowed his eyes and said, “What did she tell you, exactly?”

“We had a heart-to-heart. She knows about us.”

“You told her?” He angrily erupted.

Startled by his reaction, Davina stepped back and replied, “I didn’t tell her anything! She came over this morning—much earlier than expected—and I guess she wanted to surprise you… she overheard us having sex, instead.”

Klaus cursed out loud, pacing the room. Now everything made sense, he thought.

“She loves you so much.”

“I love her, too! But I’m not capable of giving her what she’s asking of me! Why can’t you understand that?”

Davina was so torn. She hated aggravating him. As much as she empathized with her sister, she understood Klaus’ reservations.

A spell of silence fell over them before she uttered, “I think it would be best if I moved out.”

“What?” He grimaced in confusion.

“I’ve thought it over and as much as it kills me inside, I need to leave.”

“Was this Hope’s idea?”

“No!”

“Then why on God’s green earth did you come to this decision?”

She couldn’t tell him the truth. It was easier to run.

 _Coward,_ her conscience whispered.

“Well?” Klaus was growing impatient.  

As she turned on her heel to walk away, he grabbed her wrist again and said, “I’m afraid that’s not an option for you, love.”

Davina met his turbulent eyes. “Klaus, be reasonable.”

“I _am_ being reasonable! Have you deluded yourself so far as to believe that I’d allow you to leave me?”—he yanked her forward—“Do I really need to say it, Davina?”

His lips were inches away from hers, as she fixated on them. “Say what?” she murmured, forcing her gaze back up.

“Don’t play games. You know already.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“For fuck’s sake!” He cupped her face and wiped her tears away. “I need you.”

His confession shattered her heart into a million pieces. She should have been happy. She should have been crying from happiness, but all Davina could feel was the unbearable weight of her guilt, suffocating her. He needed her, and she wasn’t going to survive long enough to be there for him. Her fate was sealed.

Klaus caressed her flawless face and felt his anger dissipate. She was simply too beautiful; it was impossible to stay mad at her.

“You have no idea, do you?” he said in a hushed voice. “I’m madly in love with you… in every way that is morally bankrupt.” Klaus took her hand and placed it on his chest, right against his beating heart. “You will never understand what you mean to me, Davina. I loved your mother more than I ever loved anyone in my lifetime. She was the center of my universe, and when she left… I knew that my days would be eternally plunged into darkness. Every time I look at you, I see a piece of her.”

“But I’m not her.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“I think we should put the brakes on whatever we have going on between us,” she said, avoiding his compelling gaze.

“Why? Because of guilt?”

Davina tried to pull her hand away from his chest, but he overpowered her and held her palm in place. “Be certain that I’ll repair my relationship with Hope—there is no question about that. I love her. I’m protective of her.” He softened his tone and added, “but I can’t love her the same way I love you. The sooner you accept that, the better.”

“For who?” She challenged.

“ _Us!_ ” Klaus shouted, clutching her shoulders. He had reached his limit. “Tell me right now that when you look at me, you don’t think about ripping my clothes off. Say it to my face! I want to hear it!”

She was lost for words, overwhelmed and anxious, searching his desperate eyes.

“Go on!” He shook her. “Convince me!”

His face became a blur as she wept uncontrollably, unable to argue her case.

“Tell me you don’t want me inside you.” He slid his hand between her thighs, hiking up her skirt.

Davina gasped when she felt his fingers at her entry. Before she could respond, her back suddenly slammed against the wall. He had moved them halfway across the room in half a second.

“ _Klaus_ ,” she breathed his name, embracing the pending chaos. There was no way he was going to let her leave that room; not until he made her scream in ecstasy. She had to accept it.

He wasted no time as he unfastened his belt, pulled down his fly and dropped his pants, ripping Davina’s panties off with such urgency. His erection sprang out in front of him as he gripped his shaft and plunged it into her velvet folds, exhaling when she moaned for him. Klaus kissed her hard and aggressively, with a hunger that could not be sated, no matter how hard he fought for dominance. He licked, and bit, and sucked on those perfect, pouty lips, driving his cock deeper into Davina’s tightness.

This obsessive impulse was impossible to tame. Neither one could control their urges. He needed to devour her, and she yearned for destruction. She needed to taste his chaos—to be _consumed_ by it.

“ _Say it.”_ Klaus panted between kisses. “ _Say you want to leave_.” He squeezed her firm, curvy bottom and gave it a hard slap.

Davina was lost in pleasurable bliss. Every time he fucked her, all her racing thoughts, her fears and anxieties disappeared. She whimpered when he slapped her butt again with a powerful hand. She loved the pain. She lived for these moments.

“Come on,” he provoked her, digging his cock deeper inside.

“I… want to… leave…” She screamed when he started pounding into her, drilling her harder and faster.

“Over my dead body,” Klaus growled, kissing her passionately while increasing his speed.

They couldn’t stop. They couldn’t put an end to their scandalous union. Every time they were alone together, they were like magnets attracting.

“No one can fuck you the way you need,” he breathed against her lips. “Not like I can. “Klaus licked and teased her, gripping her left thigh against his hip as he continued to impale her.

Davina was so deliriously aroused, she could hardly articulate a coherent response. She had no choice but to submit to him and bask in sinful pleasure.  

Was he being selfish? Was _she_? Was this love in its most indiscriminate form, or a sick perversion that was equally shared and mutually enabled? The poor girl had lost all sense of right and wrong. All she knew was that whenever he was kissing her, everything hurt less; everything felt _right._ It didn’t matter that he was her father. The cruelty of their circumstances had brought them both together in the most unexpected way. The logical thing would have been to stop, to put a screeching halt on their untempered desires, but Klaus couldn’t. Davina’s eyes, her intoxicating scent, her beautiful body… everything about her drove him crazy. He desired her the same way he desired Lilly, if not more.

“Oh God!” Davina cried out, gripping his arm.

He brushed his lips against her earlobe and whispered, “ _Cum for me_.”

A violent passion was purged from his soul as he kissed her with everything he had, giving her deep and steady strokes, till Davina splintered against his body. She screamed through her orgasm: an erotic catharsis.

Focusing on his own release, Klaus clutched her shapely bottom and gave one last powerful thrust before he reached his peak of pleasure; it rippled through him in waves as spurts of semen sprayed into her fertile womb.

She was breathless, spinning from the aftershocks of post-coital bliss. Davina was so desperately in love with this man. Her desire for Klaus was stronger than anything she’d ever felt in her life—stronger than when she desired revenge. He made her feel loved, wanted, needed, _protected_. He was an Apex predator: an immortal being who was superior in his own right. Every day she had to remind herself that she was part of him: he had made her.

Without asking for permission, Klaus grazed his lips along Davina’s neck and punctured her skin with a vampire kiss. She inhaled sharply as her copper scented blood gushed out of her vein, dripping down her shoulder. He fed from her, greedily gulping back that precious crimson liquid, revelling in sinful heat and animalistic lust. The way she moaned only amplified his urge to feed.

As the minutes passed, Davina’s blood kept dripping down the right side of her body, pooling beneath her feet. She was slowly starting to lose consciousness, but she didn’t want to stop him.

As soon as Klaus felt her body go limp, he ripped himself away from her open wound and bit his wrist, forcing it into her mouth. Within seconds her strength was returning, revitalizing her with Hybrid blood. The bite marks on Davina’s neck quickly healed and disappeared.

Klaus locked his eyes on her for a moment. The window to her soul was wide open, or so he believed, as he brought his bloodied lips toward her sultry mouth and kissed her.

“You’re not leaving me,” he whispered against her lips. “Do you understand?”

She nodded, surrendering to his insatiable kiss.  

* * *

 

“ _Eius gravis de resurgent… Fructum animam eius… Ego præcipio tibi!”_

Freya was chanting a spell in Latin as she sat inside of a salt drawn pentacle, encircled by black pillar candles. All the windows were closed shut and the lights were off, yet a powerful gust of wind had managed to sneak its way inside, as her golden locks danced around her.

“ _Libera animam eius!_ _Libera animam eius!”_  

_Free her soul._

The blood sacrifice she had made was beginning to rise out of the chalice that was resting in her hands, defying all laws of gravity. Just when she believed she was making a breakthrough, Freya stopped as soon as she felt her nose bleed.

The blood that had risen out of the sacrificial chalice splashed back inside, dripping over the edges. There was nothing but smoke around her. All the candles had been extinguished.

When she looked up, she noticed an attractive man leaning his weight against the doorframe, smiling at her. He folded his arms in his chest and chuckled. “Trying to raise the dead?”

“I thought I could do it,” Freya replied, wiping the blood from her nose.  

Lucifer suddenly appeared in front of her. He offered his hand and helped her on her feet. She was surprised to see him.

“It’s harder when their souls aren’t rotting away in hell.” He sighed, looking deceptively human.

“I just thought it would fun to stir things up a little in my brother’s life.” She touched her stomach and added, “But not at the cost of losing this one.” Freya regarded Lucifer again. “That’s why I stopped.”

“Wise decision.”

“I suppose you could say it’s the final chapter in my plot to destroy Klaus. Lilly is his kryptonite.”

“You were going to use Davina’s body, weren’t you?”

She couldn’t hide her wicked smile as she nodded. “Yes, I was trying to bind her mother’s soul to her… so that the next time they made love, they’d have an intruder—a _voyeur,_ so to speak.” She giggled.

Lucifer grinned and said, “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more twisted, you always blow me away.”

“It’s why you chose me.”

“Yes, that’s one of the reasons.”

“And the other?”

“You have no morality. None, whatsoever.”

“I destroyed it a long time ago.”

“Do you regret it?”

Freya threw her head back, laughing. “Seriously?” She met his eyes. “Best decision ever. I’m free as a bird.”

He matched her smile before he turned around, saying, “A bird can be caged.”

“Not this one.” She simpered. “Is there a reason why you paid me a visit?”

“I had a feeling you were up to no good.” Lucifer paused by the door and looked back at her. “My child is growing inside of you, Freya. You have one job: keep it alive.”

“I know,” she nervously stated. “That’s why I stopped. I didn’t even realize that you were there, until—”

“ _Next time_.” He cut her off. “Remember what I said.”

Without waiting for a response, the Devil himself walked out the door and disappeared.

Freya wasn’t threatened by his visit. She took it as a compliment that he cared so much. She knew that if she had succeeded with her resurrection spell it would have ruined her brother’s happiness.

“Another day,” she muttered to herself. “Another day, Niklaus.”

* * *

 

 

**©2018-2019 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**

 

 

 


	52. **UPDATE**

Hey guys!

Just wanted to let you all know that this story will be on hiatus for a while. I'm going to be really busy in the next few months, which means I'll have limited time to write. I think what I'm going to do is use my spare time to write chapters and then upload a bunch later on, rather than chapter by chapter post. I'm at a point where I really want to wrap up this story, as it's become way too transformative and has strayed from the show (which, to be fair was intentional on my part)--though, I'm sure there are some of you who find that frustrating.  

Thank you to everyone who has stuck around so far. I'm fully aware of the plot holes that exist in my story, but I honestly never took it that seriously--it was just for entertainment and it has grown into something bigger, which I didn't expect. I do believe my fanfic has potential to be an original work on its own, as there have been many famously published works that started out as fanfiction, but I'm not sure an editor or publishing house would be willing to take a chance with my incredibly explicit and transgressive content lol. This is why I started writing on here, to have the freedom to just write whatever I want without someone controlling and censoring my thoughts and ideas. 

We all have a dark side. I just like to explore mine. 

-Skye  **xx**

 


End file.
